Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Part 2 of my anniversary fic. DDS gets into a new conflict as a new organization appeared. Tension mounted as ZECT is targetting Kyuu as he discovered a secret which involved his DNA and a new breed of Mitochondrial creatures. Feat. KAMEN RIDER KABUTO
1. Laughter And Terror

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Hello, fic fans! Welcome to the continuation of Parasite Eve, and here we pick up the story where the ended off from the last fic left off. This will be action-packed and action-paced though it will still have the same horror-theme from before, as a new brand of enemies will be introduced.

While there won't be any new sections coming here in this fic, there'll be some guest stars who'll play some important roles, and new characters will be introduced here, and all I can say is…read on and I promise you'll be in for a great ride. Believe me, you'll going to enjoy this one, and I'll do my best to make you readers happy and you won't forget this.

Like in the last fic, the setting is still in Shibuya though the DDS students will be scattered in many islands of Japan, and conflicts abound since just because DDS and ZECT helped each other out against Mitochondria Eve doesn't mean that they're all allies. The "Council" originally didn't want anything to do with DDS but things got out of hand due to the crisis, and now that the threat is gone, will they still work with the school?

And since this is a DIRECT sequel, Kyuu will be the main spot for most of the fic, though there will be a lot of screen time highlighting the rest of the characters, good guys and bad guys.

And without further ado, here's chapter 1…the start of this fic!

But first…here's a recap on what took place in the last fic for the sake of newcomers who are *too lazy* to read Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution:

- New students enrolled at Dan Detective School, and new sections are assigned to each passing students, along with those who aided the DDS students in the past when they decided to give it a try.

- After solving a conspiracy case in Jinbo-Cho (a fictional city in Tokyo from the manga/anime **ROD The TV**), Kyuu and Class R encountered a group of men in druid suits and a gunfight ensued. Kyo Renjou (Kyuu's younger twin brother) was injured in the ensuing fight until Yomiko Readman and the Paper Sisters arrived to help. However, the druids self-destructed to avoid capture, but the paper masters used their familiars to save the DDS students.

- Soon the druids' presence are slowly been made, as they are seen by various DDS sections after they abducted several teenage boys, among them known personalities such as Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora. Murders followed as several people, politicians among them were mysteriously killed.

- A new organization entered the fray. Known only as ZECT, this organization appeared to have links with certain members of the Japanese authorities, and appeared to be fighting the druids after the druids attacked one of ZECT's warehouses and stole precious weapons meant to be used to combat threats such as Digimons, leaving several workers and ZECT Troopers (ZECT's own version of soldiers) killed.

- It was slowly revealed that the druids belonged to a cult led by a demented relative of the previous cult member who ran the Cult of Makai. Identified as the Cult Of Illuminites, the masterminds behind this new cult is led by a British Obese man dressed like a pharaoh calling himself King Tut and an American woman dressed like Cleopatra.

- At the weeks that came, various mutated animals began surfacing and attacking every civilians and the DDS students, particularly Kyuu, Kyo, Ryu and Class F and G (the F-4 and the Super GALS respectively) responded using their devices they obtained from SMART Brain Corporation and BOARD, but then an agent from ZECT showed up with one of two remaining devices (called Zecters) in his possession and revealed himself as TheBee. Along with the ZECT Troopers, TheBee managed to quell off the first wave of the mutants, and this caused DDS to wonder if this new organization could be trusted or not.

- Ryoma Echizen and Tsubasa Ozora, who were abducted by the cult, were brainwashed to become assassins, and did various murdering rampages which led to an encounter with various DDS students.

- The woman dressed like Cleopatra was revealed to be Melissa Pearce, and her past was revealed which showed that Mitochondria cells have taken over her body, creating an evil persona which slowly killed the body's host, and taken over the body and joined forces with the cult to promote terror, but King Tut and the cult are unaware of this fact.

- Within several weeks the goods that the cult stole from ZECT turn out to be blue prints which showed how the Zecters can be made, and the cult's scientists managed to create three Zecters: a beetle, a dragonfly and a scorpion. Tsubasa was assigned the Beetle Zecter and was given the name Kabuto. Kabuto proved to be a dangerous opponent having taken down one member of both Class F and G.

- George Koizumi, the main protagonist of Paradise Kiss, was abducted and also brainwashed to serve the cult, and was assigned the Dragonfly Zecter, and was given the name Drake. Drake took on Garren and Larc, and managed to defeat the two at the cost of the Atami Oil and Gas depot, which exploded and nearly wipe out the Atami prefecture.

- Melissa Pearce finally revealed her powers by combusting the entire audience during a stage play at the opera hall, but Kyuu Renjou was able to withstand Melissa's powers. Dubbing herself Eve, she and Kyuu encountered again several times, with Eve suspecting that Kyuu has similar powers while Kyuu was unaware of this.

- ZECT reluctantly formed an alliance with DDS after TheBee, who is revealed to be Kenji Fujima, formerly of Shoyo High (from the manga/anime **Slam Dunk**), recommended this. For a while the ZECT's council opposes this, but reluctantly reconsidered the offer and Mitsuo Yamaki, former head of Hypnos, initiated the alliance, and both ZECT and DDS joined forces.

- Along the way, the two remaining ZECT devices were converted into ZECTERS, the first being the Wasp Zecter which was assigned to Fujima, becoming TheBee.

- Mitochondria Eve, having deduced that Kyuu Renjou of Class Q having the same cells as hers, repeatedly tried to persuade him to join her but he refused, and the two fought to a stalemate every time they encountered.

- Kabuto, Drake and Sasword proved to be too much for the DDS students and ZECT as they took them down with relative ease, and even killed the Digimons who were partners with Class C and T (Digimon Adventure and Digimon Tamers). Even the Super GALS and the F-4 (Class G and F) were no match for the brainwashed teens who were under the cult's brainwashing.

- During this time they unleashed animals who were injected with Mitochondria cells which mutated them into mutated creatures which the various DDS sections managed to defeat.

- Kojiro Hyuga, friend and teammate of Tsubasa, was nearly kidnapped by the cult after trying unsuccessfully to snap Tsubasa out of the cult's control and ended up getting injured. He has recovered and joined ZECT in the hopes of saving Tsubasa.

- Eventually Hyuga gets his own Zecter in the form of the Stag Zecter, and was given the name Gatack, and went on to face Kabuto, and succeeded in freeing him from the cult's control, at the cost of Roberto Hongo, Japan Soccer Team's soccer coach.

- Kyuu fought Eve and managed to halt her assault, but was killed when thrown at a gas depot which she ignited and exploded, killing him due to the exploding flames after his Beta Gear was destroyed which leaves him with no protection.

- A week after he was buried he was sent to Heaven where he meets with his dad Satoru, but Kami-Sama (Koenma of Yu Yu Hakusho) informs him that his time isn't up and went back to Earth, revived.

- During Kabuto and Gatack's fight with Eve Kyu appears and is revealed that he has Orphenoch cells which gives him powers to re-assume his Orphenoch form and managed to chase Eve away.

- At ZECT HQ, Yamaki and a scientist named Dr. Kunihiko Maeda told Kyuu why he was alive and why he has powers similar to Eve, in which points out to the events at Paradise Lost and Missing A's, which a tainted blood transfusion gave him Eve's powers while revealing that there were few traces of Orphenoch cells left within him and this gave him added powers within his nuclei to fight off the Mitochondria cells attempting to control Kyuu's body.

- Kyuu and Eve meets up again, and he discovers that a renegade scientist named Hans Klamp secretly helps Eve obtain a genetically engineered sperm to give her birth to the Ultimate Being. Klamps, and the entire Cult were combusted by Eve afterwards.

- Kyuu faces Eve at the Tokyo Tower amid mass evacuation, which he narrowly defeated her. But then he realized that she already gave birth to the Ultimate Being.

- The Ultimate Being was too much for Kyuu, having exhausted his Orphenoch powers and Parasite Energy, and even the Spade Card Suit's powers were not enough, but some help from Maeda's special gun laced with his DNA and an unlikely help from the mysterious W. Kyuu finally defeated the Ultimate Being and saved Japan.

And now with that said, we commence the first chapter which picks up where the last fic left off…

- - -

All characters appering here are owned by their respective owners.

**Shizuko Miyahara** is owned by **_Rhapsoding Riyoko_**.

- - -

_01: Warai oyobi shingai_

Shibuya prefecture. It's been more than six months since the Eve incident and everything is looking normal, lives are saved, life moves on and peace is restored. Though not all is well, as Ryoma Echizen remained missing, and he still has possession of the Scorpio Zecter. ZECT has already cleaned up all of the remaining equipments from the Cult of Illuminites in which they finally located their base within Mt. Bandai, and have declared the cult disbanded after learning that Eve turned her own henchmen into masses of goo, and found King Tut's burnt, decomposing corpse.

George Koizumi recently turn down the offer to join ZECT and surrendered the Dragonfly Zecter and Dragon Grip and returned to Para-Kiss to start all over after being freed from the cult's control. Though not an official member, Tsubasa Ozora lends his assistance in helping ZECT in dealing with the remaining Neo Mitochondrial Creatures still scattered within Japan. He worked alongside Kojiro Hyuga as Kabuto and Gatack, while TheBee deals with the rest along with his ZECT Troopers. Other than that, things looked generally peaceful thanks to ZECT in dealing with the problem.

Ryu Amakusa, on the other hand, starts dating Shizuko Miyahara upon the urging of Kyuu that he should at least have fun after the NMC incidence and the need for him to open his door in having relationships. Though Ryu was reluctant at first, Shizuko's funny antics somehow caused the blue-haired Class Q member get a bit smitten by her charms, but even though they were not yet "official", things look good for the two, but this hasn't dampen her "bonker" side as the Taiwanese boy band, the **F-4** (Jerry Yan, Vaness Wu, Vic Zhou and Ken Zhu) came to Japan to promote their album and the moment the F-4 shook hands with her, Shizuko went bonkers and Kyo Renjou, Kyuu's younger twin brother, got the worse end of her "wrath", having beating him up, and though Kyo retaliated, he was no match for her "bonker powers", and it took Ryu's words to calm her down, while Kyuu himself had to physically restrain his twin brother from lashing out at her.

A week later has passed, and the scene shifts to Atami, at the mansion of Tsukasa Domyouji, where he and Class F, also known as the F-4 (THE Japanese F-4), are playing hosts to their visitors, Class G (aka the Super GALS), and Class Q's Kyuu Renjou and Ryu Amakusa, and Class R's Kyo Renjou is with them. They were talking about the events that happened six months ago and they realized that time passes quite fast, that despite what happened, they're still alive.

The F-4 noticed Kyuu's face swelling with bruises along with a pair of black eyes, and they figured who was responsible for this, but Ran asked the Class Q leader what really happened, and the elder Renjou sibling giggled as he told them what happened.

_**- - - FLASHBACK - - -**_

A few days ago, Kyo was resting on his bed getting a well-deserved rest after he and Kyuu happened to spot one of the few remaining Neo Mitochondrial Creatures roaming at the subway station of Shibuya and they worked on defeating it, noting that it took the form of a mutated crocodile and it took **Mask Rider Gamma** and Kyuu's Parasite form to defeat it and all is well. However, one morning, Kyo was roused from his sleep when he felt his bed shaking, and then after a few seconds he thought it was an earthquake. He kept still as he couldn't let panic take over and get injured.

However, he noticed that the bottles above the cabinet weren't shaking, and then he heard the sounds of a boy and girl moaning, and when he turned around he stared wide-eyed, seeing Megumi sitting on top of Kyuu…NAKED! It turns out that the couple ended up making love on Kyo's bed…AGAIN. Of course the lovebirds realized this and covered themselves with the blanket while thinking of a way to calm the tension, but as usual, Kyuu would blurt out something which ignited the tension.

"Ah…he-he-he…hi. There's room for one more so if you feel like it, you can join in anytime…"

"Grr…is that all you get to say???!!!"

"It's the least I could compensate for using your bed…so I'll be letting join us…if you like, call Yukihira-san…we can make it a foursome and…"

- - -

Outside the bedroom, Ryu and Kazuma (the latter came to pay a visit to see how Kyu is doing as the class Q leader tries to re-adjust his normal life since defeating Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being six months ago) were about to enter the room when they heard a loud pummeling sound and screams, and the blue-haired bishounen sagged, guessing what is happening inside and knew he had to go in there and break things up.

At that moment Megumi came out holding the blanket to cover her modesty and told Ryu what's happening, and he went inside to see Kyo applying a full nelson-lock on his naked twin brother, looking ready to kill so the grandson of Hades came and tried to pry the two apart. As Megu was watching Ryu trying to stop the warring Renjou brothers, she forgot to wrap the blanket around her, as she was holding it to cover her front, thus her backside was fully exposed, and Kazuma takes advantage of it by opening his laptop and webcam, recording Meg's naked rear from top to bottom, which lasted for ten minutes and he turns around to re-view the footage he took and saves it on his laptop.

UNFORTUNATELY, Meg turned around and saw what Kazuma did and the scene shifts inside the bedroom as Ryu was moments away from persuading Kyo to stop his attack when he heard Megumi shrieking, and when he went outside, he saw a naked Megumi strangling the computer genius with the USB cord, looking ready to kill him and so Ryu had to pry THEM apart, leaving Kyo to continue beating up his elder twin brother. Mrs. Renjou arrived after buying groceries, and when she heard of the commotion, she checked it out and sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh, Satoru…what would you do with your sons…??? They're always bickering like this…"

- - -

Much later, Kyo decided to go at the Yukihira residence to pay a visit to Sakurako Yukihira, just to help ease the tension on his head, and after telling his "girlfriend" about it she sat closer to him and tries to calm him down, seeing that he needed someone to understand his emotions.

"Well look at it this way…that shows that Kyuu is being…Kyuu. And besides, it's livelier since he came back…and you know how it felt when we lost him again…twice. After all, he's the source of energy in your house, so live with it…at least he didn't turn malevolent like Eve, so you should count your blessings."

"Maybe…but he always ended up making…"

"Relax…at least he didn't hurt you in any way…"

"I…guess…"

The younger Renjou stammered as the Class a beauty scooted closer to him. As the two got closer, romantic emotions kicked in and the two kissed, but after a minute, he stopped, not sure where this lead to, and she seem to guess what was keeping him nervous.

"Are we…a couple…?"

"Do you want us to be one?"

"Is…it okay with you?"

"Yeah…since the Orphenoch incident…I've fallen for you…and you've been there for me since I got raped…and you're the only one that lights up my life…"

"So then…we're a couple…for real…"

"For real…"

As Kyo and Yukihira kissed again, the younger Renjou felt his life complete, as he'd never thought he'd find love after being brought up by SMART Brain and found his way through his REAL family, and met the first and only girl to help him steer to the right path, but then their romantic bliss was interrupted when a music played, which a voice spoke in a female tone.

- - -

_Hey playboy  
It's about time  
And your time's up  
I had to do this one for my girls you know  
Sometimes you gotta act like you don't care  
That's the only way you boys learn_

-

Kyo and Yukihira glanced around only to see Daisuke Motomiya and Sugo "Kite" Kunisaki (of Class C and Class R respectively) appeared behind the couch dressed like female Arabian dancers and were just lip-synching the vocals of the song that is playing, sending a bit of shivers on the class R leader and confusion on the Class A beauty.

-

_Oh oh, 2NE1  
Oh oh, 2NE1_

-

Then in front of the younger Renjou, Kyuu appeared in front, dressed like Lady Gaga in a stripper outfit which further caused the Class R leader to get the goose-bumps as Kyuu (as Lady Gaga) begins to strut and dance seductively in front of Kyo, much to Yukihira's shock.

-

[Kyuu]

_Ni otgise mudeun ripseutigeun naneun jeoldaero yongseomotae  
Maeil harue sushipbeon kkeojyeoinneun haendeupon  
Byeonhaji anheulgeotman gata oh oh_

-

[Daisuke]

_Geujeo chinguraneun sumanheun yeojachingu  
Nal ttokgachi saenggakhajima I wont let it fly  
Ije nimamdaerohae nan miryeoneul beorillae  
Hanttae jeongmal saranghaenneunde oh_

-

[Kite]

_Gakkeumsshik sure chwihae jeonhwalgeoreo jigeumeun saebyeok daseosshiban  
Neon tto dareun yeojaui ireumeul bulleo no_

-

[Daisuke and Kite]

_I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e_

-

[Kyuu, Daisuke and Kite]

_Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
Boy I don't care_

-

As Kyuu starts to dance seductively near Kyo, Daisuke and Kite went behind the couch, as Kyo places his arms sideways above the couch head as he tries to back away, and the two DDS students secretly tied his arms on both sides of the sofa, and Kyuu starts to distract him by singing (lip synching) the rest of the song.

-

[Kyuu]

_Dareun yeojadeurui darireul humchyeoboneun  
Niga neomuneomu hanshimhae  
Maeil ppaenonneun keopeulling na mollae han sogaeting  
Deoisang motchameulgeotgata oh oh oh_

_Neon jeoldae aniraneun sumanheun nauichingu  
Neon neukdaeran chingudeulkkaji tailleotjiman  
Charari holgabunhae neoege nan gwabunhae  
Nae sarangira mideonneunde oh oh_

_Oneuldo bappeudago malhaneun neo hoksina jeonhwahaebwatjiman  
Yeoksi dwieseon yeoja useumsoriga deullyeo oh no_

-

By now Kyo realizes what's going on and tried to break free but couldn't, and Kyuu sat on his younger twin brother's lap and embraced him seductively while his "back-up singers" continued to sing the rest of the song's lyrics.

-

[Daisuke and Kite]

_I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e_

_Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
Boy I don't care_

-

The Class R leader's heart beat went faster as he was now nearing "critical stage" as "Lady Gaga" was scooting his face near his and continues the rest of the song, while Yukihira shouts at the three fellow DDS students to stop it but fell on deaf ears.

-

[Kyuu]

_Nan neottaeme ulmyeo jisaedeon bameul gieokhae boy  
Deo huhoehal neol saenggakhani mami swiwonne boy  
Nal nochigin akkapgo gatgien shishihajannni  
Isseulttae jalhaji neo wae ijewa maedallini_

_Sogajun geojitmalmanhaedo subaekbeon  
Oneul ihuro nan namja ullineun bad girl  
Ijen nunmul hanbangul eobsi neol biuseo  
Sarangiran geim sok loser  
Mureupkkurko jabeul su inni  
Anim nun apeseo dangjang kkeojyeo  
_  
[Daisuke and Kite]

_I don't care geumanhallae niga eodieseo mwol hadeon  
Ije jeongmal sanggwan anhalge bikyeojullae  
Ijewa ulgobulgo maedallijima  
You know I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
Cause I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
I don't care e-e-e-e-e  
Boy I don't care_

-

As Kyuu makes a baby-face kissing gesture, Kyo finally snapped, much to Yukihira's horror as she knew what would happen next. Outside the Yukihira residence, Morihiko Dan's car had just parked with Kotaro Nanami and Shuno Katagiri with him, and when they glanced at the side of the car window, they saw Kyuu flew out of the house window and smashed through the car window beside Principal Dan. Dan stared wide-eyes at this, though Kyuu was relatively unharmed, save for the goofy grin and the deep punch mark at his left cheek. As Nanami got out he heard Kyo's scream along with Yukihira's, and went inside as Katagiri pulls Kyuu out of the car window.

- - -

At the living room, Yukihira's parents were applying first aid treatment to the three teens while Dan was bemused to see Kyo shivering after what happened, and the Class A beauty berated the trio for making fun at Kyo, much to everyone else's bemusements.

"Kyuu…I can't believe you'd play a bully to your younger brother…! You should be ashamed of yourself! The same goes for you two! You're not kids anymore! And why with that get up???!!!"

"Er…when Yamaki showed us about King Tut…well…we decided to try out why he does that to his subordinates…and Kyo was a perfect example…at least he's not…GAY. He is afraid of homosexuals as shown today…"

Hearing this, and realizing he was made to be a guinea pig to his elder twin brother's pranks, he felt like beating him up again, and instead he started crying…aloud.

"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! HU-WWWWAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"

The Class A beauty went to her lover's side trying to sooth him and calm him, and Kyuu felt guilty for this, but Daisuke gave something to Kyuu and in turn he gave it to Kyo. It was a baby bottle filled with milk, and the younger Renjou unknowingly took it, sipping the bottle like a baby, while Kite puts on a baby cap on Kyo's head, and the Class R leader looks like an oversized infant, but then he realizes this and snapped again, only this time he went more violent and began pounding the Class Q leader mercilessly, and even Principal Dan's presence didn't help matters, and all hell broke loose.

_**- - - END FLASHBACK - - -**_

Everyone laughed their hearts out (except for Tsukasa and Rui, and Aya) at the story Kyuu told, but then silence took over after seeing Kyo smashed the glass he's holding on his hand and Aya went to Kyo's side, defending him while berating Kyuu for his antics. The atmosphere went peaceful for a time until a jazz-like music played ands a voice spoke as the door shoved open.

"ALL COME ABORAD ON THE HO TRAIN!"

It was Daisuke…dressed as **The Godfather** and behind him are prostitutes, all wearing sexy attires. All were "raising the roof" and began circling around Kyo, much to Akira and Sojiro's delight, having to pick girls right in their homes, but Tsukasa wasn't too keen on this as his parents are there watching much to their shock.

Tsukasa: "Hey, Daisuke…what's with this??? And this isn't the WWE!"

Daisuke: "Don't complain, my homme…pick one you like or I give them to that boy…"

As the prostitutes began circling around the younger Renjou, Kyo noticed their hairs and pulled them off, which turned out to be wigs and revealing them to be gays, and their "boobs" popped out, revealing them to be apples, and once again Kyo went ballistic.

Outside the Domyouji mansion, the fake prostitutes were sent flying out and landed on the garbage truck that was passing by, and Daisuke was also punched out of the house and landed on a passing ice cream truck, and was knocked out.

Everyone were trying to calm an angry Kyo but then another one came in…and it was Kite, wrapped only in a towel, dressed like **Val Venis**, strutting and began swaying his hips in front of Kyo, and again the Class R leader went ballistic and gave out a straight punch that sends Kite smashing face-first on the wall, knocking him out. Ran, Akira and Sojiro were cheering for Kyo while the rest were worried as Mrs. Domyouji came and was about to reprimand the teens when a voice spoke and trumpets blared.

"STAND BACK…THERE'S A HURRICANE COMIN' THROUGH!"

As the music played someone entered the front door, and everyone can tell that it was Kyuu, who is dressed as **The Hurricane** despite wearing the mask, green wig, and the green cape. Kyo knew about this gimmick and assumed that it was safe to say that there won't be any ecchi antics from him, but then as "Kyuu-ricane" struts his way towards the Class R leader, he began imitating the stunts, such as climbing on top of a refrigerator and "flies" down on Kyo, flattening him, and then performed some of the Hurricane's signature moves, such as the Shining Wizard and the Overcast, much to everyone's delight, and even the Domyouji household were cheering "Kyuu-ricane! Kyuu-ricane! Go-go, Kyuu-ricane!", much to the Domyouji matriarch's surprise.

But when "Kyuu-ricane" attempts to do a Chokeslam, he accidentally grabbed Kyo's balls, and tries to lift him up, but pain shot in and the younger Renjou went ballistic again, punched him and sent him flying head-first on a large vase, his head got stuck and everyone had to pull him out.

The day ended with everyone going home, while the Renjou brothers went to Tokyo as the Super GALs head back to Shibuya.

- - -

At home, Ryu and Mrs. Renjou were surprised to see Kyuu's head still stuck on a vase, and she and Ryu began trying means to pull it out while Kyo left for the Bat Cave to rest. There he finds Kazuma toggling with the CCTV, and was horrified to see the computer genius copying the footages of him and Yukihira making love on his bed.

"WHA…HOW DID YOU…????"

"You left it open and I discovered it. Though not so hardcore, it's too erotic and I like it…so I'll be copying them and add it to my collection…"

As Mrs. Renjou and Ryu finally removed the vase from Kyuu's head, they heard Kazuma screaming for help and went to the Bat Cave (located behind the wall clock at the living room) and saw Kyo strangling the 12-year old Class Q's computer genius with the USB cable, and saw the footage, much to Mrs. Renjou's delight.

"At last! My youngest son is a man! He made love to his girlfriend! Yiiippeee!!!!!"

Unable to cope with this, Kyo shouts out in frustration which further added tension in the house, surprising the neighbors a bit yet they ignored it thinking it was the Renjou brothers squabbling again. An hour later Kazuma went home with bruises on his face and the laptop smashed on his head, much to his sorrow, as he was unable to make back-up copies of Kyo and Yukihira making love.

- - -

It was 8 pm, and Ryu got a phone call from Shizuko Miyahara, asking for his help and told him to meet her in Akropolis tower, which is situated in downtown Shibuya, much to the Renjou brothers' surprise, wondering why she called Ryu for help instead of the police there, and Kyo became wary of this moment.

Kyu: "Isn't she from Jinbocho? She should've called Class R or Ms. Readman for…"

Kyo: "Wait…if she's in Shibuya, she should've called for ZECT or the Shibuya Police…"

Ryu: "Shizuko…hello…hello…? The line's been hanged…we'd better go there now."

As Ryu is about to get his things ready, Kyuu stopped him telling him to stay with Mrs. Renjou and let the Renjou brothers handle this. Although he was hesitant, he realized that he has to stay and protect the Renjou matriarch since there were still sightings of NMCs roaming within Japan. Five minutes later, Kyuu and Kyo left, and when they were near the Tokyo border exit (traveled by foot since there was no taxi at this moment), they were met by Tomoyo Daidouji and Sakura Kinomoto of Class S, as the two girls were inside the Daidouji limousine heading home after attending a party, and when Kyuu told them the details, Tomoyo volunteered to come along and the foursome went to Shibuya to find the Akropolis Tower.

- - -

Shibuya, 10 pm. As the four DDS students arrived, they saw several police cars all over, surrounding the building, and was confirmed that this was Akropolis Tower. The police in charge told them about people trapped inside and that there were sightings of NMCs somewhere within the building, and that SWAT team members are already up there. Kyuu then sensed Parasite Energy emanating from the twoer in a faint manner and showed to him his DDS badge, and the officer then recognized Kyuu as the one who defeated the Ultimate Being six months ago.

"Ah…so you're the one who saved Japan. Sorry, I know you should be resting, but lately there were some NMCs roaming around within Shibuya and Tokyo and…"

"Have you contacted ZECT?"

"Yes…and we're still waiting for them to arrive and…"

"We'll take a look in case there are NMCs…we'll be careful…"

And so the four DDS students went upstairs and head for the 8th floor after being told by guards that the 8th floor is the only area not yet evacuated, and Kyuu could sense another faint signal of Parasite Energy coming closer, and when they arrived at the 8th floor, they were greeted with a gruesome sight of SWAT team members laid on the floor, disemboweled, and a pool of blood is everywhere.

Sakura fought the urge not to throw up while Tomoyo took out her video cam to prepare recording, and Kyuu and Kyo braced themselves for any eventuality. As their trek took them to the cafeteria, they found Shizuko sitting by a chair and a table, looking calm, and Kyo approached her to snap her out of her "revelry", but then she collapsed on the floor.

"Hey…are you okay? You don't looked so hyper today…"

"Kyo!!! Step away from her!!!"

Kyuu yanked his younger twin brother away from Shizuko much to the Class R leader's confusion, and Sakura was baffled by this as Tomoyo continues to record the scene.

"Sakura…I have a bad feeling about this…"

"Me too, Tomoyo…I'm taking out my Star Staff in case there are NMCs here…"

"Nii-san…what's wrong???"

"Get away from her! She's not Shizuko! I can sense Parasite Energy from her!!!!"

"What???!!!"

The four DDS students then noticed Shizuko's hand moving and wriggling, and she knelt up, and a foreboding scene took place, as Shizuko was convulsing and something unexpected happened. Her skin colored changed, her body began to change shape and her hair fell off, while her clothes ripped away as her body grew in size. The transformation they're witnessing resembles that of an animal being taken over by the Mitochondrial cells that turn that animal intro an NMC, and for the first time they're witnessing a human turning into an NMC.

Sakura: "Ah…what is happening to her???"

Tomoyo: "This isn't good…are we witnessing the rebirth of Mitochondria Eve???"

Kyo: "That's it, nii-san…no more watching and buying horror DVD…"

Kyuu: "But I'm not buying a horror movie…I'm buying the Incredible Hulk DVD…"

_**To Be Continued…**_

The first chapter for this fic…

A very hilarious start, with Kyo being the center of pranks from Kyuu and company…

I sort of got the idea watching WWE RAW and Smackdown!, so I decided to have Kyuu dressed as the Hurricane, which worked quite well, though the nickname "Kyuu-ricane" made it sound even hilarious…

Shizuko Miyahara, Rhapsoding Riyoko's original character, appears here again, but this time as a guest character appearing for a few chapters. From a cameo to an important role, from comic relief to a semi-major character…I'm guessing you're surprised that I have her turn into a mutated being which is a stark contrast to the female Class Q member you've known for years. In the next few chapters you'll get to see more of her in a rather shocking manner…

Though Kyuu leads a normal life now after the events of Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution he still kicks butt as he still has both his Orphenoch powers and parasite Energy which allows him to sense NMCs within his vicinity as shown near the end of this chapter, but in the next upcoming chapters he'll be playing a bigger role showing more than his acquired abilities.

_**Preview:**_

As Kyuu tries to fend off the mutated NMC that posed as Shizuko, Kyo and Sakura tries to fend off more NMCs that showed up and the four DDS students must do something before they get eaten alive.

_**Note:**_

The song shown here is titled "I Don't Care", which is sung by the Korean girl band **2NE1**, which I must say, is very catchy, so I decided to use it here as a running gag.

Though the "karaoke torture song" popularized by King Tut is gone, I thought I should bring it back here at least once as a way to show a little comedy before things shift to horror.

Again Kyuu "reprises" his role as the "Hurricane" and again makes fun at Kyo...with hilarious results...though it was quite short-lived and again Kazuma escaped with his life after nearly getting "killed" twice...by Megumi and then by Kyo...


	2. Ambush At Akropolis Tower part 1

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Many thanks to you for reviewing the first chapter, and now chapter 2 comes in, and the action gets more and more tense as the Renjou brothers and Class S must fend off the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures in order to stay alive, as more of them show up intending to have the four DDS students added to their menu.

- - -

Kyuu and Kyo stared wide-eyed as they witnessed Shizuko Miyahara slowly changed into what appeared to be a human-like ostrich with arms and talons minus the wings. At the floor were ripped clothing that were ripped off after the creature grew in size after the transition from human to NMC form, and it stepped on the eyeglasses which Shizuko usually wears.

Kyuu's parasite Energy tells him that this creature may not be Shizuko, but he couldn't tell and right now he is bracing himself to face it out to protect his friends and to stay alive

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

**_0__2: _Senpuku_ o __Akropolis_ _Tower__ part 1_**

Kyo took out the Gamma Belt from his bag and fasten it around his waist as he prepares to insert the Gamma Phone onto the center hilt of the belt, and noticed that something was not right here. Eve is already dead and thus she cannot cause the spawning of the NMCs, and normally only animals mutated into NMC via that transformation they've seen, but a human? Surely shizuko can't be Mitochondria Eve since the Mitochondria Cells would take over the host's body and turn her into a semi-human creature like Melissa Pearce, but instead Shizuko became an ostrich-like creature.

"Okay…nii-san…are you sure Shizuko is just an NMC? And are you sure she's not a new version of Eve??? She's too ugly to become one…and she doesn't float like the original Eve does…"

"No…she's just an NMC…but…wait…the creature's energy…they're somewhat advanced versions…more advanced than the NMCs we fought before…"

"Shit…we'll deal with this later…right now let's fry them down!"

Without further ado, Kyo punches the codes of the Gamma Phone to initiate his transformation.

**5-9-6 ENTER**

Gamma Phone: "STANDING BY…"

Kyo: "Rider Change!"

Gamma Phone: "COMPLETE…"

After that he inserted it on the center holster of the belt, and his body glowed as black and green energy enveloped him and is now encased in an armor with green lines, and black, gray and green ornaments with the gamma symbols attached, and he became Mask Rider Gamma, and before they make their move, several children came in, all resembling seven-year old girls and they all looked like Shizuko Miyahara!

Tomoyo: "What…? More Shizuko's???"

Sakura: "Get back Tomoyo…I have a feeling that they're…"

Sakura's suspicions were true, as the several Shizuko-like girls slowly transformed into mini versions of the NMC, and the Class S leader went in to action anticipating their attacks.

"_O' key that hides the power of the star…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me…by my power I command you…RELEASE!!!!_"

Sakura activated her Star Staff and went in to action to summon a Clow Card.

"_O' __cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me__…by my power I command you…__as your new master…SHIELD__!!!_"

Sakura unseals the SHIELD card and it formed a barrier to protect Tomoyo and the mini-NMCs began scratching their way through but couldn't enter while Tomoyo continues to film the scene in front of her, while Kyuu changes to the Angel Orphenoch to face of the bigger NMC, but Gamma shoved him aside, surprising him but then he was given instructions.

"Leave this brute to me…go help Sakura…even her magic powers won't be enough to fend off a lot of these fakers…and besides…Maeda says you can't strain yourself too much…you'll break down sooner and the cells inside you might get the advantage to take over your body."

"Fine…"

As Gamma activated his laser saber, the Angel Ophenoch started to assist Sakura in dealing with the mini-NMCs, but the sheer number of them seem to increase as more of them came in without notice, and she decided to use FREEZE to hold them off, but a few managed to break free from their confinement and Sakura had to back away, and the Angel Orphenoch used his feather darts to kill off the frontliners, and he sensed that more are coming in.

"Darn…more are no the way here…Sakura…go inside your shield while I hold them off…try to think of a way to take them down in one blow…I can sense that there are only a few more arriving…"

- - -

At the other side of the 8th floor, a pair of glowing eyes is seen through the silhouette and is watching the DDS students fighting for their lives, and is eyeing specifically at Kyuu, watching him intently and has a seemingly orchestrated plan in store for him.

"_Kyuu Renjou…you will die here…not even your Parasite Energy can save you here…_"

- - -

Meanwhile, Gamma himself has problem having to contain his larger opponent as the laser blast from his Gamma Phone in pistol mode didn't deter it from submitting and was caught and kicked towards a table, and he could feel the blow through his armor. As he got up, he jumped aside to avoid the NMC jumping onto him.

"_Geez…this thing is really tough…and I wonder if Shizuko is infected with the Mitochondria DNA…if she is…she should become the new Eve…good thing she became a mere cannon-fodder…or we'd be dead right here and now…__"_

Gamma puts on a knuckle duster resembling a Polaroid camera while inserting a memory chip inside it and pressed ENTER on the Gamma Phone's keypad.

Gamma Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

With his knuckle duster glowing with energy emanating from his armor and punched out the large NMC, though it only weakened it a bit and then he inserted a flashlight-like device on his left ankle and pressed ENTER on the Gamma Phone's keypad.

Gamma Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

Gamma jumps up the flashlight-like device fires an energy drill in front of the NMC and Gamma performs a flying kick which phased through the monster and moments later exploded, and now one BIG problem is solved, and this leaves the SMALLER problems to solve, and while looking around, he saw the sprinklers above attached to the ceilings and got an idea.

"Nii-san! Go inside the force field…Sakura…use FIREY, and when the sprinklers are activated, use THUNDER…it'll fry these small fires for good!"

Kyuu and Sakura got the message and did what they were told, and Sakura went in to action.

"_O' __cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me__…by my power I command you…__as your new master…FIREY__!!!_"

As FIREY went to work, using its fire power to provoke the sprinklers, it disappears as the sprinklers rain down on the mini NMCs and there Sakura made her next move.

"_O' __cards created by Clow Reed…discard your past appearance and reveal your true nature to me__…by my power I command you…__as your new master…THUNDER__!!!_"

THUNDER made its move and within moments the mini NMCs were electrocuted and were slowly being killed. The tension ended and things went back to normal for now, as the four DDS students regrouped. They wondered what really happened here and why there are NMCs here in Akropolis Tower.

Kyuu went towards the corpses of the NCs and used his Parasite Energy to scan them, only to discover that they ARE NOT products of Mitochondria Eve's creation…rather, they are man-made. He told the rest about this which shocked them at the most.

Kyo: "Hey, nii-san…knock off the horror jokes…this isn't funny…"

Kyuu: "I'm not joking…I sensed them myself…"

Sakura: "But…who would do something like this…?"

Tomoyo: "We'd better report this to DDS…and ZECT."

As the four DDS students discussed about this discovery, the watcher who witnessed the battle moves closer to the teens, ready to pounce on them after they discovered what they shouldn't have discovered, intending to silence them for good.

"_Sorry, kiddies…can't let you live…this secret should remain a secret…and dead kids do not tell tales…for this is between me and my employers…_"

Kyuu glanced at the door, sensing someone coming, which also emits Parasite Energy, though in a limited degree and the others braced themselves as Kyuu told them to be ready.

- - -

Somewhere within the 8th floor, a man is traveling around the hallway and saw the disemboweled remains of the Shibuya SWAT team members and knew something is going on, and then saw the figure who is stalking the DDS students, ready to pounce on the teen detective students, and knew that the teenagers are as good as dead seeing the size disadvantage and decided to risk his life to save them.

"_Those kids…what are they doing here? They have no idea who or what they're facing against…I'd better distract that guy to allow them to escape safely. I guess Eve's legacy lives on as someone is using the remains of the NMC to create their own dangerous weapons…_

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

Shukan Sentimantal by SCANDAL  
(4th Ending Song from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood_)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou

afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de

donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da

zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga

kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou

nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de

kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara

nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni

donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara

_- - -  
_

The NMCs defeated, and the four DDS students are safe…for a few moments as someone is going to kill them and unless kyuu can sense the incoming attacker, casualties will arise…

And who's the other guy coming to Akropolis Tower by himself? At least he's on the good side and intends to save the teen detective students…

**_Preview:_**

Kyuu gets more physical as the mysterious stalker is revealed, and appears to me more than a match for him, and even Kyo may not be able to match the attacker by strength. Will Sakura be able to help matters?


	3. Ambush In Akropolis Tower part 2

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Things get worse by the minute as the danger in Akropolis Tower is far from over as a new villain is introduced and will try his hand in taking down Kyuu, and this is going to be a battle of power and wits. And this will open a door of possibilities as the Class Q leader will discover something far more than what he initially found out.

- - -

As the four DDS students regroup after taking out the NMCs, the mysterious watcher was eyeing intently at Kyuu, and while the Class Q leader isn't looking, the intruder is ready to fire what appeared to be a huge shotgun that is aimed at Kyuu's face, but then a gunshot is fired, but it didn't came from the hiding intruder, but from someone else, which alarmed the four teens.

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

**_0__3: _Senpuku_ o __Akropolis_ _Tower__ part 2_**

The scene shifts to the other room where two men are facing off. On the left side appears to be a humanoid-like NMC, wielding a shotgun and he appeared to be a cyborg of sorts, while the other is a normal man, and is holding a pistol aiming at the attacker's face. The two had a face-off and the four DDS students entered, surprised to see the scene in front of them.

"_You…you ruined my aim…who the hell are you?_"

"**Ryu Saeba**…Interpol agent. Can't believe that a guy like you would pick on kids…"

"_My business isn't with you…but with a certain boy who defeated Mitochondria Eve…and the Ultimate Being…he is a threat and must be exterminated…no matter what…and no one can stop me…even the government can't cover him up…even if that brat is labeled a "hero"…he is still a threat…_"

Kyuu glances at the huge attacker and slowly sensed something emanating from the brute, and made a harrowing discovery which alarmed the three other DDS students.

"That guy…he's a amalgam of a human and NMC…!"

"What???!!!"

"Tomoyo…hide yourself…your video cam is too important…"

Tomoyo hid behind a wall and continued to watch and record the scene as Kyuu confronted the huge attacker who laughed a bit psychotic at the Class Q leader as he meet him face to face.

"_Heh…so you're Kyuu Renjou…not bad for a pipsqueak who defeated Eve and her offspring…too bad you're powers won't be a match for me and I got stronger firepower that'll put yours to shame._"

"Who are you???"

"_Call me…Golem # 9…and yup…I used to be human…but I paid a huge sum to the scientists to turn me into an Artificial NMC but at the same time to retain my brain power to the very least…at least I won't be as brainless as those small fries…but with that and my arsenal…I can take you down…even if you're an Orphenoch!_"

"How did you know that??!!"

"_Who cares? You'll die right here and now!_"

As Golem # 9 prepared to fire his cybernetic arm-attached shotgun, Ryu Saeba fired again to disrupt his aim but the huge attacker shoved the Interpol agent aside, knocking him down and Kyo took the opportunity to change into Mask Rider Gamma and activated his laser saber and went for the offensive, however, Golem was quite fast for his huge size and grabbed the laser blade of the saber and threw Gamma aside and continued to go after Kyuu.

"_Kyuu Renjou…I'm gonna kill you…!_"

"Get away from my brother!!!!"

Kyo, as Mask Rider Gamma, goes in for an open attack, wearing the knuckle duster with its memory chip inserted, he is going to do an energy punch, but surprisingly, Golem # 9 blocked it with his left palm, absorbing the impact yet he appeared to be unhurt, surprising the Class R leader.

"_That tickles…I was expecting something more than this. Now step aside…my business is with that Y-Chromosomal Adam brat…I'll kill him regardless of the reason…he is not permitted to live!_"

Gamma was tossed aside and Kyuu braces for Golem # 9's attack, but then the younger Renjou quickly got up and inserted the flashlight-like device on his left ankle and pressed the ENTER button on his phone's keypad, and immediately jumped towards the attacker, intending to stop him from murdering Kyuu.

An energy drill appeared in front of Golem # 9 as Gamma performs his Rider Kick, but as Gamma was nearing his target, the Artificial NMC fired his shotgun at the Gamma Belt, smashing it to bits as well as destroying it, along with the Gamma Phone, and this sent Kyo to the wall, knocking him down, but luckily suffered only concussions and bruises, but his belt and phone are wrecked beyond repairs, and he is down.

Sakura uses the SHIELD card to trap him, but the enemy fired his shotgun and the Cardcaptor managed to avoid the large bullet but it did grazed her left side of her temple, busting her open and knocking her out, leaving Kyuu all alone to defend himself. Seeing the two injured, the Class Q leader was distracted allowing the attacker to take advantage of the situation.

"Sakura! Kyo!"

"_You're deal's with me, brat! Forget them and focus on me if you want to stay alive, though I have no intention of letting you live…so die now along with those two other brats!_"

"Don't look down on me…OOOOFFFF!!!!!!"

Golem # 9 quickly took the lead and pummeled the DDS student around and even tries to shoot him down but Kyuu managed to quickly change in to the Angel Orphenoch and used his wings to cover himself from the blasts. Seeing that he needed an opening to take down his larger opponent, the Angel Orphenoch flew up and fired his feather darts, but the so-called Artificial NMC wasn't fazed and kept on firing, though he misses.

Taking the risk, the Angel Orphenoch shoots out his tentacle and attempts to turn his opponents heart into dust to kill it but the Golem grabbed the tentacle and pulled Kyuu towards him and opened fire, and this time it hits the mark, and Kyuu fell down on the ground, reverting back to normal, and his head was right in front of the shotgun nozzle, and Golem # 9 was grinning as he is ready to kill the boy.

"_Any last words, brat? It's a pity you won't get to do detective stuffs after you die…besides, this planet has no room for freaks like you…too bad you're family will be happy to be rid of a freak like you…they despise mutated brats and I'll be more than happy to use your head as a trophy…_"

"KEEP MY FAMILY OUT OF THIS!!!!!"

Angered by the insults and for dragging his family, Kyuu accidentally unleashed his Parasite Energy to combust the Golem, setting him on fire, causing the cybernetic mutate to flee to the other room, and Kyuu went to Sakura's side, seeing that she is bleeding non-stop and had to do something, and called Tomoyo to call for help.

"Give me a minute…I'm trying to call the officers downstairs…my radio can connect to their frequency…I'm trying to get through…wha…EEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

Turning around, Kyuu was taken by surprise as Golem re-enters the room and clotheslines the Class Q leader, disabling him. It turns out that Golem survived as he went inside the cafeteria and right below the sprinklers to douse off the flames on his body, but he actually survived because of his surgically-implanted Mitochondria cells sufficiently healed him. As Kyuu tries to get up, he was kicked on the throat and punched around and slammed against the wall. Golem # 9 makes it clear that he won't give Kyuu the chance to become an Orphenoch or assume his Parasite form.

"_Sorry, brat…can't let you turn me to dust or fry me to bits…so I'll take you down while you're down! And after that, your beauty bitch is next…can't let witnesses live to tell anyone what they saw…though I might consider her making my whore!_"

With the Class Q leader down, the Artificial NMC warrior slowly head towards a terrified Tomoyo, still recording him on her video cam though she was visibly shaking as she has nowhere to run with Sakura and Kyo down as well, but then help came in the nick of time.

TheBee: "Cast Off!"

Wasp Zecter: "_CAST OFF!_"

Shards of TheBee's armor came flying towards Golem # 9, slightly harming him and staggered back as TheBee stood in front of Tomoyo, shielding her while getting ready to take the fight against the attacker.

Wasp Zecter: "_CHANGE WASP…!_"

"Fujima…thank goodness you're here…"

"It was fortunate that a random frequency happened to come across ZECT's radio about a situation at this building…and I have a feeling someone actually lured Kyuu here…and what's even more suspicious is that the Shibuya Police have actually called ZECT, but someone redirected the call and bypass us. Looks like I got here just in time…"

"You're alone?"

"The ZECT Troopers are dealing with the NMC's below, and threatened to make their way out of the building so I ordered them to stop them from letting the critters get outside. I'll deal with the brute…get Kyuu and the others out."

"_Anyone who shields Kyuu Renjou will suffer my wrath! And I won't stop until the brat is dead!_"

"I suppose that you're more than just a brute, are you?"

"_You wish!_"

"Be careful, Fujima! He claims to be an Artificial NMC! And the huge monster at the cafeteria appeared to be a higher level NMC as it assumes a human form!"

"What???!!!"

TheBee was taken aback by what Tomoyo said and Golem # 9 took advantage of the distraction and tries to clobber the ZECT field agent, but TheBee activates the "Clock Up" to use the time speed mechanism to get a few punches out of the brute, and managed to stagger him back, but then more Artificial NMCs arrived in the form of more mini-versions of Shizuko and slowly transformed into ostrich-like mutates and went after the ZECT fighter, and he was slightly overwhelmed, though his armor was able to protect him and he began to toggle the Wasp Zecter to rid himself of these pests.

"Rider Sting!"

Wasp Zecter: "_RIDER STING!_"

TheBee punches away at the mini-ANMCs using the needle of the Wasp Zecter and one by one they exploded, taking out at least 15 of them in less than 45 seconds, and when the smoke cleared Golem # 9 is already gone, and he went to the other teens' sides, seeing that Sakura was in serious condition as Tomoyo uses first aid treatment by wrapping her head with a long handkerchief. Kyuu got up and is carrying Kyo on his back and they all slowly about to leave the 8th floor when Kyuu noticed a plane heading for their direction and Fujima guessed what this means.

"Darn…that plane's heading this way…everyone, hold onto me! Clock Up!"

Wasp Zecter: "_CLOCK UP!_"

With Tomoyo and Kyuu holding onto him, TheBee ran out of the room and went towards the fire exit, moving at a fast speed with the four teens on his back and it took 10 seconds for all of them to make it out of the Akropolis Tower, and when the Clock Up mechanism was deactivated, time resumes and the plane went for the building, and it shows that the plane is remote controlled, and smashes at the 8th floor, and the top portion of the building exploded, and within two minutes the building was leveled down, killing most of the ZECT Troopers.

Ambulances arrived and had the injured teens attended to while Tomoyo creates a copy of her footage and gave it to Fujima so ZECT can look in to it. She then left to join the others as the ambulances are heading for Shibuya Hospital and she began to call Ryu and Touya to inform them of what has happened to Sakura and the Renjou brothers.

Meanwhile, at a darkened alley, Golem # 9 watches Fujima leave, and is plotting another scheme when his radio beeped and answers it, and within a minute he left the scene, his destination unknown.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

Sakura and Kyo are down, with Tomoyo and Kyuu barely made it out alive thanks to the arrival of TheBee. A deep revelation is shown here as TheBee said that the distress call to ZECT by the Shibuya Police was intentionally bypassed, meaning a new group is behind this, and someone wants Kyuu dead.

Artificial Neo Mitochondrial Creatures? What are they? You'll soon find out in the next chapters.

**_Preview:_**

As the four DDS students recuperate, another girl shows up claiming to be Shizuko. Will they be fooled again or will they have to make her prove that she's real or not?

_**Guest Appearance:**_

**Ryu Saeba**, the main protagonist from the manga/anime _**City Hunter**_, makes a brief cameo appearance, and though his role is short, he did save Kyuu's life. I was unaware of this manga until watching the 1992 Jackie Chan movie City Hunter made me curious and researched it.

And that's how I learned about this.


	4. Another Impostor?

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The chapter here shows the aftermath of the two-part Akropolis Tower story arc which the DDS students involved tries to piece together the pieces on what they just discovered, and theories abound on who is behind this mess, starting with the so-called Artificial NMCs, the mysterious Golem # 9 and who created them since they all know that Mitochondria Eve s already dead, hence the NMCs' numbers should be dwindling, yet more are being reproduced…or is it…?

- - -

Thirty minutes after the Akropolis Tower exploded, the scene shifts to the Shibuya Hospital where Kyo and Sakura were being admitted for emergency treatment after being walloped by the mysterious attacker who called himself Golem # 9 and though the younger Renjou seem to be out of danger, Sakura wasn't and had to be confined for at least a week for further observation and Tomoyo reluctantly called Touya and inform him of the situation.

After that she and Kyuu waited at the nurse station from further words from the doctor attending to the two, seeing that this will be a long day for the two.

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

_**04: Hitosama no Esemono?**_

An hour later, Touya Kinomoto and Yukito arrived after getting the message just as the doctor emerged from the emergency room to inform the four about the two DDS students' condition which seem to at least calm the tension down.

"Ms. Kinomoto and Mr. Renjou are both out of danger, but for now they'll have to stay here for a few days. Kyo only suffered deep bruises on his stomach area but nothing life-threatening, but she has to stay longer for further observation due to the wound on her head, as we are evaluating on whether she should stay here longer in case her motor functions might be affected since the wound was near her cranium area…"

As Touya was concerned for this he went with the nurses as the two DDS students were taken to the recovery room while Yukito asked the other two what happened, and Tomoyo told him what happened at the Akropolis Tower. He was deeply concerned that the NMC incident has not yet died down as a new breed is making itself apparent, though he was cautious to make a comment since he hasn't seen one yet but advised Kyuu and Tomoyo to seek out DDS and ZECT for help. They'll be needing their opinions at this point in time.

- - -

After that the two DDS students opted to stay here for the rest of the night seeing that it was just an hour before midnight and opted to sit and wait out until tomorrow so they can get some rest and think about what to do in the next morning.

As they went to the ward section of the room, they saw the two resting though Sakura looked a bit worse with bandages wrapped around her head, and this makes things uneasy for the other two.

"Kyuu…it seems that Eve's legacy goes on…perhaps the NMC has spawned new ones and…"

"I don't think so…Melissa pearce…no, Mitochondria Eve is already dead…and so is her offspring, in which case, I doubt that the NMCs are capable of reproducing…and didn't you heard what that guy said…? Something I couldn't recall..."

"Artificial NMC…?"

"Yeah…and it turns out that we seem to have fallen in to a trap or something…the Shizuko we found at Akropolis Tower is a fake…and one of the…ANMCs…Artificial NMC for short…I wonder how this happened and who…"

"Do you think someone is doing this?"

"My thoughts exactly, Tomoyo…but idon't think the Cult of Illuminites are behind this…they were charred by Eve in an act of betrayal…while others were turned into goo which formed as their basis in forming a barrier to protect the Ultimate Being while being delivered…"

"But…surely someone must have survived and…"

"Yeah…Ryoma Echizen hasn't been found yet…since his body hasn't been found and that the Scorpio Zecter is still with him, though ZECT couldn't pick the signal due to some erratic signal…."

"Kyuu…do you think that he's…"

"Unlikely, Tomoyo…he's a tennis player…not a scientist…unless he got some new back-up which I couldn't think of…so we're pretty much facing a blank wall at this time…"

"We'd better take a rest…we had a tough night…and we'd better call the rest and DDS…"

"Right…"

And so Kyuu and Tomoyo took a rest by lying on the sofa near the beds of Sakura and Kyuu, hoping that in the next few days their two DDS schoolmates would recover faster and help them in solving this new mystery which they believe might be connected to the NMCs. They hoped that their initial theories would be wrong, because if they find out that their suspicions are right, then it'll be a new problem for both DDS and ZECT and the last thing they want to expect would be a new Eve, which Kyuu mentally brushes it off since Eve is already dead and her corpse melted away at the sea beside the Tokyo Tower.

- - -

As Kyuu was asleep, Touya came along with Yukito, and the two talked things off with something in mind for the elder Kinomoto which would help Sakura.

In a few minutes, Tomoyo and Kyuu woke up to see Yukito changing to Yuu and summoned the cards of the Cardcaptor, evoking the power of the HEAL card, and slowly healed her and Kyo of their injuries. The two remained asleep while Kyuu and Tomoyo were relieved, which Yuu asked them to keep it a secret, which the two DDS promised.

- - -

A week later, ZECT went in to action after being informed by Fujima about what he saw at the Akropolis Tower, and sends Fujima, Hyuga and Tsubasa to investigate the remains of the Akropolis Tower, while Morihiko Dan informs the four DDS students to lie low for now as per Yamaki's advise since it is likely that a new organization is behind this after deducing that whoever took the equipments from the Cult's base in Mt. Bandai are likely the ones who were able to duplicate the machineries in re-creating the NMCs, which is now threatening the peace and order of Japan, as the country has barely recovered from the incident six months ago.

- - -

At DDS a week later (again), the Renjou brothers were at the rooftop of the main building discussing the Akropolis Tower incident with Sakura and Tomoyo when **Daisuke Motomiya** of Class C and **Shugo "Kite" Kunisaki** of Class R stumbled in, and overheard of the conversation, which they volunteered to stay over at the Renjou house to help piece the puzzle together.

Daisuke: "If you like, I'll stay over to help you out in any way I can."

Kite: "You might need some PC skills to help divulge what we're facing right now…so you can count me in. Just say the word and I'll be there."

Kyuu: "Thanks…it really means a lot to us…"

Kyo: "So…just the six of us and Ryu? Shouldn't we call in the others…?"

Kyuu: "We don't know who we are facing against…and if what Yamaki says is true, then we can't risk having everyone get caught in another ambush, so the seven of us is enough for now. Should we come under attack, we'll call the rest. So…meeting at the DDS gate at dismissal time?"

Sakura: "Okay…it's a bit of a bad timing that Syaoran and Mei Ling are out at Yokohama solving a case involving triads…but I'll do my best to help…so count on me as well…"

Tomoyo: "And I'll have my bodyguards come with me so they can stand guard…and I'll brought my video cam with me to show you the footages of what happened at the Akropolis Tower…we might get a lead if we all give our opinions…"

And so the six DDS students went back to their classrooms as lunch period is up, and will meet up later once class is dismissed. They knew that a difficult and dangerous situation is coming ahead of them yet they were undaunted and are willing to face them without any second doubts.

- - -

Later, at the school gate, Ryu is waiting at the gate area awaiting for the others to arrive, and he looked at the street to see if there are any suspicious elements are there. So far several vehicles are there, all picking up the DDS students who are about to go on their way home.

Kyuu, Kyo, Sakura, Tomoyo, Daisuke and Kite arrived, and they were joined by Megumi, as she wanted to come and help after being told by her boyfriend about the situation.

"Kyuu told me about the situation so I'm coming to help. My photographic memory might come in handy…and might provide us with important leads to our mystery opponents…"

"I hope this would discourage you from watching horror movies…"

"You're so mean, Kyo…"

Kyuu sweat-dropped at the scene and acted immediately at the scene to diffuse the tension by urging everyone that they should get going and head for the Renjou house, and the eight DDS student walked on the road, unaware that they were being tailed by what appeared to be a mobile police van though it was quite far from the eight teens' sights. The van paused momentarily as Tomoyo's limousine arrived to fetch the teens and went off, and the van secretly followed the limousine, and parked near the Renjou house, not moving an inch and none of the occupants came out.

- - -

Inside the Renjou house, Mrs. Renjou was being assisted by Sakura and Tomoyo in serving food and snacks as the rest were inside the "Bat Cave" which awed the others as they never thought that Kyo had used the money he earned during his time at SMART Brain Corporation to create this place and it was a perfect place to conduct secret research, but they all went silent when the younger Renjou cautioned them not to use it to download porn sites.

- - -

At the Narusawa mansion, Kazuma sneezed while eating dinner and wondered if someone is talking about him. After that he went to his bedroom and locked, where he opened his laptop showing the footages of Kyuu and Megumi making love…

"Ah…the perfect desert…now to whack off…hee-hee-hee…"

- - -

Back at the Renjou house, it was Kyuu and Megumi who sneezed, and they wondered what kind of sign they're experiencing, and the pink-haired Class Q member wondered if Kazuma is talking about them, but then Mrs. Renjou came and said that Ryu has a visitor, which they all went to the living room, surprised to see who it was. Upon arriving, the rest were taken by surprise to see who is waiting for them.

"Umm…Hi. I just came by to see Ryu…hope I'm not disturbing you or anything…"

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in front of Mrs. Renjou while the visitor at the opposite side is revealed. It was **Shizuko Miyahara**, and the Renjou brothers were apprehensive, fearing that the teenage girl in front of them might be another Artificial NMC in disguise, and the last thing they ever expect is a ruckus inside the Renjou house, and causing panic within their neighbors.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

Okay…what supposed to be an overnight stay and research turns into a night of terror as another girl claiming to be Shizuko shows up…and she might be another mutant sent to them just like the one at the Akropolis Tower. But is she or is she not…?

**_Preview:_**

Members of Class Q, C, R and S are putting their logical skills to the test to determine if Shizuko is a real, human being or another Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature, but is Shizuko willing to be tested? If she does, how can she prove herself without being compromised?

And what if she's another ANMC? Will there be another brawl?


	5. The Real McCoy

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The eight DDS students are going to apply their knowledge in determining if Shizuko Miyahara is real or not…so expect a lot of testing, and hilarious antics, to take place here.

- - -

Mrs. Renjou came and said that Ryu has a visitor, which they all went to the living room, surprised to see who it was. Upon arriving, the rest were taken by surprise to see who is waiting for them.

"Umm…Hi. I just came by to see Ryu…hope I'm not disturbing you or anything…"

Sakura and Tomoyo were standing in front of Mrs. Renjou while the visitor at the opposite side is revealed. It was Shizuko Miyahara, and the Renjou brothers were apprehensive, fearing that the teenage girl in front of them might be another ANMC in disguise, and the last thing they ever expect is a ruckus inside the Renjou house, and causing panic within their neighbors.

Immediately Megumi led Mrs. Renjou towards the Bat Cave and advised her to stay here until she is told when it is safe to come out.

"But...what about...?"

"We'll be fine, Mrs. Renjou...just watch the monitors and you'll be able to see us from there...."

As the pink-haired Class Q member went back up the living room, the Renjou matriarch could do nothing except watch the monitorof the huge computerwhere the next scene took place.

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

_**05: Riaru no McCoy **_

At the living room, the female teenage librarian blinked her eyes in confusion as the eight DDS students glanced at her suspiciously like she was a suspect, and Kyuu asked Ryu to keep her occupied while the rest huddled and makes plans to find a way to know if she's real or another decoy, which requires a careful approach, and Kyo whispered near Sakura to initiate an emergency plan.

Kyo: "Sakura…should things get ugly, use your strongest Clow Card to contain her in case she turns out to be another ANMC…getting her out for the house in that form is the last thing we wanted to happen…we don't want bloodshed in our neighborhood, and we need to contact ZECT should she turn out to be one…"

Sakura: "Got it…Megumi…try to use the phone while she's not looking…will try to stall her as long as we can…but be ready should things get ugly…Kyo's Gamma Belt and Phone are destroyed, and Kyuu's our only trump card at the moment…"

Megumi: "Got it…"

As Megumi head for the living room to get the phone, she didn't notice that several men dressed like telephone repairmen are at the electric post, toggling the lines as if they're doing something, and the teen detective students inside the Renjou house are unaware of what's happening outside, as they are preoccupied with figuring out if Shizuko is for real or just an impostor.

Shizuko: "What's with those looks? Look atme...I'm innocent..."

Kyuu: "Oba-chan told me this..."Treachery can be detected through forms of flattery...", and so we need to know if you really are her or not..."

Shizuko: "Er...I never met your grandmother..."

Kyuu: "We'll see about that...Kite, Daisuke..."

Immediately the two DDS students are onto her and began frisking her much to the teen librarian's bwilderment as she felt like being searched for illegal itens inside an airport and saw Ryu did nothing to intervene. She felt she couldn't do anything but accept it.

- - -

Elsewhere, at a parked mobile van which is parked near the Tokyo-Shibuya border, another DDS student was walking by, and it was **Kanata Saionji**, who had just visited a relative residing in Shibuya. He got a text message saying that the rest are at Kyuu's house and decided to join in and help out, but then the van's door slides open and out came someone which the brown-haired teen became alarmed at seeing who showed up.

"Ryoma Echizen???!!!!"

"Long time, no see, DDS student…and I'll squash you like a spider…at least you're squishy enough to step on instead of that club…and though I have other business to take care of, seeing you here would be enough…now prepared to die…Stand By!"

Scorpio Zecter: "STAND BY…"

The Scorpio Zecter emerged from the bushes and almost slits Kanata's throat but the Class R member dodged it while inserting the CHANGE SPIDER inside the Club Buckle and a belt was formed, while Ryoma connects the Zecter on the Yaiba Blade, and initiates his transformation.

Ryoma: "Henshin!"

Scorpio Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

The possessed Prince Of Tennis is slowly being encased in his purple, bulky armor, becoming **Mask Rider Sasword**, and goes at Kanata who also initiates his transformation as he slides the front portion of his belt to the left.

Kanata: "Henshin!"

Club Buckle: "OPEN UP…"

The Club Buckle's purple projection wall materializes and collided with Sasword, sending him staggering back as the projection wall phased through Kanata, enveloping him in his armored form, becoming **Mask Rider Leangle**. The two armored teens are now ready to fight, brandishing their weapons, the Yaiba Blade and the Club Staff and things look very tense as a few pedestrians paused to see the two ready to brawl, and mistook it as a fight scene for a movie shooting.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kyuu, Daisuke and Kite were frisking the teen librarian for anything suspicious which she finds it annoying, though Ryu and Tomoyo had to patiently wait for this to end and hope that she isn't another Artificial NMC, while Sakura has her star Staff ready to summon a Clow Card the moment Shizuko reveals herself as an ANMC.

"Er...what are you doing..? I'm not carrying a bomb or something..."

"Just checking for illegal weaponsoranything of the sorts...Kyuu...she's clear..."

"Tht's not good enough, Daisuke...Kite...?"

"Nope...nothing. My laptop that Kazuma installed with an x-ray program detects nothing..."

"Then there is ONLY ONE answer..."

The scene takes a hilarious turn when KKite and Daisuke held the teen librarian while Kyuu quickly took off her clothes and she is NAKED!

"EEEKKK!!! What are you doing???!!! I'm not a stripper nor a porn star!!!! I'm wholesome!!!!"

Kyo stared wide-eyed at seeing what his brother and the rest are doing, while Ryu looked away, blushing. Sakura and Tomoyo mentally sighed and hope that this would produce good results and not a bad one. At the Bat Cave, Mrs. Renjou was rather surprised at what she saw, and prayed for a breakthrough in what they're doing.

"_Satoru...please guide our eldest son...I hope he doesn't grew up a pervert..._"

As Daisuke and Kite held Shizuko's arm, Kyuu uses a magnifying glass to scan her body for any signs of changes, and the Class Q leader made a foolish assumption as he gazes at her lower body, much to the rest's shocks.

"Hey…I found a sign…she has no hair!"

"Where???"

"Down here!"

As the three boys look down, between her legs, the teenage librarian shrieks in terror as she felt being violated and reacted rather violently as a response which the others cringe.

"EEEEKKKK!!!!!! HENTAI!!!!!!"

SLAP!

SLAP!

SLAP!

Kyuu, Daisuke and Kite were slapped hard and collided against the wall, their cheeks had deep, swelling cheeks where her hand marks can be seen, and she vented her anger at the rest of the DDS students, believing that they are in cahoots with the three boys.

"IS THIS WHAT YOU LEARN AT DDS??? STRIPPING AN INNOCENT GIRL AND MAKE FUN OF ME??? I'LL SUE YOU!!!!! I'LL SUE YOU AND YOUR SCHOOL…I'LL MAKE YOU PAY…I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU SORRY FOR MAKING FUN OF…"

Shizuko's outburst was halted when Ryu stepped forward and aimed a gun, a pistol, at her forehead, which the others were taken by surprise. Kyo was surprised to see this but waited to see if this would help determine if Shizuko is real or another ANMC.

- - -

At the streets, screams of panic echoed as Sasword attacked his target recklessly and in the process he slashed and killed several bystanders. As police arrived after hearing the dispatch call, the still-possessed Prince of Tennis toggled with the Yaiba blade and initiated Cast Off, assuming his secondary form, sending the shards of his bulky armor at the cops, killing them and caused their police cars to explode.

Seeing this, the emerald-colored, armored Class R member had to contain the situation at once to lessen the number of casualties and goaded Sasword to chase him, which he didn't bite.

"Mada-mada dane…you can't trick me…either you stay and fight or I kill everyone here…adult or kids…and the guilt will be yours…unless you don't care about them, no?"

"_Darn…I've got to get him away from the streets and find a safe place to fight him…_"

Leangle then took out a card and swipes it on the tip of the Club Staff to initiate his attack in hopes of stopping his opponent. It was the **Club 9: SMOG SQUID**.

Club Staff: "SMOG…"

Leangle's Club Staff began to emit thick, black smoke which enveloped the armored Prince of Tennis, and Sasword started to cough and tries to get away from the smog, which helped Leangle turn the tide of the battle as he swipes in another card, this time the **Club 4: RUSH RHINOCEROS**.

Club Staff: "RUSH…"

Leangle's Club Staff glowed and uses it to tackle Sasword and jabbed the tip on his opponent's chest, sending him plowing through the streets and went to a park where no one is there and now the Class R member can concentrate on taking down his opponent without killing him while the van stood there while its occupants remained there at Ryoma's orders.

- - -

Back at the Renjou house, Shizuko was shivering in fear seeing her crush acting ruthless and threatening to kill her, and ten minutes have passed since then, and she showed no indication of changing into an ANMC, and Kyo was starting to suspect that she wasn't one.

"Hey, Ryu…don't you think she isn't one…? It's been ten minutes already…"

"Shut up. I'm in charge here…"

"You can't be serious…!"

"Watch me..."

"I think you're going too far..."

Shizuko continues to quiver in fright until the blue-haired Class Q member pulled the trigger and the gun fired, though it soon turn out that it wasn't loaded, and she ended up urinating while standing, much to Kyo's exasperation. Ryu then told Sakura to give her a yukata while instructing Tomoyo to show her why she had to undergo a series of "trials".

- - -

Back at the park, Leangle was starting to have difficulty in dealing with Sasword due to Ryoma's ruthlessness, staggering him back with numerous sword attacks, and so he had to resort to do something to turn the tide, and took out two cards. Leangle threw up the **Club 3: SCREW MOLE**, and then swipes the **Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR**, and unseals the Mole Clow Beast, who dug his way underground, and then drags Sasword underneath, but after a few minutes, the Mole Clow Beast was thrown up, colliding with Leangle and as the two fell downward, Sasword got up, executing the Rider Slash energy waves which hit the two, sending them plowing against a parked van, knocking them out while the Clow Beast reverted back to its card form.

"Sleep tight...I got an appointment to make...when we met again...I'll kil you for sure..."

- - -

Back at the Renjou house, Tomoyo showed to Shizuko the footages of what happened at the Akropolis Tower, and she couldn't believe what she saw, and wondered why someone used her image to disguise a mutated lifeform, but then Ryu and Sakura started to explain to her the details of what they know.

But then, wanting to make sure this isn't a trick, Kyuu turned off the lights, and the others seem to be a bit apprehensive, until a glowing figure emerged in the dark, colored green, looking muscular and had an eerie, terrifying voice.

"ROAR..."

"EEEEKKK!!!!!"

Shizuko shriekedij terror and jumped onto Kyo's arms, but then after some two minutes the lights went back on and it showed that it was just Kyuu, wearing a glowing, green skin suit and tattered pants, and Kite and Daisuke began singing a song, much to the others' annoyances.

_Doctor Bruce Banner,  
Pelted by gamma rays,  
Turned into the Hulk._

_Ain't he unglamo-rays!_

_Wreckin' the town  
With the power of a bull,_

_Ain't no monster clown  
Who is that lovable?_

_As ever-lovin' Hulk! HULK! HULK!_

Shizuko felt relieved yet she was a bit pissed that she got fooled, but Kyuu made a quick rebuttal for his actions.

"Er...I thought we might expose you for an ANMC by provoking you...but I guess you're the real Shizuko...he-he-he..."

Shizuko was again relieved by this, but she accidentally pee on Kyo's shirt, much to his chagrin.

"Oops...sorry..."

"Grrr..."

KA-SPLAG!

WHA-PLAG!!

BLAG!!!

Kyuu, Kite and Shizuko kneeled in pain and eachgot a huge lump ontheir heads and the younger Renjou shrieked in annoyance.

"Nii-san!!! Will you knock it out???!!! and you...stop acting like a scaredy-cat and pull yourself together! urinate on me again and jab a diaper on you!"

Everyone rolled their eyes as the tension seem to pass as they were glad that the Shiozuko who came here is in fact real, but they did not know that the next danger will arrive their way soon...

Meanwhile, Megumi was getting a bit impatient as the number she dialled, which was meant to call ZECT, ended up in a busy tone, and she wondered what is happening.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

Shizuko passed the "test" and her innocence is declared…

Ryoma beats Kanata…

And things are gearing for the worse as Megumi couldn't contact ZECT…

**_Preview:_**

Ryu escorts Shizuko home but then Golem # 9 shows up…and wants Shizuko…dead or alive.

Meanwhile the Renjou house is under attack…see next chapter for the details…

**_Note:_**

- The "Incredible Hulk" scene is inspired from the 1966 animated series **Marvel Superheroes**, where it showed Captain America, the Incredible Hulk, Iron man, Sub-Mariner and Thor, and I chose Hulk since his transformation is quite close to this plot, and again Kyuu is cosplaying again...and got a lump on the head for his "trouble"...

- "Oba-chan" means "grandmother" or "grandma"...


	6. The Hunted part 1

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

This chapters starts a 6-part story arc where the new villains show up besides the Artificial NMC and Golem # 9, and this will catch the DDS students by surprise as these new villains are VERY resourceful than the Cult of Illuminites.

- - -

After Shizuko calms down, Ryu told Tomoyo to load the tape on the VCR which showed the "impostor" Shizuko slowly changing into an Artificial NMC and attacked the four DDS students while the real Shizuko stared wide-eyed in shock, as she started to understand why she underwent these zany test just to see if she is real or not.

"You…got…to be…kidding…"

"It's true, Shizuko…it's no joke…"

Silence echoed within the living room of the Renjou house as they are now going to figure out who did this and who is behind the spates of new NMC attacks.

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

**_06: Hanto part 1_**

The teenage librarian blinked her eyes in confusion upon seeing the footage, and is a state of disbelief at seeing that someone is using her image to disguise a mutated creature to act as cannon fodder for its prey, and she began to react rather erratically and grasp onto Ryu's shirt for support, much to the others' amusement and to Kyo's chagrin.

Shizuko: "No…that can't be me…it can't be me…I'm not a monster…am I…?"

Ryu: "No, you're not…I believe you…you're not a…"

Shizuko: "Please…"

Ryu: "What…?"

Shizuko: "Please don't…"

Ryu: "Please, calm down…"

Shizuko: "…make angry…"

Ryu: "Huh?"

Shizuko: "Don't make me angry…"

Ryu: "Make you angry…?"

Shizuko: "Don't make me angry…you wouldn't like me when I'm angry…"

Ryu: "What???"

KA-SPLAG!!!!

Shizuko: "OOOWWW!!! That hurts!!!"

Kyo was pissed at seeing this, and he knows the line she just spoke, thanks in part to Kyuu who forced him to watch DVD disc sets of the 1978-1982 TV show **The Incredible Hulk**, and whacked her on the head...HARD.

"Will you knock it off???!!! You're not the Hulk…and the ghost of the late actor Bill Bixby will haunt you for stealing his line…"

Then they heard clothes ripping sound emanating behind Shizuko, and she thinks her kimono is ripping thinking she is "hulking-out".

"Oh no!!! I'm changing!!!! I'm…"

Turning around, the rest saw Kyuu sitting in front of the TV watching the Incredible Hulk series on DVD, with the volume up, and this infuriated the younger Renjou.

KA-BLAG!

"OWWWW!!!!!"

"Turn the TV off before I smash it on your head!!!!!!"

As Kyuu did so, the rest began to discuss on what to do next, and while discussion is on-going, a loud roar was heard and when they turn around, they were taken by surprise to see a "hulk" standing before them, only in ripped pants, and muscled physique and is colored green, but then Kyo notices the spotlight device and turned it off where Daisuke is holding it, and when the light is off, it revealed that the spotlight's lens were covered in green plastic wrapper and Kyuu was wearing "balloons" to make up the muscles.

"He-he-he…roar…?"

KA-BASH!

KA-SMASH!

The younger Renjou smashes the spotlight on their heads before resuming the discussion, unaware of what is happening outside their neighborhood.

- - -

At the edge of the living room, Megumi repeatedly tried to call the other DDS sections but couldn't get through, as static was all she could hear, and opted to use her cellphone to contact them, but to her bafflement, her cellphone had no signal and tried to use the phone again, but this time the line went dead, and she was starting to get worried over something.

- - -

As Shizuko was watching the footage that Tomoyo provided, she was starting to fear for her safety at being kidnapped and use her face again to provide disguises for more mutants but Ryu assured to her that it won't happen, but then as she turn around she saw Kyuu facing back, and when she touched his shoulder the Class Q leader turned around, looking like a zombie which causes her to shriek and then the song of Michael Jackson's song, Thriller played.

- - -

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_  
_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_  
_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_  
_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_  
_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_  
_You know it's thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_  
_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_  
_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_  
_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_  
_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_  
_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_  
_(They're open wide)_  
_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_  
_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_  
_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_  
_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_  
_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_  
_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a_  
_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_  
_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_  
_Thriller, thriller night_  
_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_  
_Darkness falls across the land_  
_The midnight hour is close at hand_  
_Creatures crawl in search of blood_  
_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_  
_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_  
_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_  
_The funk of forty thousand years_  
_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_  
_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_  
_Your body starts to shiver_  
_For no mere mortal can resist_  
_The evil of the thriller_

- - -

Shizuko jumped onto Kyo's arms again and once more she urinated out of fear, and again the younger Renjou was pissed of that he whaced her on the head again and grabbed the CD component, smashing it on his elder twin brother's head, knocking him silly.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF, NII-SAN???!!!! YOU'RE GETTING ON MY NERVES AGAIN!!!!! AND MIYAHARA...IF YOU KEEP ACTING LIKE A SCAREDY CAT...GO WEAR A FUCKING DIAPERS!!!!"

The teen librarian blushed in shame and cringed, while the others sighed in relief, seeing the scene relieved some of their tensions.

- - -

Elsewhere, Kanata remained knocked out while the van stationed near him slowly left as they are planning to stage an ambush should anyone inside the Renjou house decided to leave, awaiting for further orders. They left the area to move to a new one to make their next move.

- - -

Back at the Renjou house, Megumi told the others that the phone lines are dead and that her cellphone has no signal, and when the others checked theirs they too were surprised to see that they have no signal and Shizuko became worried and had to go home as her father might get worried. Kyuu and Kyo glanced at each other, sensing that something is amiss and decided to check out the house from the outside.

Kyuu: "Ryu…go escort Shizuko to her house…we'll handle things from here…"

Ryu: "I intend to do that…"

Kyo: "Bring your pone and belt with you…I have a bad feeling about this…"

Nodding, Ryu went upstairs and came down three minutes later. The teen librarian was rather baffled to see him wearing a strange belt and carrying a black cellphone with a Greek symbol of Omega, but was nevertheless happy that she gets to walk home with the blue-haired teen boy.

- - -

At the van parked just a house away from the Renjou house, the occupants saw Ryu and Shizuko leaving, and a voice spoke and its lips became visible, speaking to the radio.

"This is Echizen…the two targets are leaving the Renjou house…we will begin pursuing them…the rest will come here to keep the occupants busy. That is an order."

The van then slowly moved away and followed the two teens and is out of sight just as the Renjou brothers came out. Kyuu checked the electric post to see if there are any disconnected lines while Kyo checked the phone box to see if there is anything suspicious.

- - -

As Ryu and Shizuko are walking, they are halfway from reaching Jinbocho, and the teen librarian hugged his arm, and glanced at the blue-haired Class Q member, and Ryu was taken aback at her face, slowly getting drawn to her.

"Umm…Ryu…there's something I needed to tell you…"

"What is it…?"

"I…ah…I…um…"

Suddenly the van that was following the two drove past and parked in front of them, and several men in armored SWAT suits came out, all pointing their weapons at them. They resemble ZECT Troopers except that their colors were silver and their helmets resemble **fire ants**.

"Hand over the girl…now."

"What???"

"EEKKK!!!! They're going to take me!!!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

Looks like Ryu and Shizuko are in danger…

And so is the rest inside the Renjou house…

This chapter's a direct homage to two things:

1) The 1978-1982 TV series The Incredible Hulk. I was a big fan when it was shown on cable TV and even though it was "showa" (the 1970's before the year 1989 when at this point it was declared "heisei"), I was impressed by it.

2) The hit song Thriller, by the late Michael Jackson. Even though he's no longer with us, he'll remain the undisputed King of Pop in all of our hearts…

**_Preview:_**

The Hunted continues as Ryu and Shizuko are on the run from armored SWAT troopers resembling ZECT as Kanata wakes up to lend a hand, and this result in a fight.


	7. The Hunted part 2

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

This chapters starts a 6-part story arc where the new villains show up besides the Artifical NMC and Golem # 9, and this will catch the DDS students by surprise as these new villains are VERY resourceful than the Cult of Illuminites.

Now things took for the worse as Ryu and Shizuko are being chased by these new villains dressed like pseudo-ZECT Troopers, who are after Shizuko and intend to take her.

- - -

As Ryu and Shizuko are walking, they are halfway from reaching Jinbocho, and the teen librarian hugged his arm, and glanced at the blue-haired Class Q member, and Ryu was taken aback at her face, slowly getting drawn to her.

"Umm…Ryu…there's something I needed to tell you…"

"What is it…?"

"I…ah…I…um…"

Suddenly the van that was following the two drove past and parked in front of them, and several men in armored SWAT suits came out, all pointing their weapons at them. They resemble ZECT Troopers except that their colors were silver and their helmets resemble **fire ants**.

"Hand over the girl…now."

"What???"

"EEKKK!!!! They're going to take me!!!"

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

**_07: Hanto part 2_**

Ryu stood in front of the terrified teen librarian as the silver-colored, armored SWAT troopers aimed their guns at him, threatening to shoot him unless the blue-haired Class Q member hands over Shizuko to them, which the 15-year old teen has no intention of doing so, determined to protect her with his life, though he needed an opening in order to activate the Orga Phone and Orga Gear to change in to Mask Rider Orga.

"What do you want with her?"

"Just shut up and hand over the bitch!"

"A bitch? That's degrading…I won't give in to your request…"

"Don't try to play cool with us…you know what would happen if you don't hand her to us…"

"I don't care…I won't let her suffer in your hands. And I know why you wanted her…to take her DNA and use it to create human guises for your so-called Mitochondrial project…creating artificial versions of NMCs…and I won't let you have your way with her. You'll have to kill me first if you want to lay a finger on her."

SMACK!

One of the silver-colored SWAT trooper whacked Ryu on the face with his rifle, busting his lower lip and nose, blood drips down on the ground and Shizuko was tempted to help but the Class Q member stood his ground and maintained her behind his back, protecting her from their captors.

"Shizuko…no mater what happens…stay behind me."

The teen librarian just nodded at seeing her crush's eyes of determination, and did was she was told, seeing that he'll protect her no matter what. The troopers were getting a little impatient as they are wasting time and wanted to shoot him down and grab the girl.

- - -

Meanwhile, Kanata slowly got up and felt a stinging pain on his chest area, and slowly recalled what happened, and a thought hit him as he suddenly recalled what happened, and head out for the Renjou house but then an aura enveloped his head, and instead head out for the path towards Jinbocho, hoping that he's not too late.

"_Darn…what would Echizen want with that Shizuko girl and who the heck are those guys dressed like ZECT Troopers..??? Six months have passed and now I feel like I'm returning to the scene of the crime…and I hope this is not another remake of the cult of Illuminites…_"

- - -

At the Jinbocho-Tokyo border, Ryu was being treated like a punching bag as he resisted giving in to the troopers' beatings and threats as he makes himself clear that he won't hand over Shizuko to them, and when one of the troopers was losing patient, he aimed his rifle at Ryu's throat, and the blue-haired Bishounen stood still as he is now between life and death at the push of the rifle's trigger.

"Don't act so cool like you're a hero or something…and if you value your life hand over the bitch…and then we let you go…fair trade, right? It's simple as that…"

"Yet you'll kill me in the end…just like what that Golem did when he tried to kill my friends at Akropolis Tower…you used my friend's image to lure a trap for Kyuu…"

"How did you know about that??? Well I guess there's a reason to finish you off…"

"Kill the DDS boy and grab the bitch! We wasted enough time already…"

"Hah! Any last words you blue-haired bastard?"

"Crime doesn't pay…and you won't get away…"

"This time we will…sayonara you detective jackass…"

At this point, Kanata was running towards their way and saw the scene, confirming what he found out from the sealed Club King card and inserted the Club Ace card (CHANGE SPIDER) inside the Club Buckle and slips the front portion of the buckle to the left.

"Henshin!"

Club Buckle: "OPEN UP!"

The purple projection of a spider and a club Ace appeared, acting as a projection wall and barrier as it shielded Kanata from the enemy troopers rifle attacks as the projection wall went towards the brown-haired detective student, encasing him in his armored form of Mask Rider Leangle, and immediately took out the **Club 9 card: SMOG SQUID**, swipes it on the Club Staff and the card levitated and phased inside his armor while his Club Staff shoots out thick, black smoke which caused the troopers to get disoriented and they lost sight of their targets as Leangle grabbed Ryu and Shizuko's hands, taking them away towards the east portion of Jinbocho, taking advantage of the distraction as he knew the SMOG SQUID card's effect lasts only 20 seconds.

"Follow me…I don't know who these guys are…but I have a feeling we're facing a new enemy having the same veins as the Cult of Illuminites!"

"Does this mean someone from the Cult survived?"

"Definitely! I encountered Ryoma Echizen and he seemed to have his own troopers with him though I haven't seen them as they remained hidden inside a van…"

"Darn! I thought I noticed one a house away from Kyuu's house!"

"It can't be helped! We got to stay alive for now!"

"Right! Shizuko is their target and wanted her alive!"

"Ryu…who are they??? Why are they after me???"

"I promise you this, Shizuko…after this is over I'll take you out on a date!"

"Is that a promise???"

"It's a promise!"

However, the trio's musing were interrupted when another van showed up and opened fire, forcing Leangle to swipe another card on his Club Staff, rousing the **Club 3: SCREW MOLE**, and when the card is activated, Leangle stood in front as the van veered forward intending to overrun the armored teen, but the armored DDS student punched the van's front, causing the driver and its passengers to fly out, smashing through the front windshield and fell down on the ground, and Leangle delivered another set of punches sending the three troopers colliding against a parked car, knocking them out, just as the SCREW MOLE card's effects faded.

"We'd better find a place to hide…maybe at the nearest police station…"

"Right…come on, Shizuko…"

The three teens continue to run, but then red eyes lit at the dark portion of a nearby alley, eyeing the three teens, and then disappeared just a more vans arrived and are giving chase at the running DDS students and the teen librarian.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

Sorry for the short chapter, but at least this covers the chase scene while a little action is shown here. I promise the next chapter will be longer…

**_Preview:_**

The Renjou house is under attack and Kyuu and the rest must defend themselves, and their house, as more of the mysterious troopers arrived and open fire, intending to kill everyone inside.


	8. The Hunted part 3

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Ryu and Shizuko remained on the run despite Kanata's arrival and assistance as they are still being pursued by silver-colored SWAT troopers resembling ZECT Troopers, as their catch is only Shizuko Miyahara, and things will get more complicating as the Renjou house is under attack.

- - -

As Ryu and Shizuko are still running from their pursuers with leangle behind them, another van appeared out of nowhere and out came several armored men resembling ZECT Troopers while their helmets resembled fire ants. Leangle saw this and aimed his Club Staff at the troopers and fired several golf ball-sized ice hale to disorient and knock them down as the two teens continue to run, and Leangle could barely see from afar that more vans are coming.

"Quick…towards that alley while they aren't looking!"

The trio went to an alley and managed to get there as the vans stopped, looking out where the teens went and had no idea which direction they went.

- - -

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

- - -

**_08: Hanto part 3_**

At the Renjou house, Kyuu and Kyo looked around outside to see if there is something wrong as Megumi told them that the telephone wasn't responding and that her cellphone had no signal. Even Tomoyo and Sakura's cellphone had no signal and the win brothers decided to see if there is something wrong with the phone lines. What they didn't realize is that there were two men dressed as phone repairmen who are at the electric post. Kyo noticed something and looked at the wall art the back of the house..

"Wha…??? The phone box is wrecked…the lies been cut…! Nii-san! We've been sabotaged!"

Kyuu went to Kyo's side and looked at it, seeing what this means, and then notices the two men on the electric post doing something but opted not to arouse suspicion.

"Kyo…go to our neighbor's house and see if their phone is working… then comeback here…"

The men dressed as phone repairmen assumed that the Renjou brothers are unaware and maintained their positions, and after some five minutes Kyo came back…with startling news.

"I've been to several houses…and not only are their phones dead…even their cellphones have no signal coverage…we got ourselves something related to the Akropolis Tower incident…"

Kyuu notices the two men on the post and opted to accost them to know if they're behind the series of situations, seeing that they've been there fro several minutes since he and Kyo went outside. As Kyuu calls them out, the men ignored them and there the Class Q leader saw them actually cutting off the lines, confirming his suspicion, and then turned towards to his younger twin brother, shouting out loud.

"Kyo!!! We're under attack!!! Get everyone inside the house to a safe place!!!!!"

"What???!!!!!"

The two men, who are actually spies for some unknown group, abandoned their charade and jumps down, attacking the elder Renjou with the tools, but he quickly fought back, transforming into the Angel Orphenoch and used his wings to shove them back. Kyo stood there for a moment to watch, but quickly went inside the house to give out the warning.

- - -

Outside the house, three vans came and out came armored SWAT Troopers in silver colors, resembling ZECT Troopers and their helmets resembled fire ants, and one of them are carrying what appeared to be a boombox-like device and activated it, emitting a sonic wave which appeared to disrupt Kyuu's nervous system, immobilizing him with pain and he fell to the ground, disoriented.

- - -

Inside, Kyo assembles everyone and told them to head for the "Bat Cave" as he pushed the wall clock to the left which opens the passageway, while Tomoyo, Kite and Daisuke led Mrs. Renjou there while Sakura stayed with Kyo after activating her Star Staff. As the rest are already inside the passageway, gunshots are fired, and it narrowly missed the Cardcaptor and there she activated the SHIELD card.

"SHIELD!!!"

As a force field was made, Kyo was inside the passageway and urged Sakura to follow him and she reluctantly did, and there the younger Renjou closed the wall clock and the hidden slide door as the gunshots kept on firing, though it did not hit the wall clock or anything else. Then after some five minutes, the armored SWAT troopers went inside, looking for the DDS students but found nothing.

"Keep on looking, they can't be far and they can't be at the back door as we have this place surrounded. And have the rest silence the neighbors as they might alert the police."

Indeed, as more SWAT troopers arrived and used silencer weapons to kill the neighbors who witnessed the assault, while at the nearby police station, more of these SWAT troopers killed the entire police, ensuring that they won't be stopped until everyone at the Renjou house are dead.

- - -

At the Bat Cave, Kyo activated the hidden CCTV, and saw who the attackers are, and the rest are baffled at what they saw, and this made them uneasy and started to tie up their theories regarding the Akropolis Tower incident.

Daisuke: "Hey…they seem to resemble ZECT Troopers…"

Kite: "But their suits are silver-colored…"

Tomoyo: "I bet they're connected to the Akropolis Tower incident…I remember Golem # 9 said that they intend to kill Kyuu…oh no! They got Kyuu pinned!"

Mrs. Renjou: "Kyuu!!!!"

Kyo: "At least they didn't disrupt my computer's signal…I'm sending an e-mail SOS to ZECT HQ…assuming that they're on our side…and I'm sending help to the Super GALS via their 3G phones…at least they got their signals intact…"

Sakura: "I'd better go out…Kyuu is weakened by that device those troopers are using…and I'll use one of my cards to alert Tomoeda and Shibuya…and maybe the police here…"

Kyo: "Assuming that the police in Tokyo are killed…I have a feeling that they were killed…it's been 20 minutes since shots are fired…Sakura…use your SHIELD…then your THUNDER to scatter those fire ants…"

Sakura: "Got it…"

Kite: "Wait…there's only one exit…and those silver goons are outside…they find out about this place they'll drop a grenade…and we're toast!"

Tomoyo: "Try using the LIGHT…it'll blind them…"

Sakura: "Got it!"

As Sakura was just in front of the sliding door, she activated the DARK, rendering the Renjou house in pitch dark, disorienting the troopers, and Kyo activated the wall clock to move and Sakura got out, and she was able to navigate her way as she was given night vision lenses to avoid the troopers as the wall clock and door closes. As the troopers were about to use their night vision goggles, Sakura was already out of the Renjou house and activated the SHIELD, and then the LIGHT, blinding the troopers while she grabbed Kyuu while activating the THUNDER to cause lightning strikes to hit the troopers, and she and Kyuu went back inside the Renjou as the Troopers opened fire after the DARK effects faded.

"Sorry…but I have no time to play with you…FREEZE!!!!"

The Freeze card activated, the troopers were encased in ice, and this gives Sakura and Kyuu safe passage to the Bat Cave, and with the Troopers frozen, they had no idea where the two teens went. Inside the Bat Cave, Kyuu was given first aid via the HEAL card, and Kyo is still checking his e-mail for any response, and so far there is none.

"Fuck! We're on our own…and most of our schoolmates are already asleep…we're the targets mainly because nii-san has Parasite Energy…but…it's been six months…who or why would someone want my brother dead???"

"There is only one answer…we need those troopers alive…they might give us answers…Sakura…can they…"

"No problem…but the rest should stay here just in case…"

At the living room, using her Star Staff, Sakura had bind the troopers while unmasking them and Kyuu asked the troopers why they attacked him and his home but they were les than cooperating, as much as insulting the Class Q leader.

"All for the purification of this planet…we don't want a parasite freak here in Japan…less more than a detective wannabe…you're a scourge that must be eliminated…"

"Still it doesn't give you the right to attack us! Eve is dead…and Kyuu saved Japan…why this??"

"None of your business, bitch!"

"I asked you again…who are you working for??? Are you connected to ZECT???"

"Why ask when you're going to die?"

At this point, more SWAT-like troopers barged in, and he Class S leader managed to activate the SHIELD as the arriving troopers opened fire, and even used grenades and RPG to pry the barrier open, at the cost of their comrades who are killed getting caught by the explosions.

"Darn…we can't keep this up…Sakura, I'll change into my Parasite form and…"

"No! Don't! you're too important to us…and they probably have more devices to pin you down! We have to wait for help to arrive!"

"Ryu and Shizuko are probably in trouble by now! And no one in the rest of Tokyo knows of our situation! We have to make a stand now! Before they discover…"

Turning around, the troopers wrecked the wall clock as they discovered the hidden passage to the Bat Cave and Sakura was forced to do something about it, and activated WINDY, sending the troopers out of the house, while expanding the SHIELD powers which now covers the Renjou house, and the troopers open fire, trying to make their way back in, but to no avail, but then the physical stress was starting to take its toll on Sakura, as she was lowly getting weak.

Kyuu realizes this and has to make a choice which would decide the fate of his family and friends, and time is running out as the barrier was starting to weaken and getting smaller, allowing the troopers to slowly advance their way through the Renjou house.

**_To Be Continued…_**

- - -

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

_- - -  
_

The DDS students are still under attack, and no one seems to notice their predicaments, not even DDS or ZECT. And Sakura is slowly losing the struggle and Kyuu has to make a painful choice that sends in on line between life and death.

**_Preview:_**

As Kyuu makes his decision, Ryu fights back with Kanata assisting, and another villain joins in on the fray to get Shizuko…by hook or by crook.


	9. The Hunted part 4

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The chase shifts from Tokyo to Jinbocho to Shibuya, where the firefight escalates and another villain joins in on the fray, provoking Ryu to make a stand for his friends who are being targeted by their mysterious attackers, as they remained unaware of the Renjou house still under attack.

At this point, more SWAT-like troopers barged in, and he Class S leader managed to activate the SHIELD as the arriving troopers opened fire, and even used grenades and RPG to pry the barrier open, at the cost of their comrades who are killed getting caught by the explosions.

"Darn…we can't keep this up…Sakura, I'll change into my Parasite form and…"

"No! Don't! you're too important to us…and they probably have more devices to pin you down! We have to wait for help to arrive!"

"Ryu and Shizuko are probably in trouble by now! And no one in the rest of Tokyo knows of our situation! We have to make a stand now! Before they discover…"

Turning around, the troopers wrecked the wall clock as they discovered the hidden passage to the Bat Cave and Sakura was forced to do something about it, and activated WINDY, sending the troopers out of the house, while expanding the SHIELD powers which now covers the Renjou house, and the troopers open fire, trying to make their way back in, but to no avail, but then the physical stress was starting to take its toll on Sakura, as she was lowly getting weak.

Kyuu realizes this and has to make a choice which would decide the fate of his family and friends, and time is running out as the barrier was starting to weaken and getting smaller, allowing the troopers to slowly advance their way through the Renjou house.

Inside the Bat Cave, luck came at the right time as the signal on the DDS students' cellphones were restored, and Tomoyo guessed what this means to them much to the rest's surprises.

Tomoyo: "My cellphone's signal is back!"

Kite: "Mine too!"

Daisuke: "Guys…I think it returned as Sakura used the SHIELD card on the entire house…don't you think it's strange when she used that card to cover only the doorway on the living room?"

Kyo: "That proves it…these guys are more than just professionals…they're using jamming devices on our cellphones! Daisuke! Call your friends and Class C! Do it while we have the chance! I'll go out and help Sakura! She's losing the struggle!"

As Daisuke and Tomoyo called for help, Kyo told Kite to take over the computers as the younger Renjou took out some guns he stored, all real ones and is getting ready to go out and attack. Meanwhile, Kyuu held onto Sakura to support her as her strength was getting weaker and the barrier of the SHIELD was getting smaller while the silver-armored SWAT troopers took out another device and are installing it to get it activated.

The neighbors who hid themselves from right tried in vain to call for help but the phone lines and their cellphones' signals are out and they could do nothing but watch.

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_09: Hanto part 4  
_**

At the Jinbocho prefecture, the SWAT-like troopers scattered around the streets looking for the three teens, going as far as barging in on several 24-hour convenience stores and searched everything there, even the freezers, but found no trace of their preys. As the owners questioned them they were threatened with guns if they say a word, and things went quiet.

At the alleyway, Ryu, Shizuko and Kanata (who reverted back to normal after deactivating his Club Buckle) remained hidden within the area and are planning on making their next move. Luckily the teen librarian carried with her the map of Tokyo and when they checked on it they find themselves near the border of Shibuya.

Kanata: "Hey…we're near the Shibuya border…"

Ryu: "Right…if we managed to get there we can get the Shibuya police to help us…Kanata…while we're at it, go find Class G…we could use their help in this case…Shizuko…stay with me…"

Shizuko: "Right…"

As the trio navigated their way through the labyrinth of the alley, they find an open manhole and opted to go down there much to her chagrin but then she had no option but follow her saviors. As they navigate through the labyrinth of the tunnels, Kanata got some "mental advice" from the Club King: EVOLUTION TARANTULA, who guided Kanata on where they should go, and by then they arrived near the Shibuya border, and as they got out of the manhole, they boarded a taxi, but as the driver refused seeing that they "stink", Ryu was forced to knock out the arrogant driver out and the trio sped off.

At the Renjou house, Kyo came after seeing Sakura close to losing consciousness as the SHIELD card's power slowly faded, and he gave Kyuu a submachine loaded with ammo, much to the Class Q leader's surprise and shock.

"What the…??? I don't normally use guns…"

"Well now you are, nii-san! Sakura's KOed, and these fucking trigger-happy goons knows where the Bat Cave is…and our mom's there…so we should protect them no matter what! And don't even try using your Parasite form…remember…they got a device to neutralize it…leaving you wide open so make use of what we have! My Gamma Gear's wrecked beyond repair so we have no back-up weapons apart from the guns I stored!"

"Wow…didn't know you're that resourceful…"

"Save it for later! Get ready!"

"I'm ready!"

"Here they come! Open fire!"

As the SWAT-like troopers came inside, the Renjou brothers opened fire, unleashing a hail of bullets at the attackers, but to their surprise the troopers are bullet-proofed, so Kyuu used his other "ace", changing into the Angel Orphenoch and fired feather darts from his wings, paralyzing them while keeping the rest at bay, and he used his "wings" to shield his younger twin brother. However the troopers arrived with the boombox device and opened it, in which a sound wave was emitted and this caused Kyuu's nervous system got affected and he fell to the ground, reverting back to normal.

"Nii-san! Great…now I'm wide open!"

As the troopers surrounded the brothers, Kyo was taken by surprise as guns were pointed at him, and he couldn't make a move, until help came. Wargreymon, Were-Garurumon, and Angemon arrived, the two male ultimate form Digimons taking out the troopers outside, causing the troopers inside to go out to deal with the problem, but Angewomon took on the remaining troopers and the Renjou house is saved…for now.

The Yagami siblings (Taichi and Hikari) and Yamato Ishida came inside to check on the two to see to Sakura, as Taichi applies the ammonia to wake her up, which she is stirring as the others came out of the entrance of the Bat Cave, all relieved to see that they are safe. As the troopers are rounded up outside, the teens and Mrs. Renjou are inside, attempting to call for help, but then they were startled to hear a loud explosion. As Taichi and Yamato looked outside, they were alarmed to see that the troopers self-destructed, and Agumon, Gabumon and Tailmon were laying on the ground, badly hurt.

As they tended to the injured Digimons, a dozen vans arrived and the teens went back inside just as Sakura activated the SHIELD card again, and the Renjou house is enveloped in a glowing force field as the troopers open fire with high-powered weapons.

At Shibuya, the trio got off and were having problems on what to do next as the road was blocked as another taxi and a car was parked in front of the taxi they were riding on, as the two cars bumped at each other with the two drivers pointing fingers on who should to be blamed, but then Shizuko saw several vans approaching, and Kanata saw a parked van beside them.

"Quick…let's hide from there…"

As the trio hid behind a parked trailer tuck, the van stopped upon seeing the abandoned taxi and the SWAT-like troopers search for their targets at a nearby park, thinking that Ryu and the others went there, while the others rifle-butt the two drivers aside, just as Ryu managed to contact the Shibuya Police Station and told them their location. As the trio are about to make their move, someone showed up and surprisingly lifted the trailer aside, and it turn out to be Golem # 9, and Shizuko shrieks in terror.

"EEEEEKKKKKK!!!!!!"

"What the…??? Ryu…familiar with this creep?"

"No, Kanata…wait…that must be the one Kyuu told me about…"

Golem # 9 looks down at the three teens and then eyed at Shizuko, grinning as he is ready to take her and though he wanted to kill the two boys on the spot, he has his orders, and grudgingly had to obey them since he was paid to do so, thus he had to restrain himself from killing…at least for now.

"Well…I'll be willing to spare you brats if you hand over the bitch to me…"

"You'll have to get through me first…henshin."

Ryu took out his black mobile phone and punched the codes and inserted it into the holster of the Orga Belt.

0-0-0 ENTER

Orga Phone: "_STANDING BY…COMPLETE…_"

Black light with orange lights enveloping the Class Q bishounen and he is now encased in a majestic armor, becoming Mask Rider Orga, while Kanata followed suit and became Mask Rider Leangle, and both armored DDS students stood in front of Shizuko, and the teen librarian was feeling tension as she is being defended by two teenage boys while her life hangs in the balance. She wished for a miracle to happen and save the night.

However pain shot her as she felt a needle pierced her arm and blood was drained from her which took only 30 seconds. After that she felt the needle left her arm and when she looked back, she was surprised to see who did it: Ryoma Echizen! Ryu and Kanata were equally surprised to see the Prince of Tennis, and saw him holding a syringe with blood samples inside and saw their female companion holding her arm and drops of blood dripping from her hand.

"What did you do to her???!!!!"

"Relax, Mr. Amakusa…just wanted to get her blood sample before we take her away…no worries…we won't harm her…just want to conduct an experiment on her…"

"I'll kill you…"

"_Mada-mada dane_…I doubt you can do that with Golem # 9 ready to pounce you…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

Looks like things got much worse as the chase lands them in Shibuya, and Golem # 9 shows up and this gives Ryu and Kanata plenty of problems, as one of them must stay to let Shizuko escape and get help from Shibuya's law enforcers.

But then Ryoma Echizen shows up and took Shizuko's blood on a syringe…and even intends to take her…thus it's going to be a chaotic night for our teen detectives…

**_Preview:_**

Ryu and Kanata fights back to defend Shizuko Miyahara, and all hell brakes loose as the Shibuya SWAT team arrives to help, sparking a firefight but then a tragic moment will take place as one of them sacrifices a life to save the other…


	10. The Hunted part 5

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

A big battle is now on the works…and right in the heart of Shibuya. Ryoma shows up just as Golem # 9 did…and now with the SWAT-like troopers here, things are a little difficult for our detective heroes…until a respite came…but at a tragic cost.

* * *

Golem # 9 looks down at the three teens and eyed Shizuko as he he is right on track and though he wanted to kill them on the spot, he has his orders, and grudgingly had to obey them sine he was paid to do so, thus he had to restrain himself from killing…at least for now.

"Well…I'll be willing to spare you brats if you hand over the bitch to me…"

"You'll have to get through me first…henshin."

Ryu took out his black mobile phone and punched the codes and inserted it into the holster of the Orga Belt.

0-0-0 ENTER

Orga Phone: "_STANDING BY…COMPLETE…_"

Black light with orange lights enveloping the Class Q bishounen and he is now encased in a majestic armor, becoming Mask Rider Orga, while Kanata followed suit and became Mask Rider Leangle, and both armored DDS students stood in front of Shizuko, and the teen librarian was feeling tension as she is being defended by two teenage boys while her life hangs in the balance. She wished for a miracle to happen and save the night.

However pain shot her as she felt a needle pierced her arm and blood was drained from her which took only 30 seconds. After that she felt the needle left her arm and when she looked back, she was surprised to see who did it: Ryoma Echizen! Ryu and Kanata were equally surprised to see the Prince of Tennis, and saw him holding a syringe with blood samples inside and saw their female companion holding her arm and drops of blood dripping from her hand.

"What did you do to her???!!!!"

"Relax, Mr. Amakusa…just wanted to get her blood sample before we take her away…no worries…we won't harm her…just want to conduct an experiment on her…"

"I'll kill you…"

"_Mada-mada dane_…I doubt you can do that with Golem # 9 ready to pounce you…"

With that Golem # 9's huge fist pounds down on the ground with Leangle jumping on the left side while Orga jumps on the right side. The armored Class R member saw first-hand on the raw power his opponent possesses and immediately reacts on instinct to cover their predicament, and took out the Club 5: BLIZARD POLAR card and swipes it on his Club Staff, and he emitted ice spray that surrounds them and Golem # 9 while leaving themselves trapped.

Orga then glances at Ryoma, defending his female companion though he can tell that the Prince of Tennis is up to no good as he took out the Yaiba Blade while holding the Scorpio Zecter, and he knew what this means, as Ryoma inserted his Zecter onto the blade, slowly becoming Mask Rider Sasword.

* * *

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_10: Hanto part 5  
_**

Now that both teens are armored up, both are staring daggers at each other, while Shizuko stood a little back seeing Ryu ready to take the fight at Sasword while clutching her are which still bleeds after being forced to have her blood sample taken and prayed that help would arrive and stop the "bad guys" though she now doubts it as the scene shifts to Leangle as Golem # 9 smashes his way through the wall of ice.

"Heh…what' up with that??? You think I'm a cold person? Don't be…I'm very cool…"

"_Darn…got to keep him back or he'll cause those troopers to barge their way in…I have to keep them back while Ryu deals with Echizen…I'm sure he can handle him and if he managed to beat him there's a chance that the Seigaku player might be restored to normal sanity…_"

So Leangle (Kanata) aimed his Club Staff at Golem # 9's eyes and fired another round of Ice spray and covered his opontnet's eyes, temporarily blinding him and staggered back so he went back towards the background with Leangle following, re-freezing the ice wall so that Ryoma and Ryu are separated from the rest and now he took out a card and threw it in the air, which is the Club J: FUSION ELEPHANT, and then he took another card and swipes it on his club staff, which is the Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR.

Club Staff: "REMOTE…"

The card swiped levitated and flashed a beam at the other card which unsealed the Elephant Clow Beast before the card disappeared within Leangle's belt and the Clow Beast seemed to know why he was unsealed and immediately went into work and struck Golem # 9 with his hammer, sending the huge ANMC to the ground, but the Golem appeard to enjoy this.

"Wow…now this is a challenge…I'll take you on then…the rest of you…don't mind me…smash your way through that ice and take the bitch alive…kill that green-armored greenhorn if you have to…don't let him interfere with your directive…"

"I won't let you!"

And so Leangle began to fought the armored troopers to keep them from smashing their way through the ice wall but the troopers are very skilled and even in his armored form, Kanata was surprised that these armored troopers managed to stall him as the rest began firing their laser rifles to melt the wall in order to get their way through, and Leangle tried to fight his way out but was heavily outnumbered as the troopers pinned him down.

"Unnffff…get off me!!!!"

Thinking fast, he managed to swipe another card onto his Club Staff to get a momentum, and he did, as the card he swiped was the Club 3: SCREW MOLE, and after being absorbed into his armor, Leangle threw a punch that sends 10 armored troopers into the air before landing on top of a parked car, surprising the rest and they aimed their rifles at him as the others continued to melt the ice wall to get through the other side.

"_Are these goons from ZECT? Their armors are somewhat similar…unless Ryoma managed to steal them from the ZECT warehouse when the Cult of Illumintes is still in power…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Orga and Sasword are dueling it out as both fought all out despite Orga not summoning a bladed weapon as Sasword tries to slash his opponent with the Yaiba Blade, but since Ryu knew all types of unarmed combat techniques, he was on the safe side and is able to avoid getting hit while landing a few good punches on his armored opponent, but despite this, the armored Prince of Tennis wasn't fazed and welcomed the challenge.

"Not bad, you blue-haired detective…but don't get too cocky…my allies will win…ant that bitch will be ours for the taking…her body will make good source for her blood samples to create an army of mutated bitches like her…"

"You won't succeed…I'll see to it…"

"Mada-mada-dane…you won't scare me with those kinds of words…"

But Orga took advantage of Sasword's vocal bravado by taking out his Orga Phone and toggled its shape to resemble a pistol and fired a few shots, sending his opponent staggering, and then took out a bladeless hilt which he pressed the ENTER button of the Orga Phone to activate his weapon.

Orga Phone: "EXCEED CHARGE…"

Within seconds a weapon is formed, which is the Stlanzer, as the hilt formed a laser-like blade forming a sword, and is ready to take down his opponent, but Sasword thought fast and saw Shizuko standing by the sidelines and a very cunning thought came into his head. Because he is in "Masked Form", his bulky armor has "tubes" displayed that resembled "blood vessels", and at will they can be moved in any way he wished, and so he willed the tubes to move and extend, grabbing Shizuko and captured her, placing her in front of him and Orga, and Ryu was forced to stop his assault.

"Shizuko!"

"Ryu!!!! Help!!!!"

"Now then…drop your weapon and stay still…or I'll make this bitch turned into Kill Bill…"

"Darn you…"

"Boo-hoo-hoo…looks like your girlfriend's about to e sliced and diced…unless you want to surrender, that is…well, it's up to you, though…her life is in your hands…what's your move then…?"

Orga knew he is in a bind and couldn't risk making a move with Shizuko in front of Sasword and with his Yaiba blade aimed at her back, he had no choice for the moment and dropped his weapon, which the armored Prince of Tennis smirked underneath his armor.

* * *

Meanwhile the Elephant Clow Beast continued to fight Golem # 9, and surprisingly, he was starting to get impatient and fired his weapons at his opponent, only to get smashed on his face by the Clow Beast's chain ball, and this further made him mad.

"You freak!!! When I get my hands on you…I'll kill you!!!!"

But the Clow Beast responded with another strike from his mallet and the Golem staggered back but didn't back out intending to win this fight no matter what. He knew his pride is on the line and won't let a card-activated monster get the best of him. He grappled on his opponent and both are trying to shove each other back.

Meanwhile, Leangle took out the Club 9: SMOG SQUID and swipes it onto his Club Staff, emitting thick, black smoke which seem to disorient the troopers until a van arrived and out came more troopers wearing silver-colored armors resembling ZECT Troopers and brought out what appeared to be a huge cannon, and the troopers and Golem # 9 backed away, which Leangle and the Elephant Clow Beast regroups and braces themselves for a possible attack.

* * *

Meanwhile, As Orga bids his time, Sasword released his hold on Shizuko by throwing her at the armored DDS student, and Ryu caught her safely and place her to the side, but the distraction allowed the armored Ryoma to do a sneak attack, pulling the trigger on the Yaiba Blade after pushing the Scorpio Zecter's Force Tail into it, triggering Sasword's "Cast Off", sending the bulky armor that turned into debris and struck Orga's belt, causing the Orga Phone to fall off, and Ryu was de-armored, allowing Sasword to assume "Rider Form" and immediately went into work and slashed his opponent, though Ryu managed to evade the sword attack, his Orga Belt didn't as it was sliced in two, resulting in the belt's destruction as Sasword struck the orga phone and destroyed it as well.

"Looks like you no longer have a weapon to back you up…"

"Darn it…"

* * *

Meanwhile the newly-arrived troopers opened fire their cannon and the Elephant Clow Beast instinctively shielded Leangle, intending to absorb the cannon's fire, but the cannon not only took down the Clow Beast, but it also took down leangle, and both smashed through the ice wall and collided against a parked truck, with Kanata de-armored and knocked out while the Elephant clow Beast reverted back into card form.

Ryu was caught by surprised and tended to the unconscious Kanata, but the distraction allowed Sasword to do a cheap shot and knocks him to the ground, and as Ryu was staggering back, Sasword readily prepares to execute the Rider Slash and released his Yaiba Blade's energy slash wave but Shizuko shoves the blue-haired Class Q member aside and took the hit instead, almost slicing off her chest from the rest of her body, and she screams out in pain, blood splattered on the ground and his sweater. He went glow in the dark upon seeing this and his musing interrupted upon feeling her body slumped on his chest. His heart beated faster and saw Sasword snickering at the sight and yet all he could do is sit down.

"That was stupid...that bitch took the hit meant for you...well since I have her blood sample, I guess there's no point in keeping her..."

"You...DAMN YOU!!!!"

"I'd be more worried about staying alive for your own than keeping her alive..."  
With a snap of a finger, three vans opened and several men dressed like cops came out, and slowly changed into Artificial NMC, and as the SWAT-like troopers make their escape, ZECT Troopers and Shibuya's SWAT team members began focusing their attention on their mutated opponents.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

Looks like things got much worse than it looked…Ryu almost got hit yet Shizuko took the hit meant for him and now she's in critical condition…with her wounds that severe, she has to be taken to a hospital immediately, but with so many enemies, how could he…?

Kanata's out of the fight and things look pretty grim for our two DDS students…who's going to save them…?

* * *

**__**

Preview:

The Hunted ends in the next chapter and here the moment of truth will be decided.

* * *

And now I will give you a vote…two choices…only one answer…

let Shizuko live…

let Shizuko die…

Cast your vote on the review box and I'll see what kind of outcome will I give to her…whether it'll be tragic or not…


	11. The Hunted part 6

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Things will turn for the worst, as a wounded Shizuko is fighting for her life as Ryu and Kanata are still being overwhelmed by their assailants as ZECT arrived just in time to help, though the unknown assailants have a master plan in mind that would ensure their escape.

* * *

As Ryu was staggering back, Sasword readily prepares to execute the Rider Slash and released his Yaiba Blade's energy slash wave but Shizuko shoves the blue-haired Class Q member aside and took the hit instead, almost slicing off her chest from the rest of her body, and she screams out in pain, blood splattered on the ground and his sweater. He went glow in the dark upon seeing this and his musing interrupted upon feeling her body slumped on his chest.

His heart beats faster and saw Sasword snickering at the sight and yet all he could do is sit down.

"That was stupid...that bitch took the hit meant for you...well since I have her blood sample, I guess there's no point in keeping her..."

"You...DAMN YOU!!!!"

"I'd be more worried about staying alive for your own than keeping her alive..."

With a snap of a finger, three vans opened and several men dressed like cops came out, and slowly changed into Artificial NMC, and as the SWAT-like troopers make their escape, ZECT Troopers and Shibuya's SWAT team members began focusing their attention on their mutated opponents.

* * *

**Period** by **Chemistry**_  
(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_11: Hanto part 6  
_**

With Kanata still unconscious, and with the Artificial NMC starting to work on their "meal", Sasword and Golem # 9 started to retreat, with no one stopping them due to their "contingency plan" as the Shibuya SWAT team and ZECT Troopers tried to fend off their mutated predators, and are slowly being devoured.

Ryu, on the other hand, was torn in between helping the others and helping Shizuko, who is losing blood fast, and tried to apply first aid in slowing her blood loss, though he seem to know that at this rate she may not survive. In reality, she has little chance of surviving at all with the wound so big, which busted her lungs, tore off some parts of her heart, and with scorpion venom now spreading over her blood stream, her fate is sealed.

"Shizuko…please…hold on…"

"Koff-koff…kaff…"

He already applied bandaging her wounds though he finally realized that Sasword has already used his Yaiba Blade in poisoning her, and he frantically looked around, seeing that everyone is busy at the moment, though a few ZECT Troopers finally came to their aid, but with grim news.

"Sorry…but at this rate…and with wounds this grave…she won't make it…even at the nearest hospital…I'm sorry, lad…but she's good as dead…we can't do anything for her…"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!! YOU WILL HELP HER AT ANY WAY YOU CAN…"

"R-Ryu…s-stop…it…it…it's okay…"

"Shizuko…"

Meanwhile, TheBee initiated Cast Off and assume his secondary form and is now giving instructions to the ZECT Troopers on what to do with their opponents as a tactical thought hit him and hope this would work.

"Spread yourselves around and confuse them…then catch them off-guard so we can deal with them faster! Regroup and divide! That's the only chance we have!"

The ZECT Troopers did so and it slowly worked though the Shibuya SWAT team members were the first to fall as they were chomped to death, leaving ZECT as the only line of defense. By now Kanata woke up and shook off the headaches as the final body of a SWAT team fell on top of him, surprising him yet he saw an Artificial NMC coming towards him and immediately the Class R member inserted the CHANGE SPIDER card inside his Club Buckle, forming the belt and initiated his transformation to Leangle.

Club Buckle: "_OPEN UP!_"

The projection wall materializes bumping the mutated predator down as it head towards Kanata and enveloped him, encasing him in his green armor, and Leangle went in to action, taking out his Club Staff and began attacking the Artifical NMC and stabbed and slashed it until it was down and dead. Never in his life would he encountered something like this, and this one is a lot different than the previous versions of NMC, and then saw Ryu trying to keep Shizuko awake. As he went there, he was surprised to see the gravity of her wounds and that Ryu's orga belt and phone wrecked beyond repair.

"Ryu…how is she…?"

"Kanata…help us…we got to save her…"

The brown-haired teen was taken aback by Ryu's pleas…never in his life to see him this desperate…he was normally cool and collected, but now what he is seeing in front of him is a stark contrast of the Class Q member, and nodded as he had to do something to help them in any way possible. He took out the Club Queen: ABSORB TIGER, throwing it up in the air while swiping the Club 10: REMOTE TAPIR, unsealing the Tiger Clow Beast, and instructed her to take Ryu and Shizuko to the nearest hospital, which she did so, taking the two teens away from here and from there Leangle began to help out in dealing with the Artificial NMC.

"Fujima…what the heck are these??? I though you guys already took care of them???"

"They're different! I believe someone acquired their DNA samples and fuses them with human DNA…allowing them to create artificial versions of NMC…allowing them to assume human forms…though this seem to give them short time span assume their human guises…"

"Who could do something like this???!!! I thought that the Cult of Illumnites is disbanded???!!!"

"We have no idea! Once we took care of this problem we'll conduct a probe on this matter…"

"We'd better…Kyuu's house is under attack…by silver-colored goons almost dressed like ZECT Troopers…are you sure they're not from your department???? I had to ask…"

"No…they even attacked us…Ryoma is involved…there's a possibility that a survivor of the Cult is leading this…right now we must first take care of them before we move on to the next step…"

"Fine…"

And so TheBee and Leangle began to exert efforts in dealing with the current problem as more SWAT team members from Shibuya and nearby prefectures arrived to provide support as the streets are now littered with bloodied corpses.

* * *

At the Renjou house…

The troopers continue to open fire at the house that is still enveloped in Sakura's SHIELD card's powers, and they intend to bombard it, and even more vans arrived and are bringing out their boombox devices and tried to counter the force filed, but surprisingly it had no effect. The DDS students inside were relatively safe for now, but are far from feeling safe as they still have no idea who they are facing against and why are the troopers attacking them. Agumon, Tailmon and Gabumon remained injured and Sakura couldn't use the HEAL card as she is concentrating on keeping the SHIELD card online.

But suddenly the troopers ceased their attacks and started to fall back, and within two minutes the neighborhood is safe, leaving the neighbors shaken as they slowly got out of their houses upon seeing the attackers retreating. Sakura lowered her Star Staff as Kyuu and Kyo slowly went outside to talk to the neighbors asking them if their phonelines remained "dead", in which the neighbors said that "yes".

However, Daisuke emerged from the house with startling news which shocked the hell out of everyone, and causes panic within the neighborhood and both the Renjou brothers were taken by surprise at what the Class C leader just spitted out.

"GUYS!!! THE SCANNERS AT KYO'S COMPUTERS PICKED UP SEVERAL TRAILER TRUCKS COMING THIS WAY!!!! AND THEY'RE FULL OF NUCLEAR WARHEADS AND A TICKING TIME BOMB!!!! THEY INTEND TO BOMBARD THE ENTIRE NEIGHBORHOOD!!!!"

As pandemonium ensued, Kyuu was willing to assume Parasite Form when Sakura stopped him, as she stated that she'll "take care of everything". Hiding within the bushes, she exerted all of her physical and mental strength and will, using the SHIELD card's power to cover the entire neighborhood while waiting for the approaching trucks to arrive, and upon seeing the trucks arriving, she channeled the SHIELD card's power to cover the trucks, and when the trucks exploded, it unleashed a powerful wave that are laced with radiation, and Sakura had to use another card to make the radiation energies dissipate and so the neighborhood is safe…but at a cost as Sakura was again exhausted from the physical and mental strain and she collapsed, with Tomoyo helping her.

* * *

At the Shibuya Hospital, doctors were trying their best to patch up the wounds on Shizuko. Ryu was beside her while the Tiger Clow Beast (in her human guise of Hikaru Jo) was outside the emergency room. She knew what the outcome would be and knew she couldn't tell Ryu that Shizuko will never survive the ordeal, and all she can do now is just wait.

As the doctors were trying to do everything they could, Shizuko glanced at Ryu, who is beside her. She knew her time is up and wanted to say goodbye to Ryu.

"Ryu…thank you for everything…and I'm glad…that I…met…you…"

"No…you'll be fine…"

"Thanks you…and I…love…you…"

After that, she expired, and doctors knew what this mean, and chose not to try and revive her as they knew that they couldn't do anything about it, and Ryu could only stay silent while tears fell from his eyes.

* * *

At the Shibuya proper, TheBee and Leangle, along with a few surviving ZECT Troopers, managed to defeat al of the Artificial NMC, and though the streets are safe for now, it had an impact as the citizens there are again feeling the effects of what happened six months ago and felt that it was déjà vu all over again.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

A tragedy…

Ryoma's an asshole…

Kyuu almost lost his life…his family…and home…

Who is behind all this???

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

A conflict is brewing as ZECT is suspected of being behind the attacks which ZECT itself deny, and this puts a strain on the alliance between DDS and ZECT.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay...I got a vote 2 against 1, with "Shizuko survives" vote...as Emissary-X and Twilight Kyu voted in favor while Umeko voted against. So naturally, majority wins, but then I'm in a dilemma here. I told Shzuko's character, Rhapsoding Riyoko that I'll borrow her character for only 10 chapters, and I couldn't possibly ask her to let me borrow her again, and since my original intention is to have her appear for only 10 chapters, I had to come up with a decision.

It took me four days to decide her fate, and regretfully, I decided to have her kill off. Sorry if I didn't take your votes, but as a writer, I had to choose, as the next upcoming chapters will be darker and more dramatic as conflict ensues, and everything else, but at least Ryu gets to experience "first love".


	12. Conflict

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Conflicts abound as DDS and ZECT are locked in a tussle over whose troopers came from after causing destruction and murder even though most of the ZECT Troopers are the ones killed and an innocent teenager dies in Ryu's arms. And expect a livid Ryu making a stand on what to do next after the chaos the unknown troopers caused.

* * *

Three days after the incident, Ryu and Class Q were among those who attended Shizuko Miyahara's funeral, and it was an emotional day for her family. Ryu was "physically criticized" for "failing to protect her", though DDS' representative, Kotaro Nanami already reminded the family that Shizuko sacrificed herself to save Ryu's life, and assured to them that Ryoma and his conspirators will be brought to justice, as ZECT representative Mitsuro Yamaki personally assured that ZECT will exert all efforts to bring Shizuko's murderers to justice.

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_1__2: _****T**_**eishoku**_

By 12:30 pm, the funeral ended and Shizuko was buried as her family wept at their only daughter's final farewell, and Ryu was among those who weep, as he felt to feel love but was cut short. Normally he is cool and calm about this but having finally falling in love is quite a different situation, and he felt ashamed that he was too late to reciprocate his feelings for her. All that is left in for now is anger, and he uncharacteristically confronted Yamaki about the scenario.

Ryu: "Yamaki…those troopers that chased us…are they from ZECT? Their uniforms resembled yours…and I want a straight answer from your mouth! And I want that answer now!"

Kyuu: "Ryu…calm down…"

Megumi: "We don't know if those troopers are from ZECT or not…"

Yamaki glanced at the blue-haired DDS student and his face showed no changes in emotion, and is visibly calm about this situation though he can understand why Ryu is acting like this.

"No…they are not from us…though their uniforms resembled ours, they are not from ZECT. And you saw that Ryoma Echizen is with them…and even used advanced versions of the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures…so your accusations are baseless, but understandable. Perhaps Ryoma may have possessions of some ZECT equipments that the Cult of Illuminites stole from us more than six months ago…"

Ryu: "I don't believe a word you say…and I swear that if I find out that you're behind this I'll…"

Kinta locked his fellow Class Q member in a full nelson lock, restraining him while Fujima was concerned, seeing the Miyahara girl's death have an effect on Ryu, and seeing that this, and the assault on the Renjou house, he felt that there may have been a spy within ZECT, as the unknown troopers have advanced weapons that are the same as ZECT weapons. He decided that he must get Yamaki's approval to begin a thorough investigation.

Fujima: "Ryu…please calm down. I understand what you're going through right now…but aren't you a detective? You should not point fingers and accuse people. Remember, we're allies. We'll help you look in to this. Miss Shizuko will be sad if she sees you like this. Even I was attacked by those unknown troopers. I barely made it out alive along with your fellow schoolmates."

Nanami: "He's right. Please calm down and let's go home. Principal Dan will be at DDS later within the day, and I'm sure he'll call you later or tomorrow to let you know what we should do next. We all had a rough night and we need to compose ourselves. Yamaki…I expect your full cooperation in helping us look in to this…"

Yamaki: "You have my word. We will look in to this as people are starting to feel that Mitochondria Eve's legacy is coming back to haunt them. We must find the culprits to erase those fears…"

With that, both parties parted ways and left, while the Miyahara family, having composed themselves, personally thanked both DDS and ZECT for their assistance and apologized to Ryu for their outburst. Everyone left the cemetery except for Ryu and the Renjou brothers, as they saw the blue-haired teen kneeling beside her grave, and as Kyuu placed a hand on his shoulder, he finally cried his heart out which the Class Q leader had to sooth and calm him down. Kyo became very determined to find out who is responsible for this though he knew that his Gamma Gear is already destroyed, and knew that his elder twin brother will be forced to use both his Orphenoch powers and Parasite Energy to aid him in finding out who their enemy is.

* * *

At the unknown base somewhere within Japan, Ryoma was already waiting outside the laboratory after submitting a vial containing Shizuko's blood sample, and he knows that her DNA will be used to create some experimental weapons of sort, though he wasn't concerned about it, rather, he wanted to out and face off the DDS students and ZECT though he was told by his benefactor to be patient as the benefactor claim that more are coming to help aid their new organization in dealing with the two threats to their plan, and the Prince of Tennis knew what those threats are.

"_Jeez…and though I wanted to kill that Ryu brat…I had to make do with killing his bitch and take her blood sample here…but I guess I'll have to be content in mentally seeing him crying over her death…I wish I could see his crying face…him looking miserable…ah well, there is always a next time…by then I'll be able to take his head…since I wrecked his Orga Gear…he's practically defenseless now…_"

* * *

The next day at DDS, at Dan's office, Morihiko Dan listens attentively at what Ryu and the Renjou brothers have in mind, stating that ZECT cannot be trusted as they felt that something is amiss with that organization, and the DDS founder calmly allayed his students' fears seeing that Shizuko's death have an effect on Ryu, while the unknown attackers almost decimated Kyuu and Kyo's neighborhood.

Dan-sensei: "Please…calm down…just because those attackers' uniforms bear resemblances to ZECT's troopers doesn't mean that they're from ZECT, and we can only assume for now that a survivor to the Cult of Illuminites is behind this since their equipments remained missing, and we know for a fact that Ryoma Echizen is still on the loose, and he may have found new allies in strengthening his resolve to destroy both DDS and ZECT."

Ryu: "Perhaps, we will consider that, but if we don't do something we might be the first to die…and though ZECT may be innocent, that doesn't mean we'll have to let our guards down, as you already see why they arrived later…"

Kyo: "Fujima says that someone sent a diverting signal that blocks ZECT's incoming call and messages, and though I find that alibi suspicious, it seems that there may be a spy within ZECT since ZECT learned of the assault at the last minute…and this new enemy seem to know about nii-san…they have devices to block out his Orphenoch and Parasite forms…"

Kyuu: "Then we'll have to start investigating…and we have no choice but to work with ZECT for now…and for now we work with Fujima, Hyuga and Tsubasa…we know that they started out as victims and became ZECT agents…at least we can trust them for now…"

Dan nodded and dismisses the three teens, as the trio left, Dan went silent, wondering why this new enemy made a sudden move to let themselves be known…at a time like this and why now instead of a few months ago. And if ZECT is behind this, then who should he trust since he only knew of Yamaki and the three aforementioned agents. He glanced at the window as the clouds are covering the sun, and though the sky is clear and calm, he sensed that a new danger is looming close by.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

Conflict indeed. Now ZECT's credibility is slowly being tainted by the unknown troopers resembling ZECT Troopers, and they even have advanced weapons similar to ZECT's having a weapon capable of neutralizing Kyuu's powers. What should ZECT and DDS do about it?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The investigation begins, as Kyuu starts his search for clues…in Akropolis Tower. What can he find there that would lead him to get important clues? And what good will it do since most of the floors are wrecked?


	13. End Of Kabuto

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The investigation commences as Kyuu makes his personal investigation in getting a lead on who this new organization is after he and his fellow DDS schoolmates narrowly survived an assault and he has taken it upon himself to find out where to start and what to look for.

* * *

Two days later, at the computer lab of DDS, Kyuu is browsing at the latest files and searches for anything connected to the recent events, and then at the newspaper articles to help him in his search, and after almost an hour of tireless searching, he found an article which he felt would make a good start. He is almost certain that this would get him closer to his goal though he knew it would take more than this to consider it a breakthrough.

"_At least I know where to start…_"

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_1__3: Kabuto no Endo_**

Much later, it was dismissal time and Kyuu is heading for the school gate with Megumi by his side, and are being joined by Ryu and Kyo, and the Class Q leader knows that this will be a hassle as he has plans today and couldn't afford to let others get dragged. Megumi is vulnerable and might be used as a hostage should those unknown troopers show up again. And with Ryu and Kyo's belts and phones destroyed, they're practically defenseless, so he had to come up with an alibi to send them to a place which he believed would be safe.

"Uh…hey, guys…I just remembered…Tomoyo wanted you to go at her house in Tomoeda…she has something for you…and believed that it will help you guys a lot."

The others were taken by surprise though Kyo could tell that something is up, but nevertheless took his word for it since he and the others believed that it might be DDS-related, and when Megumi told him to be careful, Kyuu gave her a passionate kiss, and Ryu mentally sighed, recalling his good times with the now-late Shizuko. As the three DDS students left for Tomoeda, Kyuu waited for them to be out of sight so that he won't be seen and he could sneak his way towards Shibuya, as he felt he might find a vital clue that would unlock the mystery of who created those advanced versions of the NMC.

As Kyuu boarded a bus that is heading for Shibuya, he didn't notice that someone is watching him. The watcher is dressed like an electrician and took out a radio and called someone.

"Sir…target sighted…Kyuu Renjou is on board a bus bound for Shibuya…should I follow him…?"

"No…I already sent my agents there…they will deal with him…right now continue to monitor DDS. Do not let anyone suspect you. That will be your assignment from now on."

The fake electrician then hid his radio and went on with his charade of being a passing-by electrician, as more DDS students came out of school, not suspecting him of being a fake, and things went smoothly without incident. The faker was then told by his superior to head back to base, and he did.

* * *

While on board a bus, Kyuu looked at his window to see if there are anything suspicious on the streets the bus is passing, noting that he has just entered the border of Shibuya, and he can tell that despite what happened in the last few days, this prefecture seem to be moving on without incident. By the time he reached his destination, he had to go to the Akropokis Tower by foot since the bus won't be plying its route there. He is unaware that some of the fellow bus passengers got off a few distances away from Kyuu, all dressed in trench coats and hats, covering their upper and lower bodies.

* * *

As Kyuu was walking by, he was pondering on paying a visit to Ran Kotobuki, who is also a DDS student and leader of Class G. since joining DDS, the DDS community became aware of Ran's exploits as a Super GAL and her ties to the Shibuya Police, as she is also known for her charisma and her sense of justice. He felt like tempted to change his route to go to the Shibuya Police Station but opted to continue his journey to Akropolis Tower.

"_Man…as much as I want to go and pay Ran a visit…I still have to carry out my mission…to find clues to help me identify who our new attackers are and why are they targeting me and Shizuko…and though it be easy enough to get help…I can't afford to waste time…_"

As the Class Q leader finally approached the remains of Akropolis Tower, he noted that the building is still cordoned off as repairs and rehabilitation is ongoing, and when the engineers and volunteer workers tried to discourage him they recognized Kyuu while seeing his DDS badge, and they allowed him to go inside, and even complimenting him for saving Japan from Eve. As Kyuu went up the stairs, memories of his first encounter with the Artificial NMCs slowly came back to his head, recalling the first time seeing an ANMC revealing itself after discarding its human disguise which resembles the real Shizuko.

"_Those memories surely scared the heck out of me…if Megumi were here at that time, she'll never recover from that ordeal…and now that Shizuko's dead…no doubt that whoever created those advance versions of NMC will be brewing up something new…and I reckoned wanting to go through that scene again…_ "

* * *

Meanwhile, the Super GALS arrived in Shibuya, after doing a DDS assignment which involves solving a rather complex riddle that involved a light degree of pyramid scamming, and when that case is solved, Ran urged her friends that they go on a shopping spree as the client rewarded them with a check which the trio can shop all they want, and by then they bought all of their fashion accessories, and are now heading home, passing by the Akropolis Tower, unaware that Kyuu is inside there, and neither did they noticed the three persons in trench coats and hats. There the Class G members glanced at the tower, recalling what they were told about at DDS, due to Kyuu's telling them.

Ran: "Hmm…I suppose we should go in there and take a look…"

Aya: "What's there to find? The place is wrecked anyway…"

Miyu: "And that's where Kyuu told us he encountered advanced versions of NMCs…and a new enemy…what's his name…Golem or something…well, I wonder if Kyuu is here…?"

As the trio glanced at each other, they shrugged their shoulders and opted to head home, feeling that there's nothing to investigate about, since the place is already cordoned off and that not a single NMC incident is reported, so they see no reason to go inside, and they wanted to try out the goods that they bought. As they left, they were quite far from the grounds of the Akropolis Tower, not noticing the persons in trench coats are covertly killing off the workers there, nor did they hear the screams coming from the dying workers.

* * *

Inside the Akropolis Tower, Kyuu is now at the 7th floor and by the time he reached the end, he could no longer go up further as the stairs in front of him that connects him to the 8th floor is now severed, and this was quite a setback, but then he thought of something to get him across the gap. He changed into the Angel Orphenoch and flew across the wide gap and is now at the 8th floor, and reverted back to normal.

"_At least I'm not involved in any action…but it's strange…it's been more than six months since I assume this and my Parasite forms…maybe because I wanted to live normally…but I guess I can't…at least not yet…now that a new enemy is lurking within Japan…I guess it'll have to wait until the enemy is taken cared off…_"

* * *

Inside the wrecked remains of the 8th floor, the Class Q leader looked around to see if he could find clues linking to the new attackers and so far he hasn't found any, which is quite frustrating and knew he can't afford to waste any time. He started to regret not inviting the Super GALS to come over here and helped him. But now there's no point crying over spilled milk.

But then his Parasite aura kicked in, and he sensed a presence coming his way. As he looked around, he saw something outside the wrecked window, and saw the workers sprawled on the ground, bloodied and disemboweled with onlookers gathering around the corpses. He immediately guessed what this means and looked around the wrecked area of the 8th floor to find anything to find a lead, but then saw the several stalkers coming towards him, removing their hats, revealing them to be girls resembling Shizuko Miyahara.

"You got to be kidding…"

As Kyuu braced himself, the several Shizuko look-alikes slowly changed their forms, their trench coats slowly being ripped away as their bodies got bigger, and they all resembling Artificial NMCs that looked like the first one he encountered, and all are ready to attack their prey, and the DDS student is in a heap of trouble, as he noticed that several cracks are seen on the corners of the walls, and felt that if this situation gets out of control the building might collapse.

"Darn…I can't go out as this might cause these monsters go after pedestrians…guess I have no choice…I'll risk facing them here…alright, you ghoulies…come and take your shots!"

Kyuu changed into the Angel Orphenochs and went airborne and fired his "feather darts" to paralyze the ANMCs, and though it hit them, it hardly had an effect on them as they kept on moving and jumping just to reach of their target. Seeing that he can't afford to give them an opening he fired his tentacles and stabbed their chest, and then their hearts, but to his surprise, nothing happened, despite their hearts crumbling to dusts, they kept on moving, realizing that they are indeed advanced versions of the NMCs, and now he'll have to think of a way to kill them without risking the collapse of the building.

"_At least they won't be sired into Orphenochs…but somehow their DNA have been altered…_"

Then suddenly an ANMC jumped from behind and pinned down the Angel Orphenoch to the floor, and the others jumped down on their prey, ready to kill him when someone arrived and fired weapons at the ANMC, causing them to back off and allowed Kyuu to recover and regroup. It turn out to be Kabuto and Gatack, all in their "Masked" forms.

"Tsubasa! Hyuga! Thank goodness you guys came!"

"We got word that the workers here were attacked, and we too felt curious as to what has become of the Akropolis Tower…and I guess we followed our hunches…Though we work for ZECT…it doesn't mean we are bound directly to them…"

"Right now we too wanted to know who these unknown troopers are and why they have ZECT weaponry in their hands…but for now we take out these uglies…"

And so Gatack and Kabuto initiated their Cast Off mechanisms, assuming their secondary forms and went after the ANMCs, and seeing that the building is just minutes away from collapsing due to the ANMCs colliding with the weakened corners of the building, as well as their constant jumping which causes vibrations to further weaken the all-around foundations of the building, the ZECT agents initiated their Clock Up mechanisms and then their Rider Kicks, and moving in fast motions (while the rest are in slow motion), they executed their roundhouse kicks that are charged with their Zecters' energies, and the ANMCs are taken out for good.

* * *

Five minutes later the building eventually fell apart just as the trio had left the condemned building. They reported back to ZECT HQ where Yamaki gave Kyuu his assurance that ZECT will look into this matter and that they are open to any investigations, as well as open to work with DDS again, but then they all got a shocking announcement from Tsubasa Ozora, as he placed the Beetle Zecter and his Zecter belt on the table.

Tsubasa: "Sir Yamaki…I have an announcement to make…"

Yamaki: "Which is…?"

Tsubasa: "I'm tendering my resignation…effective…immediately."

Hyuga: "What? You can't…! We have a problem right now!"

Tsubasa: "…and I can't take it anymore…I have an obligation to my teammates…"

Hyuga: "But…"

Tsubasa: "But…I do have a replacement…"

Yamaki: "And who would that successor be…?"

Tsubasa: "Kyuu Renjou."

Kyuu: "WHAT? ME?"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

An investigation in Akropolis Tower thwarted…

Tsubasa Ozora quitting ZECT…

And Kyuu is chosen by Tsubasa as the new Kabuto…exciting, no?

* * *

**_Preview:_**

As ZECT scrambles to make Tsubasa change his mind, Kyuu goes to Mt. Bandai as someone summoned him claiming to have something connected to Satoru Renjou. Is Satoru alive? Or is it just a trap?

See next chapter on this surprising development.

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

I'll be out foe the rest of this month as I'm going to use the weekends to work on chapters 14-26 as a "second season" is now in the works, so that I won't have problems with time uploading the new chapters.

From chapter 14 onwards, expect a massive conflict as the new group of villains will be introduced while ZECT will be more than dismayed once they learned that Kyuu is chosen as Kabuto without warning from Tsubasa Ozora, and this is where Kyuu will "shine" once again as the main character.


	14. Ambush

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The end of Kabuto is in hand as Tsubasa Ozora wants out…and both Yamaki and Hyuga tries to persuade the soccer player to change his mind and reconsider his decision.

Meanwhile, Kyuu goes off to Mt. Bandai as he gets a summon from someone claiming to have ties to Satoru Renjou. Se below what this might be, as this might be a trap or if someone will be introduced here as a new relative to be introduced here…

* * *

As Yamaki gave Kyuu his assurance that ZECT will look into this matter and that they are open to any investigations, as well as open to work with DDS again, but then they all got a shocking announcement from Tsubasa Ozora, as he placed the Beetle Zecter and his Zecter belt on the table.

Tsubasa: "Sir Yamaki…I have an announcement to make…"

Yamaki: "Which is…?"

Tsubasa: "I'm tendering my resignation…effective…immediately."

Hyuga: "What? You can't…! We have a problem right now!"

Tsubasa: "…and I can't take it anymore…I have an obligation to my teammates…"

Hyuga: "But…"

Tsubasa: "But…I do have a replacement…"

Yamaki: "And who would that successor be…?"

Tsubasa: "Kyuu Renjou."

Kyuu: "WHAT? ME?"

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_14_: **_**Machibuse**_

Kyuu stared wide-eyed as Tsubasa gives the Zecter Belt and the Beetle Zecter at the DDS student while Yamaki adjusts his shades, seeing where this is going. He cannot blame Tsubasa for wanting to quit. The soccer player intended to fill in until all of the NMCs are defeated, but with the emergence of a mysterious organization, and advanced versions of NMCs showing up, and his obligation to the Japan Soccer Team, it is understandable that he is not born to fight, and as he watches Kyuu trying to talk to Tasubasa on reconsidering his decision, Yamaki sees the potential in the class Q leader.

"_Hmm…maybe that boy can be his replacement…with his Parasite Energy, he can detect any versions of the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures…and at the same time he won't have to rely on his Parasite Energy to change into his tow forms…and this would give us a boost on discerning who we are facing, since he is a detective student…however this would surely cause a heavy debate with the "Council" as I'm sure they would oppose to this…_"

Yamaki then approaches the soccer player after Kyuu and Hyuga repeatedly tried to make Tsubasa change his mind, but to no avail, and he was sure that the older teen won't reconsider his action, and so he had to make sure if the soccer player is indeed planning to quit ZECT.

"Are you sure you wish to leave ZECT? Do you know what this means to you?"

"Yes…I only accepted to join ZECT is because of the remaining NMC, but with newer ones showing up and a new enemy making itself apparent, I don't think I could stay on…and I got a call from my new coach saying that the team will be leaving within a dew days from now. I was raised and born to be a soccer player, and therefore I thank you for the opportunity you've given me. Kyuu here will definitely be a good replacement for me, and I'm sure he'll accept."

The elder Renjou child was speechless as this would mean he can reap a lot of benefits by joining ZECT, but he wasn't sure yet if this is right for him so he had to ask. In fact, he was unsure if DDS would approve of this and had to seek permission from Principal Dan and his friends on this matter just to be sure.

"Umm…if you guys don't mind…I'd like to think about this…I can tell I'd get a lot of benefits should I join ZECT and become its field agent and all…including the…um…"

Yamaki smirked, seeing that Kyuu has expressed interest, but…

"I couldn't just join in right away…I need to sort things out…"

Again Yamaki's smirk went wider, and he replied back with interest as to gauge his temptation.

"I see…you're unsure because of your ties with Dan Detective School…please…feel free to tell them. I won't rush you as I'll be asking my superiors on whether they would be willing to accept you. Yes…you will have benefits…food money…supplies…you get to be squad leader of our ZECT Troopers…not to mention that ZECT will provide protection for your family…feel free to think about it…we won't rush you…you have all the time to consider this…"

"Which is one of the reasons I'm quite interested…thank you…I'll call you a few days from now after I get opinions…and permission…I promise I'll think about it carefully…I'll go now…"

And so Kyuu left ZECT HQ while Tsubasa leaves the Zecter belt and the Beetle Zecter on the table as Hyuga escorted him to his room, still talking to his friend on why does he wanted to quit ZECT at this time when a new enemy has shown up. Meanwhile, a ZECT Trooper overheard the conversation and left, intending to report this to the ZECT's Council while Yamaki escorted Kyuu on the way out.

Kenji Fujima, on the other hand, wondered if Kyuu has what it takes to become the new Kabuto should the DDS student is given permission to join ZECT. Though doubtful, he could see potential in the boy and that his added abilities would sure be a big help to both ZECT and DDS.

"_Maybe he should join ZECT…his Parasite Energy would surely come in handy…__though he cannot give his answer right away because of conflict of interest…I can understand him since ZEC__T__ started as a separate entity and initially acted against DDS, but since DDS and ZECT have started to work together, this would surely help the two to strengthen its alliance…and this would surely speed up the process of finding out which organizations these unknown troopers belong…as well as give us a lead on where these advanced versions of the NMCs came from…_"

* * *

Two days later, Kyuu had just finished eating his breakfast, and is ready to head out to DDS to inform Dan-sensei about the fact that he is being offered to join ZECT. He wanted to get their opinions before he gives his answer. So far Ryu gave his answer as "neutral", since he neither recommended nor advised against the offer, while Kyo told him to get other opinions since he himself wasn't sure if accepting the offer is a good idea though he seemed to welcome the benefits should Kyuu agree to the offer.

"_Hmm…Ryu says no…but Kyo seem to be open about it yet he wants me to get more second opinions before I reach my final answer…guess I should ask Principal Dan to get his views…__and maybe I should ask the other sections' opinions for further reviews…__that way I could weigh my options and that'll determine the answer on whether I should accept the offer or not…_"

RING!

His trail of thoughts was cut short when the telephone rang. Since the unknown troopers fled a week ago, the phone lines have been restored and now things are back to normal, though he was a bit displeased that the police are "hands off", since ZECT personally took charge of this case, and eve Principal Dan agreed to let ZECT handle the incident. After two more rings the elder Renjou sibling answered the phone and he was surprised at who called him.

"Kyuu…is that you…?"

"Uncle Toru! Hi! How are you?"

"Fine! What about you?"

"I'm doing okay. Why the call?"

"I'm here at Mt. Bandai. I anted to meet you there as I have a very important package to give you. You must come here to receive it."

"An important document? Why at Mt. Bandai and not here at my house? Mom haven't seen you for months since…well…you know…the terrorist attacks and everything…everything's fine now so…"

"But after last week, those SWAT-like goons might show up…and if they see me they might use me to attack you since DDS is now becoming a target. And I need you here because it's safe here…and this package has everything your dad has in store for you…"

"Huh? Dad left something in this package…for me…?"

"Yes…he told me before his untimely death that I should keep this package and give it to you when the right time comes…and now is the right time. Please…come over here at Mt. Bandai…at a shrine near the mountains…"

"Alright…I'm on my way…"

After that Kyuu dresses up and leaves for Mt. Bandai, failing to inform Ryu and the others about his leaving since thoughts about his dad kept him from telling them. However, the conversation won't be private for long as Kyo was at the Bat Cave, toggling with the Main Computer and accidentally wiretapped the conversation while recording it. Since rejoining the family Kyo became familiarized with the Renjou family – both mother and father sides – and he was welcomed with open arms, and so he is quite close with his father side family, and so he doesn't feel awkward.

And so he called his Uncle Toru, who is Satoru's younger brother, and as they talked, both got the shock of their lives when Kyo played the recordings he recorded on Kyuu's conversation several minutes ago.

"What? That can't be! I didn't call your brother! And your dad never left me any sort of package! Someone used my voice! I don't know how but that's the truth!"

"Fucking shit…! Nii-san's been duped! And he's falling into a trap! Thanks, Uncle Toru!"

"Hey, Kyo…you're still under-aged so your nit allowed to cuss…hello…? Kyo?"

Kyo hanged the line as he tries to contact his elder twin brother by his cellphone, only to find it on the living room table, much to his chagrin, and now he'll have to go there by himself as he told Ryu to stay to look after Mrs. Renjou in case the house is being attacked again.

"_Geez, nii-san…why didn't you call back to confirm if that was Uncle Toru who called__ or not __? Guess I should install a caller ID to know if it's a genuine caller or a prankster…_"

He boarded a Honda motorcycle that he bought earlier in the week since his Side Basher was wrecked several months ago. He sped up the motorcycle as he became worried over Kyuu's welfare knowing his twin brother is unknowingly falling into a trap.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Kyuu arrived at a shrine within Mt. Bandai, which is the place where he is supposed to meet Toru, but as several minutes passed by, he was getting a bit impatient, until Toru's voice spoke, and as he turned around, he was shocked as one of the unknown troopers showed up, holding a recorder box where Toru's voice spoke, speaking the same conversation used 40 minutes ago, and the Class Q leader mentally cursed himself for falling for a trick and not confirming everything before leaving.

"What…how did you…?"

As Kyuu stared at the trooper in front of him, he glanced around to see more SWAT-like troopers coming out of the shrine, out of the bushes and within minutes he is surrounded. The Class Q leader then recognized them as the ones who assaulted the Renjou house a week ago, in which the troopers resembled ZECT Troopers, except that their suits are silver colored with blue lines and that their helmets resembled fire ants. All aiming their weapons at him, and he braced himself for any eventuality, knowing that he forgot to bring his cellphone and that he is on his own.

"_Kyo is going to scold me big time for this…but I guess it's okay…if I could beat them I might get one of them spill out what he knows…__and maybe DDS and ZECT might get the answer we need…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

What a careless move…Kyuu should have called his Uncle Toru for confirmation instead of taking the phone message seriously. It turns out that someone must have gotten the master list of the Renjou family and used their voices to mimic it…and…you already guessed it.

Kyo comes to the rescue…but is that a good thing? Both their belts are wrecked and are vulnerable. Had Kyuu accepted the ZECT offer he might have gotten hold of the Beetle Zecter…but hey, Kyuu has his Parasite Energy and Orphenoch powers…so I guess it's a good thing…who knows?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu takes on the unknown troopers and seemingly made short work out of them until a new villain makes himself apparent…this spells trouble for our Class Q hero as this guy is tougher than nails.

Meanwhile Tsubasa, Hyuga and Fujima are being ambushed by the same troopers similar to the ones who are attacking Kyuu. A double ambush, I have to say.

See next chapter on whether what would happen next…

* * *

_**Author's Notes:**_

Okay...managed to type in and save five new chapters...so this is just icing...the rest of the cake will be up come next month...just as Seeds of Agito is ready by next month...


	15. The Evil Of Mask Rider Hercus

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

A double ambush is currently underway as Kyuu is being confronted by a squadron of ZECT-like troopers who staged a trap for the Class Q leader, intending to eliminate him.

Meanwhile ZECT agents Fujima and Hyuga are also about to meet a similar situation much later within this fic, resulting in a big fight while a new villain makes his debut here, and he'll be as dangerous as Ryoma Echizen and Golem # 9.

* * *

Kyuu arrived at a shrine within Mt. Bandai, which is the place where he is supposed to meet Toru, but as several minutes passed by, he was getting a bit impatient, until Toru's voice spoke, and as he turned around, he was shocked as one of the unknown troopers showed up, holding a recorder box where Toru's voice spoke, speaking the same conversation used 40 minutes ago, and the Class Q leader mentally cursed himself for falling for a trick and not confirming everything before leaving.

"What…how did you…?"

As Kyuu stared at the trooper in front of him, he glanced around to see more SWAT-like troopers coming out of the shrine, out of the bushes and within minutes he is surrounded. The Class Q leader then recognized them as the ones who assaulted the Renjou house a week ago, in which the troopers resembled ZECT Troopers, except that their suits are silver colored with blue lines and that their helmets resembled fire ants. All aiming their weapons at him, and he braced himself for any eventuality, knowing that he forgot to bring his cellphone and that he is on his own.

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_****_15_: _Waru no Kamen Raida Hercus_**

Kyuu kept on staring at the troopers surrounding him, and is now weighing his options as to whether he should use his parasite powers or not, as Maeda told him that should he use his Parasite Energy abusively there is a chance that the Mitochondria cells might find an opening and might try to take over his entire central and nervous systems. But then he has his Orphenoch powers so becoming the Angel Orphenoch might be a safer way to deal with his attackers and maybe this might be the only way out without putting too much risk on himself.

"Okay…I don't want any unwanted violence…tell me what you want and I might grant it…"

Kyuu got a response…a rifle-butt on the back of his head, which sent him staggering forward and he was attacked by other troopers, rifle-butting him on the face, but then as he stood his ground the troopers are ready to open fire, and before he was about to do anything one of the troopers fired a huge device which fastened around his neck and locked itself on. As Kyuu tries to change into his Orphenoch form the collar-like device beeped, preventing Kyuu from assuming this form, much to his surprise.

"Attack successful…now he cannot assume his Orphenoch form…now he's easy to kill…"

"Wait! He can still assume his other form…!"

Indeed, the collar attached to Kyuu served to block his body cells that allows him to assume his Orphenoch form, but it wasn't programmed to prevent him from using his Parasite Energy, and reluctantly, Kyuu assumed his Parasite Form, and flew in the air, snapped the collar off and then reacted immediately by combusting the troopers while firing his energy beans from his eyes, killing about 10 troopers, leaving 30 more to go.

"_Can't stay like this for too long…who know__s__ what'll happen…maybe I should changed into the Angel Orphenoch and use my feather darts to paralyze them…that way I can get them to spill out any info they might have had…_"

Kyuu then shifted to his Orphenoch form and fired his darts from his "wings", and the darts penetrated the troopers' armored suits, paralyzing them, and leaves 20 more to go, but he had to stay airborne and flew around to avoid the lasers from the troopers' laser rifles, not noticing that a van is hidden behind a thick bush where a "boombox" device is being brought out. This device is the same as the one used a week ago, and now they are ready to activate it.

"_Blast! I didn't expect this! Got to fire__ my darts__ before that sound wave__'s reach__ me!_"

The Angel Orphenoch saw this and reacted immediately and fired his feather darts just as the "boombox" fired its sound wave, and Kyuu was struck with the energy wave which disrupts his nervous systems, disorienting him and he fell down on the ground, but his feather darts struck the boombox and it exploded, while hitting ten more troopers, leaving the remaining 10 troopers left. The troopers then approached a disoriented Kyuu, ready to take him down believing that he is too weak to do anything to fight back.

"He's too dizzy to retaliate! This is our chance to get him! Don't give him a chance to recover! Kill him if you have to! Don't feel intimidated! He's just a kid! He won't do anything right now!"

* * *

Meanwhile, at ZECT HQ, Tsubasa was carrying his bag containing his clothes and belongings as he stick to his decision to resign from ZECT, and Hyuga and Fujima volunteered to escort him to the Ozora house where his family and teammates from the Japan Soccer Team are waiting, unaware that an ambush is about to take place.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind, Bass?"

"I already give you my answer, Hyuga…and it's final. You should quit too, Hyuga…our new coach is waiting for you…it's not too late…I'm sure you'll find a replacement…"

"Until then, I'll be sticking around with ZECT for a while…"

"Huh? Why are bringing the belt and Beetle Zecter with you?"

"Just in case those unknown troopers might show up and try to get us…and though you're leaving ZECT, at least we'd work together one last time as fellow ZECT agents…because the moment I rejoin the soccer tournament, we might end up in different teams instead of being teammates…that's something you should look forward to…"

"Hyuga…"

As they are outside the gates of ZECT HQ, a large trailer truck appeared out of the blue and out came SWAT-like troopers resembling ZECT Troopers, only in sliver coloring with blue lines, and they are already opening fire. Fujima, Hyuga and Tsubasa hid behind a parked car as the latter two summoned their respective Zecters while Tsubasa fastens the Zecter belt around his waist.

"Well…it's a good thing you brought it along…maybe I'll be Kabuto one last time…"

"Then let's do our signature soccer kicks before this is over!"

"You got it!"

"Save the compliments for later, you two…we got to take out these guys before they managed to infiltrate ZECT HQ! Henshin!"

Fujima reminded the two of the situation at hand as he affixed the Wasp Zecter on the Zecter Brace that was affixed on his left wrist, in which the Wasp Zecter responded to the ex-Shoyo captain's voice command.

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon-like energy enveloped around Fujima as he is encased in his armored appearance of TheBee, in his "masked" form which he resembles a beehive, and is the first to go and intercept the troopers who opened fire at him. Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Hyuga affixed their Zecters on their Zecter Belts and activated their transformations to assume "masked" forms of Kabuto and Gatack.

Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Stag Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Both Kabuto and Gatack assumed their "Masked" forms which resembles a pair of pupa because of their bulky armors, giving them good defenses but with little offensive capabilities though it was enough for them to take on the intruders, as the troopers' laser rifles did not do a good job of slowing the trio down, but then something went horribly suspicious as the troopers dropped their weapons and slowly turned into Artificial NMCs, their bodies ripped out of their SWAT-like suits and they assumed bigger forms resembling ostrich-like creatures similar to the ones at Akropolis Tower.

TheBee: "Blast! These troopers are NMCs! How did this happened?"

Gatack: "So it's not just Shizuko's DNA that's being used…any one with human DNA are being used to create NMCs that can assume human guises…Fujima, Tsubasa…we have to take them out before they get inside HQ…we'll have to deal with them ourselves!"

Kabuto: "Darn…at a time like this…Cast Off!"

TheBee: "Cast Off!"

Gatack: "Cast Off!"

TheBee began Flipping the TheBee Zecter's wings out, then rotating the Zecter clockwise 180°, causing his "bulky" armor to disengage, the same happened to the other two as Kabuto flips the switch-like Zecter Horn on the Beetle Zecter over. Gatack did the same as he was the mandible-like Zecter Horns outward, and soon their "bulky" armors "exploded" into debris, hitting the first row of Artificial NMCs, killing at least five of them on the spot while the rest (about 15 of them remaining) kept on moving forward, all roaring and are hungry for flesh. Kabuto and Gatack stood in front as they gave TheBee some ideas.

"Fujima…it'd be best if you stay there for now. Someone has to keep the others from entering the gate. Tsubasa and I will deal with the front lines. You lack long-ranged weapons so you'll deal with the ones who manage to sneak past us."

"Very well, Hyuga…do your part and I'll do mine."

And so the fighting resumes as Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and activated its "Gun Mode", firing its tri-laser shots. Gatack, on the other hand, uses the Double Calibur - - shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. They act as sword-type weapons and uses them to slash away at the Artificial NMCs, while TheBee uses "Clock Up" on the ones who managed to get past the other two.

Then a shot is fired which struck the two armored ZECT agents which knocked them down at the cost of the other remaining ANMCs, and when the smoke cleared, it turn out to be Golem # 9, who emerged from the trailer and is ready to take the fight to ZECT. TheBee rushes to his comrades' side and the trio looked like things are getting a lot rougher than they anticipated.

* * *

Back at Mt. Bandai, the troopers were whipping Kyuu with their rifles as they did not give him a chance to recover, and he was being beaten up badly, attacking him on his upper body and head, resulting in him being busted open. By then the shrine's monastery occupants noticed the commotion and tried to get them to stop their action peacefully, but then the troopers open fire with their weapons, killing them on the spot with no mercy.

Then a family of five accidentally stumbled at the scene and saw the carnage up close, and the troopers killed them at once by shooting them on the head. A five-year old girl was injured and is crying, but then one of the troopers shot her on the head, killing her on the spot. The a cry coming from an infant was heard, and Kyuu pleaded to the trooper to spare the baby, butthen the troopers banged the infant's head repeatedly with their rifles, slowly killing the infant, and this snapped the Class Q leader out and screamed at the top of his lungs as he broke free from the troopers' grasps, surprising them.

"BLAST YOU! YOU KILLED INNOCENT PEOPLE AND MURDERED CHILDREN! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY AND WISH YOU WEREN'T BORN!"

In an instant, perhaps by instinct, Kyuu activated his Parasite Energy and combusted the troopers on the spot, slowly burning them down until all were dead. Within five minutes he slowly regained his composure and approached the corpses of the family who accidentally get caught in the skirmish. He slowly closed their eyes as a way to pay respect for the dead just as Kyo arrived, appalled by what he just witnessed.

"Nii-san…you got suckered into a trap…"

"I know…I just found out…why am I so careless…"

"Too late to dwell on that…we'd better call the police here and…"

Suddenly more troopers arrived and surrounded the twin brothers and are ready to shoot the down when a voice boomed and the troopers lowered their weapons as the twin brothers are bracing themselves for another fight coming their way.

"Lower your weapons. I'll take it from here. Y-Chromosomal Adam is mine."

Kyuu and Kyo glanced at a man who appeared behind the troopers, who resembled a 20-year old, dressed only on white tanktop shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. The two then noticed that he is wearing a Zecter Brace similar to TheBee's, and a Zecter is hovering around him, which resembles a Hercules Beetle. He is identified as Hidenari Oda, and it appeared that he's in league with the troopers.

"I have no use for you, Y-Chromosomal Adam…as your existence is a black eye on this world. You must die…along with your family and everything that represents you…including Dan Detective School…and of course…ZECT. Henshin."

The Zecter, identified as the Hecules Zecter, attaches itself onto the Zecter Brace which is attached to Oda's right wrist, and the Zecter spoke to confirm the voice command.

Hercules Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

The Renjou brothers stared wide-eyed as tachyon energy was felt and it enveloped Oda in an armor vaguely resembling Kabuto, but this one gives him the appearance of a Hercules Beetle. Moreover, he doesn't have a "Masked" form and his transformation sends him straight to "Rider" form

Hercules Zecter: "_CHANGE HERCULES BEETLE__…_"

"The name's…Hercus…**Mask Rider Hercus**…and you'll never forget me after I kill you…"

Kyuu and Kyo braced themselves as they are in a fight for their lives as they are weaponless against a new enemy who seem to be a trump card for this new organization, and Hercus is more than ready to kill the two younger teens as he has his orders: eliminate Kyuu and everyone and everything that is connected to him.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

What a double ambush, indeed.

As Fujima, Tsubasa and Hyuga had just took out the Artificial NMCs, Golem # 9 shows up, and he sure is confident that he can handle three of ZECT's good agents. Can TheBee, kabuto and Gatack be able to fend him off long enough?

And the Renjou brothers are in a heap of trouble as a new enemy surfaced. He has a Zecter that appears to be an equivalent of Kabuto's but it's too early to speculate. Can Kyuu alone handle this guy? And what can Kyo do to help out in this kind of situation?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu takes on Mask Rider Hercus and the two appeared to be evenly matched until the intruder reveals a lot of weapons he has stored, while Kyo tries to help out.

And two more character EXCLUSIVE to this fic also appears, though it is not known if they are allies or enemies of ZECT.


	16. The Advent Of Atlas: Mask Rider Caucasus

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Last chapter showed you a double ambush, where Golem # 9 shows up and is going to give ZECT a plentiful of headaches while newcomer Mask Rider Hercus appears and is revealed to be working with the unknown troopers, and challenges Kyuu to a fight. So buckle up as the fight is now underway.

* * *

And so the fighting resumes as Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and activated its "Gun Mode", firing its tri-laser shots. Gatack, on the other hand, uses the Double Calibur - - shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. They act as sword-type weapons and uses them to slash away at the Artificial NMCs, while TheBee uses "Clock Up" on the ones who managed to get past the other two.

Then a shot is fired which struck the two armored ZECT agents which knocked them down at the cost of the other remaining ANMCs, and when the smoke cleared, it turn out to be Golem # 9, who emerged from the trailer and is ready to take the fight to ZECT. TheBee rushes to his comrades' side and the trio looked like things are getting a lot rougher than they anticipated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuu had just combusted the troopers out of anger because of theior massacring a passing family as Kyo had just arrived, and the two brothers are ready to leave the area and call the authorities when suddenly more troopers arrived and surrounded the twin brothers and are ready to shoot the down when a voice boomed and the troopers lowered their weapons as the twin brothers are bracing themselves for another fight coming their way.

"Lower your weapons. I'll take it from here. Y-Chromosomal Adam is mine."

Kyuu and Kyo glanced at a man who appeared behind the troopers, who resembled a 20-year old, dressed only on white tanktop shirt, jeans and rubber shoes. The two then noticed that he is wearing a Zecter Brace similar to TheBee's, and a Zecter is hovering around him, which resembles a Hercules Beetle. He is identified as Hidenari Oda, and it appeared that he's in league with the troopers.

"I have no use for you, Y-Chromosomal Adam…as your existence is a black eye on this world. You must die…along with your family and everything that represents you…including Dan Detective School…and of course…ZECT. Henshin."

The Zecter, identified as the Hecules Zecter, attaches itself onto the Zecter Brace which is attached to Oda's right wrist, and the Zecter spoke to confirm the voice command.

Hercules Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

The Renjou brothers stared wide-eyed as tachyon energy was felt and it enveloped Oda in an armor vaguely resembling Kabuto, but this one gives him the appearance of a Hercules Beetle. Moreover, he doesn't have a "Masked" form and his transformation sends him straight to "Rider" form

Hercules Zecter: "_CHANGE HERCULES BEETLE…_"

"The name's…Hercus…**Mask Rider Hercus**…and you'll never forget me after I kill you…"

Kyuu and Kyo braced themselves as they are in a fight for their lives as they are weaponless against a new enemy who seem to be a trump card for this new organization, and Hercus is more than ready to kill the two younger teens as he has his orders: eliminate Kyuu and everyone and everything that is connected to him.

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_**

**_16: Kōkasasu no Tōrai  
_**

As Hercus brandishes his weapon, the Kunai Gun, Kyuu and Kyo made a quick huddle as to how to make Hercus lose his guard so that they can pin him down and make an escape without compromising themselves, and they had no time to make trial and error debate as they have only one shot at this and they can't afford to lose this chance without getting killed.

Kyuu: "Nii-san…I know his is hard…but you have to try alternating between both your Parasite and Orphenoch forms…you need to use a strong energy blast to disorient them so you can scoop me up and fly at fast speed, then we can outrun them while flying. I'm sure they don't have access to aircrafts or anything…"

Kyo: "Alright, I'll give it a try…but keep your eyes open, those troopers might sneak attack you and use you as a hostage…will have to find an opening so be ready…we don't know how we can get help with so many of them surrounding us…"

Hercus: "Hey! Quit the brotherly love skit and let's get this over with!"

The two brothers composed themselves as the younger Renjou moves back to the background as Kyuu and Hercus moves in towards the center of the circle where the troopers surrounded them. The two stared at each other and are ready to make their move, as Kyuu changes into the Angel Orphenoch and flapped his wings to fire his feather darts, which Hercus dodges them easily but it struck the troopers, paralyzing them. As he gets up, the armored aquad leader of the troopers was pinned down by the Angel Orphenoch and flew in the air before flying down, and Hecus was thrown to the fround, and Kyo hoped tha the impact is enough to rattle Hercus, but as the dust cleared, Hercus appeared to be unharmed…and unfazed.

"_You got to be kidding…looks like nii-san will have to work harder if he is going to beat that armored asshole…I wonder if these goons' technology are based from ZECT…I can't believe how these guys could have easily stole those goods…unless Ryoma Echizen is involved…_"

Now it was Hercus' turn to retaliate as he took out his Kunai Gun and activated its "Gun Mode", firing at the Orphenoch which he easily evaded the lasers and he retaliated with the feather darts though it only caused them to shatter after colliding with Hercus' armor, showing that his armor is resilient against Kyuu's weapons, at least in Orphenoch form.

* * *

Back at ZECT HQ, ZECT Troopers were mobilized after seeing Golem # 9 causing damage at the gate and even wrecked some HUMVEEs parked near by and the trio ZECT agents had to restrain him at once, but this proved to be a difficult task given the brute strength and weapons this Artificial NMC is, as well as having a normal-level of intelligence he possessed, making him somewhat dangerous.

As ZECT Troopers arrived they opened fire with their laser rifles but it wasn't enough to deter him, and instead the ANMC was delighted to accept the challenge, and fired away with his blaster gun attached on his right arm.

"Ah…more ants to squash…and this makes me feel good…and I don't a repellant to kill you no-gooders…! And once I kill you three, I'll smash this base with my own hands…as my comrades are already taking care of that brat with Parasite powers…!"

TheBee, Gatack and Kabuto then realized what Golem # 9 meant, and this spells trouble for them, realizing that Kyuu is in danger and had to do something to come to his aid, and formulated a tactic to weaken and take out their larger opponent.

"Ozora! Hyuga! Grab his arms while I try to stab his spine with the Rider Sting!"

Nodding immediately, the trio initiated their "Clock Up", with Kabuto and Gatack moving at fast speed and held onto the Golem's arms while TheBee approaches him as a power charge begins when the button on Wasp Zecter is pressed. As he initiated his attack, TheBee uses the prick-stinger of the Zecter Needle to punch at the target but Golem # 9 uses his brute strength to swing his arms and move his body around, sending Gatack colliding against a wall while sending Kabuto to collide with TheBee, cancelling the Rider Sting attack. As he gets up he was caught by the gigantic brute arm and was being pummeled several times before firing his blaster gun on him, and Fujima could feel the effects of the attack and tries to break free but the Golem's hold is to strong. Then he fired a powerful shot which sends him colliding with a parked HUMEE which is parked near the wrecked vehicles, and then he fired again, with the HUMVEE exploding and Fujima slammed against the wall, both the Wasp Zecter and the Zecter Brace fell off, and Kabuto went to Fujima's side, seeing that he is in a very bad shape.

"Hyuga! Fujima's in bad shape! I'll have to carry him inside to give him tobthe medics! Can you handle him until I came back?"

"I'll do what I can! Hurry back after you bring Fujima away from here!"

Nodding, Kabuto activated the Clock Up mechanism and carried Fujima inside the HQ as Gatack uses the Double Calibur to try and slice off the Golem, but was unable to get close due to his blaster and brute strength, and seeing that the Golem can move freely during the Clock Up activation, he couldn't afford to leave himself wide open, and had to think of a way to lower his opponent's guard.

"What's the matter? Am I that hard to handle?"

"Just you wait…"

Gatack went closer and tries to use his shotel weapons to try and sever the blaster from his arm, but was easily repulsed back and got beaten up badly, but he persevered, and waited for the right time to counterattack, and faced back while in a kneeling position, giving his opponent the impression that he was down, much to his opponent's delight.

"He-he-he…now that was easy…and yes…stay down because you'll never get up…"

As the Golem was gloating at his target's supposed helplessness, Gatack secretly presses presses the full throttle button on the Stag Beetle Zecter thrice and resets its mandible-like Zecter Horns back to their default position. When the Zecter Horns are switched open again, the tachyon energy stored within the Stag Beetle Zecter is released to Gatack's Helmet Horns for refinement then redirected down to Gatack's right leg.

"Rider Kick!"

Stag Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER KICK!_"

Once charged up, Gatack Stood up ad turn his attention towards the enemy and made his move with a jumping tornado kick, hitting him squarely on his face followed by an explosion, which seemed to stagger the larger opponent back, but Golem # 9's left arm caught Gatack by his right leg and fired his blaster gun squarely on his gut in full throttle and force, sending his opponent sprawling on the ground and the Stag Beetle Zecter fell off from Gatack's belt and Hyuga was de-armored with the Golem stomping on Hyuga's gut which earned a scream from the soccer player-turned ZECT agent.

"Aaarrgghh!"

"Ha-ha…nice one…but you look down at me and you gave me an opening…now I kill you now…with no ne to save you…and we will rule this pathetic country…"

His taunting was interrupted when a flying object came and struck him on the face, causing him to stagger back and allowed Hyuga to back away and grab the Stag Beetle Zecter, and then saw a man coming towards them, dressed in white tuxedo and a white bowler hat. and is holding a blue rose. He strutted forward feeling like royalty while raising his right hand where a Zecter Brace is shown.

"You…you did this? Bad move…now you pay!"

"Hah! It is you who will pay…an ugly sight like you being here to stain this land of beauty…a beauty that must be preserved…and those who oppose ZECT will pay dearly with their lives…and by the power of Atlas vested in me…I will crush those who threaten the beauty of this beautiful country…and I will make sure your kind will never ruin this beauty again! Henshin!"

The Zecter flying is shown which resembles an Atlas Beetle and attaches itself on the man's Zecter Brace sideways, and then he affixed the Zecter so it faces straight up which activated its transformation mechanism.

Atlas Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon energy enveloped the man's body and encases him in an armor similar to Hercus' armor and his armor is gold, and vaguely resembles Kabuto but is identical to a real Atlas Beetle.

Atlas Zecter: "_CHANGE ATLAS BEETLE…_"

Hyuga stared wide-eyed at what he saw as he didn't expect someone having a similar Zecter, and though he wasn't sure about this he felt that this man is aiding him as the newcomer is readying himself against Golem # 9.

"Hear this, you ugly-looking freak…I…Mask Rider Caucasus…will make sure you won't ever disrupt this country's beauty ever again…so now I will give the chance to surrender peacefully…but if you refused to do so…you will wish you'd ever regret facing me…"

"Hah! You expect me to fall for your stupid speech? Let my soldiers do the talking to you!"

More SWAT-like troopers appeared and surrounded the armored fighter identified as Mask Rider Caucasus, and Caucasus was unfazed by this while holding the blue rose on his left hand, looking ready to accept the challenge.

* * *

At Tokyo, Class P was walking by the park after solving a minor case, and are feeding some pigeons when armoed SWAT-like troopers came and alighted from several HUMVEES and pointed out their weapons at the three girls.

"Miyako...Kaoru...brace yourselves!"

As the SWAT-like troopers, all resembling ZECT Troopers, braced themselves, Class P began initiating their transformations and summoned their rings and compacts from their belt which the enemy troopers seemingly overlooked this fact.

"HYPER...BLOSSOM!"

"ROLLING BUBBLES!"

"POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

The enemy troopers realized too late that they are now facing the Powerpuff Girls Z, and are ready for contengency measures as they released several Artificial NMCs, but then a 21-year old man and a hulking assistant happened to be passing by, and saw what just took place. They decided to intervene as they see this as a crime on attacking minors.

"That's a crime attacking teenagers without a reason...what are the charges against them?"

"Leave or else we kill you..."

"We have orders...kill any witnesses..."

"Daisuke Aurora...get behind me...these men appeared to be terorists..."

"I see...go right ahead then, **J**..."

The hulking figure, who is called "J", then went for the attack and the troopers were surprised that their weapons didn't harm him and were taken out, and soon the ANMCs were also dealt with, but the emaining troopers self-destructed by pressing a button in an atempt to kill "J", but as the smoke cleared, "J" was fine and so was Daisuke Aurora.

"You girls are okay?"

"Yeah...we're from DDS..."

"Dan Detective School...I know...I'm a detective too..."

"Daisuke...these are the Powerpuff Girls Z...the ones we saw on TV..."

"Yeah...I know...well, since this is your turf...we leave this to you...we got our own jurisdiction, so we can't investigate this case...we're just passing by...and Tokyo officials are wary towards androids..."

"Androids?"

"Well...we got to go...come on, J..."

And so the so-called Detective, Daisuke Aurora, left the scene of carnage along with J and the Tokyo police arrived as the PPGZ began to make statements and told them what happened, and yet they covered their rescuers as they chose not to drag them into their mess.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

What a double ambush, indeed.

As Fujima, Tsubasa and Hyuga had just took out the Artificial NMCs, Golem # 9 shows up, and he sure is confident that he can handle three of ZECT's good agents. Can TheBee, kabuto and Gatack be able to fend him off long enough?

And who is "Mask Rider Caucasus"? Is he from ZECT? or another wild card figure?

And the Renjou brothers are in a heap of trouble as a new enemy surfaced. He has a Zecter that appears to be an equivalent of Kabuto's but it's too early to speculate. Can Kyuu alone handle this guy? And what can Kyo do to help out in this kind of situation?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu takes on Mask Rider Hercus and the two appeared to be evenly matched until the intruder reveals a lot of weapons he has stored, while Kyo tries to help out.

And aside from Caucasus, one more character EXCLUSIVE to this fic also appears, though it is not known if they are allies or enemies of ZECT.

* * *

_**Cameo Appearance:**_

Another set of characters from a detctive anime shows up in a one-shot appearance. They're are **Daisuke Aurora** and **J**, the two main protagonists from the anime **Heat Guy J**.

Though they are from a semi-futuristic setting, I decided to have them appeared snce their setting is quite close to other present-day settings of other anime.


	17. Power Of Centaurus: Mask Rider Ketaros

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

First Hercus…then Caucasus…and now a 3rd one shows up later here.

In other words, this battle ends here as ZECT and DDS are able to identify who they are facing against, and this would definitely shock them big time.

* * *

Once charged up, Gatack Stood up and turn his attention towards the enemy and made his move with a jumping tornado kick, hitting him squarely on his face followed by an explosion, which seemed to stagger the larger opponent back, but Golem # 9's left arm caught Gatack by his right leg and fired his blaster gun squarely on his gut in full throttle and force, sending his opponent sprawling on the ground and the Stag Beetle Zecter fell off from Gatack's belt and Hyuga was de-armored with the Golem stomping on Hyuga's gut which earned a scream from the soccer player-turned ZECT agent.

"Aaarrgghh!"

"Ha-ha…nice one…but you look down at me and you gave me an opening…now I kill you now…with no ne to save you…and we will rule this pathetic country…"

His taunting was interrupted when a flying object came and struck him on the face, causing him to stagger back and allowed Hyuga to back away and grab the Stag Beetle Zecter, and then saw a man coming towards them, dressed in white tuxedo and a white bowler hat. and is holding a blue rose. He strutted forward feeling like royalty while raising his right hand where a Zecter Brace is shown.

"You…you did this? Bad move…now you pay!"

"Hah! It is you who will pay…an ugly sight like you being here to stain this land of beauty…a beauty that must be preserved…and those who oppose ZECT will pay dearly with their lives…and by the power of Atlas vested in me…I will crush those who threaten the beauty of this beautiful country…and I will make sure your kind will never ruin this beauty again! Henshin!"

The Zecter flying is shown which resembles an Atlas Beetle and attaches itself on the man's Zecter Brace sideways, and then he affixed the Zecter so it faces straight up which activated its transformation mechanism.

Atlas Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Tachyon energy enveloped the man's body and encases him in an armor similar to Hercus' armor and his armor is gold, and vaguely resembles Kabuto but is identical to a real Atlas Beetle.

Atlas Zecter: "CHANGE ATLAS BEETLE…"

Hyuga stared wide-eyed at what he saw as he didn't expect someone having a similar Zecter, and though he wasn't sure about this he felt that this man is aiding him as the newcomer is readying himself against Golem # 9.

"Hear this, you ugly-looking freak…I…Mask Rider Caucasus…will make sure you won't ever disrupt this country's beauty ever again…so now I will give the chance to surrender peacefully…but if you refused to do so…you will wish you'd ever regret facing me…"

"Hah! You expect me to fall for your stupid speech? Let my soldiers do the talking to you!"

More SWAT-like troopers appeared and surrounded the armored fighter identified as Mask Rider Caucasus, and Caucasus was unfazed by this while holding the blue rose on his left hand, looking ready to accept the challenge.

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_**

_**17: Kentaurusu-za no Pawā****: Kamen Raida Ketaros**_

As Golem # 9 watches on, Caucasus was still standing still, looking calm as the troopers surrounded him in a circle while aiming their weapons at their target, confident that they'll kill the newcomer on no time, but then the troopers were taken aback at what Caucasus just said, much to Hyuga's surprise.

"Be prepared, enemies of ZECT…once this blue rose hits the ground, there's no turning back…and no holding back, so leave while I still hold this rose…"

"Don't be a squadron of idiots! He's just fooling you! He's only one there and you are so many! Show him why we are fearsome! Show him why we deserve to rule the world! Or else I'll be pissed off!"

The troopers opted to follow Golem # 9's words and charged towards the gold-armored Atlas Beetle-looking figure as he drops the rose and as the rose hit the ground he began to intercept them and delivered a Tachyon-powered punch, hitting one of the troopers which sends him colliding with five more, sending them colliding against a burning HUMVEE and they are as good as dead as they are not moving or breathing. Hyuga was surprised and so was Golem # 9.

"That…is the power of the Rider Beat. My power easily exceeds the power of the other Zecter-using fighters…and exceeds even the power of the Ultimate Being and Mitochondria Eve…and I will personally lead ZECT to the path of justice. So…who wants to be next?"

The other troopers charged towards Caucasus while opening fire with their laser rifles, but then Caucasus moves in fast speed, which Hyuga noted that he is using the power of the Clock Up, and within a minute more of the troopers are sprawled on the ground, and Golem # 9 was getting irritated and impatient, seeing that this wasn't going in his favor and opted to confront Caucasus himself.

"That's just a lucky fluke…but it won't work on me! I can see you even if you're using Clock Up…so don't even try bothering trying to confuse me! I'll get you…just you see…!"

And so Golem # 9 began to get a grip on his gold-armored opponent but then Caucasus began to retaliate using blocks and punches which made the larger opponent irritated and went as far as using his blaster gun to get a hit but his smaller prey easily dodged it and this made it difficult for him to get his bearings.

"Stand still you gold-plated insect!"

Hyuga was watching the scene in amazement and is pondering on whether he should step in or not though it appeared that Caucasus us under control of the situation, and Kabuto came back on the scene, who happened to witness the scene via the CCTV attached to every nook and cranny within ZECT HQ. Soon more ZECT Troopers arrived and stood in their positions for any emergency though they appeared to let Caucasus do all the work.

"Hyuga…who is that guy?"

"No idea…unless Yamaki knows about this…we have no idea on who this guy is…"

As Golem # 9 started to lose his cool he fired indiscriminately causing Hyuga and Kabuto to seek cover while the ZECT Troopers did the same though a few were caught by the blast that killed them. He then tries to get closer to his target and wanted a close-range shot but then Caucasus uses another Rider Beat, his Tachyon energy energizing his right leg and performed a standing roundhouse kick, hitting him on the face and rolled back towards a highway.

"Don't think you won this round…I'll be back to settle the score and will hunt you down like a hound! I promise you'll lose more than a pound and your corpse will be placed in a lost and found! I'll grill you on the ground…and it'll make it a loud sound!"

A passing gas truck came and he fired at the truck, causing an explosion where he makes his escape as the ZECT Troopers tries to extinguish the flame. By then Yamaki came and told Hyuga and Tsubasa regarding Caucasus.

"Guys…this is Issei Kurosaki, and he's been ZECT's prominent member since ZECT's founding. He's been working behind the scene and is personally working with new Zecters during Mitochondria Eve's rampage which is why he never showed up until now…Issei…thank you…"

"That is nothing…Hyuga…you still have a long way to go…and Tsubasa…I thought you quit ZECT, yet you still use Kabuto…where is your replacement by the way…I heard you personally chose him…"

A ZECT Trooper came and informed them about a message coming from Ryu, and there the others were alarmed but Caucasus was calm about the matter assured to them that everything is under control, much to everyone's bafflement except Yamaki.

"Ah…I failed to inform you…Mr. Kurosaki is not the only one who is working behind the sidelines as another is also working with us…Issei, I presume this other person has a Zecter too?"

"Yes…and he's on his way there now…"

"Then let's go…Hyuga…stay here as someone needs to look after the base…"

"I understand…"

And so Yamaki and Kurosaki left the Hq by boarding a HUMVEE with a squadron of ZECT Troopers as they head out for Mt. Bandai while Hyuga stayed behind to look after the base in case more attackers arrive to try to stage another ambush now that Fujima is hurt and the Wasp Zecter is vacant, thus it's unlikely that they can relax for now as they knew that their unknown enemy has made their move.

* * *

Back at Mt. Bandai, Kyuu was on the ground, bloodied as he reverted back to normal after receiving a Rider Beat attack which Hercus uses the Kunai Gun in "Gun Mode", while Kyo is fending off the troopers who attacked him, and his chances wasn't good as he is practically defenseless since the troopers are armored similar to the ZECT Troopers, though the troopers did not open fire and instead uses their rifles as blunt weapons, and the younger Renjou took one of the rifles to act as his own blunt weapons.

However since he is surrounded, he couldn't make a move to open fire as this would provoke the troopers to return fire. So he had to play along and see if he could find an opening though this was unlikely since the troopers are encased from head to toe and all he could hope for is for Ryu to contact ZECT and inform them of their whereabouts.

"_Hope Ryu contacted ZECT…they're our only hope now as we're just sitting ducks here…nii-san is now having trouble with that Hercules Beetle-armored guy who seem to be leading these clowns…I wonder if ZECT is aware of this…it's likely that Ryoma there since he too has a Zecter…now with this __looks like the Mitochondrial problem is reignited with whoever's making new mutants is sure to have a lot of resources…_"

Seeing that Hercus is approaching him Kyuu waited for the right moment to strike and planned his timing as he figured that if he damaged the Zecter attached to Hercus' right wrist then he can weaken him and use him as a hostage to get the troopers to surrender so Kyo can run and call for help.

Hercus assumes that Kyuu was too dazed to move so he continued his approach until the elder Renjou sibling made the right timing and changed into his Parasite form and dished out some considerable attack which rattled the armored enemy which sends him staggering back while Hercus could feel a painful pressure on his chest.

"_So…that's his Parasite form…it's no wonder he was able to defeat Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being…if I get too close and leave myself open he might take me down hard…I'd better do something to make him lower his guard before he gets me…_"

As "Parasite Kyuu" goes for another offensive attack, Kyo was doing his best to keep his attackers at bay until he almost got shot by one of the troopers as the laser narrowly missed him, as he turned around the Class R leader was whacked on the head and was down with the troopers holding him down while pointing their rifle nozzles on his head, and "Parasite Kyuu" saw this, distracting him which enabled Hercus to take advantage.

"You're mine, Y-Chromosomal Adam!"

Using the Rider Beat, Tachyon energy filled his Kunai Gun as it assumes "Ax Mode" and does a whole lot of damage on the younger teen, and Kyuu reverted back to normal, his chest is stained with blood and is badly hurt, too weak to get up after the damage he received, and Hercus placed a foot on Kyuu's chest while raising the Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode", ready to deliver the death blow. Kyo screamed out in frustration but is held by the troopers, in which the younger Renjou couldn't do anything to help, and just as the death blow is about to be administered, a Zecter flew towards Hercus, hitting him on the face which caused him to stager back and then at the troopers, penetrating their helmets and struck them on their eyes, blinding them, enabling Kyo to break free and went to Kyuu, pulling him away.

As Hercus regained his composure, he saw a man standing there, who appeared to be in his late 20's looking like a magician because of his black tuxedo-like clothes and sports a pair of diagonal-shaped mustache, who raised his right arm and folded his sleeve, revealing that he's wearing a Zecter Brace. The Zecter, which resembles a Centaurus Beetle, flew towards the man and attached itself on the Zecter Brace sideways.

"Only a bully would pick on helpless children…and I do not like this sorely sight. You should know your place and should fight REAL men…not teenage kids…unless you're not man enough to choose an adult to pick on…"

"You'll pay for your interference, fool, and I suppose ZECT sent you here…I can't believe you have the guts to do this to me, Yamato…"

"Nothing personal, Hidenari…but you already know what I told you before…anyone who goes against and/or betrays ZECT will be severely punished. Had you not done that we wouldn't have to face off like this, but what's done is done…and you've forced my hand…Henshin."

The man, identified as Tetsuki Yamato, appeared to know Hidenari Oda, which suggested that these two knew each other from before. The Renjou brothers are surprised by the revelation as Yamato is enveloped in Tachyon energy which encased him in an armor colored in bronze, and his armor motif resembles that of a Centaurus Beetle which is somewhat similar to Hercus'.

Centaurus Zecter: "CHANGE CENTAURUS BEETLE…"

"Hmph…so that's it, huh? Me against you…Mask Rider Ketaros…let's see if your's can stand the power of Hercus…"

"You wish…"

As the two men are ready to fight, the Renjou brothers are awed by what they are seeing, baffled at the turn of events. At least they're at ease as they got a respite though they are far from being safe.

"Nii-san..did you see that? These two have armors that vaguely resembled Kabuto's secondary form! And they both resembled beetles! What the heck is going on here?"

"I don't know, Kyo…what's more…they don't have Masked forms…and they seem to be customized versions of Kabuto's rider form…at least…that bronze-looking guy's on our side…"

"Don't talk, nii-san…rest for now…"

As Kyo applies first aid on his elder twin brother, Hercus ordered the troopers to charge at Ketaros, but Ketaros is already prepared as he took out his Kunai Gun and activated it in "Kunai Mode", slashing the first row of troopers, slowly killing them in the process and uses the laser rifles and shoots them on their foot, since they're not protected and has no armored padding. As the troopers behind tripped over the fallen troopers in front, Ketaros activated the Rider Beat which charged his Kunai Gun in Kunai Mode, and executed a powered-up version of the Avalanche Slash, causing the troopers to get sliced in two, penetrating their armored uniforms and blood splattered on the floor.

Hercus was the only one left and opted to face him than run away so he activated his Rider Beat and fired his Kunai Gun in Gun Mode and fired his powered-up Avalance Shot, but Ketaros uses the Avalanche Slash to deflect the shots, so Hercus goes for the Kunai Gun Ax Mode, with the Rider Beat still in effect, he chose to use the Avalanche Break but before the two can face off, Mask Rider Caucasus arrived and stood beside Ketaors.

Ketaros: "About time you arrived. What took you so long?"

Caucasus: "Had to deal with a big brute…an Artificial NMC who is different from the rest…"

Ketaros: "How different?"

Caucasus: "He can talk and he can think straight…not a savage like the other Artificial NMCs…ah…Hidenari Oda…I haven't heard from you in the last six months…so this is what you're doing…aiding the enemy…unforgivable…"

Ketaros: "Yeah…I told him that but he wouldn't budge…"

Hercus: "Bah! I can take you both on…!"

But then a codec was installed on his armor in which Hercus receives a transmission message from his superior telling him to retreat, and reluctantly he did, and the fallen troopers self-destructed to cover Hercus' escape, and so the two new comers opted not to go after him, and instead tended to the injured Kyuu.

"So this is the famous Kyuu Renjou…I'm surprised that Hercus whipped you pretty good…"

"Watch your tongue, asshole! My brother had a bad day and if you make fun of him I'll pull out your mustache…!"

"Ah…his twin brother…you are different from him…frank and hot-tempered…I wnder if your father made you tough…"

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT OUR DAD?"

"Kyo, take it easy…"

"But nii-san…!"

Yamaki came and assessed the situation and had ZECT Troopers carry the injured Kyuu and load him on the HUMVEE, and they left as the ZECT Troopers were left behind to clean up the mess left by Hercus and his forces. Inside the HUMVEE, Kyuu and Kyo listened to what Yamaki has to say to them which would later reveal to them what is happening recently.

"These two gentlemen here are Issei Kurosaki and Tetsuki Yamato…they've been working with ZECt since its founding but they opted to work behind the scenes and are responsible for creating the first five Zecters. When the first three Zecters were stolen I asked Mr. Kurosaki and Mr. Yamato to asuume the Wasp and Stag Beetle Zecters by they turn it down as they have important roles to portray and instead chose Fujima and Hyuga to become the new users. Hidenari Oda was among the original members but his greed overtook his thinking and secretly bolted from ZECT after the Ultimate Being was defeated, and we would soon later learned that he was behind the ransacking of the stolen goods when we invaded the Cult of Illuminites' base in Mt. Bandai."

Kyuu and Kyo listened intently at this while Hyuga was surprised to learn that the two adults were among those who created the Zecters, but the next statement would soon make everything apparent.

I. Kurosaki: "The incident at Akropolis Tower…the troopers that attacked your home…and the ones that killed a friend of your friend Ryu Amakusa…they're all connected."

Kyuu and Kyo: "WHAT?"

T. Yamato: "All these incidents are intentionally perpetrated…and Hidenari Oda was among the chief founders of this new organization that uses the DNA of the NMCs…and uses your part of your DNA to create artificial and advanced versions of the NMCs…"

"Fuck off! How can my brother's DNA fell to the wrong hands?"

T. Yamato: "Oda stole them before he left ZECT HQ…and stole the blue prints that would enable him to create Zecters of his own and would recruit other people to try them…that's how it happened."

Kyuu went silent as he slowly felt that his powers have become a curse as someone from ZECT stole his DNA to create a new breed of mutants, and now he must get himself involved to stop them from carrying out their plans while Kurosaki made his statement.

Kurosaki: "So Kyuu Renjou…please get well soon…we would need your help in dealing with our new opponent…a new organization that threaten to plunge Japan into chaos…"

Kyuu: "And who are we facing…?"

T. Yamato: "Oda was among those who created their own organization…to directly rival ours…and now we know what they called themselves…they named their organization…Neo-ZECT…which is a mockery of ours…and we will stop them no matter what…"

"Neo-ZECT?"

The Renjou brothers are baffled at what they just heard, and realization hits them as they are now facing a new enemy that has access to ZECT's weapons and just as they had recovered from the Cult of Illuminites, now a new organization is causing new problems for Japan.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

Hercus…Caucasus…Ketaros…three names named after three kinds of beetles…and they are all based on ZECT technology, though we now know that Hidenari Oda, aka Hercus, was among those who caused trouble to both ZECT and DDS…at least we have the other two on the good side. Now that Fujima's injured, someone may have to replace him as TheBee. Can't say at this point who, though…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

No battle in the next chapter, but a simple aftermath on what happened after, as DDS and ZECT discuss on what move should they make to combat Neo-ZECT, and a character from a sports anime makes his appearance which will shock you…


	18. Revelations

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Neo-ZECT…that's the new name for this fics' group of villains who made life for DDS hell as they are said to be responsible for creating Artificial NMCs using Kyuu's DNA…and now with two new characters revealed to be among ZECT's "originals", there's a chance that our heroes might pin down their new enemy…

* * *

Three weeks have passed since the incident at ZECT HQ and at Mt. Bandai, Kyuu was feeling a bit depressed upon learning that his DNA was stolen from ZECT HQ and uses it to create Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures that enabled some to assume human guises. Many people fell victims and among them was Ryu's friend, Shizuko Miyahara, whose blood sample was taken to use her DNA to have her image used as the ANMCs' disguise though she was murdered in the process by Ryoma Echizen.

Ryu, Kyo and Mrs. Renjou managed to keep Kyuu's spirit up so that he can recover his strength and move on as he has a task to work on, which means aid DDS and ZECT in stopping Neo-ZECT. By now the Class Q leader is 85 % healed and is ready to go back to school, and Mrs. Renjou prayed for her children and Ryu's safety.

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_**

_**18: Shirushi**_

Later during the day, Mitsuo Yamaki paid a surprise visit to Dan Detective School and is inside the conference room with Morihiko Dan, Tatsumi Hongou, Shuno Katagiri and Kotaro Nanami. Shibuya's Officer Kotobuki was among the police officials invited by Yamaki to debrief them about Neo-ZECT and what they have done to cause trouble in Japan, especially in Shibuya.

Dan was surprised to learn from Yamaki how the Artificial NMCs are created and felt that Kyuu has taken the brunt since his Kyuu's DNA has Mitochondrial cells in him and mentally he could feel Kyuu blaming himself for this and opted to see him after this meeting is adjourned.

"…and so that's how we found out. I didn't expect that one of our own would do something like this and we at ZECT are to be blamed for this…even Kyuu himself felt like taking responsibility since it was his DNA that was used as catalyst in the spawning of the Artificial NMCs…"

"No, Mr. Yamaki…no one is to be blamed by this Neo-ZECT…what we can do for now is to cooperate with the Japanese authorities in finding where they are hiding…and we need to find one of their men so we can extract information from them…"

"We are working on that and we'll do all we can to make it happen…and your students must also be protected…I have a feeling that some of your students who are not involved might be targeted as well…the rest of you…can I count on your help?"

The representatives of Japan's various law enforcement group acknowledged their support and within half an hour the meeting is adjourned, and as all parties left, Dan went to the old school building where Kyuu is sitting by himself, feeling a bit down, and he approached the son of Satoru Renjou and there Kyuu confided to him his insecurity.

"Dan-sensei…am I responsible for what's happening…?"

"No…you are not to be blamed. One of the former members of ZECT stole your DNA and used it for their own personal use…and thus you are not to take the blame. Have faith in yourself. We are in this together…"

"You know, Dan-sensei…I wonder if having this…is it a blessing…or a curse…? Somehow I don't feel like becoming an immortal…having this hidden power inside me…why did I have this in the first place?"

"If not for that, Melissa Pearce…or rather…Mitochondria Eve…may have won, and so is her offspring. You were given this hidden power for a reason…at that time you were the only one to stop her when the Japanese government couldn't…and the lives you saved…doesn't that count as a blessing…?"

The Class Q leader looks down on the floor, recalling the times where he fought and stopped Eve, and defeating the Ultimate Being…he slowly realized that maybe he still has a purpose…and now he felt that maybe his job isn't over. He now has a new purpose: Stop Neo-ZECT and destroy their new source of power. He thanked Dan and left, while the principal smiled as he was able to help his top student get over his melancholy.

* * *

Outside, Kyo and Ryu were there and saw this. Ryu smiled as Kyuu was given a glimmer of hope while Kyo sighed in relief now that his elder twin brother won't have to feel miserable about the whole situation.

"I guess we should thank Principal Dan for this…"

"And I can relax for a bit now that I don't have to repeatedly sermon _nii-san_ over who is to blame and who is not to…but still…I wonder if the two adults from ZECT are to be trusted…"

"What do you mean?"

"The timing…why didn't they showed up earlier since the Akropolis Tower incident? Why just now instead of three weeks ago? Don't you find it odd? I don't like what I'm feeling right now…"

"You may have a point…"

Meanwhile, Kotaro Nanami, disguised as a wall, overheard the two teens and he could see the point in their discussion, and felt that he should keep an eye on ZECT whenever he has the chance to do so, knowing that though ZECT has proven themselves he couldn't shake off the feeling that ZECT may have hiding something from DDS.

"_Hmm…if given the chance…I might ask Dan-sensei for a vacation leave so I could infiltrate ZECT HQ and look around for anything…although they may be a valuable ally, I still believe that ZECT has something that we ourselves don't know. And Kyo does have a point…why did Kurosaki and Tetsuki showed up just now? But I guess we'll have to leave that for now and focus on finding where Neo-ZECT is hiding…_"

* * *

At ZECT HQ, a week later Yamaki was approached by one of the medics and gave him a very bad news which made the man in shades feel uncomfortable knowing this would be a very dire situation.

"Sir…I'm sorry to say that Kenji Fujima is in no shape to assume the role of TheBee…his chest and ribs sustained fractures and will be out for at least a few months, which also includes therapy…you'll have to find a replacement…"

"Thank you…"

As the medic left, Yamaki wondered where he could find a suitable replacement for Fujima, since he knows that he and Kojiro Hyuga are the only ones he can trust since most of the agents within ZECT answers to the "council", and with Tetsuki Yamato and Issei Kurosaki are the current holders of the Centaurus and Atlass Beetle Zecters, he'll have to start looking for someone who can fill in for Fujima…someone who do not blindly follow the council's will.

By then a ZECT Trooper came and talked to Yamaki, which sounds not good for him.

"Sir…the council wishes to see you."

"Thank you."

At the Council's room, the Council (all dressed like black-colored druids) then looked at Yamaki and told him of what is going to happen from now on, which he felt that this is not good for him and for DDS. He waited until he heard what they have to say to him.

"As you know…We are now short-handed as we lost two valuable assets to ZECT. Tsubasa Ozora relinquishes the Beetle Zecter and resigned. Kenji Fujima is on the injured list and thus the Wasp Zecter is vacant. Even though we have Caucasus and Ketaros with us, it is not enough as the latter two are our reserve agents, so we must find replacements."

"I'll be looking for someone to fill the role of TheBee…as for the Beetle Zecter, I know who'll fill that role in…which I'm sure it would help us in nailing Neo-ZECT and their forces…"

"Bah! You mean that Kyuu Renjou? What can he do to help us? And him becoming Kabuto? Out of the question! Anyway we have a new recruit and will assist us in ZECT operations…he is Masato Mishima…and he will be your supervisor…and he answers directly to us. Though he may be your equal in dispatching our ZECT Troopers…he will be a level higher than yours so don't think and try to cross the line against him."

Masato Mishima stepped forward and looked at Yamaki. He has semi-brown curly hair and his hair length is the same as Yamaki. He wears smoke glassed and his attire is the same as Yamaki, except brown colored. He then glances at the Council and made his speech.

"You need not to worry…I'm sure Yamaki and I would get along just fine…"

You can see Yamaki's eyes twitched underneath his shades while his brows crossed, knowing getting along with Mishima will be harder than nails so he braced himself for any eventuality.

"As for who will take the role of TheBee…you need not worry. I foreshadow the event that Fujima might be taken out of action. And in the past six months I've personally trained someone who can fill the role of a fighter capable of using any of the Zecters. This one will be an excellent agent in using the Wasp Zecter. Here he is…"

The scene shifts to Mishima's left side and a person emerged from the silhouette, revealing a teenager resembling a 17-year old boy, wearing glassed and is wearing blue and white jacket and blue and white jogging pants. He is **Kunitimtsu Tezuka**, who happened to be the team captain of Seigaku Tennis Team. Yamaki was surprised by this, not expecting that someone like Mishima bringing over a person groomed to take over one of the Zecters.

As the Council looks on, Mishima gave Tezuka the Zecter Brace and watches the Seigaku player putting it on while the Wasp Zecter came to him as ZECT Troopers surrounded him to test him under Mishima's orders. Mishima told Tezuka to show them what he learned from the training as the tennis player affixed the Wasp Zecter on the Zecter Brace.

"Henshin."

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

As Tezuka became TheBee in Masked form, the ZECT Troopers surrounded him, ready to fight him but in a quick motion he toggles the Wasp Zecter and assumes Rider form as the bulky armor sent shards at the troopers which distracted them while charging and he activated the Clock Up mechanism and moved at fast speed, using his tennis skills in battle, disabling the troopers in a non-lethal manner and within a minute the troopers are down and TheBee is done and glances at Mishima and bowed.

The Council were impressed by this and accepted Tezuka as their newest recruit, while Yamaki was unsure about this and planned to inform Hyuga and DDS about the turn of events.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

Kyuu underwent a mental crisis but thanks to Principal Dan he won't feel down anymore as he got a renewed sense of hope that he could use to overcome the trials coming his way…

And another character from The Prince Of Tennis shows up and is now part of this fic, replacing Kenji Fujima as TheBee, thus a rival for our beleaguered Prince of Tennis, Ryoma Echizen.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Paradise Kiss makes an impromptu appearance as George Koizumi shows up…and so is Drake…as in Mask Rider Drake. Wait…didn't he gave that up since the first chapter of this fic?


	19. The Return Of Mask Rider Drake

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Last chapter shocked you as the team captain of Seigaku Tennis club Kunimitsu Tezuka shows up and is revealed to have been training in secret to fill the role of TheBee, and with Masato Mishima keeping an eye on Yamaki, things will be hard for him and the alliance between DDS and ZECT might get strained.

Now Paradise Kiss shows up with the possible return of Mask Rider Drake…but will this mean he'll be prevalent here or is it just a one-shot appearance?

* * *

Akihabara. The place is now thriving now that George Koizumi is back and Para-Kiss is back in business. It's been six months since Koizumi was freed from the brainwashing and Yukari was no more happier than this seeing that her lover is back to his usual self and so are the Para-Kiss crew, and since re-opening the shop they've been earning Yen non-stop and they couldn't be more happier than this.

However, at ZECT HQ, an irate Masato Mishima was currently berating at the scientist at the top of his lungs much to Yamaki's bemusement as something went missing, and is unwilling to accept any kind of excuses, as he is very strict about the devices at ZECT HQ..

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE DRAGONFLY ZECTER AND D-GRIP WENT MISSING? ARE YOU SAYING THAT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT FOR THE PAST SIX MONTHS?"

**

* * *

Period** by **Chemistry**

_(_4th Opening Song from_ **Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**)_

_owari naki tabi no tochuu tachidomari sou na toki  
fukai tameiki kobosu bokura wa_

_tsukami kakete wa mata hanarete itta  
demo ima wa mou nani mo osoreru koto wa nai_

_kokoro o tsunagu tsuyoi kizuna wa  
keshite hodoke wa shinaisa  
sagashi tsuzukete tadori tsuita  
kono basho de Period ni_

_ai ni michita nukumori karadajuu kakemeguru  
nido to kieru koto nai kioku ga_

_kanarazu yakusoku hatashite kimi o tsureteku yo  
afureru yume o negai daite subete uta ni nosete_

_genjitsu kara me o sorasazu ni  
tachimukau yuuki o  
kanashimi ikari chikara ni kaete  
unmei wa sugu soba ni_

_mukau saki wa hora  
kirameku sekai_

_boku o furuwasu kono kansei o  
uragiru koto wa shinaisa  
tomo ni ikiteku mirai no tame ni  
kono basho de Period ni_

_shinjitsu o yubisaki ni_

**_

* * *

_**

_**19: Kamen Raidā Doreiku no Modori-chi**_

As the ZECT scientists scrambled to find the missing Zecter and the transformation device, Mishima was seething non-stop as this would mean big problem for ZECT though Yamaki and Tezuka were obviously calm about this and both offered comments to calm down a worrisome Mishima.

"Sir…please calm down…"

"CALM DOWN? THE ZECTER IS MISSING AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU SHOULD KNOW YOUR…ah…my apologies, Tezuka…"

"It's alright sir…"

"That's not how a supervisor should act, Mishima…and I don't think the Zecter's in wrong hands…"

"And what makes you sure about this, Yamaki?"

"If it were in the wrong hands, then Drake should appear six months ago, right? And should be causing trouble…but he didn't…and in the event it's in good hands…then the person who assumes Drake would be doing good deeds…"

"And who would be good enough to use that Zecter, Yamaki?"

Tezuka's comments sent hints on who is holding it, and that gave them the answer.

Tezuka: "Mishima-sempai…who was the last person to use that Zecter?"

Mishima: "Someone who uses it last time…?"

Yamaki: "Ah…yes…it was George Koizumi, I recalled. He was under the Cult Of Illuminites' control until we broke him free from the brainwashing…and he is now back to normal…"

Mishima: "And what would that have anything to do with the missing Zecter? Wait…are you saying that…he's carrying it all this time? Why didn't you tell us that?"

Yamaki: "It was just a theory…and I'm sure he is unaware of it…perhaps it was misplaced…"

Mishima: "Tezuka…have the Shadow Troopers deployed…you will lead them…find Koizumi and get the Zecter back…at any means necessary! Understand?"

Tezuka: "Yes, sir…"

Yamaki: "Wait…we're not sure if that's the case…"

"Silence! I'm in charge here! And you'll obeymy orders!"

Yamaki was not pleased by this. Since Mishima became his superior in certain operations he is acting with a rather iron fist and would use any means necessary just to get the job done regardless of what would happen along the way, and now all he could do now is wait for the opportunity to stand up against him in a certain situation.

* * *

At DDS, Class Q and G were at the rooftop after Kyo summoned the two sections as he got a text message from Yamaki, and this really surprised them a lot, and anticipated difficult times ahead.

Kinta: "Another Seigaku player holding a Zecter? And he's replacing Fujima?"

Kazuma: "Kunimitsu Tezuka…that might be a fine choice…since he's Ryoma's captain, he might be able to bring Ryoma back to his senses…"

Ryu: "Masato Mishima…I never heard of him…apart from some of the ZECT agents we met…I wonder if he can be trusted…what did Yamaki said to his text?"

Kyo: "it says _"Be careful…Mishima does his way to get the job done…you guys might not get along well with him…and make sure Kyuu's not alone with him…I have a feeling the Council might have something in store for him…"_ that's what the text message says…"

Ran: "Hmm…I'd better ask my dad if he's aware of this since ZECT has ties to Japan's various law enforcement agencies…and yeah…we should be careful…Tsubasa quit, right? And Fujima is out of action…then we'll have to rely on Hyuga…"

Miyu: " I agree…"

* * *

As Tezuka and his Shadow Troopers are on their way to Akihabara they were in the national road when the HUMVEE in front of them stopped and so was the rest of the HUMVEE, and as Tezuka alighted he asked the ZECT Trooper in front on why they stopped, and the trooper pointed out the cause: a dozen persons blocking their way, and they all resembled Shizuko. As the Seigaku captain glanced at the girls, he had a feeling that this may be a trap, until his instincts told him that it is.

"It's a trap! Evasive actions…NOW!"

As the ZECT Troopers went into defensive stances, the 12 Shizuko's slowly did a "Hulk-out", their bodies changed its sized while their clothes ripped open and are now monstrous in appearance. They revealed themselves as stranger-type Artificial NMCs, and they immediately went into attack mode, overwhelming the first row of ZECT Troopers. The second row then opened fire, nailing at least three of them before they got chomped up and Tezuka initiated his action as he summoned the Wasp Zecter and affixed it on his Zecter Brace.

"Henshin!"

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon energy enveloped his body as Tezuka assumes the armored form of TheBee in Masked form and began to join the other ZECT Troopers in fending off the Stranger-type ANMCs, resulting a people scampering away for safety as the brawl gets bloody, as stray laser fire ends up hitting some of the passerby. TheBee realizes that the situation must be contained and assumes Rider form by toggling the Wasp Zecter and assumed his secondary, sleeker form while his bulky armor sends shards of his exploding armor towards the ANMCs, hitting them and managed to knock down two of them.

"Split them apart and take them down! Don't let them group together!"

As police arrived to help, they opened fire at the ANMCs but the bullets didn't deter them and targeted the policemen and they ended up as snacks.

* * *

At Akihabara, the Para-Kiss crew is loading their picnic equipments at the rented van that Koizumi borrowed with Yukari double-checking the goods to see if everything is complete. It has been almost six months since the crew had reunited, and when Koizumi rejoined Para-Kiss, their shop has been revitalized and within les than two months their shop become the talk of the town, as their fashion clothing and accessories are selling like pancakes, and the older teens were very pleased with the results.

Koizumi was glad that he has been cleared of the charges as it was proven that he was controlled by the Cult of Illuminites, and since being de-brainwashed, he was invited to join ZECT though he politely decline the offer as his place is with Para-Kiss. He surrendered both the Zecter and Gun-Grip before leaving ZECT HQ and he has since recovered from his ordeal. Now that things went well the lead designer decided to celebrate his return and Para-Kiss' return to the shopping world. He has also rekindled his romance with Yukari.

A picnic was suggested and all of them agreed to do it, and among those who are coming along are:

- Miwako Sakurada

- Arashi Nagase

- Daisuke "Isabella" Yamamoto

The five then left Akihabara to head for a well-known park within the prefecture, unaware that TheBee and the Shadow Troopers are having their hands full with Artificial NMC. In fact there seem to be something odd about the timing of the attack.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the Para-Kiss crew arrived at a park quite far from the city, preparing to unload their picnic goods and searched for a place to cook their barbecue and other food. Meawhile "Isabella" urged Arashi and Miwako not to play with the barbecue sticks as the two used them as javelin sticks.

"I got you!"

"Take my spear!"

"Stop it, you two! They're not toys!"

As the trio are busy with their activities, Koizumi and Yukari went for a stroll and left the trio behind, holding hands as they have a lot to catch up, and this meant a lot to them, but they are unaware that someone is watching them, as prying eyes followed the two lovebirds.

* * *

Meanwhile, TheBee activated the Rider Sting to kill off the Stranger-type ANMCs, finally able to put a stop to the attack, though it came with a cost as the resulting ambush wiped out almost all of the Shadow Troopers and he contacted ZECT HQ for immediate back-up, knowing that he's short-handed. Though he was told that help is on the way, Tezuka knew that this would mean that he'll have to stay put in case more ANMCs are coming.

"_What perfect timing…I have to assume that someone must have sensed that we're coming here…and I think that there's a spy within ZECT…for now I'll pretend to not know anything to avoid getting caught up…still…I wonder if this is a mere coincidence…_"

* * *

Back at the park, Koizumi and Yukari returned to help the gang set-up the picnic foods as they decided that it's time to eat, and while the three were preparing the dishes, Yukari noticed her lover staring at the sky. She wondered if there's something bothering him so she had to ask.

"George…is there something the matter…?"

"Ah, no…just thinking…it's been six months since I've returned…I still couldn't believe that I was almost away for a year…I couldn't believe that I was brainwashed by a cult into becoming an assassin…but I'm glad that I'm back to normal…"

"Did you really turn down the offer that ZECT showed you…?"

"Yup…I'm a fashion designer…not a mercenary…so my place is here with you guys…here I want to give something to you…and I really wanted to show it to you since I worked hard to make it…"

Reaching for a briefcase, Koizumi opened it as he intended show her a very beautiful dress, but to his surprise it was the Dragon Grip and the Dragonfly Zecter. Yukari was surprised but saw Koizumi surprised as well as the Dragonfly Zecter activated by itself and hovered around him, much to his chagrin.

"What is that thing doing here? And where's the dress I made?"

"You mean you made a dress to show it to me?"

"Yeah…but instead someone placed it here…"

Arashi and Miwako came and saw this, and both were quite apprehensive about the situation as this would mean ZECT might come after them because of the hovering device.

"Not that mechanical bug again…what will it take to get that thing off us…"

"George…"

"Really…! I have no idea about this…!"

Before a debate would take place, "Isabella" was running towards them as several Artificial NMC came, all ready to eat, and the Para-Kiss crew members were soon surrounded, and Koizumi was not pleased with the forecast, and reluctantly grabbed the Dragon Grip and the Dragonfly Zecter gets ready to dock in.

"Jeez…after this is over I'm turning this device in…HENSHIN!"

The Dragonfly Zecter then activated after docking in, and soon Koizumi is encased in an armor, and soon he reprises his role as Mask Rider Drake, and went into action, firing away at the Artificial NMC, making sure his four friends are unharmed and had them move to a safer area as Drake kept on firing, aiming for their legs which disabled the mutants and then fired at their heads, killing off all of them until all is safe.

After a few minutes all are packing and ready to move out, wanting to have a safer picnic while the Para-Kiss crew urged Koizumi to keep the Zecter which he wasn't sure of, but no one noticed that Hidenari Oda of Neo-ZECT is watching the whole scene, and nodded as a plan hatched into his head, seeing potential in his next scheme to bring down both ZECT and DDS.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Shukan Sentimantal** by **SCANDAL**  
(4th Ending Song from _**Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**__)_

_kawashita hazu no nai yakusoku ga  
kyou mo bokura no mirai o ubaou to suru_

_hoshigatte ita mono o te ni shite mo  
sunao ni umaku waraenai no wa naze darou_

_afureru namida wa yowasa ya koukai janai  
ITAMI ga unda KAKERA de_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
hitori de kangaechatte ima o mayou yori  
ashita o mukae ni ikun da_

_zutto mottetai kokoro no jirai SUICCHI wa kittenai  
KAWARANAI MIRAI KOWASHITAI  
itsumo boku o miteru arifureta MERODI ga_

_kudaranai to hito ni warawarete mo  
KIRAKIRA naosara kagayaku no wa naze darou_

_nani ga honto de uso ka RIKUTSU ja nakute  
kanjite itai KOKORO de_

_kitto aijou nante gensou datte  
gomakashitaku nai yo kizutsuita to shite mo  
wakari aitai to tsuyoku negau hodo  
butsukaru koto mo aru kara_

_nakeru kurai aozora kousaten de te o nobashita  
juunen go mo konna fuu ni irareru kana issho ni_

_donna shunkan datte unmei datte  
hitotsu dake tashika na mono ga aru to shitta  
genkai datte konnan datte akirametaku nai yo  
kono mama hanasanai de  
kataku nigirishimeta kimi no migite no nukumori  
koko ni aru kara_

* * *

Koizumi is back, though I couldn't sayif this is just a cameo appearance or a preview of his return to this fic, at least there's a good way of spicing things up, no?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

While chapters 21 to onwards won't be up until the next few weeks, the next chapter will feature a bevy of detectives making guest appearances , though their roles will be quite reduced to a mere cameo…


	20. All Detectives

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The continuation of the story will be pushed back to chapter 21 onwards, so for now I'll be putting a little filler as I'll be having various characters from various detective and mystery-themed anime series to fill in while Neo-ZECT makes their next move.

* * *

A few days ago, ZECT Troopers arrived after Kunimitsu Tezuka summoned them as he arrived at the site where Drake was last seen battling a few Artificial NMCs, and he recalled what Mishima told him to do, but now he isn't sure if taking the Zecter from the fashion designer by force would be a good idea, and wondered if he should invite Koizumi to join ZECT, though he also wondered why his superior is not too keen in having Kyuu join ZECT.

As the "cleaning up" is ongoing, a person, aged 18, passed by and saw the scene, which he recognized them as ZECT, and saw Tezuka leading the operations and is now unsure what to think of this. He is **Hajime Kindachi**, and after seeing it, he opted to mind his own business.

"_Well…none of my business…I don't see anything mysterious about ZECT doing their things…though it's a mystery to me why another Seigaku member joined that kind of organization…_"

* * *

__

_**20: Subete no Tantei**_

Yokohama.

At Chinatown, Class S is there after having a day-off from DDS as they all decided to take a visit to the prefecture as the Li matriarch is going to meet them, and Sakura is being invited to meet hr, after Syaoran's mother wanted to chat with her, having accepted the Cardcaptor as her son's girlfriend, while Mei Ling invited Tomoyo to tag along, and so the three girls are off to Chinatown to take a leisure trip to meet up with Syaoran, who is going to meet them.

Tomoyo: "Ahhh…I'm going to record this…meeting with the in-laws…Sakura is going to blush big-time…"

Sakura: "Tomoyo…please, you're making me nervous…"

Tomoyo: "Relax…auntie is really a nice person…she'll welcome you with open arms…"

But all of the sudden, several persons blocked the three girls, and all resembled Shizuko, and surprisingly, one of them spoke to Sakura , in a clipped manner, though Mei Ling was suspicious to see several identical persons, as there are about four of them.

"Are…you…from…DDS…?"

"Um, yes…why do you ask?"

"Can we help you? Is there a problem you'd like us to solve?"

"Tomoyo…Sakura…get back…I recognize them…they're all resembling the late Shizuko Miyahara…! And I was told that…What the…? Get back, both of you!"

The four girls then underwent a transformation as the four girls, all resembling Shizuko, slowly revealed themselves as Artificial NMCs, and soon panic gripped the area as several bystanders are caught and devoured, while Sakura summoned her Star Staff and activated the SHIELD card, forming a force field around her two friends.

"Hey…Sakura!"

"Stay inside the force field and protect Tomoyo! I'll handle them…!"

Sakura then summoned the TWINS and had them face the two NMC while Sakura deals with the other two, but one of them attacked her from behind and pinned her down, and is ready to eat her alive as someone steps in and lend her an unexpected help. A violet-colored, long-haired man, wearing a trench coat, carries a blood-colored sword and slashed the mutant in half, freeing the Class S leader, wile taking his attention on the other.

"Guess you're not a **Nightbreed**, but then attacking people in my home turf is something I cannot allow. Off with you…and leave my territory alone!"

The man then went on to kill the remaining three NMC and soon peace is restored, and while Tomoyo and Sakura are grateful, Mei Ling saw this and had to ask him a few questions which the helper obliged to answer.

"Dan Detective School…? I see…I heard of you…"

"May we ask who you are and why is your sword looking like blood-made?"

"**Tatsuhiko Shido**…I'm a private detective assigned here in Yokohama…and my specialty is investigating supernatural cases…"

"I see…but this one is scientific-based…"

"So that's why I don't sense a supernatural aura… guess I'll leave it to you…"

And so the private detective took his leave seeing that this is one case his hands are off, and Class S left as well upon the arrival of ZECT Troopers as they started to clean up the "mess".

* * *

Steam City.

Ken Kitazawa and Momoko Akatsutsumi of Class P had just arrived to get some rare items that Professor Kitazawa needed to conduct an experiment to help look into what caused the spawning of the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. He knew that Kyuu Renjou is having his hands full. First is Neo-ZECT, who are after his life for the apparent reason of avenging Mitochondrial Eve, but he felt that there is something deeper than what he and the others heard about.

Now he heard that ZECT is not welcomed to the idea of Kyuu being recruited into their ranks. So now he'll have to help in solving the mystery. After all, the Powerpuff Girls Z are students of Dan Detective School, and they'll be going to help the "hero" in solving this mystery. The professor asked Momoko to accompany Ken into going to Steam City to get some rare items, and now they're here. Both are awed by the sight, but the industrial smokes were les enthusiastic to see.

"Wow…so this is Steam City…"

"Dad told me a lot about this but never in my life would I get to picture this for real…"

"Well…since we're here…let's get to business…"

"Right…"

And so the two Class P members are heading for the bargain district when they happened to saw a nun passing through carrying a cart covered in huge cloth. Being a good observer, Ken grabbed the cloth which exposes stolen jewelries, while Momoko noticed something underneath the nun uniform show she grabbed it and the nun tried to evade it, and in the process her disguise was exposed, revealing her to be the **Crimson Scorpion**.

At this point, two of her henchmen, **Pasta** and **Doria** shows up and Momoki guessed what they're up to so she went on the offensive, taking them on in hand-to-hand combat, holding them off long enough for police to arrive, forcing the Crimson Scorpion and her goons to retreat.

"Curse you, you brats! I won't forget this!"

The two Class P members glanced at each other as the three criminals escaped, while the police, led by Detective Onigawara, and questions the two until the pair's DDS badges were shown, which he realized that this is a good coincidence and thanked them for thwarting the robbery. As thanks, he said that the mayor will shoulder the bills.

After several minutes, the two DDS students are set to leave when the **Night Phantom** appeared, with **Dr. Guilty** at his side, leading an army of Megamatons as they started to attack Steam City. Momoko hid inside a telephone booth to transform into Hyper Blossom.

"In the name of my campaign…I will destroy Steam City! Dr. Guilty…destroy everything!"

"At once, Night Phantom!"

The city became a battle zone as Hyper Blossom fought the several Megamatons but the Powerpuff Girl Z leader was outnumbered and is starting to take a beating until an unexpected help arrive, and Ken recognized them.

"You…you're the ones who helped my friends a few weeks ago…!"

"Yeah…although there's just one Powerpuff Girl Z right now…"

It was **Daisuke Aurora**, who happened to come here at Steam City to buy some items until seeing the attack, so he told his partner, **J**, to help Hyper Blossom to even the odds.

"It looks like you'll be needing some punching power…"

"Yeah…thanks…"

The fight became even until more Megamatons showed up to surround the two heroes, until Steam City's resident detectives arrived to help. It was Narutaki and Gohriki. Gohriki assists the two in fighting off the renegade Megamatons, while Narutaki faces off against the Night Phantom.

"Night Phantom…you're going down! I'm arresting you for double murder!"

"In your dreams, boy!"

However, Hyper Blossom grabbed a wrecked Megamaton and hurled it towards the Night Phantom's ship, wrecking it and pinned him and Dr. Guilty down, and within minutes the fight is over, and Steam City is saved. The Night Phantom is finally captured along with Dr. Guilty.

"Daisuke…what should we do now…?"

"Buy some items…then we leave…"

"Detective Narutaki of Steam City…just want to thank you for the help…"

"Detective Aurora. You're welcome…"

The two DDS students then left as the suspects are now being taken away.

* * *

Tokyo.

At a local shop, the three members of **CLAMP School**'s Elementary School Board emerged from a local laundry shop, as **Suoh Takamura** and **Nokoru Imonoyama** stared in an annoyed way their compatriot, **Akira Ijyuin**, who is dressed in a tuxedo with a black cape, which he had just washed it there and though it was freshly cleaned, he culdn't resist wearing it, in public.

"Seriously...do you have to wear it in public, Akira? Nokoru...please talk some sense into him..."

"Let him, Suoh...he did solve a conspiracy case in our school..."

"Your thanks are appreciated...after all, I'm Niji Kamen!"

Suoh and Nokoru sweat-dropped as the trio heads back to CLAMP School, passing by a 63-year old woman pushing an elderly man on a wheelchair and couldn't help but get amused by the three teenagers, seeing them made them recall their yester-years.

"Time sure flies...I sure wish I was younger...too bad I didn't have a son to inherit my..."

"No need...there is only one Twenty Faces...and that's you."

"Yes...you're right, Chiriko...let's go...your family is waiting for you..."

And so the two adults left and head to another direction.

* * *

Somewhere else in Tokyo.

A dozen Artificial NMC raided an underground tunnel for pedestrians, and killed a few pedestrians along the way, and the screams attracted attention of some persons, though those who responded aren't just a group of ordinary persons. Three teenagers possesses something not related to Mitochondria.

"Rei Gun!"

"Rei-Ken!"

"Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha!"

The three teenagers turn out to be the "Spiritual Detectives" known as **Yusuke Urameshi**, **Kazuma Kuwabara** and **Hiei**, and their attacks defeated the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures, but then a tense stand-off took place as Mask Rider Caucasus and Mask Rider Ketaros showed up with some ZECT Troopers, and a mild verbal mudslinging ensued.

Caucasus: "I appreciate your help…but please leave this to us. We have enough resources to deal with these monstrosities…you should go to school instead…"

Hiei: "Hmph…coming from a man clad in a gold beetle armor…"

Yusuke: "If you insist…but don't blame us if anything happened to you…"

Kuwabara: "If you have the resources, why didn't you solve this situation before this escalated?"

Ketaros: "That's our problem."

Hiei: "Let's go. We've wasted a lot of time here…"

And both groups went separate ways, but not before seeing the two ZECT fighters battling newly arrived ANMC, which Hiei smirked, seeing that Caucasus' arrogance would result to his downfall.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Hope you like the filler chapter...and this is just more than a filler, as in a future fic I'll be planning a fic where various detective anime characters band together to fight a common enemy, revolving around the Detective School Q universe…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

From chapter 21 to onwards, the plot will take a turn to a serious side as Kyuu is now thrust into a tug-of-war between ZECT and Neo-ZECT, while the secret of the Shibuya Crash Site will finally be revealed, bits by bits, and it'll put his family and DDS into conflict.

Chapter 21 will be upby the end of this moth or first week July, as I'll be typing chapters 21 to 30 within the next weekends…

**_

* * *

Guest Appearances:_**

Here are the various detective anime/manga characters that appeared in a guest role in this chapter, some appeared in my previous fics:

- Hajime Kindaichi (Kindaichi Case Files)

- Tatsuhiko Shido (Nightwalker)

- Daisuke Aurora and J (Heat Guy J)

- Narutaki and Gohriki (Steam Detectives)

- Suoh Takamura, Nokoru Imonoyama and Akira Ijyuin (CLAMP School Detectives)

- Chizuko Mikamo and Niji Mensou (Niji Mensou no Musume)

- Yusuke urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara and Hiei (Yu Yu Hakusho)

**_

* * *

Translation Notes:_**

- Niji Kamen (20 Masks)

- Niji Mensou (20 Faces)

- Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha (Black Dragon Spirit Wave)


	21. Deception part 1

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

We are now in the next story arc where things will take a drastic turn for the worse, as Kyuu is getting caught in a struggle between ZECT and Neo-ZECT, as the enemy makes a move to lure our Class Q hero in the open, and this puts his immediate family in danger.

* * *

At the HQ of Neo-ZECT, Hidenari Oda was watching the footages of George Koizumi in action while fighting the Stranger-type Artificial NMC while protecting his fellow Par-Kiss crew, and he is eyeing the person that Koizumi is protecting: Yukari. Ryoma Echizen was also watching, recalling the heydays of the Cult of Illuminites when he, Koizumi and Tsubasa were together, but now that both have defected, he is having second thoughts of what Oda is thinking as he is fixated at Mask Rider Drake in action.

"You have something in mind, Oda?"

"Yes…and though you seem to be hesitant to be working with Koizumi again…"

"I am. This is now Neo-ZECT. Koizumi is not the guy I remembered. And he's now a dangerous person should he join ZECT and decided to take us down…maybe you should let me finish him off and we can take his Zecter…"

"At ease, Prince of Tennis…I have plans for him…"

"Whatever you say…"

.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

_(_Opening Song from_ **Kamen Rider Kabuto**)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**__**21: Gomakashi**_

Akihabara. It has been nearly two weeks since Koizumi reprised his role as Mask Rider Drake, and he was still at loss as to how the Dragon Grip and the Dragonfly Zecter came to his possession though he did the right thing in using it again after Stranger-type Artificial NMC attacked his cremates at a park and if he didn't used them they'd be dead by then. Yukari Hayasaka, Miwako Sakurada and Arashi Nagase were still quite shocked to see their friend reprising Drake though they were glad that he saved Para-Kiss or they'd be dead and erased from the face of Japan, yet they secretly had reservations on whether Koizumi should keep the weapons or return them to ZECT.

Arashi: "Think we should tell him that he should return those devices back to this…ZECT?"

Miwako: "Yeah…if he goes out of control again it'll happen again and he'll abandon us like six months ago…and Para-Kiss had just re-establish itself as the number one fashion line in Japan…we'd lose face again if we lose him again…"

Yukari: "Relax, you two…you saw what George did…if he didn't used those devices we'd be ground meat at the hands of those monsters…and I thought that those things were already taken cared off…so it's for the best that George stick with being Drake for the time being…who knows if those critters showed up again…"

Miwako and Arashi sighed in defeat seeing the logic in Yukari's reply that they opted not to argue further. Daisuke "Isabella" Yamamoto arrived after window-shopping and as the Para-Kiss crew gathered around the table, "Isabella" placed a list of items that are needed to make their next line of fashion clothes that they planned to showing to increase their selling items.

Isabella: "These are the items that we need to buy if we are to make the next "big thing" for our shop. And I need a volunteer to buy the items if we are to start tomorrow in making the fashion clothes that would attract the potential rich buyer."

George: "Hmm…the lists says that it needs very delicate items needed…but I'll be busy making the preparations of the dress' ornaments, so I don't think this would be my calling…"

Miwako: "And I'm on a day-off tomorrow with Arashi…"

Isabella: "Come on! We need to make this dress and have it ready by next week…"

Yukari: "I'll volunteer…"

Arashi and Miwako stood by Yukari's side and patted her shoulders indicating that the problem is solved and both left the shop immediately leaving the trio behind, though they didn't seem to mind it. Outside, Miwako and Arashi are kissing before leaving Para-Kiss, not noticing the parked SUV where Ryoma Echizen is looking at the area, and he finally understood what Oda meant about how to get Drake's services. He then left afterwards as he received a text message on what to do next.

* * *

_The next day…_

Miwako and Arashi are out for a date while Yukari went to the farthest section of Akihabara to buy the supplies needed to create their next fashion lines as Koizumi and Isabella stayed behind to look after the shop as they too are busy making their next line of fashion items. As the shop was opened, five female customers entered and appeared to be looking at the display of clothing with Isabella assisting them but the customers seemed to ignore "her".

"_Huh? What's with them? Are they snubbing me? Ah well…they'll approach us for sure later after making up their minds…after all…"customers are always right"…or so they say…_"

Koizumi was also glancing a the customers, though he didn't seem to notice something from them apart from roaming around aimlessly, yet he didn't gave much attention as he continued to make some blue print on the next fashion project.

* * *

Meanwhile, about 30 minutes later, Yukari is busy browsing several shops in hopes of finding the items needed to bring them back to Para-Kiss though she seem to notice that she seem to be alone in the district and that nearly all of the shops are closed and this didn't sit well with her, especially since she didn't recall that today is a holiday and when she saw a newspaper display, she realized that today is a working day.

"Huh? Why all of the shops are closed? And why are the streets deserted?"

At this point, several ZECT Troopers showed up, armed with their laser rifles and opened fire at her, causing her to flee in panic, though the shots appeared to be intentional as it appeared that the troopers are just scaring her out, though she felt that her life is in danger and had to find someone to help her.

"_What the heck is going on? Why are they shooting at me?_"

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Para-Kiss, the customers gathered in a single line and are facing towards Isabella and Koizumi, and the lead male was now sensing something odd and immediately took out his Dragon Grip and told Isabella to move back towards the back door and run, much to "her" confusion, seeing that something is not right here in this situation.

"Hey, George…don't try to scare me like this…I'm sure the customers just want to…"

"If they're customers they'd speak up earlier already…and remember what happened at the park two weeks ago…? I'm sure you recall that incident by then and by now you'd guess what I'm trying to imply…"

As Isabella recalled that incident, it registered to "her" and then glanced at the customers, slowly guessing what Koizumi is trying to say, and slowly backed away, just as the five customers slowly transmogrify into Stranger-type Artificial NMC, their clothes slowly ripped off as the ANMC increased in size. As Isabella covered her mouth to suppress a scream, The Dragonfly Zecter shows up on cue and attached itself on the Dragon Grip just as Koizumi initiated the voice command.

Koizumi: "Henshin."

Dragonfly Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Koizumi is now encased in his armor and is now Mask Rider Drake, in Masked Form. Drake opened fire sending the Stranger-Type ANMC scurrying out of the shop via the window, and the fight spilled on the streets as Drake opened fire a the ANMC, trying to outdo his opponents with his weapon. Though it did slow them down a little, they ferociously fought back, but thanks to his Masked Form Drake was well-protected, but unfortunately, a few bystanders watching the scene were unfortunate as one of the ANMC went for a mother and child and bite their necks, severing their heads from their bodies, and Drake had to make a choice.

"Blast! No choice…I have to finish them at one go! Cast Off!"

Pulling the tail of the Dragonfly Zecter and releasing it, his bulky armor started to disengage and exploded into debris, hitting the five ANMC on their eyes which blinded them and they had to resort to using their scent, just as Drake assumes Rider Form, his secondary and sleeker armored form.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY__…_"

Firing at full blast, Drake had to get their attentions so the five ANMC can gather in one spot and had to use his voice to taunt them into following him. Dodging, firing, dodging, kicking, dodging, firing, Drake used this tactic and managed to get them in one spot and so he folded the Zecter's wings and his weapon appeared to be in scope mode, as he initiated a voice command.

Drake: "Rider Shooting…!"

Dragonfly Zecter: "_RIDER SHOOTING__…_"

Without a moment to spare, Drake fired a full-blast, and this hit the mutated beings with one powerful shot, and this seemingly killed them. As the smoke cleared, Koizumi and Isabella scanned the area, wondering who is behind the spate of attacks, and waited for the police and SWAT team to arrive. By then a thought hit him and he was filled with worry and concern which Isabella also shared the same thought.

"Yukari!"

* * *

Back at the farthest areas of Akihabara, Yukari kept on running as the ZECT Troopers kept on chasing her with laser fire, and when she came across a footbridge she guessed that she might have better chances of getting away, until a person showed up right in front of her, much to her surprise and relief, believing that he could help her against her pursuers.

"Kyuu! Thank goodness you're here…"

The scene faded but before that you can hear Yukari's last words.

"What the…UUUURRRRKKKKHHHH!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

A bad day for Koizumi and Yukari…

And Kyuu shows up, but the scene faded before anything happened…did something happened to them?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The answer to that will be shown in the net chapter…with very dire results…


	22. Deception part 2

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Last chapter was quite a roller coaster with the cast of Paradise Kiss taking over the scene, but in this chapter you get to see what happened and what was Kyu doing at the end of last chapter, as well as to show you what he did to give you a cliffhanger…

* * *

At the farthest areas of Akihabara, Yukari kept on running as the ZECT Troopers kept on chasing her with laser fire, and when she came across a footbridge she guessed that she might have better chances of getting away, until a person showed up right in front of her, much to her surprise and relief, believing that he could help her against her pursuers.

"Kyuu! Thank goodness you're here…"

The scene faded but before that you can hear Yukari's last words.

"What the…UUUURRRRKKKKHHHH!"

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

_(_Opening Song from_ **Kamen Rider Kabuto**)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**__**22: Gomakashi part 2  
**_

By 18:00 hours, Arashi and Miwako returned after hearing the news of what happened and are now helping Isabella teling the police about what occurred here several hours ago. By then Kunimitsu Tezuka and Kojiro Hyuga came and interviewed the Para-Kiss crew, but noticed that Koizumi was nowhere around, and Isabella told them that Koizumi left to find Yukari. Tezuka then confided to Hyuga his theory on the attack and the soccer player couldn't agree more.

"It seems to me that the attack was to keep Drake busy…and that the real enemy took advantage…kidnapping an innocent girl…though the motive is very unclear…"

"Perhaps this was Echizen's way of getting revenge on Koizumi for turning his back on the Cult of Illuminites…but I think there's something deeper than this…maybe we should place Koizumi's friends in protective custody…and invite him to join ZECT to help us…and maybe we can locate his girlfriend…"

"If the council agree to your suggestion…they already have reservations regarding having Kyuu Renjou joining ZECT and Yamaki is doing everything to get votes on letting Kyuu join us…"

"True…"

* * *

At the farthest area of Akihabara, Koizumi was driving his car and noticed that the area is like a ghost town as not a single person is seen, and realized that his suspicion is right…Yukari is abducted. As he went to a corner he saw the items that Yukari had bought and her bag, indicating that she was being chased and hoped that she is unharmed, and if she is, he'll get very serious about this and spent another 30 minutes roaming the area before deciding to head back to the main area of Akihabara.

At the crime scene Koizumi told everyone about this and the SWAT team went there, and were surprised to see that the farthest area is deserted, and as they scouted the wide area to search for anyone, the area exploded like a mushroom cloud that killed the SWAT team and rendering the area impassable to everyone, and eve Koizumi was shocked to see and feel the explosion.

"_I don't like this either…where are you, Yukari…?_"

* * *

_Two days later…_

There has been no word yet from Yukari's kidnappers and the Hayasaka family became very concerned and prayed that she is safe. He then went to the Akihabara Police or any information they gathered, and so far the cops gave none, as the investigation is ongoing. Dejected, he boarded his car and left, heading towards the area where the explosion occurred. While looking around, he was approached by Hidenari Oda, and as Koizumi looks on, Oda had the look of a neutral person and was able to get close to the fashion designer sine neither ZECT or DDS, or the Para-Kiss crew seen him, thus Koizumi is unaware of the stranger's intention, but as he started talking, this got Koizumi's attention…and suspicion.

"George Koizumi, I presume..?"

"And you are…?"

"A stranger…who witnessed Yukari Hayasaka's abduction…and I was able to find out who took her…and who is behind this explosion…believe me…I had second thoughts of approaching you in a crowded place as it might attract the enemy…"

"What do you mean by that? And how did you know of this?"

"Follow me and I'll show you why…and you'll understand why I followed you here and talk to you instead approaching you at the main city of Akihabara…"

"You'd better not be lying…"

I'd be a big liar if I were to say that I come in peace…

* * *

At a vacant lot near the blast site, inside what appeared to be a trailer truck, Koizumi got a bit suspicious to see that the inside of the trailer houses a huge computer with mainframe devices and there Oda showed to the fashion designer a videotape which in which he slips it inside a VCR and started to play it which he began explaining to Koizumi the events two days ago.

"Surely you've heard of ZECT…"

"Yeah…they even invited me to join their group but when I turned it down I was told to surrender the devices and yet these two gadgets somehow went inside my things…and believe me or not I had no idea how they came inside my bag of items and…"

"I put them there…because ZECT is in reality a crooked and corrupt organization…and they intend to take over the Japanese government and remove the parliamentary along with the Royal Family from within…and they succeeded by taking control of the law enforcement agencies…"

"That's bull-crap! There's no way that what you're saying…"

"It's true…Mitochondria Eve…the Cult of Iluminites…ZECT orchestrated it from the very start…and you might find it outrageous…Dan Detective School has also fell into ZECT hands…"

"And what does DDS have anything to do with it…?"

"One of their top students went over his head after he "defeated" Mitochondria Eve…he is the one who took away your friend…but not before he had his way with her…if you get my drift…"

"Wh…what are you…don't joke around like that…"

Sighing, Oda opened the VCR where an amateur footage is shown, and it showed that Yukari is being chased by ZECT Troopers at the area where no one else is there, and Koizumi could hear Yukari screaming for help, which Koizumi would, moments later, show signs of worry.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!"

The footage soon showed that someone blocked her path, which turned out to be Kyuu, and pinned her down as the ZECT Troopers held her, and "Kyuu" started to undress and rape her, just as the footage came to an abrupt halt.

"That…that's Kyuu Renjou…of Dan Detective School…!"

"One of the ZECT Troopers found me but I managed to escape, and after being able to hide away I saw that Kyuu took her away to their getaway vehicles…I couldn't do anything to stop them…"

"I can't believe this…why would he…"

"Although I wasn't able to prevent them from getting away, but I was able to get help to sponsor us and to fight ZECT with their own equipment…will you join us? Together we will expose ZECT for what they really are…and to save your friend…together we will save Japan. Will you be willing to accept my offer?"

"All for one condition. You can handle ZECT…but Kyuu Renjou is mine. He took Yukari…he raped her…and I want a piece of him…and I'll make him pay for what he did…that's my response to your offer."

"Very well…"

And thus, George Koizumi joins Oda's group and Neo-ZECT is now becoming a force to be reckoned with as Ryoma Echizen is also a member. As Koizumi and Oda left, the scene showed the Neo-ZECT Troopers rewinding the footage which showed the part where Kyuu is assaulting Yukari. The scene zoomed in, with the Kyuu in the footage appeared to be different. As a close-up is made it was revealed that the person resembled Kyuu, except that he's slightly taller than Ryu and is tan-skinned.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Oh boy…George Koizumi is a villain again…but a sympathetic villain…as he is duped into thinking that Kyuu kidnapped and raped Yukari…and this means big trouble for our Class Q hero…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu and Kyo goes to Morioka to fetch their mom over boarding the wrong train, but instead gets suckered into an ambush. There they'll be feeling wrath of Mask Rider Drake.


	23. Deception part 3

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

George Koizumi, aka Mask Rider Drake, goes ballistic upon being tricked into thinking that Kyuu raped his girl and took her away, and now that he's with Neo-ZECT, he'll do things his way to get her back, and that means beating the hell out of Kyuu to get answers.

* * *

Oda opened the VCR where an amateur footage is shown, and it showed that Yukari is being chased by ZECT Troopers at the area where no one else is there, and Koizumi could hear Yukari screaming for help, which Koizumi would, moments later, show signs of worry.

"Help! Help! Someone help me!"

The footage soon showed that someone blocked her path, which turned out to be Kyuu, and pinned her down as the ZECT Troopers held her, and "Kyuu" started to undress and rape her, just as the footage came to an abrupt halt.

"That…that's Kyuu Renjou…of Dan Detective School…!"

"One of the ZECT Troopers found me but I managed to escape, and after being able to hide away I saw that Kyuu took her away to their getaway vehicles…I couldn't do anything to stop them…"

"I can't believe this…why would he…"

"Although I wasn't able to prevent them from getting away, but I was able to get help to sponsor us and to fight ZECT with their own equipment…will you join us? Together we will expose ZECT for what they really are…and to save your friend…together we will save Japan. Will you be willing to accept my offer?"

"All for one condition. You can handle ZECT…but Kyuu Renjou is mine. He took Yukari…he raped her…and I want a piece of him…and I'll make him pay for what he did…that's my response to your offer."

"Very well…"

And thus, George Koizumi joins Oda's group and Neo-ZECT is now becoming a force to be reckoned with as Ryoma Echizen is also a member. As Koizumi and Oda left, the scene showed the Neo-ZECT Troopers rewinding the footage which showed the part where Kyuu is assaulting Yukari.

**

* * *

**

**Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**__**23: Gomakashi part 3  
**_

It was a typical Saturday morning in Tokyo as Mrs. Renjou is packing her things as she is leaving for a trip, which her sons are fixing the living room while awaiting for Ryu's return as he had just solved an emergency case earlier hours ago, in which Kinta was also involved. She is leaving for Hiroshima to meet up with a college friend of hers and that it was going to be a reunion for her.

"Now, boys…stay out of trouble and try not to stay out late in the streets…"

"Yes, mom…"

"And no fighting among you brothers…"

"Ehe-he-he…"

"Can't promise that, mom…"

"Don't worry…Megu and I will make love inside the Bat Cave.."

KA-PLAG!

"OOWWWW! MY HEAD!"

"What did I tell you? No fighting…"

"But mom…nii-san started it.."

"Can't you take a joke?"

"YOU CALLED THAT A JOKE?"

"Oba-chan says this…"laughter is the best medicine"…"

"WILL YOU KNOCK OFF THE "OBA-CHAN" CRAP? YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

"I'm leaving now, so please stay out of trouble Bye!"

As the Renjou matriarch left, the two siblings were eyeing at each other, but Kyuu seemingly caved in as Kyo crackled his knuckles warning his elder twin brother not to turn the house into a love hotel. At this time Ryu arrived minutes later and was able to quell the tension between the two, relieved that he arrived on time before the Renjou house is about to be reduced to a war zone.

"Seriously, guys…all you do is bicker among yourselves…Kyo, he's your elder twin…at least show him some respect…"

"Respect my butt-hole! You know how he is…having sex all over the house!"

"That's making love!"

"Make love…having sex…they're the same thing! And you know it!"

"But Kyo…oba-chan says this…"love is a many splendor things"…"

"Enough with the grandma crap! Stop using her as a way of making excuses…"

Ryu sensed that things are getting out of hands and had to go in between the warring twin brothers and tried to play the mediator to the two, and so far was able to quell off the tension.

"_I wonder if I had a sibling like this…_"

* * *

At the Tokyo train station, Mrs. Renjou had just bought the ticket and is now boarding the bullet train which about to leave in three minutes, which is bound for Hiroshima. She was confident that everything is well at her house, expecting Ryuu to be back to look after the house and her two sons. She glanced at the window and looked at the sky, wondering how her later husband, Satoru, is doing, hoping that he is at peace, and wished that he would meet Kyo in his dreams…

* * *

Outside the Renjou house was a parked tinted car, which was located a house away from the Renjou residence, and inside was Ryoma Echizen, and after several minutes of surveillance, a plan came into mind and was able to hatch one while contacting Oda. He finds it very wicked and knew this would be a good way to rid the DDS students by taking out Kyuu and then Kyo.

"…and that's that, Oda. What do you say?"

"Good planning, Echizen…I'll send Koizumi at once and there he can have his way with that Renjou…meanwhile stay out of sight…we don't want to attract ZECT and his cronies…"

* * *

_Inside the Renjou house…_

An hour has passed and things were quite peaceful as Ryu, Kyuu and Kyo has just finished cleaning the house, and as they are having refreshments the phone rang and Kyuu was the one who answered it. Within minutes tension resurfaced as the other two saw the worried look on Kyuu's face, and then he dropped the phone down on its case.

Kyuu: "Mom's boarded the wrong train…she called all the way from Morioka station…"

Kyo: "That can't be…!"

Ryu: "Were you able to tell where she is calling?"

Kyuu: "From the Morioka Station…she wants us to fetch her there…I'm going…there might be a chance that Neo-ZECT might take her hostage…and that's one scenario I'm not wanting that to happen…"

Kyo: "I'm coming too!"

Ryu: "I'll stay behind to look after the house. Call me if there's anything you need to tell me."

Nodding, the Renjou brothers left the house boarding Kyo's new motorcycle sidecar and briefly stopped by the gas station to refuel and then left off. The blue-haired Class Q member wondered how and why Mrs. Renjou ended up heading for the wrong destination and hoped that what he's suspecting is wrong…if it turns out that he's right, the twin brothers might get into big trouble.

* * *

The trip that the Renjou took had them thinking about their mothers' safety, and they had to keep calm just like Kyuu did, as Kyo is driving the sidecar. The trip took them from Tokyo to Utsunomiya, which took almost 45 minutes of travel time as they had to deal with the large volume of vehicles they passed through, including slowdown of traffic as a truck had a flat tire and took 30 more minutes before it was towed.

And from there they traveled To Fukushima, which took them for nearly 50 minutes as it was very far and given the wide road it was no wonder Japan was so big. It would have been faster if the brothers took the Shinkansen but Kyo opted to travel on HIS wheels than going through the long queue just to get tickets.

Another 45 minutes took them to Hiraizumi due to the large volume of vehicles taking the road and Kyo knew he couldn't risk exceeding the speed limit being that he and Kyuu are nearing the age of 16, since their helmets were able to conceal their faces as if a passing officer noticed their facial features they're sure that they're underage for holding a student license.

Kyo: "Man…this took us about 140 minutes…"

Kyuu: "That's two hours and ten minutes…it's a good thing we didn't panicked while cruising…"

So far not a single problem came to them during the trip, unfortunately there were being followed by the tinted vehicle where Echizen is boarded, seeing that he opted to watch the Renjou brothers than spying on Ryu. For the moment Amakusa is no threat, and since he assumed that Amakusa is unaware of the plot like Kyuu and Kyo, the plan is set in motion .

* * *

At the Morioka station, Kyuu and Kyo looked around but didn't see their mother until a security guard approached them and gave them a letter addressed to the brothers and they started to read them, relieved to see that she is safe.

"KYUU…KYO..I'M SAFE AND I'M SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WORRIED…I JUST CHARGED MY CELLPHONE AND WILL TEXT TO YOU THE COORDINATES ON WHERE YOU'LL PICK ME UP…FOR THE MEANTIME, MY THINGS ARE BEING TAKEN TO A HOTEL AT HANAMIKI. PLEASE PICK THEM UP. YOUR MOM."

Her signature was there and after a careful look there was no indication of forgery so they believed it. By then a little girl was crying as she got separated from her mom, so Kyuu volunteered to help her so Kyo opted to go to Hanamiki to get her things, though he wondered why she sent her things there instead of boarding back to the train and get a refund.

"_I wonder if it's just me or is this really getting suspicious…_"

* * *

At Hanamiki, Kyo arrived at the said hotel which is located at a hillside and he was quite taken aback that the hotel looked like a 1980's model, and is near the cliff, though it was safe enough not to be endangered of being falling off from a landslide. As he entered the hotel he finds it abandoned with no one around, and this set him off, realizing that it was a trick so he hurried off but was greeted by warning shots from someone. It was Mask Rider Drake!

"What the fuck…? George Koizumi?"

Drake saw Kyo and despite seeing his appearance (front hair dyed yellow, white sports jacket, black sleeveless shirt with a white cross emblem, black jeans, black and white rubber shoes, biker gloves), Kyo is still identical to Kyuu so he assumed that Kyo is Kyuu and started to demand an answer from him.

"I'm rather impatient for now, so I'll get straight to the point…where is Yukari Hayasaka?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me that? Isn't Akihabara your territory?"

"Don't screw with me, you ZECT fiend! You raped her and took her away…and even led ZECT Troopers to capture her! Now tell me where she is or I'll open fire!"

"I don't know! And I'm not even a ZECT member! Why are you asking me that question when I wasn't there in the first place?"

"LAST WARNING, KYUU RENJOU! BRING HER OUT OR I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER DISAPPEARANCE! GO ASK THE POLICE REGARDING MISING PERSONS, YOU ASSHOLE!AND MY NAME'S NOT KYUU! I'M HIS…"

Losing patience, Drake started firing and Kyo was forced to run around, evading the shots, but then the chase led him towards the cliff with no means of covering, and the younger Renjou almost slipped and was nearing from being thrown off, but then an angry Drake fired again, hitting the Class R leader three times: on the chest, on his lungs, and his stomach, and he slowly fell off the cliff.

Drake just stood there and was about to give chase when his codec spoke which seem to held him back, and startled him a bit upon hearing this yet he remained ignorant, thinking nothing but Yuakri.

"Koizumi…forget him…he's not Kyuu but a decoy…the REAL Kyuu is on his way here…so better go back inside and wait…once he's in place then you spring on him…and I give you my word that he'll admit to his crimes…"

"He'd better…or I'll kill him before he begs for mercy…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Ulp…(sweat-drops)…did I just killed Kyo? He was my outstanding OC and having him killed by falling of a cliff after being shot three times…? Cruel of me…no? I swear I wanted to keep him…but then…

So the whole thing was a set up…yet neither Kyuu nor Ryu are aware of this…and are unaware of Kyo's demise…where will this lead to?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu goes to Hanamiki to meet up with Kyo, only to find out that his younger twin brother is killed by Drake, and while wanting to avenge his death, his first concern is to calm Koizumi after realizing that he was framed for Yukari's rape and abduction.

As with this, you'll be treated with a surprise at his "new" trump card.

**_

* * *

Note:_**

I'm now going to give you a vote…have nKyo survived the fall…or have him dead PERMANENTLY? If you want to give your answer, place them at the review box…and depending on the votes, I'll decide on what to do with him…


	24. The New Kabuto

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

A phone call turn out to be a set up…an angry Koizumi…a brief confrontation…Kyo's dead…and Kyuu's about to fall into the same trap…and even he and Ryu are unaware of the Class R leader's passing away…but there's a consolation to this…

See below what to expect…

* * *

"What the fuck…? George Koizumi?"

Drake saw Kyo and despite seeing his appearance (front hair dyed yellow white sports jacket, black sleeveless shirt with a white cross emblem, black jeans, black and white rubber shoes, biker gloves), Kyo is still identical to Kyuu so he assumed that Kyo is Kyuu and started to demand an answer from him.

"I'm rather impatient for now, so I'll get straight to the point…where is Yukari Hayasaka?"

"Eh? Why are you asking me that? Isn't Akihabara your territory?"

"Don't screw with me, you ZECT fiend! You raped her and took her away…and even led ZECT Troopers to capture her! Now tell me where she is or I'll open fire!"

"I don't know! And I'm not even a ZECT member! Why are you asking me that question when I wasn't there in the first place?"

"LAST WARNING, KYUU RENJOU! BRING HER OUT OR I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"FUCK YOU! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER DISAPPEARANCE! GO ASK THE POLICE REGARDING MISSING PERSONS, YOU ASSHOLE! AND MY NAME'S NOT KYUU! I'M HIS…"

Losing patience, Drake started firing and Kyo was forced to run around, evading the shots, but then the chase led him towards the cliff with no means of covering, and the younger Renjou almost slipped and was nearing from being thrown off, but then an angry Drake fired again, hitting the Class R leader three times: on the chest, on his lungs, and his stomach, and he slowly fell off the cliff.

Drake just stood there and was about to give chase when his codec spoke which seem to held him back, and startled him a bit upon hearing this yet he remained ignorant, thinking nothing but Yuakri.

"Koizumi…forget him…he's not Kyuu but a decoy…the REAL Kyuu is on his way here…so better go back inside and wait…once he's in place then you spring on him…and I give you my word that he'll admit to his crimes…"

"He'd better…or I'll kill him before he begs for mercy…"

As Drake returned inside the abandoned hotel, Oda was hiding somewhere within the area, smirking, seeing that one threat is erased, and once Kyuu ended up the same as Kyo, then Neo-ZECT can commence the next phase to their plans, and taking out both ZECt and Dan Detective School is going to be a piece of cake.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

****24: Atarashii Kabuto**_

While at the Morioka Station, Kyuu was able to help the little girl find her parents, in which they were at the other side of the train station and it took them 30 minutes before the parents and the girl are reunited. The Class Q leader momentarily forgotten about why he was here, as seeing the girl and her father reminded him of meeting his dad nine years ago before spending time with him, but then he recalled everything and decided to head out for the Hanamiki Hotel to meet up with Kyo and his mom.

"_Darn…I sure miss dad…but there's no point going back to the past…besides…I get to meet him again…while at Heaven…and even met Grandma…that's good enough for me…I sure wish Kyo would get to meet them…wait…that would mean he'll have to get killed…better be careful at what I'm wishing…_"

And so Kyuu left the train station and took a taxi, asking the driver to take him to the Hanamiki hotel. While cruising, the driver reminded Kyuu that they're heading for the hillside, which surprised him a bit. As the trip slowly took them away from the city up are nearing the off-road, Kyuu was rummaging his bag, which showed a few clothes, rations, and the Beetle Zecter, which is on standby mode.

He slowly ran his hand on his waist where the Zecter Belt is fastened around his waist, as he is at loss as to how and why he came into possession of the items, and why he is now the holder though he realized the implications involved.

**_

* * *

- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

_A few weeks ago…_

Tsubasa Ozora was outside the Renjou residence, and Kyuu answered the doorbell, surprised to see him. Seeing that the DDS student is alone, he went inside and confided to him his intention which surprised the Class Q leader at what the soccer player has to say.

Tsubasa: "As you might not know, I'm quitting ZECT. I realized that this isn't my calling and that my place is in the soccer field and not in the battlefield. So I'm quitting for good. And as I told you before…I'm giving the Zecter items to you. You're the only one qualified to use it."

Kyuu: "Why Me? I don't deserve it!"

Tsubasa: "Yes you do…you're more qualified than anyone else. And the fact that Neo-ZECT has created advanced versions of NMCs, and someone has to stand up to them. I know for a fact that you might use either of your "other forms" to stop those things…and that might raise the possibility of those cells to get stronger and control you…so this Zecter is your best option since it gives you a lot of protection and very low risks…"

Kyuu: "But what about ZECT? They might get pissed…"

Tsubasa: "I'm aware of that…but I left a note to Yamaki about this…and to the Council…and to help alleviate matters, why not join ZECT? Remember, you'll get a lot of privileges there, and since your school's alliance with ZECT is still in effect, I'm sure they'll soften up a little…here…take them, it's yours. Take good care of them. I won't stick around longer as my flight is due in 45 minutes."

Kyuu: "Uh…I'm not sure I'm up to this…"

Tsubasa: "I'm sure you will…goodbye, then…thanks for everything and say hi to your schoolmates for me…I won't forget you."

The soccer player left immediately and Kyuu went inside the house, placing the box on the table and glances at the items, as he is unsure on what to do with it, and wondered if he really deserves them. For now, he realized that he is now the new Kabuto.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

* * *

Within 20 minutes Kyuu arrived at the Hanamiki Hotel and after paying the taxi driver Kyuu went to look around the scenery, seeing that they're at the hills, but then his detective hunches kicks in. He can tell from the exterior of the hotel that no one's been using the hotel or a long time, as he could see dust particles on the windows, and that no one else is around, not even a bellboy is looking out for new customers.

"This is bad…neither Kyo nor mom is here…I'd better go take a quick check…"

Going inside, his suspicions are confirmed. The hotel is abandoned, as not one person is here, the whole inside of the hotel is covered with dusts and webs, and not even a single electricity is turned on. Moreover, he checked the entire floors (about 8 floors) which is devoid of any tenants and realized that he and Kyo were suckered into falling for a trap.

"Darn…! If mom or Kyo aren't here…NO! Something must have happened to them!"

Worry hit him as he went outside of the hotel and looked around, only to find his younger twin brother's things, and found his motorcycle sidecar parked behind the hotel. As he looked around a laser blast greeted him and it only hit the ground near his feet. The Class Q leader stared wide-eyed seeing who is there to greet him: Mask Rider Drake.

"What…? Koizumi? What's the meaning of this?"

"I should be asking you that question…what's the meaning of this? You let fame get to your head…and now you took away Yukari and raped her…worse, you're in cahoots with ZECT and caused all this trouble. It's a pity my concern for Yukari made me get a little ballistic and accidentally shot your decoy…"

"What decoy? Yukari Hayasaki kidnapped…wait! Are you saying I kidnapped and raped her? That's absurd! I'd never stoop that low! And I was at DDS when I heard the news about the explosion at Akihabara!"

"Don't play games with me! I saw it all! An eyewitness showed me proof that you did this! So spare me the anger and frustration acting and bring out Yukari now! Or else I'll attack you like that decoy I encountered earlier!"

"I told you I don't know anything about her disappearance! If you want, I can get you witnesses that can prove my…decoy? What decoy are you saying? You're not making any sense!"

"A kid who looked just like you…"

"Kyo…WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHER?"

"Enough talk! You're not leaving until you bring her out! And if you keep stalling me for five more seconds I'll make you admit your crimes by force!"

The DDS student realized that he was set up and now he's stuck. And when he glanced at the motorcycle sidecar, and Kyo's bag, he slowly glanced at the cliff, and saw flies hovering over what appeared to be bloodstains and this shocked him a lot. But his musing was interrupted when a warning shot fired and he managed to evade it, and now he had to take a stand and end the fight in order to find Kyo and to clear his name.

"I told you…I was set up…and I'm not affiliated with ZECT!"

"Lies won't cover your hide, you brat…either you disclose to me Yukari's whereabouts or I'll throw you off the cliff. And this is the last time I'm asking you nicely…as I'm now losing patience…"

"And so did I…"

At that moment the Beetle Zecter flew out of Kyuu's bag and struck Drake on his facial helmet that stunned him for a few moments as the mechanical beetle flew towards Kyuu's hands as he raised the hem of his shirt, revealing the Zecter Belt and is ready to initiate his transformation.

"I don't want to fight you…but you left me no choice…my brother's life is at stake…and it appeared that someone used me to commit a crime on your friend…but I'm going to clear my name…but I won't use my Parasite Form…I'm not that foolish to stoop that low…like you when you attacked my brother because he is my identical twin brother…Henshin!"

Kyuu inserted the Beetle Zecter on the belt in a horizontal fashion, and because Tsubasa somehow altered the voice input of the Zecter and Kyuu giving his voice command, the Zecter now responds only to Kyuu's voice and it spoke to confirm the teen's voice command.

Beetle Zecter: "_HENHSIN…_"

Tachyon energy flows around the Class Q leader's body and within moments he is encased in black and crimson tights-like armor while his upper body and head are covered in silver, bulky armor. Kyuu Renjou has become Mask Rider Kabuto…in Masked Form.

"Wha…? I didn't expect you to have the Beetle Zecter in your hands…you really are in cahoots with ZECT!"

"I told you…I'm not with ZECT…"

"Screw the lies!"

"You know…you're getting irritated…and you let anger control you…"

"Because you caused me to be angry…you took Yukari…then raped her…now I'll make you pay…even if I have to go to the darkness just to get her back…!"

"_Oba-chan_ told me this…"One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness…". You will fall to darkness and so is Ms. Hayasaka unless you calm down…if you do…we'll talk things over so we can get to the bottom of…"

"ENOUGH! HAVE AT YOU!"

Drake opened fire at Kabuto but because of Kabuto's Masked Form, he wasn't affected but he went on the defensive and ran around, trying to find cover in order to disable Drake and calm him down or things might get worse. He is unaware that Kyo is already dead, and this might be a big blow to him once he finds out about this fact.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Kyo's dead…

Kyuu vs. Koizumi…

The new Kabuto is born…

What would Kyuu do once he finds out that his younger twin brother is dead?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Help is on the way as Kojiro Hyuga was able to find out about the Renjou brothers' predicaments and heads off to Morioka to help. Of course this requires ZECT's assistance as Neo-ZECT is likely there to make sure Kyuu gets killed.

Drake and Kabuto continues the fight, and neither on is letting up.

**_

* * *

Note:_**

Okay...I got at least four votes urging me to keep Kyo alive...but for the sake of the plot...I killed him. But that doesn't mean he's out of the fic, as he's slated to show up as a spirit in the next few chapters...


	25. Deception Uncovered

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Last chapter was quite a rollercoaster…Kyo gets killed (my first OC death), Kyuu and Koizumi faces off…Kyuu is now the new Kabuto…and the fight is already underway…time is of the essence and the Class Q leader must end this fight now to get to Kyo, unaware that he's already dead.

* * *

Realizing that he was set up, Kyuu started to act and find out who else is here since the hotel was actually deserted for almost a decade, and when he glanced at the motorcycle sidecar, and Kyo's bag, he slowly glanced at the cliff, and saw flies hovering over what appeared to be bloodstains and this shocked him a lot. But his musing was interrupted when a warning shot fired and he managed to evade it, and now he had to take a stand and end the fight in order to find Kyo and to clear his name.

"I told you…I was set up…and I'm not affiliated with ZECT."

"Lies won't cover your hide, you brat…either you disclose to me Yukari's whereabouts or I'll throw you off the cliff. And this is the last time I'm asking you nicely…as I'm now losing patience…"

"And so did I…"

At that moment the Beetle Zecter flew out of Kyuu's bag and struck Drake on his facial helmet that stunned him for a few moments as the mechanical beetle flew towards Kyuu's hands as he raised the hem of his shirt, revealing the Zecter Belt and is ready to initiate his transformation.

"I don't want to fight you…but you left me no choice…my brother's life is at stake…and it appeared that someone used me to commit a crime on your friend…but I'm going to clear my name…but I won't use my Parasite Form…I'm not that foolish to stoop that low…like you when you attacked my brother because he is my identical twin brother…henshin!"

Kyuu inserted the Beetle Zecter on the belt in a horizontal fashion, and because Tsubasa somehow altered the voice input of the Zecter and Kyuu giving his voice command, the Zecter now responds only to Kyuu's voice and it spoke to confirm the teen's voice command.

Beetle Zecter: "_HENHSIN…_"

Tachyon energy flows around the Class Q leader's body and within moments he is encased in black and crimson tights-like armor while his upper body and head are covered in silver, bulky armor. Kyuu Renjou has become Mask Rider Kabuto…in Masked Form.

"Wha…? I didn't expect you to have the Beetle Zecter in your hands…you really are in cahoots with ZECT!"

"I told you…I'm not with ZECT…"

"Screw the lies!"

"You know…you're getting irritated…and you let anger control you…"

"Because you caused me to be angry…you took Yukari…then raped her…now I'll make you pay…even if I have to go to the darkness just to get her back…!"

"_Oba-chan_ told me this…"One that drowns in oneself will eventually fall to darkness…". You will fall to darkness and so is Ms. Hayasaka unless you calm down…if you do…we'll talk things over so we can get to the bottom of…"

"ENOUGH! HAVE AT YOU!"

Drake opened fire at Kabuto but because of Kabuto's Masked Form, he wasn't affected but he went on the defensive and ran around, trying to find cover in order to disable Drake and calm him down or things might get worse. He is unaware that Kyo is already dead, and this might be a big blow to him once he finds out about this fact.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**__**25: ****Sagi ga Hakken**_

Seeing that Drake's weapon is long-ranged, Kabuto decided to fight fire with fire and took out the Kunai Gun and toggled it to enable his weapon to assume "Gun Mode", and returned fire, forcing Drake to seek cover behind a large drum, filled with oil which has been abandoned long ago.

"So you're fighting back with your own firepower…"

"_Oba-chan_ told me this…"If someone bites you I bite back"…since you got a gun…I should have one and retaliate…now that we're in equal footing, this should be fair enough…"

"You're being unfair…you took away my precious girl…and if that wasn't enough…you raped her…you teenage brat! Now I'll make you pay! Take this! And this! And this!"

Firing several shots from his Dragonfly Zecter in Gun form, Kabuto was staggering back at the impact of the shots so he fired back and hit the drum, causing an explosion which sends Drake flying towards the window of the hotel and he was inside. Kabuto decided to wait in case Drake might do a sneak attack. He did the right thing as shots are fired and it hit the armored Class Q leader square on his chest, though it only rattled him, he was moderately unharmed, but it did knocked him off his feet.

"Don't make me do this, Renjou…if you want to save that kid who looked like you, then tell me where Yukari is…and if you do, I'll let you go. It wasn't that hard to ask, is it not? And you're out of options…"

"I told you I don't have her…and you really think I'm capable of that?"

"What?"

"If I'm with ZECT, then I should have ZECT Troopers by my side…look around you…I came here because a fake message said that my mom came here by accident…and my brother came with me to find her…I have no idea why you're accusing me of that…"

Drake was starting to suspect something from Kabuto's words, but Oda spoke to him on his codec to counter the alibi and the fashion designer was quick to accept this, recalling the images on the fake footages that Oda showed him.

"You lying cretin! You almost suckered me into believing your crap!"

Drake fired again and this time he pinned Kabuto on the ground, and the impact of the blast prevented him from standing up, but due to the smoke emitted from the blaster he was able to toggle the Kunai Gun and assumed "Ax Mode". As Drake got closer Kabuto swings his "ax" and that sent him staggering back and for Kyuu to make a counter attack. Moments later the two engaged in a fistfight as both are intent on beating one another to get the upper hand as Oda looks on.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was 12:20 at Hiroshima, and it was a busy day for the people there as it was weekend and the streets are crowded as many are taking weekend office works while others are heading for the mall. Kojiro Hyuga was on his way back to Shibuya after seeing a friend after getting together, and though he was happy with the results, he was a bit sad that Tsubasa relinquish the Beetle Zecter, though he was a bit surprised when told that Kyuu was chosen as the new Kabuto.

He was also wondering what Yamaki would do once the Council learned of this, and that Yamaki intends to invite the Class Q leader to join ZECT. Although Kyuu was invited, the DDS student said that he needed to think about it, thus the Zecter remained with Tsubasa. Now that Kyuu has it, it's only a matter of time before he gives his final answer.

"_Tsubasa…I hope you made the right choice in choosing Kyuu as the new user…though I'm confident that Kyuu will use it responsibly, but I'm worried about what the Council might be thinking once they learned of this…_"

His musing was interrupted when Ryu Amakusa called him on the cellphone and the two are talking. There the discussion was about their progresses regarding Neo-ZECT and Kyuu being the new Kabuto.

Hyuga: "So…how are things there? Any luck with finding out about Neo-ZECT?"

Ryu: "I'm afraid not…we're still getting come clues to lead us to something…what about you?"

Hyuga: "Same here. What's your situation at this time?"

Ryu: "I'm stuck at home looking after the house as Kyuu and Kyo went to Morioka to fetch their mom…she accidentally boarded the wrong train ride and she asked them to fetch her there…"

Hyuga: "Why fetch them when she can take the ride back and ask for a refund? I'm sure the train company can reach a compromise…those brothers are wasting fuel and all…"

Ryu: "You can't blame them…they're worried that Neo-ZECT might use her as a hostage…"

Hyuga: "You got a point there…huh? Hold on a minute…"

Ryu: "What's wrong?"

Hyuga: "Mrs. Renjou had just passed by me…"

Ryu: "What?"

Hyuga saw Mrs. Renjou passing by with a family friend so he accosts her and asked her why is she here when she is supposed to be in Morioka, which she denied the statement. Giving the cellphone to Ryu, she was surprised to learn from the blue-haired Class Q member, and both Ryu and Hyuga realized that something is amiss, and finally discerned the real meaning to this mystery. The brothers were suckered into a trap.

Hyuga: "Blast! Mrs. Renjou…go stay indoors until we contacted you! Please…do what I say for your own safety!"

Mrs. Renjou: "My sons…"

Hyuga: "I'll go find them…Ryu…contact your friends…we might need their help…"

Ryu: "Got it!"

Hyuga boarded his motorcycle and cruises off towards Morioka, his mind filled with worries as to how crafty Neo-ZECT is, being able to apparently use a device to mimic Mrs. Renjou's voice and lure the Renjou brothers into a trap far from ZECT HQ. While cruising he contact Yamaki and HQ for assistance, telling them the current situation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Neo-ZECT's trickery has been exposed, and it's al lthanks to coincidence that Hyuga was able to meet up with the Renjou matriarch while talking to Ryu on the cellphone…

Meanwhile Hyuga goes of to Morioka to help, though it might be too late to help Kyo but at least he can help Kyuu…

And now ZECT is going to get involved…and now ZECT vs. Neo ZECT fights are now underway…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kabuto and Drake (Kyuu and Koizumi respectively) continue the fight as they now assume Rider Forms, and Kyo shows up…as a corpse. This would surely make Kyuu lose his cool and might do something reckless.

Meanwhile The new TheBee shows up and Kunimitsu Tezuka gets up close with the fight scene between Kyu and Koizumi, but his mission there is not the same as Hyuga, as he has an order to accomplished, which involves Kyuu…


	26. A Wasp's Mission

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Kunimitsu Tezuka, Ryoma's team captain on the Seigaku team, shows up and gets involved between Kyuu and Koizumi, though in a non-physical manner, and he has a mission there unlike Hyuga, who is on his way there.

Kyuu and Koizumi took their fight to the next level as they assume Rider Forms and he'll get the shock of his life once he sees his dead twin brother's body, and this might cause him to lose his cool.

* * *

His musing was interrupted when Ryu Amakusa called him on the cellphone and the two are talking. There the discussion was about their progresses regarding Neo-ZECT and Kyuu being the new Kabuto.

Hyuga: "So…how are things there? Any luck with finding out about Neo-ZECT?"

Ryu: "I'm afraid not…we're still getting come clues to lead us to something…what about you?"

Hyuga: "Same here. What's your situation at this time?"

Ryu: "I'm stuck at home looking after the house as Kyuu and Kyo went to Morioka to fetch their mom…she accidentally boarded the wrong train ride and she asked them to fetch her there…"

Hyuga: "Why fetch them when she can take the ride back and ask for a refund? I'm sure the train company can reach a compromise…those brothers are wasting fuel and all…"

Ryu: "You can't blame them…they're worried that Neo-ZECT might use her as a hostage…"

Hyuga: "You got a point there…huh? Hold on a minute…"

Ryu: "What's wrong?"

Hyuga: "Mrs. Renjou had just passed by me…"

Ryu: "What?"

Hyuga saw Mrs. Renjou passing by with a family friend so he accosts her and asked her why is she here when she is supposed to be in Morioka, which she denied the statement. Giving the cellphone to Ryu, she was surprised to learn from the blue-haired Class Q member, and both Ryu and Hyuga realized that something is amiss, and finally discerned the real meaning to this mystery. The brothers were suckered into a trap.

Hyuga: "Blast! Mrs. Renjou…go stay indoors until we contacted you! Please…do what I say for your own safety!"

Mrs. Renjou: "My sons…"

Hyuga: "I'll go find them…Ryu…contact your friends…we might need their help…"

Ryu: "Got it!"

Hyuga boarded his motorcycle and cruises off towards Morioka, his mind filled with worries as to how crafty Neo-ZECT is, being able to apparently use a device to mimic Mrs. Renjou's voice and lure the Renjou brothers into a trap far from ZECT HQ. While cruising he contact Yamaki and HQ for assistance, telling them the current situation.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**_

_**26: Hachi no Shimei**_

At ZECT HQ, Masato Mishima was at the communications room when Hyuga's call was intercepted. Since Mitsuo Yamaki was out on the road at this time Mishima was in charge and a few communicators who are there took the call and there the message is received, though Hyuga was a bit apprehensive that someone else received his SOS message.

"This is Mishima. I read you, Hyuga…what's the sudden call?"

"I'm heading for Moiroka at once as I got a message that the Renjou brothers are being set into a trap by suspected Neo-ZECT members. I'm going there to help, but I'm still in Hiroshima…can you send some of your men to go ahead and stop the Neo-ZECT Troopers while I'm still traveling? It's urgent! Something might happen to the two brothers…and DDS might hold us responsible for not sensing this plot earlier…!"

"Fine…I'm on it. Mishima out."

As the communication is cut, the top brass of ZECT adjusted his smoke-colored glasses as he capitalizes on the situation, as he sees this as an opportunity to please his superiors, the Council, as he recalled the orders given to him and it takes precedence over anything else, and he couldn't agree more and the scene between him and the Council is shown.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _**

Masato Mishima was summoned by the six-man council (all dressed like black-colored druids) and there he was told of the current situation, in which Tsubasa Ozora has resigned from ZECT, and one of ZECT's spies informed them that the soccer player gave bopth the Beetle Zecter and the Zecter Belt to Kyuu Renjou, thus the DDS student became the new Kabuto, in which Tsubasa appointed him as his successor.

Of course the Council were vehemently against this and even rejected Yamaki's proposal of accepting him in ZECT's ranks seeing him nothing more than an eyesore, and Mishima supported their sentiments, and they gave Mishima an assignment, in which he must regain the items and use any means necessary to achieve that goal.

"That is your mission. Since your rank is higher than Yamaki's you need not fear him or DDS. Concentrate only on Kyuu Renjou…take the items from him by hook or by crook. Don't let others know about this…for this is only between us. Do not fail us…our future lies in your hands…"

"You have my word…I'll do my best…I won't let Kabuto's power go to the hands of a teenage brat who knows nothing but idolizes Shelock Holmes…and that being him as Mitochondria Eve's counterpart, we might need to eliminate him if the situation calls for it. I will not fail you…glory to ZECT."

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

Mishima went to the hangar and summoned Kunimitsu Tezuka and when the Seigaku captain came he was given very strict orders that must be accomplished, much to the tennis player's bafflement:

- Go to Morioka and survey the situation;

- Make sure to get the Beetle Zecter from Kyuu Renjou as stealthily as possible before Hyuga or any of the DDS sections arrive, or else it would mean mission failed;

- If possible, take out Kyuu in secret so that he can get the Zecter from him without resistance. Once Kyuu is taken out, then take out Drake if needed, but the importance is that the Beetle Zecter is secured.

"Sir…why the need to eliminate that Renjou boy? He's been a big help to us ZECT and even saved Japan several months ago. I don't see him as a threat. In fact if we invite him to join us it'll be a big boost and help in nailing Neo-ZECT…"

"I don't recall asking your hollow opinion, Tezuka. I give you an order and you obey them. If you want to pass it up…you may do so…of course you'll have to resign and surrender the Zecter…which means you're out of here…"

"No, sir…I won't resign…"

"Good. Now go and do your job…and don't fail me. I didn't bring you here for fun or for leisure…remember…I brought you here for a purpose…and you agreed because you have a mission…of course it's very important to you…Seigaku captain…"

Nodding, Tezuka boarded a motorcycle and left immediately, though he was mentally irritated at how Mishima treated him after meeting up with the council, and wondered if he did the right thing in joining ZECT, since one of his reasons for joining is to bring Echizen back alive and himself again, and to do that, he'll have to obey their orders, and may have to take out Kyuu if needed.

"_Forgive me, Yamaki…forgive me, Kyuu…I have no options as of now to bend their rules…_"

* * *

Meanwhile, Hyuga is now nearing Okayama, but is starting to mentally panicking as a truck suffered a flat tire and fell to its side, blocking the three lanes of the highway, slowing the ease of traffic and he frantically looked for a way to get through, and realized that he'll have to jump to the other side of the road to get through, so he did, much to the approaching drivers' dismay and annoyance, honking the motorcycle while avoiding him.

"HEY! USE THE PROPER LANE, YOU MORON!"

"NO MOTORCYCLES ALLOWED IN THE HIGHWAY!"

"YOU WANT TO COMMIT SUICIDE? GO JUMP ON THE CLIFF AND NOT CRASH IN ON US! WE DON'T HAVE MONEY TO COVER YOUR FUNERAL SERVICES!"

After traveling a few miles on the opposite lane, Hyuga went back to the proper lane and continued to cruise on the highway, approaching Kobe, where a police car saw the speeding motorcycle and gave chase. Hyuga was force to pull over and when questioned, he showed out his ZECT ID and badge, which the officers reluctantly let him go, and so the soccer player left in a hurry.

"Geez…why is it that ZECT enjoys immunity from the law?"

"Don't ask me…I rather be a normal cop than become someone who abuses human rights…I'm against martial law, you know…so count your blessings as we didn't get into an altercation with ZECT…"

* * *

At the Hanamiki Hills, Kunimitsu Tezuka had just arrived, and slowly went towards the hotel, where he sees Kabuto and Drake fighting, still in their Masked Forms, and he knew he needed to get closer in order to get a cheap shot to disable Kyuu so that he could get the Beetle Zecter off the teen detective's belt, but he can't let either of the two see him so he'll have to find a place to hide, of course he wasn't thrilled in doing this as this would mean aiding the murder of a 15-year old boy who risked his life in saving Japan from possible extermination of all life.

"_Please…help me…I don't want to kill the boy who saved us all…but I don't want to lose the means to save Ryoma Echizen…please give me a sign to justify my reason to call off my mission…_"

His prayers were answered when Kabuto and Drake grappled for the Dragon Grip as they are near the cliff, and from there things happened so fast. The edge of the ground gave in and the two plummeted down to the ground below, and Tezuka went there to check on them, and saw the two down, so he used a binocular to see more clearly below, seeing the two are quite stunned from the impact, but then saw Kyo's lifeless body there as well, and realized that an innocent life is on the line, unaware that the younger Renjou is already dead.

"_Blast! Another life on the balance…sorry, Mishima, but I'm afraid I'll have to cancel the mission as I have something more important to attend to…saving a life…that's more precious than retrieving your Zecter…_"

But as team captain of Seigaku was about to board his motorcycle, Hidenari Oda showed up, with the Hercules Beetle Zecter in his hands, and Tezuka sensed that this is a good excuse to justify his failure of his mission.

"I presume you're from ZECT, are you?"

"You must be from Neo-ZECT…Hidenari Oda, am I correct? Issei Kurosaki told me what a turncoat you turn out to be…are you here to stop me from intervening?"

"I'm afraid so…all for the glory of Neo-ZECT…henshin."

Oda inserted the Zecter on his Zecter Brace on his right wrist, and his transformation is initiated, which Tezuka was aware of, having been told that Oda stole the blue print of the Zecters to create his own weapon which is based on TheBee's designs.

Hercules Beetle Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Oda was encased in an armor with Tachyon energy flowing and was now in his armored form of Mask Rider Hercus, in which he is already in his Rider form since Hercus, Caucassus and Ketaros don't have masked Forms.

Hercules Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE HERCULES BEETLE…_"

Tezuka then went on the defensive as he raised a hand and the Wasp Zecter shows up from its hiding place, stunning Hercus by ramming his helmet and jolted him a bit before attaching itself on Tezuka's Zecter Brace which is located on his left wrist.

"Henshin…"

Wasp Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon energy flowed within Tezuka's body as his armor encases him and in no time the Seigaku team captain became TheBee…in Masked Form. The two then had a stare-off, looking ready to rumble, and seeming forgotten about what's happening below.

* * *

At the ground below, near the raging sea waters trying to get over the sea wall, Kabuto was the first to regain his composure after feeling a big jolt from the fall from the cliff, but as he turns around he was shocked to see something he never thought might happen. Kyo was there, lying on his back, eyes closed, and is not breathing.

"KYO! NOOO! NOT MY BROTHER!"

But as he was about to get near his brother's body, debris struck him down, and almost fell off from the edge where the raging current is making its waves. Turning around, he saw Drake is already up, and is in Rider Form.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY…_"

"You should rather worry about yourself than picking up a body…for you'll be one soon unless you tell me the answer I need…so what will it be…? Tell me Yukari's whereabouts…or join him in your grave…? Time is running out for you…"

"Darn it…!"

Drake is dead-set on beating Kabuto and Kabuto is getting more desperate, not knowing that his younger twin brother is already dead, nor that TheBee and Hercus are up at the cliff, fighting.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Tezuka arrived, and gets a reprieve as Hercus interrupted his "mission", much to his relief now he has a reason for not pursuing the Beetle Zecter. At least he can buy some time to figure a way to get to Kyuu without compromising himself.

Now that Kyuu found Kyo…what will he do once he finds out that his younger twin brother is dead? And what situation would arise once Hyuga arrives? It'll be a situational disaster in the making…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Though the battle continues…a little filler comes in.

Kyo goes to Heaven…duh!

Yup…the younger Renjou will finally get to meet his dad and grandma…and will join them forever, bidding Kyuu goodbye and will leave DDS forever…


	27. Walking The Path Of Heaven

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Okay…before we move on, here's a little arc that involves the late Kyo Renjou…where he gets to go to Heaven and finally meets with his dad and grandmother…the same way Kyuu did when he got killed several months back.

* * *

At the ground below, near the raging sea waters trying to get over the sea wall, Kabuto was the first to regain his composure after feeling a big jolt from the fall from the cliff, but as he turns around he was shocked to see something he never thought might happen. Kyo was there, lying on his back, eyes closed, lying in a pool of blood, and is not breathing.

"KYO! NOOO! NOT MY BROTHER!"

But as he was about to get near his brother's body, debris struck him down, and almost fell off from the edge where the raging current is making its waves. Turning around, he saw Drake is already up, and is in Rider Form.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_CHANGE DRAGONFLY…_"

"You should rather worry about yourself than picking up a body…for you'll be one soon unless you tell me the answer I need…so what will it be…? Tell me Yukari's whereabouts…or join him in your grave…? Time is running out for you…"

"Darn it…!"

Drake is dead-set on beating Kabuto and Kabuto is getting more desperate, not knowing that his younger twin brother is already dead, nor that TheBee and Hercus are up at the cliff, fighting.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**_

_**27: **_**_Ten no michi o Iki..._**

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

"Neither do I…so better tell me where Yukari is if you want to live…sorry for taking out your decoy…he's not worth saving…he's already taken care of…so you better be off looking out for yourself…"

"DARN YOU! CAST OFF!"

Kabuto angrily toggled with the Beetle Zecter's horn and soon his bulky armor turned into debris and struck down Dark, and he is now in Rider Form and is now determined to get to Kyo's side and get him out of here.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE…_"

Kabuto started to fight his way through Drake's defenses and the two are punching each other out, not backing away, as both are determined to win and to save their loved ones not knowing that they were manipulated by Neo-ZECT, just as Oda had expected, and once Kabuto is killed, Drake will be next, but that depends on the outcome of the fight.

The scene shifts towards TheBee and Hercus, who are both fighting each other, but are avoiding getting towards the cliff as neither one are willing to be thrown off so they had to get an opening and attempts to throw one of them towards the cliff so either one can gain an advantage.

The scene then shifts to Kyo's corpse, which remained lifeless and is indeed sure that it is dead, as he wasn't ready to face the possibility of getting killed unprepared, and tus it would be a big blow not only to DDS, bt to the Renjou family as a whole.

* * *

The next scene shows that the scenery appeared to be serene and majestic. Clouds…white…angels…spirits…it is Heaven, where humans who done good deeds are given access to this holy place. From historical figures to the currently deceased, many are traveling freely while others are lined outside the "gate", waiting for their names to be cleared before allowed entry.

Kyo arrived there, confused…dazed. Upon seeing the features, he slowly realized, in utter shock, that he was already dead, having recalled his recent encounter with Drake, and now that he's dead, it will be hard for him to leave his family and friends behind.

"_Fuck…now I'm dead…and that means goodbye to everyone…but how…I'm dead…!_"

The guardian who is manning the gate saw the 15-year old spirit and asked for his name, and when Kyo gave his name, and the guardian flipped a huge book with unlimited number of names, and found Kyo's name on it and told the deceased DDS student to go inside. As he did so, he saw several personalities that are associated within Heaven, such as **Kami-Sama** (from **Dragon Ball Z**); **Koenma** (from **Yu Yu Hakusho**), and **Urd** (from **Ah! My Goddess**).

As the younger Renjou ventured within the great halls of Heaven, a hand touched his shoulder and he instinctively grabbed the offending hand, and got a shock of his life to see who the person was…it was none other than Satoru Renjou, smiling. At last the father and son have finally get to meet each other. Since Satoru was killed several years ago he learned that his youngest child was taken away and ended up in the care of a corrupt businessman who later would work with Pluto.

He has always watched him and Kyuu bonding together, though he was a bit bemused at Kyo's attitude, but nevertheless he was glad that the youngest child didn't eventually got corrupted, and now this is a good chance to bond with him, though the next scene would make an awkward start, which surprises him.

Kyo, filled with surprise emotions, and one of them is resentment, physically lashed out at Satoru, punching square in the face, sending him scampering to the floor but got up, and the younger Renjou sibling began to deliver a flurry of punches and kicks, but the supposed heir-apparent of Morihiko Dan just blocked them and yet he didn't fight back, seeing that Kyo was full of resentment and he can tell why, and he decided to calm him down in order to diffuse the tension within heaven.

"Kyo…clam down…we're in heaven now…"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! WHY…WHY SHOW YOURSELF TO NII-SAN AND NOT ME? WHY DIDN'T YOU LOOK FOR ME YEARS BACK? WHAT AM I TO YOU? YOU FUCKING CREEP! I GREW UP WITHOUT A FATHER…AND I NEVER GET TO EXPERIENCE HAVING A FATHER-FIGURE!"

Satoru just blocked the attacks until he finds an opening and hugged his youngest son, and Kyo finally breaks down and cried…he finally gets the feeling of being hugged by his father…that feeling he never experienced for the past 15 years of his life. Satoru just smiled, feeling the déjà vu in which he hugged Kyuu after rescuing him from his kidnappers nine years ago. Now is the time for him to make up for the lost times.

"I'm sorry for not being on your side…you were kidnapped and about to be killed when SMART Brain "rescued" you…but then used you as their pawn…I was killed during DDC's operation against Pluto…thus I was killed and never get the chance to find your whereabouts…"

"Is that…an alibi…?"

"A justifiable alibi…but cry no more…we now have time to get to know each other…and pay you back for not being able to find you…and this time I'll give you all the time…and we'll do something better than fishing…come…there's someone I like you to meet…"

* * *

With Satoru as his "tour guide", Kyo was given a tour around Heaven, and though impressed at seeing everything, he remained emotionless and just looked around. At least he is starting to feel the joys of spending time with his dad, and the two had a very long talk…regarding how Satoru met Mizue…the secret wedding…the plans to form Dan Detective School…rescuing Kyuu nine years ago and why he kept the fact that he is Kyuu's dad a secret, and everything else.

As they reached a picnic spot, an old woman, who appeared to be in her 60's, smiled upon meeting with Kyo as Satoru initiated the introduction.

"Kyo…this is your grandmother…from my family's side…Mom…this is Kyo…"

"My…I finally get to meet my grandson's twin brother…though dyeing your front hair blond doesn't seem to suit you…but nevertheless you looked just like Kyuu…"

"So it's you then…"

Satoru blinked his eyes at his son's reaction, as Kyo continued his speech.

"What do you mean?"

"Nii-san would always say "Oba-chan says this" and "Obachan says that"…he always does that to win an argument and…"

As Kyo continued his explanation, Satoru and Grandma Renjou just chuckled though the youngest Renjou child didn't find it amusing that Kyuu is using her as an excuse, but then came to the point in which he has to accept reality: he is dead and will never come back. However Kyo got his biggest surprise from his dad which caused his entire face to go red.

"You've done well, Kyo..."

"What now? I got suckered into a trap and got killed..."

"You're just like Kyuu...going for beauty and brains..."

"Eh?"

"You hook up with Morihiko Dan's niece...Sakurako Yukihira, am I correct?"

POOF!

The Class R leader's face went red while Grandma Renjou chuckled when Satoru told him that he is lucky Yukihira didn't get pregnant, though he told him that their relationship is strong as both are compatible in personality and dedication as detective students.

"WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF? WHEN SHE FINDS OUT I'M DEAD MEAT...SHE'LL CRY NON-STOP AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO BEAR IT!"

But then an angel came and whispered to Satoru while Kyo wasn't looking, and the Renjou patriarch realized that this would sadden his son even more and nodded as he went to his child.

"Kyo…remember what Kyuu said upon coming back…?"

"Walking the path of Heaven…to rule over everything…yeah...and he keeps yakking off again and again..."

"Yes…and since he came back to life he never gave up…he kept on fighting until the case is close…and that will apply to you as well…"

"What…but I'm dead…! I don't want to leave you…!"

Grandma Renjou gently held her grandson's hands and gave him an advice which further rattled Kyo. She knew his devotion but knew this is for the best.

"When the RIGHT time comes…then we'll be together…now isn't the right time yet…you still have a mission…say hello to your brother and your mother for us…"

The Class R leader's body was starting to get transparent, and saw his dad smiling and nodded, which is a farewell…and as a sign of confidence, in which he know that his children will do better at Earth. When Kyo disappeared completely, Grandma Renjou hugged her son, pained of seeing Kyo leave abruptly, but was confident that they'll meet again…one day.

* * *

The scene slowly shifted to the battlefield within the hills of Hanamiki, where Kabuto and Drake continued to fight, as both are shooting at each other with their weapons. Neither one of them noticed that Kyo's body was slowly showing signs of life, as his body is showing that he's breathing, though he remained unconscious at the moment.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Okay…surprise. Kyo gets killed, goes to Heaven…meets with Satoru (finally!) and Grandma Renjou…but then he came back to life like Kyuu did? Suspicious, no? And how did that happened?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapter will show you on how Kyo came back to life…in a surprising manner, which will showcase what in store in the next upcoming chapters.

And while were at it, the Kabuto-Drake, TheBee-Hercus battles will come to a halt as reinforcements arrive, but don't expect this to be the end, though…


	28. Stag Beetle Power

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

The story arc involving Kyuu and Koizumi ends here…while I reveal to you how Kyo came back to life in a controversial fashion…which will surely give you hints on what will come in over the next few chapters…

Believe me…you'll be surprised…

* * *

As Kyo continued his explanation, Satoru and Grandma Renjou just chuckled though the youngest Renjou child didn't find it amusing that Kyu is using her as an excuse, but then came to the point in which he has to accept reality: he is dead and will never come back. But then an angel came and whispered to Satoru while Kyo wasn't looking, and the Renjou patriarch realized that this would sadden his son even more and nodded as he went to his child.

"Kyo…remember what Kyuu said upon coming back…?"

"Walking the path to Heaven…to rule over everything…"

"Yes…and since he came back to life he never gave up…he kept on fighting until the case is close…and that will apply to you as well…"

"What…but I'm dead…! I don't want to leave you…!"

Grandma Renjou gently held her grandson's hands and gave him an advice which further rattled Kyo. She knew his devotion but knew this is for the best.

"When the RIGHT time comes…then we'll be together…now isn't the right time yet…you still have a mission…say hello to your brother and your mother for us…"

The Class R leader's body was starting to get transparent, and saw his dad smiling and nodded, which is a farewell…and assign of confidence in which he know that his children will do better at Earth. When Kyo disappeared completely, Grandma Renjou hugged her son, pained of seeing Kyo leave abruptly, but was confident that they'll meet again…one day.

* * *

The scene slowly shifted to the battlefield within the hills of Hanamiki, where Kabuto and Drake continued to fight, as both are shooting at each other with their weapons. Neither one of them noticed that Kyo's body was slowly showing signs of life, as his body is showing that he's breathing, though he remained unconscious at the moment.

Meanwhile, a pair of silhouettes is seen near the battle scene, and both went to separate directions, one towards Kabuto and Drake, and the other towards TheBee and Hercus.

"Looks like we got here on time…"

"We'd better act now or things will get ugly…"

"What about Kyuu…?"

"We'll have to wait and see before we decide on something…"

"Very well…"

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**_

_**28: Kuwagatamushi no Dengen**_

Back at Heaven, Satoru looks down on Earth, looking on at the scne before him where Kyuu, as Mask Rider Kabuto, fends off Mask Rider Drake, pained a bit to see him struggle, but he knew things have to take its course, and Kami-Sama (from Ah! My Goddess) placed a hand on the former detective, giving him assurance that all is all according to plan.

"I know your devotion to your sons, but this is something we cannot simply interfere. Have faith in the as I did…and I assure things will turn out good in the end. Great things are bound to happen…yet your children must unravel it on their own way…each taking their own road that leads them to their desired paths."

"I understand…I have full confidence in my sons…"

* * *

Going back to Earth, Kabuto grappled at Drake and managed to throw him off the sea wall and his armored opponent fell to the raging sea, and went to his twin brother's side, surprised to see Kojiro Hyuga there and saw his twin brother slowly breathing again though he remained unconscious, but was rather baffled to see the Zecter Belt and the Stag Beetle Zecter fastened around Kyo's waist, and he approached the ZECT agent/soccer player for explanations.

"Hyuga…glad you came…but what gives…? I thought my brother's gone…but I see I was worried over nothing, yet I was initially freaked to see him slumped here after Koizumi said that he shot him before he fell from the cliff…please…get him out of here…I can't afford to lose a member of my family…he's all I got apart from my mom…"

"Relax, Kyuu…your brother's out of danger for now…but he still needs to get to a hospital with his wounds still intact. Your mom's still in Hiroshima…you and your brother got fooled…no doubt by Neo-ZECT…"

"Yeah…figured that out…and I have a feeling they played a role in screwing Koizumi's head…"

After a brief explanation, Hyuga understood the circumstances and in turn told Kyu how he got here and how he saved Kyo, much to the Class Q leader's amazement.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - -_**

The scene shows that while Kyo's soul went to Heaven, the scene shifts to Kabuto and Drake which the fighting became somewhat intense upon seeing Kyo's body, the armored DDS student tries to get to his side but Drake, who initiated "Cast Off", prevented him from getting near, and Kabuto followed suit and assumed Rider Form, and the two began to beat each other up, yet Drake kept his opponent from reaching Kyo's body, which slowly losing its lifespan.

By then Kojiro Hyuga arrived after finally reaching Hanamiki after hours of traffic Hell and when he first arrived he was attracted by the sounds of blasters firing and when he went to the hillside he saw TheBee and Hercus fighting, both using fists and kicks though neither one attempted to use their weapons, and TheBee remained in Masked Form.

"_Tezuka's fighting Oda…better stay out of their sights and see if I could find Kyuu…speaking of which…where are the ZECT Troopers? I thought Mishima is sending reinforcements here?_"

As he sneaked past the two fighters, he noticed Kyo's bag near the cliff and then bloodstains, which made the soccer player uneasy so he peaked down and saw the other two combatants fighting…and Kyo's body slumped quite far from the two. Seeing this he immediately went down the hill and went towards scene and saw the younger Renjou's body still not moving and checked his pulse. He was sure that Kyo died, but was about to offer prayers when a thought hit him and decided to take the risk…and chance…to save a life, since he underwent the same situation as before.

As Kabuto kept Drake occupied, he took off his Zecter Belt and fastened it around Kyo's waist, and then placed the Zecter onto the belt, and its Tachyon energy started to course around the body, slowly undoing the damage on his body…from the head down to his torso which also included closing the wounds on his chest brought about by Drake's shots. This would explain why Kyo's spirit was starting to disappear from Heaven, as he was slowly being revived and thus his "time" isn't up yet. By then his soul reconnected to his body and he slowly breathes though he hasn't regained consciousness.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK _**- - -

Kabuto shook Hyuga's hands in gratitude, relieved that he won't lose his twin brother to Death and now he's in Hyugaa's debt though the soccer player assured to him that it was nothing but then a voice spoke with pure malice.

"Don't think this us a happy ending as you denied me one…"

Hyuga and Kabuto saw Drake emerging from the raging current and was pointing his Dragon Grip, in Scope Mode, at the two, looking ready to open fire yet he hesitated as he offered his opponent a reprieve of sorts.

"I ask you again…where is Yukari?"

"I already told you I don't have her…and I don't know why you're accusing me of that but I never do something THAT horrible…!"

"Rider Shooting…"

The Dragon Grip, now in Scope Mode, spoke after Drake inputs his voice command and his weapon looked ready to open fire.

Dragonfly Zecter: "_RIDER SHOOTING…_"

Kabuto stood up and then placed himself in front of Hyuga and Kyo, arms raised sideways, intending to protect them and spoke to Drake in a defiant tone which made Drake pulled the trigger.

"For the last time…I DON'T KNOW…AND I'M NOT INVOLVED IN HER DISAPPEARANCE…!"

Opening fire, Drake's Rider Shooting hits Kabuto on the chest but he shifted his weight and he ends up colliding against the wall, but the damage was enough to knock him down and Kabuto "powered down", leaving him very vulnerable as Kyuu was stunned and couldn't move to try and re-activate the Beetle Zecter.

However, Mask Rider Caucasus arrived and blocked Drake's path, and toggled with his Zecter producing a surprising result which surprised both Hyuga and Kyuu.

"Rider Beat…"

Caucasus Beetle Zecter: "_RIDER BEAT…_"

Tachyon energy coursed within his body and then through his right fist as he punched Drake on the face, sending him scampering away for a few miles, though a dent is seen on his helmet, Koizumi was rather rattled by relatively unharmed. In retaliation he fired the Rider Shooting again, but since Caucasus's Rider Beat is still in effect, his Tachyon-charged right hand swats the approaching blast aside, and instead hit the wall of the hill, creating a hole.

* * *

At the top of the hill, TheBee was doing a good job in keeping Hercus at bay though he was son forced to go defensive as his opponent took out his Kunai Gun and activated the "Gun Mode", opening fire and since the armored Kunimitsu Tezuka lacked any long-ranged weapons, he couldn't get close and had to hide behind a huge boulder and wait for the right timing, wisely searched for an opening so he can mount a comeback.

By then Mask Rider Ketaros shows up and took out his Kunai Gun and activated the "Ax Mode" while toggling with his Zecter to activate the Rider Beat., seeing this Hercus followed suit, and activated his Rider Beat and both of their Zecters emits Tachyon energies and went for the attack, with Hercus and Ketaros performing the "Avalanche Slash", in which their Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode" are charged up and both hit each others' weapons at the same time, but the resulting collision caused an explosion and caused Hercus to fell off the cliff but TheBee grabbed Ketaros' hands and saved him from falling down.

* * *

Meanwhile, Drake was standing up when Ketaros fell, but he managed to break his fall and urged Drake to fall back for now seeing that they're outnumbered, though his "comrade" was unwilling at first.

"No…not until they tell me where Yukari is hidden…"

"We'll eventually find her…for now we fall back and regroup…we'll be needing a lot of help on this one…I promise you we'll get her back…"

Seething with disappointment, Drake fired another round of his Rider Shooting which covered their escape, though Caucasus told the rest that there is no need to go after them for now and saw Kyuu attending to the still-unconscious Kyo, and he opted to give the younger Renjou more attention, and when the ZECT Trooper arrived they transported the Renjou brothers and went to the Shibuya Hospital to give Kyo medical treatment, while Tezuka was eyeing Kyuu, and he knew Mishima will scold him for failing his mission though it may be a blessing in disguise as Hercus' intervention provided him a justifiable alibi, and saw Kurosaki talking to Kyuu, and overheard them talking about offering Kyuu a place in ZECT.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Surprise, surprise! Kyo's alive…and saved…thanks in part to Hyuga for his quick thinking, and this ends the Kyuu-Koizumi arc though the tension still has not yet been resolved, so expect more Kyuu-Koizumi fights in the next upcoming chapters…

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

Koizumi tries to get another shot at Kyuu which leads them to and underground subway fight, with Tezuka mixing in, and there a three-way conflict ensues.


	29. Ambush In Akihabara

_**Parasite Eve II: Armegedon**_

Now that Kyo's alive, but not yet well, so he'll be faded from this chapter's background for now to allow the story to continue as Kyuu is still being hounded by Koizumi, still unaware that Kyuu is being framed over Yukari's abduction.

* * *

Two days have passed since the ambush at Morioka in which led to a fight at Hanamiki Hills where Kyuu narrowly escaped death at the hands of George Koizumi, who holds him responsible over Yukari Hayasaka's disappearance, which the DDS student denies this fact up to this day. He was baffled as to how and why he is being framed for this particular charge, though Issei Kurosaki theorized that Neo-ZECT played a part in this and promised to clear Kyuu's name in no time.

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._  
_**

* * *

**_

_**29: Akihabara de Machibuse**_

Mrs. Renjou and Ryu Amakusa arrived to check on Kyo's condition, in which the doctors explained that it was a "miracle" that he survived three shots, falling from a cliff and despite the injuries he received Kyo was able to stay alive and endured several hours before reaching the hospital from Hanamiki. Of course Mrs. Renjou sobbed at the fact that she nearly lost her youngest child. Ryu had to calm her down since any extreme emotional fits might cause her blood pressure to rise.

Meanwhile, Kyuu explained to Hyuga the situation and how and why Koizumi is marking him as his target and this further raised suspicion on Neo-ZECT's involvement, and now they need to find a way to expose Neo-ZECT as the ones who took Yukari since Hercus was once with ZECT and it is likely that he stole a lot of ZECT's equipments, which also included the ZECT uniforms and weapons.

"…and so that's how my brother got hurt…Koizumi mistook him for me…and I had no idea why he accused me of Yukari's disappearance…though I can tell that I've been framed…though I had no idea that Neo-ZECT's involved in this…"

"Neo-ZECT is involved…their troopers dressed up like ZECT Troopers just to make it appear that we have knowledge in her abduction…and I have to admit their plan was well-crafted…they even manipulated Koizumi in taking you on since his experience as a former member of the Cult of Illuminites. Neo-ZECT deemed you as a real threat since you defeated Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being. I'll head back to HQ and discuss this with the higher-ups…I'm sure they'll look in to this…"

"Thanks, Hyuga…"

"No problem, Kyuu…just be careful…up until now we still have no lead on where Neo-ZECT may be hiding…so it's likely that they might use another trick to lure you in the open and have Drake hit you point blank…and…better hold on to that Zecter…it's your only means of protection now…it'd be better to restrain…if not refrain…from using your Parasite powers unless if it's for a last resort…and I'll talk to the higher-ups to se if they're willing to take you in as an applicant for ZECT's membership…see you."

Hyuga left the hospital as he heads back to ZECT HQ to discuss the matters while the Class Q leader felt uneasy at the turn of events. Shizuko killed…a new breed of NMC are appearing, a new organization shows up as a terrorist counterpart of ZECT…Koizumi is Drake again and is after him…Kyo almost got killed… it was too much of a hassle and yet he doesn't know where to begin with, until a thought hit him and decided to take the risk and went back up the 8th floor, telling Ryu that he's off to check out something, and then he left.

* * *

_Akihabara, an hour later..._

Kyuu was feeling a bit nervous, but knew that he has to do this. Since Koizumi won't listen to reason, perhaps he can get the members of Para-Kiss to persuade Koizumi to halt his rampage and get him to listen to his side of the story. At least it'll help him get through the fashion designer and maybe he'll open up and tell him what he knows about Neo-ZECT.

"_This may be a bit risky, but at least it might work and help me get through Koizumi and then things will slowly get crystal clear…and maybe things will get better and the case will slowly get solved since ZECT's allied with DDS…_"

Going inside the fashion shop, he finds Miwako Sakurada, Arashi Nagase and Daisuke "Isabella" Yamamoto sitting on their chairs, staying still, and did not took notice of his arrival. Kyuu felt awkward and opted to introduced himself to them but the Para-Kiss crew remained ignorant, though they stared at him before resuming their staring at the table, and again the Class Q leader sweat-dropped though he wondered why they are acting like that.

By then Koizumi arrived after coordinating with the Akihabara police and saw Kyuu and stood between the DDS student and the Para-Kiss crew, shouting at them to leave but they fell to deaf ears, much to his chagrin as they seem to ignore his warnings.

"Guys! Get out of here! This brat's going to abduct you like they did to Yukari!"

"Hey! I already told you that I didn't kidnap her! I'm not affiliated with ZECT…only DDS!"

"Don't try to fool me…!"

"It's Neo-ZECT that has fooled you! I'd never do something like raping her!"

"Coming from the likes of you…"

"Look…tell me your story and I'll tell you mine…that way you'll know everything about me…and maybe I can help you lure out the REAL culprits…the ones who REALLY kidnapped Ms. Hayasaka…"

"Don't give me that bull-crap…"

"It's no bull-crap…I'm telling you the truth…"

"Enough lies now or I'll…what are you staring at?"

Kyuu glanced at the Para-Kiss crew and then recalled the incident at the Akropolis Tower, and a thought hit him as he wondered if this is the case since the trio did not move or speak, and felt uneasy about this until one of them, Miwako, became noticeable as he saw her skin turning pale, and as Kozumi noticed it he was about to go to her side when Kyuu stopped him.

"Stay back…it's not them!"

"What?"

"They're not the Para-Kiss crew! They're Artificial NMCs in disguise!"

"What are you saying? Did you kidnapped them and have ZECT Troopers impersonate them?"

By then Miwako, Arashi and Isabella slumped to the floor, but then their forms slowly changed, their bodies revealing their true forms, slowly increasing in size while their clothes slowly ripped off in a hulk-like fashion, surprising Koizumi himself. They are Stranger-type ANMC, and they are hungry for flesh, seeing Kyuu and Koizumi as their nearest meals.

"Darn it…what did you do to my REAL friends…?"

"Don't blame me…I just got here…"

"If you dare hurt any of them…"

"Like I would in my age…we'll discuss this later, right now we better take them out…!"

"I'm going to regret this…"

Summoning their respective Zecters, Kyuu and Koizumi initiated their transformations to Kabuto and Drake, amd Drake began to open fire while Kabito toggled with his Kunai Gun and activated the "Gun Mode", and both opened fire, managing to take down the two big ones as they shot them on their heads, which they considered their big weakness, but the smaller one, which earlier took the form of Miwako, was quite agile and both had to time their shots to avoid it from escaping outside. Drake managed to get a lock on and fired it until its target was caught and both fighters shoot it down to death.

Seeing that the "ceasefire" is over, Drake aimed his weapon at Kabuto who is checking out the ANMC to make sure that they're dead, and he was surprised to see Drake intending to get a cheap shot at him.

"Are you really that daft?"

"First Yukari…now my friends…what else do you want then?"

By this time the REAL Para-Kiss crew arrived and are alarmed at the sight that they stood in between to stop the two from fighting, Koizumi was surprised, and relieved that his friends are fine and asked them what happened.

Miwako: "Isabella saw a very beautiful dress and me and Arashi and to accompany her to make sure she gets the right dress…"

Arashi: "Though it took him over an hour to decide on which pattern he chose…and what a pain…in the ass…!"

Isabella: "George…what's going on? What are these?"

Drake asked them if Kyuu abducted them or anything which the trio denied, but then the AMNC that impersonated Miwako managed to move and jumps out of the window and ran towards the street, with Kabuto giving chase, and Drake to follow, but told his friends to lay low until he calls them, determined to get to Kyuu to extract hi knowledge on Yukari's whereabouts.

* * *

At the streets the ANMC leapt forward with Kabuto chasing behind, and in an effort to lose its pursuers, the ANMC went down the underpass that leads to the subway station and Kabuto realized that it'll cause panic among the passengers so he went after it, and because of ZECT's insignia on his Masked Form, the guards let him in. The chase then leads them underground within the subway tracks.

Seeing that the area is wide open the ANMC chose to face off with Kabuto but seeing that it might pose a risk, Kabuto activated the "Ax Mode" of his Kunai Gun and timed his attack, and landed a few critical strikes, and kept on doing it until it was killed…permanently.

By then Drake arrived and saw this, and decided to take the initiative to do a sneak attack until Kunimitsu Tezuka arrived and urged Drake to cease his actions, but then the next scene sent shockwaves to the two combatants.

"Kyuu Renjou…surrender the Zecter…ZECT wants it back."

There was a hesitant and reluctant tone in Tezuka's voice, not wanting to do this but he had no choice as this was ZECT's orders, especially from Mishima.

"What? Are you serious? What is ZECT thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Renjou…but I'm only following orders…"

A clapping sound was heard and the scene shifts to Ryoma Echizen, smirking at the scene and sees a chance to do some heavy damage, but decided to taunt Tezuka and Kyuu before assaulting them.

"What good timing…ZECT has lost its bearings…and maybe they're fed up with DDS hogging the spotlight and decided to end it by using Kyuu as a scapegoat…"

Kabuto stared wide-eyed at this while Drake looked very annoyed, but Tezuka was filled with tension, seeing that he has finally found Ryoma, and now he has the chance to bring him back to Seigaku High.

**_To Be Continued…_**

**

* * *

**

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

ANMC in Para-Kiss…at least the real ones arrived late…if they arrived earlier, they'd be fresh meat for lunch...

Again Koizumi still wants a piece of Kyuu…

Tezuka and Ryoma…a reunion? Or a fight?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. Koizumi…

Tezuka vs. Ryoma…

Duh! It's a battle royale as four combatants try to outdo each other underneath the subway station.


	30. Underground Brawl

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Kyuu vs. Koizumi…Tezuka vs. Ryoma…a four-way fight right beneath the streets of Akihabara, underneath the subway train's tunnel as Ryoma crashes in on the scene as Tezuka goes for Kyuu to get the Beetle Zecter while Koizumi wants to et Yukari back, so a brawl is in the works…

* * *

After Kabuto killed the ANMC, Drake arrived and saw this, and decided to take the initiative to do a sneak attack until Kunimitsu Tezuka arrived and urged Drake to cease his actions, but then the next scene sent shockwaves to the two combatants.

"Kyuu Renjou…surrender the Zecter…ZECT wants it back."

There was a hesitant and reluctant tone in Tezuka's voice, not wanting to do this but he had no choice as this was ZECT's orders, especially from Mishima.

"What? Are you serious? What is ZECT thinking?"

"I'm sorry, Renjou…but I'm only following orders…"

A clapping sound was heard and the scene shifts to Ryoma Echizen, smirking at the scene and sees a chance to do some heavy damage, but decided to taunt Tezuka and Kyuu before assaulting them.

"What good timing…ZECT has lost its bearings…and maybe they're fed up with DDS hogging the spotlight and decided to end it by using Kyuu as a scapegoat…"

Kabuto stared wide-eyed at this while Drake looked very annoyed, but Tezuka was filled with tension, seeing that he has finally found Ryoma, and now him back to Seigaku High.

* * *

**_30_**: _**Chika Rantō**_

Kabuto, Drake and Tezuka stared at Ryoma, who just stood there holding the Yaiba Blade while glancing at the three, wondering what to do as he was excited to get into action but seeing that Drake is here, knowing that Hercus has manipulated the fashion designer into venting his rage on the DDS student, he decided to shift his attention on Tezuka, and he is filled with excitement in laying out on his Seigaku compatriot.

"Hey, sempai…how about we rock and roll, minus the tennis rackets and we go tango to the mambo…"

"Echizen…"

Since Mishima approached him several months ago, Tezuka was offered to join ZECt and assured to him that aside form benefits from ZECT, not only will he be given access to ZECT technology, he'll be given the chance to find and face Ryoma Echizen and he can rescue him from the enemy's clutches, and wanting to bring Ryoma back, he readily agrees, since the Prince of Tennis was is responsibility, but now there re stakes involved here as he was given a direct order to get the Beetle Zecter from Kyuu and disobeying the order would mean expulsion from ZECT, and his chance to bring back the tennis "samurai" will be in vain. He had no choice but to do this eve if this is morally wrong on his part.

Kabuto is distracted from his attention with Drake as he watches he two Seigaku players having a face off and wondered what has caused him to follow ZECT's orders why is ZECT wanted the Beetle Zecter back so badly. He recalled Hyuga tellinghim tht he quit ZECtbecause of his refusal to take the Zecter back and now he feared that Kyo will be targeted as well as he too has the Stag Zecter and with Neo-ZECT after him he now has his hands full, especially with Koizumi stalking him.

Seizing the opportunity to save Ryoma, Tezuka tries to talk some sense in to him, but the Prince of Tennis, still under brainwashing, taunted Tezuka and claimed that he is happy being like this, and SUMMONED THE Scorpio Zecter so that he can initiate his transformation to Mask Rider Sasword.

"Ryoma…come with me…! I can help you! Fight Neo-ZECT's brainwashing! You can still get the chance to redeem yourself!"

"Shut up. I'm happy with this…this is the life I wanted…death to the puny humans…death to ZECT…death to DDS…death to all…! And no one can stop me from doing what I want! Seigaku will be next after I'm through with you! Stand by!"

"STAND BY…"

As Ryoma's Zecter appeared, it attches itself onto the Yaiba Blade, and within moments he is encased in his armor and has become Sasword, and went after Tezuka, who initiated his transformation to TheBee, and a fight ensued and led them away from Kabuto and Drake, who are in a stare-off.

"Looks like the distraction is over…it's just you and me…now…I ask you again…where is Yukari…?"

"How many times do I have to tell you…I don't have her! You saw and heard just moments ago…ZECT is after me!"

"Nice side show…"

By then, monkey-like creatures appeared from out of nowhere as if they had chameleon-like abilities and appeared in a group, totaling about 20 of them and surrounded the two armored fighters. They are Stalker-type ANMCs. As Drake was dumbfounded, Kyuu guessed that this is the work of Neo-ZECT.

"Cast off!"

Toggling the horn of the Beetle Zecter, Kabuto's "bulky" armor exploded and shard of it hit the ANMCs, killing only a handful while others are still standing. But things took a twist as two teenagers passed by, walking and Kabuto stared wide-eyed, as with Drake. Two 15-year old boys are walking idly and stumbled onto the battle scene. One of them is an exact version of Kyuu. The other is another teenager the same age as Kyuu, and he looked like a computer whiz kid.

"Hey, Kyuu…looks like we just got stumbled…and I don't think we can walk our way out of this one…"

"You're right, Fujimaru…I don't think they're Dopants…"

"Shall we…partner?"

"Let's go, then…partner."

The two teen boys then took out what appeared to be flash disk sticks while they attached a pair of metallic belts that its belt buckle is shaped like the letter "W" tht is pointed straight up and at the slot of the letter W is a USB port where the flash disk is being attached. Fujimaru slots the green-colored flashdisk onto the right side of the W port where a voice spoke.

W Belt: "CYCLONE…"

Kyuu then does the same, slotting a black-colored flashdisk onto the left side of the W belt, another voice spoke to confirm the insertion.

W Belt: "JOKER…"

With the flashdisks inserted, Fujimaru and Kyuu then held both side of the W belt buckle and slightly pulled them apart so that their belt buckle would look like the capital W in its proper form and the W belts' voices spoke to confirm the activation.

W Belt: "CYCLONE…JOKER…"

With that, Fujimaru and Kyuu slightly levitated as winds began to blow mysteriously as Drake and Kabuto watches the scene before them, as the two boys' bodies began to merge together while being enveloped in a strange, yet simplistic-like armor, where the right side is green and the left side is black. Then a cape-like cloth began hanging behind the back of his neck, looking like a scarf, and the transformation is completed.

Drake: "What the…two Kyuu's?"

Kabuto: "Wh-whoare you…?"

"We are two detectives in one…we are Mask Rider W! Now then…let us count your crimes!"

"Eh?"

By then, the Stalker-type ANMC began to go after W, and the new armored fighter went into action and began to fight off the mutants and managed to repel them yet they were persistent and the right eye of W spoke as he got an idea on how to fight them off.

W (right side): "Kyuu…I think a fire power is needed to spice things up…"

W (left side): "I got it, Fujimaru…"

Taking another flashdisk, W inserted it onto the right slot of the W belt and his right side got a new change, surprising Drake and Kabuto.

W Belt: "HEAT…JOKER…"

W's right side went red, and when he punched an ANMC, fire was seen after the punch connected and does the same to the rest, sending the ANMCs reeling and W took out another flashdisk and inserted it into the left slot of the W belt.

W Belt: "HEAT…METAL…"

W's left side went color silver and is shining, indicating that it was made of pure metal and this gives W's left punch an added power and this is because of this form that it is colored red and silver and is accessed from the Heat and Metal Memories. In this form, the damage from the Metal Shaft is increased by fire. Not wasting time, W went on the offensive and began attacking the AMC by hitting them with its signature weapon, a metal staff-like bo, and then began to use its finishing attack is the Metal Branding, causing one or both ends of the Metal Shaft to ignite on fire and deliver a final blow to the opponents, slowly killing them all, and all that's left now is Drake and kabuto, but then another has entered the fray, and it is Decade, and as Drake stood back, Decade pointed his fingers on Kabuto and W.

"Kyuu Renjou…both versions…I will kill you all…for I am a destroyer…destroyer of kyuu's…"

"You again…what do you really want from me?"

But Decade said nothing as he is ready to attack but is rudely interrupted by Sasword, who threw TheBee towards a pillar of the tunnel. Seeing this, he opted to show them just how dangerous he is. He took out a card and slots it into his belt that resembled a camera.

Decadriver: "_KAMEN RAIDO…HIBIKI!_"

Now in Hibiki's form, Decade took out a pair of Ongeki drumsticks and threw out fireballs, hitting TheBee square in the body, and he exploded, killing him. As Sasword gives a "thumb's up" sign, Decade/Hibiki did the same, and Sasword is dead as well, alarming the two Kyuu's.

"Kyuu…this guy…he's not from this world…and he's after anyone who looked like you..!"

"What is this…The Twilight Zone? A guy who crosses dimensions?"

"We'd better bracem ourselves...this is bad..."

"Worse than "**Bloody Monday**"..?"

As W and kabuto braces themselves, Decade took out another card and slots it inside his belt and assumed another form.

Decadriver: "_KAMEN RAIDO…CROSS EDGE!_"

Decade assumed another form and this one is different as this form has cybernetic armor that's white color scheme, has semi-mechanical components on his arms, and has two circle-shaped crystals on his shoulders and a triangle-shaped crystal on his head. His helmet was slightly horned and his belt's buckle is triangle shaped and features a small triangle-shaped crystal as well. This is **X-Edge**'s form.

"Kabuto and W…both of you will die here…and thus all Kyuu's will be nothing…"

As W charges with his metal Shaft, Decade/X-Edge went for a counter attack, as body begins to emit strange white energy from its body! Steel Gauntlets suddenly disappear as his cybernetic armor begins to shine in white light before he suddenly lunges toward W in a greater speed! He swiftly punches him approximately 300 times and delivers a double kick damaging the W further, and he reverted to his Cyclone-Joker form..

Decade/X-Edge's left hand suddenly shines with red light. He punches his powered left hand at W and it went through its head! He sticks out his left hand out of his opponent's head before the W suddenly explodes.

As Kabuto was taken by surprise, the smoke clears and suddenly, 10 projectional cards are line up in front of him with a voice spoke after.

"_FINAL ATTACK RAIDO…D-D-D-DECADE!_"

Decade was shown jumping down diagonally in a flying kick motion and before Kabuto had the chance to evade it, the move connected and he exploded, and as Decade stood still, the scene slowly faded away into nothing as Kyuu's voice can be heard screaming…

* * *

The scene slowly materializes, and it showed that Kyuu is sitting up on his bed. It was the bedroom of the Renjou house and Kyuu stared wide-eyed, sweating and is pale. Ryu rushed to his side seeing his friend had a nightmare as Kyo slowly got up, having bee discharged from the hospital a week ago and is rather pissed at the screaming coming from his elder twin brother.

"Nii-san…I swear I'll hit you if you don't stop watching horror movies…"

"Kyo, that's enough…I don't think that's what caused…"

But Kyuu was still in a daze and started to murmur something which even Ryu himself was taken aback by what he just heard.

"Decade…Decade…"

**_

* * *

To Be Continued…_**

Okay…so the entire time, from Para-Kiss to the subway fight is all just a dream…and from chapters 20to 30is all just a nightmare setting, and thank goodness it all just a dream, as the story will get messed up when Kyuu gets killed again…

**Decade** makes a cameo, so that means he still lurks around to kill any Kyuu he comes across to…

**W**, from my other crossover fic, "W", also makes a cameo, and though he's killed, he is still alive since this scene took place in Kyuu's dream...

I got a PM from **Emissary-X**, and he asked if I could have his DSQ-exclusive character, **X-Edge** appear in one of my fics in a cameo so here it is…hope you like it, Emissary-X…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The next chapter shifts back to the actual story and here the Shibuya Crash Site will be expanded as the secrets surrounding it, since Parasite Eve: Resonnance Till Evolution, will be revealed.

Hyuga quits ZECT after getting fed up with ZECT's "Zero Tolerance" on Kyuu, so where will the Stag Zecter and Gatack go to? See next chapter, and you'll be surprised to see which DDS student will get it…


	31. The New Gatack

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

First and foremost, a little correction about last chapter. the "Dream" that Kyuu had took place between chapters 29 AND 30 of this fic, so you guys might think that the whole dream sequence is long since i erroniously stated that his dream started in chapter 20. It was a typographical error, so I thought you guys needed a bit of a clarification.

This chapter will take place after the events of chapter 28.

As stated at the end of chapter 28…and the title of this chapter, a new user of the Stag Beetle Zecter will be revealed, and this will surely boost DDS' morale, and will no doubt anger ZECT's council, and so read on to find out who will be the new user, and I'm sure you'll be surprised to find out who is this new user…

* * *

At ZECT HQ, Hyuga went to find Yamaki and confront him after accidentally hearing some of the ZECT Troopers whispering about Tezuka being ordered by Mishima to find Kyuu and get the Beetle Zecter from him at any cost, and even heard about taking him out in secret if needed just to get the Zecter back. He wondered if Yamaki is aware of this but since he couldn't find him he'll have to confront directly to the nearest source: Kunimitsu Tezuka.

* * *

**Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_31: Atarashii Gatack_**

At the hallway, Tezuka was walking towards his quarters when he heard footsteps coming from behind and he turned his head around and saw Hyuga approaching him. His expression is neutral as always, just like when he was captain of Segaku Team. He didn't expect the soccer player approaching him, as he could tell from Hyuga's face that he is going to confront him, not knowing what he wanted from him though he had a fair idea what this is about.

"Tezuka…can I talk to you?"

"In private?"

"Yup…if possible…"

"Come with me then…I have an idea what you wanted to talk to me about…"

As the two went inside Tezuka's quarters, the Seigaku captain-on leave locked the doors so that no one can get inside unexpectedly. Hyuga was getting a little annoyed seeing the Wasp Zecter's user sporting the same neutral face since joining ZECT, so he decided to get to the point and hop he could get some answers straight from Tezuka's face. And this time he hoped that he'll get more than what he asked for.

"Were you ordered to take out Kyuu?"

"Only to take the Beetle Zecter from him. Mishima also told me if I find an opening, I get to kill him in secret. I'm against this but I have no choice. Mishima made it clear that if I don't do it, I'm fired and will be kicked out. I got a reprieve as Hercus showed up. That saved me the trouble and gave me an alibi to Mishima for failing that task. Though I'm unsure as to why he and the Council are determined to take the Zecter away from Kyuu even though he saved Japan…"

"I see…but surely you could find a way to bend the rules and try to persuade those higher-ups to look at Kyuu at a different light…I mean…he held off Drake and Hercus long enough for me and ZECT to arrive…"

"Be careful, though…I sensed that the Council has an ulterior motive of wanting the Zecter out of Kyuu's hands…I doubt it's because of jealousy…perhaps it out of primal fear…he is still basically the opposite of Mitochondria Eve…but then again…they must realized that Kyuu has already been targeted by Neo-ZECT…and now ZECT is targeting him…seek out Yamaki first before you confront the Council. If Tsubasa were still here, he might lend you some vocal support. For now there's not much I can do to help you. I'm here only to save Ryoma Echizen…nothing else. I won't get involved with your way of shielding that Renjou boy."

With that, Tezuka left the room and went on his way, and Hyuga went ou as well, pondering on what to do next, until he decided to find and talk to Yamaki about this matter. As he is walking within the hallway a ZECT Trooper came and informed him that he is being summoned by the Council, and the soccer player knew that he might get into a heated verbal argument regarding the Class Q leader.

* * *

Two hours later, Kyo was moaning at the living room, laying down on the sofa at Kyuu's talkative way, especially when it comes to "_Oba-chan_ says this…_Oba-chan_ says that…", and since Mrs. Renjou is out of the house there's no one to stop Kyuu from uttering silly remarks so he slowly stood up and went to the refrigerator, still slightly in pain even though he was 85% healed. He opened a can of light beer and was about to drink it when Kyuu grabbed it and spilled the contents on the sink, much to the younger twin brother's exasperation.

"Hey! My light beer!"

"Sorry…although we're about to turn 16, we still can't drink beer, legally…"

"It's my body…not yours…so don't…"

"Oba-chan says this…"Beer reflects the bitterness in life…"…"

"Me? Bitter?"

"Yup…you were bitter because you never met dad before…but recently you did…"

"You mean…?"

"Last night…I dreamed of dad…he told me you smack him on the face…but you did patch up and got together for a long while…so now your life's complete…so be happy…dad's watching us…"

As Kyo fell silent, his elder twin brother made another quotable quote.

"Oba-chan says this…"Life is too important to take seriously..."…"

"Huh?"

"Try not to be so serious over something…you should relax a little once in a while…"

"How can I with you saying "Oba-chan says this and that"…"

"Oba-chan says this…"It often takes more courage to change ones opinion than to keep it..."…"

"Then I'll keep my opinion to myself then…"

"Come on, now…"

"Knock it off now…and no more of your Oba-chan quotes…"

Their conversation was interrupted when a knock on the door is heard, and when Kyuu opened it, it was Hyuga, looking a little upset and the Class Q leader let him in, sensing that something is up. And he hoped that it's not about Neo-ZECT.

"Er…bad news?"

"Yes, Kyuu…I got into an oral argument with the higher-ups of ZECT…and I ended up walking out on them…they're dead-set in their decision…getting the Zecter out of your hands no matter what…"

"No surprises from me…I say they're just jealous because nii-san saved Japan and they didn't…and even if they did get their blasted Zecter back…they still have to deal with nii-san's Parasite powers…huh? What's with that big bag of yours?"

"That, Kyo…I'm quitting ZECT…"

The Renjou brothers stared wide-eyed, and are in disbelief at hearing this so they prodded him to tell them his reasons, which slowly made itself apparent for the twin brothers to be more cautious towards ZECT.

"When the Council told me that their decision was final, I protested, and they threatened that either I'm on board with them or I surrender the Stag Zecter, so I was a bit pissed and left, and they think I'm powerless to oppose them, so I secretly made a letter to Yamaki which was my resignation letter, but I took the Zecter with me…

"But why? If you're leaving ZECT, you can't take it…and besides…if you're quitting…who's going to take your place? I already got mine and…so I don't think I can handle two Zecters at the same…er…why are you staring at Kyo…?"

Kyo blinked his eyes as Hyuga took out the Stag Zecter and placed it on the younger Renjou's hands, and the Class R leader was surprised as Hyuga smiled at him while patting his shoulder.

"Kyo Renjou…you are now my successor. You will become the new Gatack. Whether you join ZECT or defend your school…it's in your hands. Take care of the Stag Zecter and do no \t use it for personal enjoyment…"

"Hey! Why me? I'm not…"

"Yes…you are worthy…you lost your belt and phone, right? This will be your new weapon…and I'm very confident you'll be able to figure out how to use it properly. I don't have much time…I have to go…Tsubasa and his team are waiting for me at Spain…I realized that I belonged to the soccer field than in a private organization. I'm glad that I met you guys…my regards to Morihiko Dan and your detective schoolmates…goodbye…and good luck…"

Hyuga then left and boarded a taxi which then head for the Tokyo International Airport, leaving the twin brothers pondering on what to do with the Stag Zecter. Then they saw the instruction manual on the table and the two began to toggle with the Zecter, which they were able to put together the requirements needed, as Kyo is now ready to use it, and all it need now is the voice command so it will function only to the person wielding it.

"Just great…the last thing I ever expect is a sneak attack from Neo-ZECT…I don't want our house thrashed…and it'll take all of my savings account to rebuild it should they attack now…"

"And it seems that they're about to…"

A pair of HUMVEE vehicles arrived and out came 26 Neo-ZECT Troopers, all are armed and ready to invade the Renjou house, so the twin brothers went outside to confront them as Kyo puts on the Zecter Belt and so did Kyuu, and inserted the Beetle Zecter to activate it.

"Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "**HENSHIN…**"

Immediately, the Beetle Zecter was activated and Kyuu is enveloped in armor, and became Kabuto in Masked Form. He then went towards the Neo-ZECT Troopers to draw their fire so they're focused on him, but the rest began to surround Kyo, intending to take him in as to use him as a hostage, but they backed away upon seeing the Stag Zecter flying around the younger Renjou before being caught as he placed it on his Zecter Belt.

"You assholes will regret trying to attack us…and this time we're going to disable you! Rider Change!"

With the Stag Zecter's new programming, it responded to Kyo's voice command and a high-pitched voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Stag Zecter: "**HENSHIN…**"

Kyo is now being enveloped with Tachyon energy and has now become Gatack, and in Masked Form. Wasting no time, Gatack fired the Vulcan Cannons from his armored shoulders, hitting the troopers which sends them staggering back, and then fired at the HUMVEE, which exploded, while Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and activated the Gun Mode, firing at the troopers, but a third HUMVEE vehichle arrived and released a Chaser-type Artificial NMC, and the troopers retreated almost immediately, and the armored Renjou brothers began to fire away on the ANMC, but the creature was still defiant, so Kabuto toggled with the Bettle Zecter's horn and assumed Rider Form, and then toggled with the Zecter again before chanting a voice command.

"Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "**RIDER KICK…**"

As Tachyon energy traveled towards his right leg, Kabuto stood strill as the ANMC charged towards him and he delivered a roundhouse kick, which the ANMC exploded, killing him, which the two brothers reverted back to normal before police came and there Kyuu and Kyo show out their DDS badges and told them what happened.

Meanwhile, Kotaro Nanami was watching nearby, adjusting his hat at seeing the development.

"_Looks like we got ourselves a new armored help…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Okay…Hyuga's leaving…but he did leave something that will help DDS in combating Neo-ZECT…but ZECT's Council will no doubt go ballistic once they find out about this…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

ZECT goes into ballistic mode when they learned of what Hyuga did and that the Stag Zecter is in Kyo's hands…and now they are contemplating in taking the two Zecters back by force which would mean severing ZECT's alliance with Dan Detective School…

* * *

**_Anniversary File_**

Okay...another edition of my "Anniversary Files"...and this time to commemorate my nearly 5 years in this fanfiction writing...so enjoy this series of shorts here...hope you guys like it...

During chapters 31 through 35, this segment acted as a look back to the past fanfics I've written since June 2006. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Kyuu Renjou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Kyo Renjou (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Ryu Amakusa, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of my past fanfics, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music.

**File # 1: (Kick Attacks and Variations):**

At a movie house in Shibuya, five persona are watching a movie when a sequences of action scenes are shown, and each one of them commented on what they saw, taking note of how and why these kick variations are considered important.

Mishima: "Hmm…Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa's Roundhouse Soccer Kick…"

Yamato: "Kojiro Hyuga's Tiger Shot…"

Ryu: "Tsubasa Ozora's Drive Shot…"

Kyo: "Ever since kicking attacks and defensive maneuvers are introduced, they became a staple of varieties in using to disable and defending yourself against opponents…I guess only a select few of detectives can make use of these kinds of varieties…"

Kyuu: "Big deal! I can do a kick attack too! Watch this…Rider Kick…whoa…!"

Kyuu stood up and does a roundhouse kick, but spins out of control and fell on his seat, his but got stuck and tries to get off, but was unable to, much to the others' embarrassments.

"Guys…help! My butt is stuck and I can't get off!"

"Geez, nii-san…will you stop fooling around…?"

As all eyes are on the Renjou brothers, Ryu glanced at Mishima and Yamato, looking at them in a baffled manner.

"Excuse me, but…who are you…?"

Mishima and Yamato glanced at each other and then at Ryu, sweat-dropping at the Class Q member's question.


	32. ZECT Emergency

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

With Kyo as Mask Rider Gatack, things look pretty good for our DDS heroes but Mishima wasn't pleased with the turn of events and so is ZECT's council and they're going to plan things out to get the Zecters back.

* * *

A pair of HUMVEE vehicles arrived and out came 26 Neo-ZECT Troopers, all are armed and ready to invade the Renjou house, so the twin brothers went outside to confront them as Kyo puts on the Zecter Belt and so did Kyuu, and inserted the Beetle Zecter to activate it.

"Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "**HENSHIN…**"

Immediately, the Beetle Zecter was activated and Kyuu is enveloped in armor, and became Kabuto in Masked Form. He then went towards the Neo-ZECT Troopers to draw their fire so they're focused on him, but the rest began to surround Kyo, intending to take him in as to use him as a hostage, but they backed away upon seeing the Stag Zecter flying around the younger Renjou before being caught as he placed it on his Zecter Belt.

"You assholes will regret trying to attack us…and this time we're going to disable you! Henshin!"

With the Stag Zecter's new programming, it responded to Kyo's voice command and a high-pitched voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Stag Zecter: "**HENSHIN…**"

Kyo is now being enveloped with Tachyon energy and has now become Gatack, and in Masked Form. Wasting no time, Gatack fired the Vulcan Cannons from his armored shoulders, hitting the troopers which sends them staggering back, and then fired at the HUMVEE, which exploded, while Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and activated the Gun Mode, firing at the troopers, but a third HUMVEE vehichle arrived and released a Chaser-type Artificial NMC, and the troopers retreated almost immediately, and the armored Renjou brothers began to fire away on the ANMC, but the creature was still defiant, so Kabuto toggled with the Bettle Zecter's horn and assumed Rider Form, and then toggled with the Zecter again before chanting a voice command.

"Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "**RIDER KICK…**"

As Tachyon energy traveled towards his right leg, Kabuto stood still as the ANMC charged towards him and he delivered a roundhouse kick, which the ANMC exploded, killing him, which the two brothers reverted back to normal before police came and there Kyuu and Kyo show out their DDS badges and told them what happened.

Meanwhile, Kotaro Nanami was watching nearby, adjusting his hat at seeing the development.

"_Looks like we got ourselves a new armored help…_"

**

* * *

Next Level** by **Yu-Ki**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_  
_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_32: ZECT Kinkyū_**

****Kyo removed the Stag Beetle Zecter from his belt and he's back to normal. He was quite glad with the results as well as he sighed in relief that their home wasn't damaged in the attack. Kyuu was equally surprised to see that he's not alone now that his younger twin brother has a Zecter of his own, and now DDS has some new arsenal that will help them in nailing Neo-ZECT, but then he wondered if ZECT is fine with this or not since Tsubasa and Hyuga have handed the Zecters to them without their permission

"_I wonder if ZECT's cool with this or not…_"

* * *

At ZECT, several hours later, word has spread like wildfire as Hyuga's resignation letter has reached Yamalo, surprising him though he can understand why, especially after his informers told him about what has happened recently and he is now contemplating on what to do next in order to protect the Renjou brothers, especially Kyuu, who still has the Beetle Zecter in his hands.

"_I'd better do something or things will get out of hand…since ZECT's alliance with DDS is still in effect and we can't sever it over a petty reason like this…especially with Neo-ZECT still on the loose…_"

By then, his cellphone rang and he answered it, which a conversation took place as the caller turn out to be Hyuga himself .They had quite a talk over his decision to leave ZECT.

"I supposed you know what you're getting into. You chose to resign over a very precarious situation Japan is in right now..."

"And you can blame that to the higher-ups...they have no sense of appreciation over what Kyuu has done for us and Japan...that's why I understand now why Tsubasa quits ZECT, just as I'm going to...but the other Renjou sibling is my hand-picked successor...please do everything you can to protect them...I believe they can play a BIG role in defeating Neo-ZECT...convince them to stop targeting Kyuu and have them accept the fact that Kyuu is now threat. I'm heading to where Tsubasa is and I'll be leaving things to you."

"I understand. Thank you and good luck."

After that Yamaki adjusted his shades as he goes to the Council to try and persuade to let them see the Renjou brothers in a different light. He hoped that they would listen to reason and stop harassing the brothers because of the Zecters in their hands.

* * *

Mishima and the council are currently having a heated meeting after learning of this and are bent on taking the two Zecters back by force, with Mishima opening the idea of severing their ties with Dan Detective School, seeing the school nothing more than a hindrance and an eyesore.

Mishima: " say we cut our ties with Dan Detective School since that is not among our objectives...we allowed them to ally with us because of Mitochondria Eve...but that bitch is no more so why do we have to continue spoon-feeding them? Our job is done we we go back to what we're supposed to do...safeguard Japan our way."

By then Yamaki arrived just as he heard this and he fired back by saying Mishima's "gung-ho" methods will only serve to make Neo-ZECT stronger, reminding them that the enemy is not Kyuu, and that his help is still needed as he is the only one who can detect Artificial Mitochondrial Creatures, which Mishima rebutted as "shallow" reasoning.

"…well then…how about this…what if Kyuu Renjou gets out of control? And with the Beetle Zecter in his hands…it would spell disaster for Japan and for the world…and therefore that boy must be subdued…regardless of what you think highly of him…remember…he too has Mitochondrial cells in him…and we can't allow that kind of risk to take place…"

"THAT won't happen! You already saw that six months ago! He has never show any signs of going out of control! Remember what Kunihiko Maeda said…Kyuu's Mitochondria did not take over his body like Melissa Pearce did because of his evolved cell nuclei! You should know that already!"

"How dare you speak to your superior in that tone…"

Then, one of the hooded members of the council spoke and his words seem to stop the shouting match between Yamaki and Mishima, and the comment seemingly drew mixed reaction within the council room.

"While I for one do not share Yamaki's idea of having Kyuu Renjou and his younger twin brother keeping the Zecters within their hands just for the sake of gaining an edge over our new enemy, I do agree that keeping Kyuu Renjou around for now is just right…he still can sense Parasite Energy…and though Neo-ZECT is after him, if we go after him as well…we will leave ourselves open to sneak attacks. So for now we leave him be…and if he chooses to help us in eradicating Neo-ZECT and the Artificial NMC…then we should welcome it."

"Thank you, sir…I also have a proposal…since both the Renjou brothers have the Zecters…why not give them provisional memberships…I did offer him the positions six months ago…surely this would boost our organization's power…at least it will give us an edge against our enemies…"

"You still insist on that garbage…"

"Calm down, Mishima…I think that may be our last resort…maybe at least it would enable us to keep an eye on that Kyuu boy…perhaps it would be wise to at least give him a bit of freedom to enable him to do some of our partial work…and maybe it might help us in stopping Neo-ZECT…"

Mishima and half of the Council are taken aback by what the member of the Council said while Yamaki smiled, seeing that this would stop Mishima from harassing Kyuu, and everyone within the room is divided over to accept this proposal or not.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Thanks to Yamaki and some help from a member of the Council, Kyuu gets a reprieve for now…but for how long? Mishima is determined to get the two Zecters back from the Renjou brothers…and he might bend the rules to achieve his goal…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Hyuga makes his last appearance in the next chapter as he leaves for soccer Spain, but not before having a friendly game with Class C, while Class P makes an appearance as they take on an Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creature.

* * *

**_Anniversary File_**

During chapters 31 through 35, this segment acted as a look back to the past fanfics I've written since June 2006. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Kyuu Renjou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Kyo Renjou (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Ryu Amakusa, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of my past fanfics, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music.

File #2: **(Criminal Organizations)**:

At the movie house in Shibuya, the group watches the following scenes and they all made notes of each of the scenes and started to compare notes at what they saw, comparing how each of these scenes made an impact and which one poses a bigger risk on Japan's security as a whole.

Mishima: "The Black Organization from **Detective Conan**…I say they are a threat as they always resort to robberies, blackmail and assassination…**Gin**, **Vermouth** and **Vodka** are sure to give Shinichi Kudo a plentiful of problems…and it shows as they unknowingly gave him an experimental drug that's suppose to kill him yet they accidentally made him revert to a kid…"

Yamato: "Gangs belonging to **Night Phantom**, **Crimson Scorpion** and **Machine Baron**…they always give the **Steam Detective**, Narutaki problems…though I would consider them a threat should they succeeded I taking over Steam City…"

Ryu: "If you're talking about who is the better villain group that has even get their hands on the Japanese parliament, then these are the groups to watch out for, as you seemed to miss them. The Cult of Makai managed to cause damage to Japan as they revived a powerful demon, and it took DDS and the combined efforts of the Justice League and other heroes to defeat this organization. Pluto would be the next, and I learned it from experience…they are a true threat. But that doesn't end there. Kyuu…?"

Kyuu: "Right! The Zodiac is another thing to watch out for, as depicted in the Detective School Q fanfic, _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_. They succeeded where Pluto failed: demolishing DDS. Even though DDS temporarily moved in within CLAMP School the Zodiac tries to kill us DDS students…though they failed in the end…"

Ryu: "Dokusensha's another group to watch out for…as they even worked with the British Library to take over the World…"

Kyo: "SMART Brain and Lucky Clover also succeeded what the Cult of Makai and Dokusensha did…taking over the world and almost exterminated humanity…that's where Nii-san died the first time but then got revived…"

Ryu: "Then comes BOARD, who created the Clow Beast and tried to use the F-4 to take over the world, yet a flaw went awry and things went out of control…"

Kyuu: "Finally there's the Cult of Illuminites…they are remnants of the Cult of Makai…there they used DNA in creating mutates…too bad Mitochondria Eve was using them and killed the organization when she finally became pregnant…at least I killed her and her offspring…"

They all paused from discussion as a new organization is shown on the movie screen, which caused Mishima and Yamato to clench in disgust and determination.

Mishima: "Now there's an organization which ZECT must handle…"

Yamato: "Yes…we will not forgive those who founded and joined forces with Neo-ZECT…Are you all with me…? Shall we crush Neo-ZECT?"

Kyuu, Ryu and Kyo: "YEAH!"

Then several empty cups of cola and buckets of popcorns where thrown towards Kyuu, as the class Q leader shouted the loudest and when he turned around, several moviegoers are glaring at him for disturbing them.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP WE'L CALL THE USHER TO THROW YOU OUT!"

"WHY DON'T YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE?"

"THIS ISN'T A PARK!"

"CAN'T WE WATCH A MOVIE WITH LITLE PEACE?"

Kyuu sweat-drops and laughed sheepishly as he bowed to the audiences in apology.

"Eh-ehe-he-he…sorry…"


	33. Aquatic Ambush

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Though no action will be featured, this chapter will feature two of DDS' sections and Hyuga bids farewell to this fic as he leaves for Spain to join Tsubasa and his team, but at least a new type of Artificial NMC will be introduced here.

* * *

Another few days later, Hyuga got a text message that ZECT has decided that Kyuu Renjou will be spared from ZECT's "wrath" and that they are studying the proposal of inviting him and Kyo to join ZECT to combat Neo-ZECT. This was quite a good news for the soccer player yet he wondered if ZECT is true to their word or not, especially since Mishima made no attempt to hide the fact that he wanted Kyuu out of the picture simply because of the Class Q leader's Mitochondria Cells in his body. He sighed as he knew that after getting into an argument with Mishima and the Council, there's no turning back for him and prayed for the upcoming days to get to work with no problems.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_33: Suisei Machibuse  
_**

Leaving his home after packing his belongings, as well as saying goodbye to his family, Hyuga took a long walk towards the main road so he can get a ride on a taxi and head for Tokyo International Airport to get his flight en route to Barcelona, Spain. Though it's too early, he didn't want to waste time getting into Mishima's face and have his day ruined over his decision to hand over the Stag Zecter to Kyo Renjou.

"_Mishima better not show up or my day will be ruined…_"

He passed by a vacant lot where several children were playing soccer, and he wondered how Tsubasa is doing after he went ahead there a few weeks earlier. He was glad that his teammate gave the Beetle Zecter to Kyu, and if he were there to see what the Council's attitude towards Kyuu is, he no doubt would feel pissed off. The ball then went to Hyuga's path and one of the children waved and spoke to him.

"Hey there…can you pass the ball to us?"

"I can't pass it…"

As the kids were a bit saddened, Hyuga made another response.

"…but I can kick it towards you! Can you catch it?

"Sure!"

Hyuga then executed the Tiger Shot which went straight into the net, and the kids were awed by what they saw as Hyuga waved at the kids as he left, and the kids resumed their game, wishing they could go after the teen soccer player to get his name as Hyuga was too far to catch up. However, a tinted van seem to be following Hyuga yet it made no attempt to stop in front of him, it just stealthily followed him.

* * *

As Hyuga was nearing the main road, he was about to wave at a passing taxi as he passed by another vacant lot, and there he recognized two teens who are playing soccer, who turn out to be Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, and both seem to be serious in playing soccer, and inspired, the teen soccer player decided to pay them a visit to see how they are doing.

Hyuga: "Hey…you two seem to be good at this kind of sport…"

Daisuke: "We had this as part of our school's Physical Education…"

Ken: "My school has it too…and we're just passing up the time as we had no classes in our school…and our DDS class won't be up until mid-afternoon…so instead of fooling around…we thought this would help us get our stress off…especially after we lost our Digimon partners six months ago."

Hyuga: "Sorry to hear that…I wish there's something I could do…"

Ken: ""I"?"

Hyuga: "I left ZECT…got into an argument…and I gave the Stag Zecter to Kyo…"

Daisuke: "Seriously? And what does this have to do with you leaving ZECT?"

The two Class C members were surprised after being told, but the Renjou brothers got a reprieve as Yamaki is proposing the idea of inviting them to join ZECT, which is still subject for approval. Hyuga then changed the subject and instead challenged Daisuke for a friendly match, which the Class C leader accepted while Ken plays the referee. And so the two started playing, though both sides lacked a "striker" but since this is just a friendly match, it didn't matter to them.

The trio didn't notice the van that followed Hyuga was parked nearby, watching the teens playing, and the scene shifts inside the van in a first person view, it's "eyes" glancing at Daisuke, seeing how good he is in kicking the ball, and how fast he can react in capturing and using the soccer ball with his legs. Then the watchers saw how the Class C leader kicked the ball in mid-air as well as kicking the ball towards the net, which showed that while it may not be quite attractive for soccer player scouts, it did show some "raw" power, but then the watchers' eyes shifts to Ken as the ball accidentally head for Ken's path but the Class C member does a "spike" hit as if he was playing a volleyball, and the impact sent the ball shooting towards the other "goal", and the match ended as Hyuga had to leave at once, not wanting to get into the airport's long queue.

Hyuga: "Got to go…Daisuke…maybe you should join our team…you got enough talent to become an international player…you might become an MVP one day…you sure have potential…I'll mention this to Tsubasa when I get to see him at Spain…"

Daisuke: "Please…don't flatter me…"

Hyuga: "Ken…you seem to be more suited at the volleyball competition…"

Ken: "I don't think I can do there…there aren't any men's division…just a hobby as me and Miyako (Inoue) play during our spare time…"

Hyuga: "See you then…thanks for the good game!"

Daisuke and Ken: "Goodbye! And have a safe trip!"

As the soccer player/ex-ZECT agent left, so did the two Class C members, though they didn't see the van passing them, as the tinted windows protects the driver and passengers inside, and there you can hear a voice speaking on the radio.

"Calling home-base…calling home-base…we found two candidates for our new secret projects…the two are from Dan Detective School…one of them has a strong kicking attack, and the other has a good punching power…we will proceed to apprehend the two…they are no doubt perfect candidates for the two new Zecters being created…"

"Very well…proceed, but make sure no one sees you…make sure there are no ZECT agents or troopers nearby…sedate them with tranquilizers if needed…make sure you do this without attracting attention…"

* * *

As the night came, three DDS students are heading home after a thorough make-up class they attended to make up for their absences since being Powerpuff Girls Z is no excuse for Morihiko Dan, and the trio had to make sure they answered all of their missed quizzes. They are Class P, and are on their way home as they passed by Tokyo harbor to take a nightly view, which is a calm sea and a bright moonlight, something Momoko Akatsutsumi and Miyako Gotokuji basks with since it is a perfect spot for romantic couples, while Kaoru Matsubara wasn't to thrilled, being tomboyish and all.

"Momoko…look…a kissing couple…"

"Ahh…romance…"

"Wonder if they brought some condoms with them, he-he-he…"

The two girls blushed and glanced at their friend but then the next scene seem to change the mood as they saw something that made them worried, and for them to realize that danger has just arrived, and soon to turn bloody ugly.

In what appeared to be a tube-like appendage showing up it shoots out electricity and shoots at the making out couple, burning them to death, and their skin were blood-red from getting burned, and the trio saw what it looked like, and they were less thrilled about it.

"That looked like a giant, mutated sea lion!"

"That must be what Kyuu told us…artificial versions of the NMCs!"

"We'd better nail that thing before it escapes and causes more killing!"

"Damn neo-ZECT…they're probably the worst than the Cult of Illuminites…"

And so Class P summoned their rings and taking their compacts out of their belts, which it opens, then swipes their rings over the open compact, and then snaps it close, and then locks the compact into the slot in the center of the her belt, and they are ready to initiate her transformations.

"Hyper…Blossom!"

"Rolling…Bubbles!"

"Powered…Buttercup!"

Class P levitated as their clothes changed into their colorful costumes, and are now ready, becoming Powerpuff Girls Z, and the trio flew towards the sea, but Rolling Bubbles flew out of the way as the **Diver ANMC** fired bolts of electricity, knocking Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup, so she took out her Bubble Wand and fired a giant bubble to flush out the ANMC, and trapped it and it levitated.

"Wah…it's more uglier than I thought…"

As the ANMC tries to break free, the two other PPGZ members managed to recover and took their part to destroy the mutant, as Hyper Blossom wrapped her yo-yo around, tying the ANMC while Powered Buttercup whacked the mutant several times with her Megaton Mallet until they killed it. As the trio reverted back to normal, they called police and soon ZECT Troopers arrived to take it away, though Class P remained cautious after what they were told by Kyuu about becoming wary of ZECT.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Hyuga's gone now, but Daisuke and Ken are now targeted by someone…Neo-ZECT, no doubt.

Powerpuff Girls Z are back…after a few chapters of absence…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu and Kyo are set to investigate the Shibuya Crash Site…see next chapter what secrets it holds…

* * *

**_Anniversary File_**

During chapters 31 through 35, this segment acted as a look back to the past fanfics I've written since June 2006. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Kyuu Renjou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Kyo Renjou (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Ryu Amakusa, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of my past fanfics, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music.

File #3: **(Beetles In Popular Culture)**:

While waiting for the next movie segment to play, a commercial plug-in was shown promoting the arcade game, "Mushiking", and there the five hosts began discussing about beetles in popular culture.

"Ever since the **Blue Beetle** is introduced in DC Comics…the beetle culture is starting to gain ground…especially when introduced in the 1980's animated show, "**The Transformers**"…"

"Though not visually based, the name also made waves in American comic strips, such as **Beetle Bailey**…"

"Then there's **Tentomon** from **Digimon Adventure**…which also showed his evolved forms, **Kabuterimon** and **Alto-Kabuterimon**…then followed by **Digimon Frontier**'s** Beetlemon**…"

As the next plug-in segment played, Kyo saw a footage and glanced at Kyuu, which Kyuu blinked at his younger twin in confusion as Kyo is eyeing at Kyuu with suspicion.

"What?"

There Mishima then corrected Kyo at what he saw seeing this as a big misunderstanding…

"Perhaps you're mistaking him for someone else…what you just saw in that movie is a footage of Saban's **Big Bad Beetleborgs**…you should know that Kabuto isn't based on those Americanized Sentai shows…Japan will always be the original Sentai show…"

"Pehaps the Americans thinks that their Sentai shows are stronger…"

Kyuu then spoke and surprised them by speaking English fluently, something the Class Q leader has never done before.

"If they are stronger…then I'm the strongest…"

"We are talking about beetles…not Sentai shows…in any case…our Zecters are based on Beetles…and THEY are the strongest…not your Zecter."

"In your dreams…because I am the one who walks the path of Heaven that will rule over everything."

Kyuu stood up, pointing his finger up, but then plastic cups and paper bags were thrown towards the Class Q leader. Behind them are irate moviegoers as Kyuu is blocking their views.

"Hey, sit down!"

"You're blocking our view!"

"If you're making trouble…get out!"

"Or else we'll call the usher!"

Kyuu sweat-dropped and sat down, feeling embarrassed just as Ryu and the others glanced at Kyuu, also feeling embarrassed at his childish antics.


	34. Area X part 1

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

From here on, the upcoming chapters will get a little darker as you finally get to see what lies inside the Shibuya crash site, as well as what secrets it holds, and Kyuu's "connection" with the ANMC, which he believed that it lies deep within the crash site itself.

DDS' conflict with ZECT and Neo-ZECT will also be expanded as they discovered something there and why are they there guarding it…

* * *

Hyuga: "Got to go…Daisuke…maybe you should join our team…you got enough talent to become an international player…you might become an MVP one day…you sure have potential…I'll mention this to Tsubasa when I get to see him at Spain…"

Daisuke: "Please…don't flatter me…"

Hyuga: "Ken…you seem to be more suited at the volleyball competition…"

Ken: "I don't think I can do there…there aren't any men's division…just a hobby as me and Miyako (Inoue) play during our spare time…"

Hyuga: "See you then…thanks for the good game!"

Daisuke and Ken: "Goodbye! And have a safe trip!"

As the soccer player/ex-ZECT agent left, so did the two Class C members, though they didn't see the van passing them, as the tinted windows protects the driver and passengers inside, and there you can hear a voice speaking on the radio.

"Calling home-base…calling home-base…we found two candidates for our new secret projects…the two are from Dan Detective School…one of them has a strong kicking attack, and the other has a good punching power…we will proceed to apprehend the two…they are no doubt perfect candidates for the two new Zecters being created…"

"Very well…proceed, but make sure no one sees you…make sure there are no ZECT agents or troopers nearby…sedate them with tranquilizers if needed…make sure you do this without attracting attention…"

* * *

Later that night, at the Motomiya house, Daisuke's family wondered why Daisuke hasn't come home yet, but they assumed that he might be involved in investigating a case being a DDS student so they opted not to get worried knowing he has a key with him.

At the Ichijouji house, Ken's parent also feel worried, but knowing their son, they just went to bed knowing he too has a key and that Class C is with him, yet both families are unaware that their sons have been abducted, and no one knows who did it.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 34: Area-X part 1_******

A few days later, a t the Renjou house, Kyuu and Kyo got a call from Yamaki from ZECT HQ, and the brothers were informed that ZECT's council are debating and voting on whether to stop harassing them as well as proposing his idea of inviting the brothers to join ZECT's ranks, which Kyuu was hesitant while Kyo is wary, and both told Yamaki they'll have to wait for the Council's decision before they make their own.

"We'd better not let our guard down, nii-san…remember the troubles they caused you…and now they might be targeting me as well because of the Zecter that Hyuga left me…and Yamaki's the only guy we can trust…"

"I agree…we'll have to wait until then…but right now we have something to do as DDS students…we go to the Shibuya crash site…ever since I passed by there the other day, I sensed some activities there…as well as I sensed Parasite Energy emanating somewhere there…as if I feel that something's going on there…"

"And now you want to go there…fine. I hope we get to find something worth our time…"

* * *

And so the brothers went to the Shibuya crash site the next day, which is Saturday, and the brothers "persuaded" Megumi to tag along, but as they arrived they hid themselves as they saw several ZECT Troopers guarding the area, and thus Kyu uand Kyo's wariness over ZECT has further fueled their suspicions over that organization and now they'll be needing help to distract the troopers, and Kyo got an idea how.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Henry Wong and Takato Matsuda arrived and there they were told of the situation, which the two Class T members and their Digimons agreed to the proposed plan, seeing that they must uncover whatever secrets they could find.

"Leave it to us…Terriermon and Guilmon will distract them while you go inside."

"We'll be fine…so you better get ready…"

After some three minutes, Guilmon and Gargomon entered the crash site and started "playing", distracting the guarding ZECT Troopers as they tried to get the two Digimons to leave the area, and there the three DDS students sneaked their way in and managed to get past them and proceeded to head for the main area, where Kyuu's Parasite Energy picks up Parasite aura, which led them to what appeared to be a hidden cave-like area, but then they got an unexpected surprise as a voice called on to them and the Renjou brothers stood in front of Megumi, as the scene shifted to the other side, where Kunimitsu Tezuka and a few ZECT Troopers are there.

"Kyuu Renjou…please leave the area now, along with your friend and your brother. Do so and I won't go after you or your Zecters. This is the best compromise I can offer you. Please…leave this place now."

"Listen here, four-eyes…who gave you the right to guard this place? And we're DDS students…we do have right to look around here…and this place isn't yours…"

"Kyo…Calm down…"

"Kyuu…"

"I'm sorry…I'm just following orders…"

"I can tell…you joined ZECT to replace Fujima..and then use the Wasp Zecter to have a weapon so you can take down Ryoma Echizen…fine, but how long are you going to act like a robot and think independently? ZECT is now screwing with us and you're going to screw with us as well?"

"Kyo…just calm down…"

"But nii-san…"

"I tell you one last time…leave now or I'll be forced to deal with you against my will…you have 120 seconds to leave…or else I won't be responsible for whatever happens here…"

Before conflict was about to commence, an unlikely character shows up, and asks them a riddle to solve, which Tezuka was annoyed, yet he answered them, which the character got re-energized. He is **Nogami Neuro**, and he began to act wildly and started to throttle the troopers, while another character showed up, and it was Ryoma Echizen. Tezuka's eyes stared wide-eyed, and now he has the opportunity to get Ryoma to snap out of his brainwashing for fight him off, while the three DDS students are seemingly caught in between.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Looks like Megumi and the Renjou brothers hit a snag as unexpected guests appeared and are ready to take on the three teens… will they be able to get inside the Shibuya Crash Site?

And sorry for the short chapter…the next one will be longer…I promise…

* * *

**Preview**

A fight ensues while the three DDS students tries to sneak their way inside the crash site.

See what would happen if they managed to get through…

* * *

**_Anniversary File_**

During chapters 31 through 35, this segment acted as a look back to the past fanfics I've written since June 2006. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Kyuu Renjou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Kyo Renjou (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Ryu Amakusa, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of my past fanfics, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music.

File #4: **(Detectives Everywhere)**:

The group watches the scenes as various characters are being shown on the movie screen, all of them being detectives, and the scene depicts that particular detective being shown at different places in different times, and Tetsuki Yamato made some comments after watching the scenes.

Tetsuki Yamato: "A detective doesn't always stay in his or her native land just to do investigations and solving mysteries…Bruce Wayne…aka Batman, can travel anywhere he wishes…since he has vehicles at his disposal…"

Ryu: "I think we're talking about detectives from Japan…and true…detectives aren't always staying put in just one area…but who are the following detectives do you think can travel anywhere?"

Kyuu: "Yeah…and can you list down anyone who aren't bound to just one place?"

Tetsuki Yamato: "Yes…for they aren't restricted to the ground….they can travel anywhere…**Chizuko Mikamo** from Niju Menso no Musume…she traveled around the world along with **Twenty Faces**. **Ryo Saeba** of City Hunter, can also travel anywhere whenever a case is assigned to him. Take the 1992 Jackie Chan movie, City Hunter…he is shown traveling to Taiwan to find a runaway girl…"

Kyo: "Hey…any detective can do that as long as they show their visa…so there's nothing new here…"

Masato Mishima then comments that not all detectives can rely on visas just to travel any place they intend to go and points out the following who can go to any destinations they wished after watching the following scene it showed a moment ago.

Mishima: "So you think detectives can go to a particular place via visas…there are those who can go to a certain place without being seen…"

Kyuu: "Really?"

Mishima: "Yes…**Yusuke Urameshi** of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**…because he is a spirit detective, he can travel from Earth to Makai up to the Spirit World; **Loki** from **_Matantei Ragnarok Loki_**…he can travel from Asgard to Earth and back; **Ichigo Kurosaki** from **_BLEACH_**….though a Soul Reaper, he do make investigations regarding lost souls and attacks from soul eaters, so he is included here…then there are the spirit investigators from **_Yami no Matsuei_**…they travel from Makai to Earth to do supernatural investigations…"

Kyuu: "Ooohhh…"

Kyuu then stand up and pointed his finger on the ceiling and proclaims "Now, I will truly walk down the path of heaven and rule over all."

Once again audiences at the back threw buckets of popcorn at him, shouting at him to sit down, which Kyuu sheepishly complied.


	35. Area X part 2

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

As Ryoma and Tezuka fight it out, Megumi and the Renjou brothers trek inside the Shibuya Crash Site, only to discover something that they didn't expect, and a few, if not a handful, enemies will pop out of nowhere.

* * *

"Kyuu Renjou…please leave the area now, along with your friend and your brother. Do so and I won't go after you or your Zecters. This is the best compromise I can offer you. Please…leave this place now."

"Listen here, four-eyes…who gave you the right to guard this place? And we're DDS students…we do have right to look around here…and this place isn't yours…"

"Kyo…Calm down…"

"Kyuu…"

"I'm sorry…I'm just following orders…"

"I can tell…you joined ZECT to replace Fujima..and then use the Wasp Zecter to have a weapon so you can take down Ryoma Echizen…fine, but how long are you going to act like a robot and think independently? ZECT is now screwing with us and you're going to screw with us as well?"

"Kyo…just calm down…"

"But nii-san…"

"I tell you one last time…leave now or I'll be forced to deal with you against my will…you have 120 seconds to leave…or else I won't be responsible for whatever happens here…"

Before conflict was about to commence, an unlikely character shows up, and asks them a riddle to solve, which Tezuka was annoyed, yet he answered them, which the character got re-energized. He is Nogami Neuro, and he began to act wildly and started to throttle the troopers, while another character showed up, and it was Ryoma Echizen. Tezuka's eyes stared wide-eyed , and now he has the opportunity to get Ryoma to snap out of his brainwashing for fight him off, while the three DDS students are seemingly caught in between.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 35: Area-X part 2_**

"My, my…this is my lucky day…I happened to pass by alone to see what secrets lie in the Shibuya Crash site, and I find two Digimon taunting your troopers…and I didn't expect Chromosomal Y-Adam being here…and with you here as well, looks like I'll be having a field day…"

"Ryoma…turn yourself in…I can save you!"

"Worry about saving yourself…because I won't be saving you now…after you…I'll kill the Renjou boy…and then Dan Detective School, followed by ZECT…and then Seigaku…a royal massacre perpetrated by the Prince…who is no longer in tennis…"

"Then I'll stop you…"

"Mada-mada dane…you'll have to do better than bold threats…"

"Then you leave me no choice…troopers! Disable him!"

The ZECT Troopers charged towards the Prince of Tennis just as Ryoma places the Scorpio Zecter onto the Yaiba Blade and then initiated his transformation as Tachyon energy courses within his body after giving out the voice command.

Ryoma: "Henshin."

Scorpio Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Within less than 20 seconds Ryoma is now enveloped in his armor and is now Sasword in Masked Form, and wasted no time, slicing the four ZECT Troopers in two, killing them on the spot. He then glances at Tezuka and does a slitting throat gesture while waving his Yaiba Blade at him, which provoked Tezuka to take the initiative and summoned the Wasp Zecter and inserted it onto his ZECTER Brace that was affixed on his left wrist.

Tezuka: "Henshin."

Wasp Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Tachyon energy traveled around his body and now he is encased in an beehive-like armor, as he is now TheBee in Masked Form, and then the two tennis players began to fight it out though TheBee is seemingly in a disadvantage as he lacked any sort of weapon, long-ranged or short-ranged, thus he has to rely on hand-to-hand combat and defenses.

"You can still be saved, Ryoma…if you let us…"

"Screw your sympathy, your eyeglasses-wearing jerk!"

Kyuu, Megumi and Kyo took the opportunity to take advantage of the distraction as Sasword and TheBee fought it out while Neuro Nogami just shoves and slams the troopers with ease while trying to get puzzles from his targets to solve, replenishing his energy and is ready to get some more until his "sidekick" came, looking for Nogami and found him. She is Yako Katsuragi.

"Nogami…leave those SWAT troopers alone…I found a place where you can find mysteries and puzzles where you can replenish your energies!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! I managed to talk to a certain Hajime Kindaichi and he accepted my request to allow us to go with him! Come on!"

"Heh…looks like you're lucky…I'm off then…!"

With this, the duo (Nogami and Yako) left the Shibuya Crash Site leaving the three DDS students to their businesses, and the scene shifts to the battle scene, and as the trio navigated their way in, Kyuu's Parasite Energy picks up some aura which leads him, Kyo and Megumi to what appeared to be the center of the crash site and managed to remove a large debris of boulders, and found what appeared to be a huge, metallic door, and after a few guessing in punching some numbered passwords, they opened the sliding door, but as they were about to enter, Kyuu's Parasite Energy kicked in, and there they saw some Artificial NMCs coming from behind, and they were surprised at where did they came from, wondering why neither Ryoma nor Tezuka noticed them coming here.

"Great…more Shizuko wannabes…Neo-ZECT sure has no respect for the dead…"

Indeed, as the 12 intruders showed themselves as Shizuko, and then transmogrified into their true forms, Stranger-ANMC, they slowly head for the three teens and Kyuu urged Megumi to step back, as the twin brothers raised their hands and their respective Zecters came to their aid.

"Huh? They're…so it's true then…Kyuu and Kyo were given the Zecters…but…will they be able to handle it? Why would Tsubasa and Hyuga gave up their Zecters after all they've done for ZECT?"

As the two Zecters landed on the Renjou brothers' hands, both braced themselves as the Stanger-ANMC are nearing them and the two brothers inserted them onto their Zecter Belts and spoke their voice commands to activate them.

Kyuu: "Henshin!"

Kyo: "Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Stag Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…

Tachyon energy coursed within the two boys' bodies and soon they are enveloped in bulky armors, and they are now in their masked forms of Kabuto and Gatack. Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and toggled it so it is now in "Gun Mode" and opened fire at the ANMC, knocking the front row down but the others behind them went ahead, while the ones knocked down got up and re-joined the chase, and Gatack fired his Vulcan cannons from his shoulders in full power, and it hit the mark, taking down at least four, and this leaves eight more to deal with.

"Nii-san…we'd better use another way to deal with them…"

"Got it…"

Another blast from Gatack's Vulcan Cannon took out two more and now the ANMCs are left with six, and there the two armored twin brothers toggled with their Zecters, their bulky armors beginning to fall apart.

Kyuu: "Cast off!"

Kyo: "Cast off!"

Beetle Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

Stag Beetle Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

Kabuto and Gatack's "bulky armors" turned into debris and disabled the remaining ANMC but they're far from being damaged and it didn't daunt them from seeking food, so the two brothers are ready as they assumed "Rider Forms", ready to take the fight to the mutated monsters.

Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE…"

Stag Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE STAG BEETLE…"

Toggling the Kunai Gun, it now assumes "Ax Mode" and goes to attack three of the Stranger-type ANMC, while Gatack took out his arsenal, the Double Calibur. They are shotel-like weapons which resemble mandibles. They are attached on each shoulder when not in use. He has a golden Plus Calibur on his right shoulder and a silver Minus Calibur on his left. It was enough to subdue his three opponents as Gatack aimed for their legs and the mutants are limping their way to attack, which he followed up by decapitating their heads, killing all except for one, who is still standing.

Kabuto then activated the "Clock Up" device and everything, except for Kabuto and the ANMC, went into slow motion while the two combatants fought, and he managed to weaken the mutant and then sets up for the final attack.

Beetle Zecter: "ONE, TWO,THREE…"

Kabuto began pressing three buttons on the side of the Zecter in succession and then followed it with flipping the Zecter's horn to default position and then Tachyon energy began coursing through his armored body.

"Rider…kick."

As he flips the Zecter's horn back to its present position, the Beetle Zecter's voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Before the Clock Up mechanism was about to expire, Kabuto stood still as the ANMC goes for the kill and Kabuto performed a standing roundhouse kick, hitting the mutant on the body and the energy gave him enough power to cause the ANMC to explode after the move connected, and the ANMC was reduced to nothing, and after that the Clock Up mechanism ended and glances at Gatack, as he prepared his final attack.

Stag Beetle Zecter: "ONE, TWO,THREE…"

Gatack began pressing three buttons on the side of the Zecter in succession and then followed it with flipping the Zecter's mandible-like horn to default position and then Tachyon energy began coursing through his armored body.

"Rider kick!"

As he flips the Zecter's horns back to its present position, the Stag Beetle Zecter's voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Stag Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Gatack ran towards the ANMC and does a jumping roundhouse kick, and as the move connected, the mutant exploded and reduced to nothing. After that, megumi came to the two and was awed at the two, yet they wasted no time and went further inside, and found a long passageway that leads down towards a basement-like area.

* * *

Going down, they arrived at another narrow corridor and saw two nearest rooms, and the trio decided to split up, Kabuto taking Megumi with her while Gatack goes to another room. At the first room, Kabuto and Megumi saw several blueprint-like papers, all seemed to be ZECT projects, but then saw something and she took it for photocopying, but then saw a list of names, among them is a certain Riku Kotobuki, however, Hercus barged in and Kabuto grappled him to the outside to allow Megumi to get whatever vital evidences she could get out and take it with her.

"Hercus! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line, Renjou-kun…too bad you and your girlfriend won't be leaving this place alive…"

Turning his head to the left, he saw several Neo-ZECT Troopers coming and had to think fast so he kicked Hercus hard that he stumbled against the Neo-ZECT Troopers and then fired his Kunai Gun on the ceiling, causing a cave-in, blocking their paths, and there he and Megumi made a quick escape, as Hercus uses the Rider Beat to smash the debris open.

Meanwhile, Gatack is in another room to find anything important, and saw a lot of unfinished devices and made a quick look, which he finds nothing important though he saw a box and opened it, which tweaked his curiosity.

"_This is one hell of a discovery…who would've thought that the Shibuya Crash Site has a secret room that houses a lot of devices…at least only one Zecter is here while the rest seemed to be unfinished weapons…and what's with the Artificial NMCs doing here? And why is ZECT preventing us from going here and guarding this place? Definitely something's not right here…and this proves that ZECT can't be trusted…and now with Neo-ZECT after our assholes we don't know who we should trust…looks like Yamaki's our only guy to look at…_"

By then Golem # 9 showed up with a pair of Golem-type ANMC, and this spelled trouble for the armored Class R leader, and this further added more suspicions about this place apart from ZECT, as he now suspected that Neo-ZECT is here too.

"He-he-he…this is far as you can go, brat…"

"Oh motherfucker…first ZECT and now Neo-ZECT…I can't believe this crash site's a haven for pilferers…"

"Too bad you won't get out in one piece…now hand over that whatever you're holding…it's now under Neo-ZECT's property…and so are you…so be a good little boy and come over here…I won't bite…I'll just have my troops fire…he-he he…"

"In your dreams, jackass! Clock Up!"

Pressing a button on the side of his belt, Gatack activated the Clock up and travel at near-light speeds, getting past the Golems and used his Double Calibur to cause the ceiling to collapse and formed a barricade to cover his escape. Thanks to this, he was able to get away long enough to reach the exit, just as Kabuto and Megumi did.

As they reached the exit, they saw Sasword and TheBee in their Rider Forms still fighting, and they opted to use the Clock Up again to sneak their way out, and they did so without being seen, and as they got away from the crash site, Gargomon and Guilmon, with Henry and Takato, are waiting for them and they all left immediately and went to Tomoeda to ask Class S for help.

Seeing that he might get caught by ZECT Troopers, Sasword falls back but glared at TheBee before making a parting comment, which further caused his opponent to become more determined to save Ryoma.

"The next time we meet, it won't be tennis-style…but a duel to the death…"

"Ryoma…"

As Sasword left, he glanced around him, seeing that his ZECT Troopers are knocked out, and he was tempted to go around and see if the three DDS students are still here when he got a call from HQ, ordering him to head back, and was told to leave the ZECT Troopers behind, and when Tezuka questioned this, he was threatened to be reprimanded if he disobeyed, so the ex-Seigaku captain had no choice but to depart, leaving the still unconscious troopers behind.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

What a find…

And talk about getting caught in between…now Kyuu realized that both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are aware of the insides of the Shibuya Crash Site, yet they managed to take with them a handful of important items which they could decipher what it can do and what relevance it has that would help figure out who they are facing against.

Moreover, a certain Riku Kotobuki is among the list of names that they found, though they couldn't bring it with them after the attack, so where can they find this guy?

And another detective anime character comes in for a cameo appearance…and he is from **Majin Tantei Nogami Neuro**. He sure had a lot of fun absorbing solved mysteries and beating up ZECT Troopers…until Yako called him and said they're having a joint investigation with **Hajime Kindaichi**…

So…what would you imagine if a laid-back detective teams up with a demonic detective? Chaotic, no?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

We shift back to George Koizumi, and the "brains" behind Paradise Kiss gets a shock that would determine whether he should continue hunting Kyuu or stop his assault…

* * *

**_Anniversary File_**

During chapters 31 through 35, this segment acted as a look back to the past fanfics I've written since June 2006. These look backs are held in a movie theater and the segment is hosted by Kyuu Renjou (Kamen Rider Kabuto), Kyo Renjou (Kamen Rider Gatack), Tetsuki Yamato (Kamen Rider Ketaros), Ryu Amakusa, and Masato Mishima. During these five segments, they discuss the history of my past fanfics, sometimes in a comedic tone, but always with serious background music.

File # 5: **(Detective characters' Ultimate Forms)**:

The movie shows several scenes which made Kyuu whined on why characters like **J** from **_Heat Guy J_** doesn't appeared to change its appearance after being energized by electrical currents or **Tatsuhiko Shido** from **_Midnight Detective Nightwalker_** assumed one after taking blood from a person, which Mishima explained to him the reasons.

Mishima: "You should know that J is an android and not a human, hence he doesn't get a power-up of sorts, and Shido is actually a vampire, so he doesn't have one, but then there are few detectives who get an ultimate form."

Kyuu: "Really?"

Tetsuki Yamato then replies after seeing the clips shown depicting the following fanfics that showcases the detectives who received their ultimate forms.

Tetsuki Yamato: "Yes…**Faiz** from **Rise of the Orphenochs** gets the Faiz Blaster Form…**Blade** from **Round Zero** gets the King Form…then **Hibiki** from **Kyuu and the Seven War Demons** having the Armed Form (Hibiki Soukou)."

Ryu, however, makes a comment which appeared to cause tension inside the movie house.

Ryu: "You forget…Kyuu has an ultimate form…that of the Parasite form…"

Mishima: "Of course…we forgot about that…that's where our next mission comes in…eliminate Parasite Kyuu!"

Mishima and Yamato stood up and Kyuu did the same, and a face-off ensued but it was halted as the next scene from the theater caught their attention, causing Mishima and Yamato to become alarmed.

Yamato: "Isn't that…?"

Mishima: "Kabuto! But how? He cannot get an ultimate form! His Beetle Zecter gives him only two forms – the Masked and Rider forms!"

Kyuu: "…"

By then, several ushers came after hearing numerous complaints from other moviegoers about Kyuu, Mishima and Yamato about their actions and began to carry them away.

"What the?"

"Hey!"

"Sorry…but you're causing disturbances inside the movie house so we're throwing you out…"

"But I haven't finished the movie yet!"

"Sorry...but complaints are complaints..."

Ryu and Kyo sighed at this and opted to finish watching the remainder of the movie.


	36. A Dragonfly's Surprise

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Paradise Kiss lead George Koizumi shows up again, and here you get to see what lies ahead of him once he gets his answer on whether Kyuu Renjou abducted Yukari or not…while another enemy makes its debut later near the ending of this chapter…

* * *

Kabuto and Megumi saw several blueprint-like papers, all seemed to be ZECT projects, but then saw something and she took it for photocopying, but then saw a list of names, among them is a certain Riku Kotobuki, however, Hercus barged in and Kabuto grappled him to the outside to allow Megumi to get whatever vital evidences she could get out and take it with her.

"Hercus! What are you doing here?"

"That's my line, Renjou-kun…too bad you and your girlfriend won't be leaving this place alive…"

Turning his head to the left, he saw several Neo-ZECT Troopers coming and had to think fast so he kicked Hercus hard that he stumbled against the Neo-ZECT Troopers and then fired his Kunai Gun on the ceiling, causing a cave-in, blocking their paths, and there he and Megumi made a quick escape, as Hercus uses the Rider Beat to smash the debris open.

Meanwhile, Gatack is in another room to find anything important, and saw a lot of unfinished devices and made a quick look, which he finds nothing important though he saw a box and opened it, which tweaked his curiosity.

"_This is one hell of a discovery…who would've thought that the Shibuya Crash Site has a secret room that houses a lot of devices…at least only one Zecter is here while the rest seemed to be unfinished weapons…and what's with the Artificial NMCs doing here? And why is ZECT preventing us from going here and guarding this place? Definitely something's not right here…and this proves that ZECT can't be trusted…and now with Neo-ZECT after our assholes we don't know who we should trust…looks like Yamaki's our only guy to look at…_"

By then Golem # 9 showed up with a pair of Golem-type ANMC, and this spelled trouble for the armored Class R leader, and this further added more suspicions about this place apart from ZECT, as he now suspected that Neo-ZECT is here too.

"He-he-he…this is far as you can go, brat…"

"Oh motherfucker…first ZECT and now Neo-ZECT…I can't believe this crash site's a haven for pilferers…"

"Too bad you won't get out in one piece…now hand over that whatever you're holding…it's now under Neo-ZECT's property…and so are you…so be a good little boy and come over here…I won't bite…I'll just have my troops fire…he-he he…"

"In your dreams, jackass! Clock Up!"

Pressing a button on the side of his belt, Gatack activated the Clock up and travel at near-light speeds, getting past the Golems and used his Double Calibur to cause the ceiling to collapse and formed a barricade to cover his escape. Thanks to this, he was able to get away long enough to reach the exit, just as Kabuto and Megumi did.

* * *

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 36: Tonbo no Odoroki_******

At Tomoeda, inside the Daidouji residence, Class Q, S and T were there as Megumi showed to them the blueprint she found inside the mysterious room within the Shibuya Crash site, and Kazuma wasted no time in scanning the paper on his laptop to copy it and began analyzing the plans, which it took him 15 minutes to figure it out, while the others are discussing about what else they discovered. They were all surprised at what they just heard from the Renjou brothers.

Kinta: "ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers are there around the crash site? Aren't they supposed to be enemies? What on Earth is happening here? This doesn't make any sense! First ZECT allied with us and now they're after you because you were given the Zecters?"

Ryu: "It seems that Yamaki is the only one we can trust right now…but we'd better watch our backs in case he is among the conspirators in this case…but one thing is clear here…aside from creating artificial versions of the Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures, they seem to be making something worse than we imagined…"

Tomoyo: "It's worse than what you just said, Amakusa…this Riku Kotobuki…he's a high-ranking police official in Shibuya…the elder brother of Taizo Kotobuki…and uncle of Ran, who is our schoolmate…"

Sakura: "This is not good…"

Syaoran: "Why is his name doing there? Is he really corrupt and part of Neo-ZECT?"

But then, Kazuma spoke and made his findings he got known to his schoolmates, and this shocked them a lot as he showed to them his laptop's screen and what the blueprints showed. As everyone glanced at the screen, Megumi was the first to guess.

"Um…Kazuma…isn't that…a space station…?"

"Yup…and here's another blue print that I managed to decipher…"

Another screen showed what appeared to be a construction of a huge device, but he couldn't say where this is located, but the illustration showed that it can load a large mass of objects there, though this is all he could figure out.

Henry: "This is not a good sight…what is Neo-ZECT up to…?"

Takato: "Looks to me like watching a movie where nuclear warheads are the theme…"

Rika: "This is more than that…we're talking about mutated beings in the trade…"

Kyo: "Nii-san…come here and check this out…looks like we got ourselves a bit of luck…and this might be some help to you…"

As Kyuu glanced at the box, he was quite surprised to see what the contents are.

"Isn't that…a Zecter?"

"Yup…and it resembled your Beetle Zecter…I still don't know what it can do…but we got ourselves an advantage…take it with you…it might help you turn the tide of a battle in your favor…"

As everyone is discussing their next move, no one is aware of what's happening near the Renjou house.

* * *

At the Renjou house, George Koizumi is standing outside, preparing to get his way inside just to find Kyuu, though fate is fortunate as Mrs. Renjou is out of town at this time, though she might get a shock should Koizumi decided to thrash his way in, but then fate made another intervention as someone passed by and confronted the Paradise Kiss leader. It was Kunimitsu Tezuka, and he was passing by when he recognized Koizumi, and saw him holding the Dragon Grip and the Dragonfly Zecter hovering around him. He wondered what he's up to so he decided to confront him.

"George Koizumi, is it…? What are you doing standing outside? It looks to me that no one is there…"

"What do you want?"

"Kunimitsu Tezuka…formerly of Seigaku High…currently working for ZECT…"

"ZECT…you…you're the one who is behind this! Where is Kyuu Renjou! Bring out Yukari before I use my Zecter to kill you off! Set her free or else…! Before I lose my composure! You think I'm bluffing, do you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stop playing innocent! Kyuu Renjou's working for you and you took Yukari so you can have your way with her and…"

"Who told you that?"

"Answer me!"

"Did Neo-ZECT talked to you?"

"Don't change the subject!"

"I'm not…we're in this subject…if Neo-ZECT is one who talked to you…you've been had…"

"What?"

"Kyuu is never with ZECT…in fact our higher-ups are hunting him because of the fact that he defeated Eve and that he got the Beetle Zecter…and this Yukari…we don't even know what she looked like…do you have proof to your claim that Kyuu took her?"

"Fine…I'll show you…"

"Let's go somewhere else so we won't attract attention…"

* * *

At Tokyo Park, Koizumi showed to him the footage that Hidenari Oda gave him, and Tezuka knew that this was "doctored", and made this point known to Koizumi.

"First off…can't you tell the difference? Kyuu is quite shorter than you, so he should be in the same height as hers, and in this footage it's shown that this "Kyuu" is taller than her…and look carefully…Kyuu is white-skinned, this one is tanned…and his hair is white…I can't believe you're this color-blind…how can you fall for such a trick? You've been harassing the wrong suspect…and it shows that Neo-ZECT used you all this time…"

"No…this can't be…this can't be…"

"And you should know…both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are targeting him, so get your act straight and find out who really took her…and I'm guessing Neo-ZECT is the one who really has her…"

"No…no…no…no…"

At this point, a woman in red dress and a hat slowly walked her way towards the two men, smirking as she cracked her knuckles, and is ready to take an action as she is followed by two other women who appeared to be with her.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Looks like Koizumi realized his mistake, but will this mean he'll defect from Neo-ZECT?

A new Zecter for Kyuu?

And who's the woman in red?

**

* * *

_Preview:_**

The woman who appeared at the end of this chapter shows herself and what she can do, and this would mean trouble for Drake and TheBee…


	37. Femme Fatale

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

George Koizumi gets a chance to redeem himself as he and Tezuka team up to take on a female intruder…but will they be able to deal with this lady in red?

* * *

At Tokyo Park, Koizumi showed to him the footage that Hidenari Oda gave him, and Tezuka knew that this was "doctored", and made this points known to Koizumi.

"First off…can't you tell the difference? Kyuu is quite shorter than you, so he should be in the same height as hers, and in this footage it's shown that this Kyuu is taller than her…and look carefully…Kyuu is white-skinned, this one is tanned…and his hair is white…I can't believe you're this color-blind…how can you fall for such a trick? You've been harassing the wrong suspect…and it shows that Neo-ZECT used you all this time…"

"No…this can't be…this can't be…"

"And you should know…both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are targeting him, so get your act straight and find out who really took her…and I'm guessing Neo ZECT is the one who really has her…"

"No…no…no…no…"

At this point, a woman in red dress and a hat slowly walked her way towards the two men, smirking as she cracked her knuckles, and is ready to take an action as she is followed by two other women who appeared to be with her.

* * *

The woman, who appeared to be in her early 20's watched as Koizumi was hurling denials at Tezuka, though she didn't care about what they're arguing, and her two female subordinates were eager to initiate the attack but she raised an arm to keep them in place.

"No…allow me to handle this…I'd like to see how strong the Zecters are…and to see if ZECT poses a threat or not…though I have no attachment to Neo-ZECT even though they gave life to me and given me a host body…"

Tezuka heard this and turned towards the woman in red dress as she removed her hat to reveal her face as she gave her hat to her subordinate as he summoned the Wasp Zecter, bracing himself seeing how feral she is as she stared at him.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch. 37: Femme Fatale**

"You said you were given life by Neo-ZECT and got a host body even though you are not connected to Neo-ZECT itself? Who are you? Reveal yourself! Unless you want to get hurt by ZECT…now answer me or else!"

"My, my…what an impulsive being you humans are…too bad you'll regret those words…"

The woman then slowly changed and underwent a metamorphosis which revealed her Artificial NMC form, which was somewhat a copy of Mitochondria Eve but was half-grotesque, and Tezuka summoned the Wasp Zecter and attaches it to his Zecter Brace, and initiated the transformation.

"Henshin!"

Wasp Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

In his Masked Form, TheBee then initiated "Cast Off" and assumed Rider Form and activated the "Clock Up" mechanism to beat her by speed, however, she was surprisingly able to move at fast speed and move freely during the Clock Up mechanism and now she is able to match him, and there she shows off her power as she started to land punches and kicks, sending TheBee reeling back.

"Your Clock Up is useless against the pure, raw power of Mitochondria…I can keep up with you…even for 10 seconds…and no matter how many times you use your Clock up…I can catch up with you…so now you're nothing more than a punching bag…"

Koizumi watches the scene, still in a daze at what Tezuka told him, and then recalled his past encounters with Kyuu and Kyo, and he was starting to see the errors of his ways, and as he sees TheBee losing, he was compelled to help him after opening his eyes on the mistakes he made.

"I…was a fool…why did I jump to conclusions…can't worry about that now…"

Summoning the Dragonfly Zecter, Koizumi had it attached to the Dragon Grip to form his gun weapon and spoke to the Zecter's mouthpiece to start the transformation.

"Henshin!"

Dragonfly Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Now fully armored, Drake initiated his "Cast Off" and is now in Rider Form, and toggled with the Zecter to activate the Rider Shooting, charging his weapon and opened fire, but surprisingly the ANMC parries it with her right forearm and deflected it, and then moved at fast speed to knock him down, and there TheBee got an idea to regain their momentum.

"Quick! Initiated CAST ON! Toggle with your Zecter!"

Following TheBee's instruction, both toggled their Zecters and they returned to their Masked Forms and began to fight her as her two subordinates watches on, wondering if they should step in or not, but then remembered what they were told, and stood still and watched.

"Will the mistress be alright?"

"She'll be fine…look at the two humans…they are now getting desperate…and it looks like they have met their match…it won't be long now…they will soon fall as she is a step ahead of them…she will emerge victorious…"

As TheBee tried to hold her from behind, Drake opened fire at her but she wasn't fazed and managed to brake free, and threw TheBee at Drake, and fired a strong jolt of her psychokinetic blast, sending them colliding against a parked bus, exploding and they were thrown to the ground, and their Zecters detached from its weapons and the two were de-armored, and braced themselves as the ANMC reverted back to its human form, looking down at them.

"So…is this supposed to be the true power of ZECT? I'm disappointed, yet you kept fighting up to the end. I am impressed. For that, I will spare your lives for now. If you seek to challenge me again, train harder and become stronger. You might get the win you needed if you keep on training…and get a stronger weapon if you wish to disable me. I take my leave now. Thank you for entertaining me."

As the woman and her two subordinates left, Tezuka urged Koizumi to use his resources he have to search for Yukari, and left to report to ZECT what he encountered with a female ANMC. Koizumi then decided to return to Neo-ZECT HQ to see if he could learn the truth over Yukari's whereabouts.

"_Yukari…please be alive…and be alright…I swear I'll find you…if Neo-ZECT turn out to be the ones who took you…I'll personally apologize to Kyuu Renjou for the past deeds that I've done to him…_"

As Koizumi left, Tezuka contacted ZECT HQ to relay his message to either Yamaki or Mishima about what he has discovered, unaware of what is happening at ZECT HQ at the moment, as no one seem to be answering his call.

* * *

At Tomoeda, Kyuu sneezed as he while he, Class Q, S and T are still discussing about the blueprints they acquired, and are pondering on showing it to Principal Dan though they were hesitant as they assumed that Neo-ZECT Troopers are probably on the road by then and if they find them at the road it would trigger a gunfight that might put the motorists and pedestrians at risk, so they opted to stay put here at Tomoyo's house.

Then he got a phone call from Hikari Yagami of Class C and the following conversation shocked him the most than the others.

"Kyuu…Daisuke and ken went missing for almost a week, and we have no idea where they are right now! They didn't answer their cellphones as well!"

It didn't took him long to guess who is behind this, and he knew ZECT isn't involved as they are not THAT foolish to go that low.

"Neo-ZECT…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Sorry if the chapter's a little short, but the next chapter will make up for it…

TheBee and Drake defeated by a woman, who also has the ability to morph between her human and ANMC form…

And Koizumi now has to find out who too k Yukari…

_**

* * *

Preview:**_

Two new villains to make their debut…and Class P will be their first victims…


	38. Dual Investigations Enter The Hoppers

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Two new villains are introduced here…and this will shock you big time as Class P are the first to feel these new bad guys' wrath…and this would put their lives in danger, and while Drake tries to figure out where to start finding Yukari, the Renjou brothers go undercover with Kyuu going to Shibuya and Kyo to head out for ZECT HQ.

* * *

As the woman and her two subordinates left, Tezuka urged Koizumi to use his resources he have to search for Yukari, and left to report to ZECT what he encountered with a female ANMC. Koizumi then decided to return to Neo-ZECT HQ to see if he could learn the truth over Yukari's whereabouts.

"_Yukari…please be alive…and be alright…I swear I'll find you…if Neo-ZECt turn out to be the ones who took you…I'll personally apologize to Kyuu Renjou for the past deeds that I've done to him…_"

As Koizumi left, Tezuka contacted ZECT HQ to relay his message to either Yamaki or Mishima about what he has discovered, unaware of what is happening at ZECT HQ at the moment, as no one seem to be answering his call.

* * *

At Tomoeda, Kyuu sneezed as he while he, Class Q, S and T are still discussing about the blueprints they acquired, and are pondering on showing it to Principal Dan though they were hesitant as they assumed that Neo-ZECT Troopers are probably on the road by then and if they find them at the road it would trigger a gunfight that might put the motorists and pedestrians at risk, so they opted to stay put here at Tomoyo's house.

Then he got a phone call from Hikari Yagami of Class C and the following conversation shocked him the most than the others.

"Kyuu…Daisuke and ken went missing for almost a week, and we have no idea where they are right now! They didn't answer their cellphones as well!"

It didn't took him long to guess who is behind this, and he knew ZECT isn't involved as they are not THAT foolish to go that low.

"Neo-ZECT…"

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch.**** 38: De~yuaru Chōsa wa; Koko Hoppā ni Kuru**

Everyone inside the Daidouji mansion were taken by surprise at what Hikari Yagami of Class C said, and they realized that there is one group who is responsible for the sudden and unprecedented abduction, and this puts more pressure on Kyuu.

"Neo-ZECT…they know about us DDS sections…but why Ichijouji and Motomiya…?"

"Nii-san…as much as I hate to admit, but Neo-ZECT's getting more cunning…the took the two knowing that their Digimon partners are already dead…and I bet they're going to use them as hostages so that you'll be forced to return what we took at that hidden rooms from the Shibuya Crash Site."

"Probably…Tomoyo…"

"I already made copies of the blueprint…you can take the original with you and use them as exchange for getting Class C back…at least for now…we should show this to DDS and the authorities…although it might take us a little longer to decipher why Neo-ZECT would want to build a space station…"

"Wait…let me take the blueprint…nii-san has something special that he should take…"

"Something special…?"

"Yup…in regards to this certain official from the Shibuya Police Department…why was his name among the lists of names we found? What's his connections? Is he with ZECT or Neo-ZECT? And should we get Class G to help? I assume that this guy is related to Ran Kotobuki…"

"What about you, Kyo?"

"I'm going to ZECT…"

"Seriously? That's dangerous! What would you do there?"

"They want Kyuu, right?"

"Huh?"

"Then we'll give them "Kyuu"…"

Henry and Terriormon smirked as they got the logic and felt this is a risky, yet effective way to penetrate ZECT HQ and learn and get some answers pertaining their objectives towards the Class Q leader, while Ryu was unsure if this is okay or not.

* * *

At the Kotobuki residence, in Shibuya, Taizo Kotobuki was finishing his dinner when his children, Yamato and Ran, are getting ready to go to bed when their dad mentioned that their uncle, Riku, will be paying a visit, and while Yamato is all attention, Ran was unsure, since she wasn't quite close to Riku yet she still respects him. The siblings then decided to pay a surprise visit at the Shibuya Police HQ to show a family respect to him.

* * *

The next day, the Renjou brothers underwent a dual mission to get some answers, and both are prepared to any eventuality should something go wrong. Kyuu is heading for Shibuya to talk to Riku Kotobuki and get him to confess whatever involvement he has with Neo-ZECT, while Kyo will go to ZECT HQ to talk with the higher-ups. Both knew this is going to be a dangerous situation yet they had to do it since they're detectives.

* * *

At ZECT HQ, Kyo arrived and braces himself for the event he's about to face. He decided to impersonate his elder twin brother in order to get inside, and in order to do so, he dyed his front hair green so that he'll look exactly like Kyuu, and even puts on Kyuu's usual school uniform, and now he walked towards the gate, where a ZECT guard saw this.

"Huh? You…"

"Yes…it's me. I'd like to make an appointment with Mitsuo Yamaki. He said he's…"

"Don't move! Guards! Kyuu Renjou is here!"

"_Well…that I didn't expect…still…I'll have to play along if I'm going inside ZECT HQ…_"

Several ZECT Troopers arrived and are aiming their weapons at "Kyuu", but then another ZECT official came and spoke to the guards, surprising them at what they just heard , yet they obeyed since this person appeared to be a high-ranking official.

"Lower your weapons. Yamaki instructed me that I'll deal with the Renjou boy should he show up. I assure you I'll be responsible for him. Come with me. Yamaki told me that you'd like to speak to him…I assume you decided to accept our offer and become a ZECT member?"

"Depends on the discussion…and the benefits…"

"Yes, of course…"

The ZECT Troopers watches on seeing "Kyuu" walking with the man who appeared to be a ZECT official, and one of the troopers contacted Mishima about the developments of the situation, as the two went towards the base

* * *

At the Shibuya Police HQ, Kyuu arrived as he saw several policemen looking at him, guessing that some are apprehensive towards him because of his status, and felt that the Eve event has not mellowed down, though some greeted him and even thanked him for saving Japan. They were soon baffled when asked about Riku Kotobuki, but they politely answered the Class Q leader's question.

"Chief of Staff Riku Kotobuki is currently inside the conference room for a meeting. If you like you can wait, since he has no other commitment at this time after the meeting…you can wait over there…and I promise Chief Kotobuki is a well-respected officer…"

"Yes…thank you…"

And so Kyuu waited for almost 15 minutes, wondering how Kyo is doing and whether he managed to get inside ZECT HQ, but then the wait has ended as Riku Kotobuki emerged from the conference room, followed by his younger brother, Taizo and nephew Yamato. Ran Kotobuki happened to arrive and was surprised to see Kyuu here. The two briefly conversed before the Class Q leader took off.

"What? You're here to see my uncle? How did you know about him?"

"Long story…and I'll fill you in later…"

And so the DDS student went towards Riku and bowed, but Riku did not return the gesture and just glanced at him from head to toe, and seemingly ignored him as he takes his leave, but Kyuu wasn't about to give up and started to pester him while the Class G leader looks on.

"Leaving already when I haven't introduced myself yet?"

"I do know about you, Kyuu Renjou…but strutting around with your fame wouldn't be a good way to promote it…"

"I'm here for a reason…you."

"Send me a calling card then…"

"I already have. Your name's on the list that I found…"

Riku stood still for a moment then glanced at Kyuu, drawing a bit of a tense atmosphere while Ran blinked her eyes after hearing this about her uncle's name on a list.

"That's right…I saw your name on the list that I found inside a secret room at the Shibuya Crash Site. Aside from seeing your name, I happened to saw a blueprint about a space station…it seems that both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are after me for this…"

Riku just smirked and scooted closer to Kyuu, and whispered something which would soon cause the Class Q leader to lose his composure, and go a little ballistic, which alarmed Ran herself.

"Not bad for a detective student…too bad I didn't get the chance to woo Mizue Renjou. She's good looker even after becoming a single mother…if given the chance I'd take her to bed and that would make me your stepfather…"

"What…?"

"Even though Satoru Renjou died…Mizue didn't perform an operation that would make her stop having children…and what if I put a sperm inside her…you'd have a step-sibling…especially when it is laced with Mitochondria…"

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BLASTED PERVERT! DON'T DRAG MY MOTHER IN TO THIS!"

Taizo Kotobuki and his son Yamato grabbed Kyuu and urged the Class Q leader to calm down while Riku walked away, smirking, while Ran became suspicious, having heard the conversation and wondered why her uncle would resort to this kind of words instead of answering her DDS schoolmate's question, while Riku thought of something.

"_Heh…you think being a DDS mean you can act so cool? Walking the path to Heaven and rule over everything…and yet you lose your cool…pathetic…you can't break me down even if you do try to expose me…_"

Ran glances between her departing uncle and Kyuu seeing that something isn't right, and wondered how her uncle know about Kyuu's mother and why did he made the Class Q leader lose his cool.

"_Something's not right here…as soon as Kyuu cools down, I'll ask him why he came for Uncle Riku…maybe I can help him…why would he do something this scandalous? Does he really know something about what this list is about…?_"

* * *

At the hideout of Neo-ZECT, Koizumi returned and pretended that he knew nothing about what Tezuka told him, and decided to find a way to know if Yukari is here in this hideout or not, but as he walked by the hallway, he saw something he didn't expect to see: Hidenari Oda is talking to Masato Mishima of ZECT and the woman whom he and Tezuka fought days ago, and then the next conversation confirmed what Tezuka told him all along.

"So…a member of ZECT is talking with a former member of ZECT and current member of Neo-ZECT…but…what about the one who has the Dragonfly device…will he be following your orders without question?"

"As long as he doesn't know that his girlfriend is here…he'll follow our orders no matter what…"

"Excuse me…but I got word that Kyuu Renjou is inside ZECT HQ…I give the order to apprehend him…"

"As you wish…"

Koizumi gritted his teeth realizing that he's been had and resolved to find her within Neo-ZECT HQ.

* * *

Within the grounds of the outside area of ZECT HQ "Kyuu" and the ZECT official are walking around the field and the DDS student is starting to wonder why they've been walking around in circles for almost 30 minutes, and soon his suspicions are confirmed as several ZECT Troopers arrived and surrounded the boy, and it didn't took him long to guess what this is about.

"I'm sorry…but I have my orders…either you surrender to us or we eliminate you here and now…"

"I thought you'd take me to Yamaki so we could discuss about my application in joining ZECT…?"

"Sorry…just following orders…"

"Shit…"

"Eh? Kyuu Renjou would never utter obscene words…you're not him!"

"Looks like I've been fucked for a fucking fool…"

"It's the twin brother of Kyuu Renjou! Get him!"

But Kyo was prepared as he summoned the Stag Beetle Zecter and plowed down the troopers as he initiated his transformation to Gatack, and blasts his way out of ZECT base as he assumed Rider Form and uses Clock Up to make a quick getaway.

* * *

At Urawa, Class P and Professor Kitazawa went to a shrine to meet with someone who claimed to have information about the two missing Class C members, and as the three Class P members went towards the stairs, they didn't notice that there were two grasshoppers guarding, though they seemingly resemble Zecters. They then hopped out of sight as Momoko akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara are heading for the stairs and started climbing, only to see two of their DDS classmates, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro slumped on the middle of the stairs, their heads busted open and seem to lost a lot of blood, and Ken went to apply first aid to close the wounds. Though they're still alive, their conditions seem to be critical.

Then two figures emerged from the shrine and then the two removed their shades, and Class P are surprised to see who they are: Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya. They are dressed like punks in leather clothes and appeared to have been brainwashed by judging from their looks.

"No way…"

"They did this to Nagisa and Honoka…?"

"I bet Neo-ZECT made them do this…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

The Renjou brothers' undercover investigation didn't push through as they hoped for, and they're going to plan things through from scratch…

How did Riku Kotobuki knew about Mizue Renjou, and what is he hiding?

The missing Class C members turn up at Urawa, and they just attacked Class P, and now a fight is about to brew…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The two grasshoppers that are metallic…yup, they're Zecters, and they'll make their debut as they take on the Powerpuff Girls Z, which will show Daisuke and Ken their "evil" side…


	39. The Hopper Riders part 1

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Two new villains are going to give Class P some trouble as Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya of Class C are revealed to have been brainwashed by Neo-ZECT and now they got their own Zecters to use. .

* * *

At Urawa, Class P and Professor Kitazawa went to a shrine to meet with someone who claimed to have information about the two missing Class C members, and as the three Class P members went towards the stairs, they didn't notice that there were two grasshoppers guarding, though they seemingly resemble Zecters. They then hopped out of sight as Momoko akatsutsumi, Miyako Gotokuji and Kaoru Matsubara are heading for the stairs and started climbing, only to see two of their DDS classmates, Nagisa Misumi and Honoka Yukishiro slumped on the middle of the stairs, their heads busted open and seem to lost a lot of blood, and Ken went to apply first aid to close the wounds. Though they're still alive, their conditions seem to be critical.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch.**_**_ 39: Happa Raida part 1_  
**

Then two figures emerged from the shrine and then the two removed their shades, and Class P are surprised to see who they are: Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya. They are dressed like punks in leather clothes and appeared to have been brainwashed by judging from their looks.

"No way…"

"They did this to Nagisa and Honoka…?"

"I bet Neo-ZECT made them do this…"

"Dad! I need help here!"

Professor Kitazawa came out of the van and helped apply first aid, and Momoko glanced at the two Kitazawa's, giving them firm instructions seeing the situation would escalate further , fearing for the two girls' lives.

"Professor, Ken…get them out of here! We'll handle the two!"

Nodding, Professor Kitazawa and Ken carried the two unconscious girls and went inside the van to apply first aid and to cover their head wounds as the stare down continued with Ichijouji and Motomiya glaring menacingly at the two younger teens. It was clear that they were indeed brainwashed judging by their behaviors. Maybe a strong blow might be the key to snap them out of their mind controls.

"Daisuke…Ken…it's us…we're fellow detective students…"

"Detectives are a threat to our masters…"

"Death to those who represent Dan Detective School…glory to Neo-ZECT!"

Momoko and Kaoru realized that they'll have to go on the defensive if they are to save their friends and both initiated their transformations to Powerpuff Girls Z, but the two possessed teens are unfazed after seeing the two girls becoming Powerpuff Girls Z.

"Hey…aniki…what do you suggest to do with these two bitches…?"

"We kill them and bring their heads to Neo-ZECT. What do you say…partner?"

"Let's do it."

Then the two Zecters, one red and the other black, came hopping towards Ichijouji and Motomiya, which turn out to be the ones that struck Nagisa and Honoka, and then the two teen boys opened their leather trench coats, revealing their Zecter Belts, and placed their Zecters inside the belt buckle areas, and the two boys uttered their activated words.

"Henshin…"

"Henshin…"

Hopper Zecter (red): "HENSHIN…"

Hopper Zecter (black): "HENSHIN…"

The two Zecters' voice spoke and activated, and the two Class C members are encased in armors and, similar to Caucasus, Hercus and Ketaros, their armors did not have Masked Forms and they automatically went into Rider Forms.

Hopper Zecter (red): "CHANGE HOPPER…"

Hopper Zecter (black): "CHANGE HOPPER…"

Once their transformations are complete, Daisuke and Ken are now in their armored forms of Mask Rider Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper, and their armor's visual appearances resembled that of grasshoppers. Then Miyako Gotokuji emerged from the van and saw what just occurred, but she attempted to use her words to try and reason the two, so she approached them and urged Motomiya and Ichijouji to snap out of their "shells", but Punch Hopper punched her on her gut while Kick Hopper kicked her, sending her crashing against the van's windshield, injuring her and putting her out of the fight.

"Like we said…death to those who represents Dan Detective School…all in the glory of Neo-ZECT…"

"Even you are not spared from our wrath…so prepare to die…"

Seeing what happened to Miyako, Hyper Bubbles and Powered Buttercup went on the offensive and started to take on the Hopper Riders knowing this would mean injuring their fellow DDS students in the process but there was no other alternatives at the moment as three of their classmates are now fighting for their lives as Professor Kitazawa took Miyako inside the van and applied first aid.

"Dad…how is Miyako…?"

"She's in bad shape just like the other two…we'll have to get out of here and head to the nearest hospital…they need medical attention right away…and Miyako is in no condition to fight after being thrown here like that…"

Ken peeked outside the van to see Blossom taking on Punch Hopper while Buttercup faces off with Kick Hopper, and he wondered if his two friends, in their Powerpuff Girl Z forms, can take on the two armored attackers, worried about their well beings.

"Is that…the terrifying power…of Neo-ZECT…?"

As the fighting ensues, a group of tourists came and saw the battle and mistook them for a show so they started taking pictures, and Punch Hopper thought of a cruel way to show them their power, which Kick Hopper agreed to.

"Hey, partner…let's show these bitches how dangerous we are…"

"I agree with you, aniki…"

Toggling with the Hopper Zecter, Kick Hopper initiated his attack on the tourists, when the legs of the Hopper Zecter are pulled up, a charge surges to Kick Hopper's left leg where he leaps high into air. From here, he sets up his attack by pulling the Hopper Zecter's legs back down (to default position) and attacks off his left leg with a drop kick from above. Upon landing the kick, the Anchor Jack on his left leg bounces down and back up, allowing Kick Hopper to rebound back into the air for another attack, creating possibilities for different variations of attack. He then started jumping on the hapless tourists on their heads in repeated jumping, killing them on the spot much to the two Class P members' horrors, while the Professor Kitazawa and ken watched the scene I shock, realizing the situation that they're in.

After the attack ended Kick Hopper pointed his finger at the two Powerpuff Girls Z members and did a slitting throat gesture as the fight is about to resume, and Class P braced themselves as they realized that their lives are now on the line as they couldn't let the two get away and hurt people.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

The Hopper Riders…Neo-ZECT's newest recruits…and they're from DDS…

And this is a dilemma no one has ever anticipated…DDS student vs. DDS student…

My apologies if this chapter's a bit short for you...but I promise the next one will make up for it...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The battle continues, and the Hopper Riders how more of their deadly maneuvers that would shift the tide in their favor…


	40. The Hopper Riders part 2

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The Hopper Riders arc continues and the Powerpuff Girls Z members struggle to take down their DDS schoolmates without putting serious harm onto them knowing that they're being brainwashed, but is there a limit on restraining themselves?

* * *

Toggling with the Hopper Zecter, Kick Hopper initiated his attack on the tourists, when the legs of the Hopper Zecter are pulled up, a charge surges to Kick Hopper's left leg where he leaps high into air. From here, he sets up his attack by pulling the Hopper Zecter's legs back down (to default position) and attacks off his left leg with a drop kick from above.

Upon landing the kick, the Anchor Jack on his left leg bounces down and back up, allowing Kick Hopper to rebound back into the air for another attack, creating possibilities for different variations of attack. He then started jumping on the hapless tourists on their heads in repeated jumping, killing them on the spot much to the two Class P members' horrors, while the Professor Kitazawa and ken watched the scene in shock, realizing the situation that they're in.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 40: Hoppā wa Raidā part 2_******

After the attack ended Kick Hopper pointed his finger at the two Powerpuff Girls Z members and did a slitting throat gesture as the fight is about to resume, and Class P braced themselves as they realized that their lives are now on the line as they couldn't let the two get away and hurt people. They had to think of something to disable them without putting serious harm onto them but then the Hopper Riders began to get aggressive and assaulted the two teen girls.

"Stop bickering and fight us!"

"And stop laughing at my partner!"

As the two armored fighters go for the assault, Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup realized that perhaps a strong blow is needed to jolt the two teens out of their controls, so one summoned a yo-yo and the other a huge mallet, and after bringing out their weapons, Buttercup whacked Punch Hopper on the head while Blossom tied up Kick Hopper, and the two seemingly managed to subdue the two, and the Kitazawa's are relieved to see the girls getting the upper hand.

* * *

At Neo-ZECT, Koizumi was walking within the hallway, and is thinking about what he saw just moments ago and this is a real shocker as he happened to see someone from ZECt collaborating with Neo-ZECT and the Artificial NMC there talking to Oda, and heard that Yukari is somewhere within this base and Oda knew this all this time while he kept stating that Kyuu and ZECt are in cahoots. Now he'll have to find Yukari and get out of here, and to personally apologize to Kyuu for his past misdeeds.

"_I can't believe that Oda played me for a fool...but once I find Yukari and ghet her out of here...i'll see if I could make up to that Renjou bhy telling him what I knew about Neo-ZECT...at least that's the best I could do...and about a ZECT member talking to Oda..._"

As he walked around several floors, he paid respect to passing Neo-ZECT Troopers and then passed by Ryoma Echizen, and the two briefly talked things over, which regards on Kyuu Renjou, and his path towards death.

"...mada-mada-dane...you'll have to exert more effort if you want to make that DDS boy pay for what he did to your girlfriend...if I were you...I'd kill him on the spot...then your problems are over...very simple, no? It'd work for me..."

"But then I won't be able to find Yukari..."

"I'm sure you'll figure out a way...see you."

As Ryoma left, Koizumi made sure that no one sees him and immediately went ahead to search for Yukari room after room until he came across some Neo-ZECT Troopers talking about Yukari remaining sedated yet they wondered why not dispose of her, in which they unknowingly revealed her location: the basement area.

Another conversation that he heard is that the Hoper Riders are now dealing with Class P in Urawa, and there the fashion designer has found a good start to make up for his mistake before he decided to personally apologize to Kyuu. After that, the troopers bragged at how stupid Koizumi is, thinking that Kyuu still has her in his clutches.

Now Koizumi is getting more and more pissed, as he realized that all this time Neo-ZECT has been deceiving him about Kyuu and ZECT have Yukari when Neo-ZECT itself has taken her prisoner without him knowing.

"_Why those sons of a bitch…I'll get back at you…right now I'll have to get Yukari out of here…_"

Making sure no one sees him, Koizumi summons the Dragonfly Zecter and attaches it on the Dragon Grip, completing his transformation into Drake, and he initiated "Cast Off" to assume Rider Form so he can use the "Clock Up" mechanism to get to the basement and find his beloved. As some five minutes he finally arrived and used the "Clock Up" to sneak and disable the guards while hiding them as he carried Yukari, who is sedated, out of her cell and is ready to leave as he is greeted with another sight as he passed by another cell, and saw who is inside.

"_What the…? Echizen? Then who's the pipsqueak that I talked to…?_"

Left with no choice, he carried him on his back and uses "Clock Up" several times to sneak out of Neo-ZECT base and moved farther away to get to the nearest police station so he could offer protection to the two unconscious teens. While in the city proper, Class G are about to head home after attending classes at Dan Detective School when Drake chanced upon he fashion trio, and knew this is the only way to give DDS a breakthrough and help them in stopping Neo-ZECT so he stopped in front of the Super GALS, surprising the trio.

"Wha…? You're George Koizumi…!"

"He's armored…that means…"

"Drake…!"

"Ladies…I have no time to explain…please look after the two…! I have to get to Urawa to help Class P!"

The trio beauties were surprised to see Yukari and Ryoma and before Class G could ask, Drake had already left using "Clock Up" to get to Urawa before all is too late.

* * *

Back at Urawa, the Hopper Riders have broke free and regained their momentum, and Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup are on the receiving end again, and things are not looking good, as the two girls decided to fly their way through by ramming them, but then the Hopper Riders toggled their Zecters and activated a mechanism unique to their armory.

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER JUMP!"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER JUMP!"

Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper did a standing dropkick that sent the two girls flying up, and then the Hopper Riders leap high and caught up with the two, toggling their Zecters and preparing to execute their next attack.

Punch Hopper: "Rider Punch…"

Kick Hopper: "Rider Kick…"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER PUNCH!"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER KICK!"

Then Kick Hopper's Anchor Jack that are attached to his right leg, activated and performed a kick attack which hit Buttercup used her mallet to parry it, but it got shattered and her ribs was caught by the attack, sending her down on the ground and is unconscious…and seriously hurt as she reverted back to normal, blood spilled from her body.

Punch Hopper did a powerful punch, and it found its mark, hitting Blossom on her back, and you can see her spinal column shattered and she fell down on the ground, and is out of the fight. As the Hoppers landed, they are ready to kill them when Drake shows up and activated the Rider Shooting, sending the two Hoppers to seek cover, enabling the Kitazawa's to carry the two girls inside their van and sped off, as Drake did the same. As the smoke cleared, the Hopper Riders emerged, looking pissed, yet they got a call which summoned them back to base.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Full Force** by **RIDER CHIPS**  
(1st Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Arifureta keshiki ni totsuzen arawareru_  
_Mou hitori no jibun yukkuri aruite kuru_

_Tomadou hima mo naku mahiru no yume ja naku_  
_Deatta shunkan ni higeki nara hajimatte 'ru_

_Kimi wa yuiitsu no dare mo kawarenai_  
_Tokubetsu na sonzai sa mayowanaide tatakau toki_

_FULL FORCE Kinou yori hayaku hashiru no ga jouken_  
_Jibun no genkai itsumo nukisatte iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa to iu jishin_  
_Karada wo afuredashitara subete ga chikara ni naru_

_Minareta kao wo shita wana ga shikakerareru_  
_Kono machi no uragawa katarareru koto mo nakute_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

_Kaze wo kirisaku mashin wa itsu demo_  
_Owaranai yami no naka susunde iku tatakau toki tame_

_FULL FORCE Dare yori mo hayaku ashita wo mi ni ikeba_  
_Jibun no ashiato dake ga nokosarete iku no sa_  
_FULL FORCE Donna toki ni demo tsuyosa wo shinjiru nara_  
_Fukanou nante nai hazu subete wo te ni ireru sa_

* * *

Thanks to Drake, Class P are saved for the time being, but this certainly puts them out of commission for the next succeeding chapters…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The scene shifts to Area-X and Kyuu finally gets inside to discover its secret…which will no doubt shock him to the fullest once he gets to discover what's inside…and who is controlling the Artificial NMCs…


	41. The Shelter part 1

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The next arc involves the Renjou brothers making a stakeout at the Shibuya Crash Site after studying the blueprint that they find at the site's secret room, and this will show a lot of shockers here.

* * *

At Urawa, the Hopper Riders have broke free and regained their momentum, and Hyper Blossom and Powered Buttercup are on the receiving end again, and things are not looking good, as the two girls decided to fly their way through by ramming them, but then the Hopper Riders toggled their Zecters and activated a mechanism unique to their armory.

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER JUMP!"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER JUMP!"

Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper did a standing dropkick that sent the two girls flying up, and then the Hopper Riders leap high and caught up with the two, toggling their Zecters and preparing to execute their next attack.

Punch Hopper: "Rider Punch…"

Kick Hopper: "Rider Kick…"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER PUNCH!"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER KICK!"

Then Kick Hopper's Anchor Jack that are attached to his right leg, activated and performed a kick attack which hit Buttercup while she used her mallet to parry it, but it got shattered and the Kick Hopper's attack connected, her ribs was caught by the attack, sending her down on the ground and is unconscious…and seriously hurt as she reverted back to normal, blood spilled from her body.

Punch Hopper did a powerful punch, and it found its mark, hitting Blossom on her back, and you can see her spinal column shattered and she fell down on the ground, and is out of the fight. As the Hoppers landed, they are ready to kill them when Drake shows up and activated the Rider Shooting, sending the two Hoppers scampering back to seek cover, enabling the Kitazawa's to carry the two girls inside their van and sped off, as Drake did the same. As the smoke cleared, the Hopper Riders emerged, looking pissed, yet they got a call which summoned them back to base.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 41: Hinan-sho part 1_******

The next day, Kyuu and Kyo are at the streets of Tokyo, ready to take separate paths as they embark on a dangerous mission in order to get more information about what they discovered, and both knew the risks involved and are now bracing themselves after learning from Ken Kitazawa regarding what happened to Class P, as the younger Kitazawa is the only Class P member who is still active yet the Powerpuff Girls Z and Pretty Cure are now immobilized due to the injuries they incurred.

"Nii-san…even though Ichijouji and Motomiya are controlled by Neo-ZECT…there's no reason for us to hold back…Ken Kitazawa told us how deadly they've become ever since they've been brainwashed and are given their own Zecters…we can't afford to get caught and get killed…"

"I know…that's why if things went wrong…we use Clock Up to make our escape should our cover be blown away…"

The Renjou brothers then recalled on getting a call form Kitazawa which the two, Class S and T were taken by surprise and are now heading for the Kitazawa Laboratory at Mt. Edo.

**_- - - FLASHBACK - - - _**

As Class Q, R, S and T are huddling around the table where the blueprint is laid, they are still deducing what to think of this when Kyuu got a call from Ken Kitazawa on what happened at the shrine at Urawa, and the others heard this too, and are alarmed after what the male member of Class P just said to the DDS sections involved.

"…Daisuke and ken have fallen to Neo-ZECT's hands…they've brainwashed them and armed them with Zecters of their own…they even overpowered the Powerpuff Girls Z and Pretty Cure! The girls would've been killed if not for Mask Rider Drake making the save…"

"Wait…did you say Drake…? Koizumi's there?"

"Yeah…he held them off until dad and I managed to load the girls inside the van and sped off, though we couldn't wait for Drake since the girls suffered massive injuries…we had to prioritize them…they lost some blood and had internal injuries…"

"I see…we'll go there and see what we can do…"

An hour later, Kyuu, Kyo, Sakura, Takato and Henry Wong arrived at the Kitazawa laboratory where Professor Kitazawa showed to the DDS students the x-ray results of the girls' injuries and they were surprised to see how great the extent was and Sakura volunteered to use her Clow magic to try and heal Class P's injuries, and so the rest left and head back to Tomoyo's mansion, where Ryu, Kazuma and Kite gave the Renjou brothers another shocker.

"Check out what Kite and I discovered…"

"It took more than hacking to discovered what we find…"

"And it seems that Neo-ZECT's up to something this diabolical…"

Looking at Kazuma's laptop, the others showed to the Renjou brothers about the layout of the blueprint, which shows that a space station is being built which the construction is dated being started since six months ago, at the time Mitochondria Eve is beginning her attack on Tokyo, taking advantage of the chaos where no one would notice their construction of the space station.

Ryu pointed out that someone might have financed the construction f the space station and Neo-ZECT may have used devices to mask the space station's construction presence which would explain why no one is aware of this and that he also pointed out about the Shibuya Crash Site might also have hidden secrets, as they showed to them the map of the crash site, which connects the underground passage of Shibuya up to the underground passage to Shizkuoka Island, which Kazuma dubbed it "AREA-X".

By then Kyuu mentioned to them that a certain Riku Kotobuki might be involved as his name was seen among the list of people behind the financing and construction of the space station as well as refusing to answer his questions. After much discussion they all agreed to let the Renjou brothers take the chance to infiltrate AREA-X to get some answers and confer the results to Yamaki and ZECT.

**_- - - ENDFLASHBACK - - - _**

Outside the Shibuya Crash Site, Kyo waited as Kanata changes into Mask Rider Leangle and threw up the Category King of Clubs card, K: EVOLUTION TARANTULA , and then swipes the Category 10 card, 10: REMOTE TAPIR on the Club Staff , unsealing the Tarantula Clow Beast, and from there the Clow Beast assumes his human guise of Noboru Shima and went to the gates of the crash site where several ZECT Troopers accosted him, and there Shima uses his telepathic power to render the troopers in a trance, allowing Kyo to sneak inside the entrance until he is out of sight, and Shima and Leangle then backed away and hide, as the Troopers were released from their trance, recalling nothing.

Inside the crash site, he navigated his way around, and then passed by a closet, finding a spare Neo-ZECT uniform and helmet, surprised that the ZECT Troopers outside are unaware of this, and as he puts it on, he heard footsteps and hide, and while hiding he was surprised to see someone passing by, and it turn out to be Tetsuki Yamato, and he wondered what he is doing here, and is tempted to get his attention thinking he is here to investigate, but recalling that ZECT is after Kyuu, he decided to wait until Yamato is gone.

Once fully disguised, Kyo walked at the straight narrow way which soon leads him further inside, where he encountered a civilian manning the area, and as the disguised Kyo walked past him, the man immediately talked to the younger Renjou which got his attention.

"I can tell you're not a trooper since you're height is that of a junior high school student. Are you Kyuu Renjou? If so, you shouldn't have come here wandering. You know well that both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are after you, so you should have thought about this before coming here."

"_Bullshit…! I sure wish I've gotten taller…at least the Stag Zecter's with me so if I need to change to Gatack, I'd do it fast…! For now I'll just play possum by talking to this guy…wonder why he's dressed normally if he's working here as a Neo-ZECT member…_"

Removing the trooper helmet and revealing himself, Kyo braces himself for any eventuality, but the man, identified as **Daigo Tachikawa**, sighed at seeing who he is facing against and opted not to squeal him to anyone here within this area.

"Oh dear…what is Y-Chromosomal Adam thinking…? Sending his younger twin brother here instead of coming here himself…fine. Come with me and I'll give you a tour about this place…and put your helmet on or you'll be recognized…"

Kyo was rather surprised at this and began to talk to Daigo about why he opted to give him a tour and not alerting the guards. Something is not right here so he kept his guard up and prepared his Zecter in case this is a trap and an ambush.

"Give me a tour…? Are you sure you won't squeal me to those guards?"

"If that's was my intention, then I'd done it moments ago. I can guess why you're here, so I guess you're the only ones who can stop this organization's madness…so better come along if you wish to find answers…by the way, you don't have to tell me your name…for I already know…"

"Can I ask for yours…?"

"Daigo Tachikawa…let's go so you can get the answers you need and then you leave."

Seeing the logic, Kyo put on his disguise and followed Daigo as he gives him a tour of this secret base, and the Class R leader wondered how a place like this existed and how and why this passage connects Shibuya to Shizuoka Island.

* * *

Outside Shizuoka Island, following the photocopy of the map that Kazuma provided, Kyuu changes to Kabuto and uses "Clock Up" t sneak his way in with no problem, leading inside an abandoned mine and from there he uses "Clock Up" again to get past Neo-ZECT Troopers until passing by a locker and took a spare Neo-ZECT Trooper suit and puts it on after deactivating the Beetle Zecter and began to walk around, hoping that no one would notice him in a suspicious way.

As he was walking by, two Neo-ZECT Troopers passed by him and heard them talking about this place and the conversation he heard would make him uneasy and further tweaked his curiosity about the whole situation.

"…wonder why they called this place "The Shelter"…? This place is huge which connects Shibuya and Shizuoka Island…surely they could have come up with a better name…"

"…at least it fits the place…imagine…creating an army of Artificial NMC which are derived from Kyuu Renjou's DNA that contained his Mitochondrial powers…but then thy needed a source to control those things…"

"Who cares? We're being paid to become foot soldiers…at least those Higher-ups put a leash on them…we won't be harmed as long as we don't betray them to ZECT or the government…"

"_Shelter…? My DNA…? They don't mean…I'd better get some clues…what I just heard is making me feel uneasy…I can't believe that Neo-ZECt would do something this horrible…_"

As he navigated from corridor to corridor, he found a laboratory room and sneaked inside, seeing that no one is around. There he found notes on a table and read them, and his heart beats faster as emotional shock slowly overtook him as what Yamaki suggested to him earlier was true – someone stole his DNA samples and used them to create advanced version of the Mitochondrial Creatures, and Neo-ZECT is using them for their personal gain, and this would explain why Neo-ZECT have created Artificial NMC's that are also capable of disguising as humans.

"_Those bastards…I've got to find a way to relay this to Yamaki and DDS…hope Kyo has better luck than I have…if he were to see this, he'd be very pissed…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_ Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_ Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_ Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_ Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_ Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_ Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_ Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_ Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_ That's my pride tada hitori_  
_ Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_ Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_ Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_ Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_ Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_ Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiseki ga okotteru_

_ Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_ Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

A shocker in this chapter as the Renjou brothers are gaining ground as they managed to sneak inside the secret base dubbed both "AREA-X" and "The Shelter"…

Now it is confirmed…the Artificial NMC's are derived from Kyuu's DNA, but since they needed a catalyst, who would be capable of spawning and controlling these mutates?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Get ready, readers…there is only one answer as to who is capable of controlling the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures as Kyuu and Kyo went further inside the secret area of "The Shelter" and this would put more emphasis on Kyuu's involvement…


	42. The Shelter part 2

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The Shelter arc continues as Kyuu and Kyo get to discover more hidden secrets here and that the "catalyst" of the neo Mitochondrial Creatures will be finally be revealed…and this would shock Kyuu in a way he never experienced before…

* * *

As Kyuu (disguised as a Neo-ZECT Trooper) was walking within the corridor, two neo-ZECT Troopers passed by him and heard them talking about this place and the conversation he heard would make him uneasy and further tweaked his curiosity about the whole situation.

"…wonder why they called this place "The Shelter"…? This place is huge which connects Shibuya and Shizuoka Island…surely they could have come up with a better name…"

"…at least it fits the place…imagine…creating an army of Artificial NMC which are derived from Kyuu Renjou's DNA that contained his Mitochondrial powers…but then thy needed a source to control those things…"

"Who cares? We're being paid to become foot soldiers…at least those Higher-ups put a leash on them…we won't be harmed as long as we don't betray them to ZECT or the government…"

"_Shelter…? My DNA…? They don't mean…I'd better get some clues…what I just heard is making me feel uneasy…I can't believe that Neo-ZECt would do something this horrible…_"

As he navigated from corridor to corridor, he found a laboratory room and sneaked inside, seeing that no one is around. There he found notes on a table and read them, and his heart beats faster as emotional shock slowly overtook him as what Yamaki suggested to him earlier was true – someone stole his DNA samples and used them to create advanced version of the Mitochondrial Creatures, and Neo-ZECT is using them for their personal gain, and this would explain why Neo-ZECT have created Artificial NMC's that are also capable of disguising as humans.

"_Those bastards…I've got to find a way to relay this to Yamaki and DDS…hope Kyo has better luck than I have…if he were to see this, he'd be very pissed…_"

Kyuu continued to walk around until his Parasite powers kicked in, and the Class Q leader stopped, feeling his body throbbed as he sensed a presence quite near him and looked around, and he could sense that presence east of his direction and chose to follow that "Parasite aura" as he felt that it was vague yet recognizable.

**

* * *

NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**

(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 42: Hinan-sho part 2  
_**

Elsewhere, Daigo managed to keep passing Neo-ZECT Troopers from noticing Kyo, who is still disguised as a Neo ZECT Trooper, and both continued to walk, as he spoke to him once there are no other prying ears to suspect them as he gives vital information about this place.

"You're lucky no one suspected you even if you're short. Just keep that poise and you'll be fine. Just keep on following me and you'll be getting the answer you need, and once you have them, I'll lead you to the nearest exit…give what you found to ZECT and DDS…they must be aware of this…"

"Why are you helping me? This doesn't make any sense…"

"One day you'll find out…should either one or both of us survive…and though I'm considered the black sheep of this organization, I was fortunate to be given a limited authority as I faithfully served them…"

As they walked on, they came across the center of the base, and Daigo told the younger Renjou what this place is and why this base is called the "Shelter", as the Class R leader was shocked to see several Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures are locked in specially-designed cells that would prevent them from escaping, and Kyo felt shock, fear and a bit of a nauseous feeling as a prisoner is being fed to one of the mutates.

"What the fuck is this? A zoo?"

"I suppose you could say that…"

"Wait…are you aware of the past six months?"

"Yes, of course…"

"Then how and who maintain these mutates? Mitochondrial Eve's dead…so what I'm seeing is impossible…"

"Surely you forget Eve's counterpart…Y-Chromosomal Adam…his DNA is what they needed…plus a catalyst…"

"Catalyst…wait…you don't mean…?"

A smile formed within Daigo's lips as Kyo tries to guess what the answer is.

"Come with me…I'll show you the answer…then I'll provide you with evidence…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyuu followed the "aura" he's sensing and this led him to the center of the Shelter, and there he maintained his composure as he passed by Daigo and a disguised Kyo, as the two went to a room, and Kyuu looked around as the "aura" began to fluctuate, losing the signal until he got the trace back, looking at one of the rooms, as the area he is in resembles a huge circle, like a coliseum.

* * *

Inside one of the rooms, Daigo told Kyo why Neo-ZECT is created, as Hidenari Oda was filled with greed and wanted to take over the world, and to do this he secretly leaked out vital information on ZECT's equipments and knowledge, and formed this organization with new recruits who also bolted from ZECT. Though he told Kyo he has no idea who is Neo-ZECT's financial backer, he didn't discount the possibility that there may be a mole within ZECT, and with Ryoma Echizen with them, this organization would be a threat to ZECT and the Japanese Parliament.

"What about the so-called Hopper Riders…?"

"I heard that two experimental Zecters are being made, but as to who would use them…that I don't know…but I do heard that Neo-ZECT is planning to create a duplicate of the Kabuto technology, but that's all I can tell you…come…I will show you the catalyst of this creatures…"

* * *

By concentrating, Kyuu was able to pinpoint the "parasite aura" he's been sensing and saw a laboratory there, but he waited as he saw a few scientists there and when they left, Kyuu made sure no one else sees him as he entered, and the laboratory is huge as there are several computers there and saw a huge cylinder-like case filled with water, and there he got a surprise of his life: a young girls is inside the stasis tank with an oxygen mask attached along with a helmet-like device. She appeared to resemble a 13-year old girl with blue, shoulder-length hair , and her body is like that of Megumi, as she was naked and her breasts are well-developed for a 13-year old girl. As he went closer, he placed his palm on the surface of the stasis tank, and there he sensed "parasite energy", and came to a shocking deduction.

"_This girl…she has the same power as me…and…no…she can't be Eve's reincarnation…what is Neo-ZECT up to…? Is this how the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures came to life? So Yamaki's theory is right…someone stole my DNA to create someone with Parasite powers…poor girl…I'd better set her free and get her out of here…_"

Removing his mask, Kyuu slowly jammed the computer's frequencies so that the moment he removed the girl from the tank the alarms won't be set off and as he did so, he puts on the Neo-ZECT uniform on the girl, who remained sedated. He then noticed that a teddy bear is floating inside the tank, and he wondered if this girl was forced to age faster by Neo-ZECT.

* * *

Outside, Daigo and Kyo have left a room and is leading the younger Renjou towards the laboratory as he told him that the source of the Neo Mitochondrial Creatures is placed there, and Kyo dreaded that a new Mitochondrial Eve is created and would cause major trouble, but Daigo delivered a "bombshell" that would place the Class R leader to stare in disbelief.

"You need not to worry…she is created by Neo-ZECT…and they made sure she obey their orders…she is subservient to Neo-ZECT's will, thus she cannot rebel nor have the will to do what Mitochondrial Eve does like what she did to the Cult of Illuminites when she finally became pregnant."

"You can't be serious…!"

"I am."

As both entered the lab, they found Kyuu carrying the girl on his back, and both twin brothers are taken by surprise. Daigo nodded seeing that Kyuu is already here and have discovered the catalyst of the Artificial NMCs.

"Nii-san!"

"Kyo…?"

"I see that Y-Chromosomal Adam have found the source. And I see that you managed to get here…"

"Kyo…who's that guy and why is he with you?"

"He helped me sneak my way here and told me about this place…and who's that girl? Can tell despite the Neo-ZECT uniform's she's wearing…I can see her long hair…"

"The one I told you moments ago…the catalyst of the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. That is the new Mitochondrial Eve. Unlike the previous Eve that almost succeeded in destroying humanity…this one has no recollections or memories of Mitochondrial her powers. She is a product created from Satoru Renjou's stolen, preserve sperm, his wife's stolen ovary samples…"

The Renjou brothers stared wide-eyed at what they just heard and Daigo concluded that the experimentation that led to "Eve" being created from their parents' samples, and this made it clear that the girl is Kyuu and Kyo's "sibling". But then Daigo saw a blinking light at the side of the stasis tank and became concerned, realizing what this meant.

"It appeared that you triggered the silent alarm when you removed her from the stasis tank. Try to get out of here while you can. I'll make it appear that I try to stop you so they won't suspect me of anything. There's a corridor that leads to a nearby cave exit within Shizuoka Island."

"Thanks."

"We'll see to it that you'll get exonerated from Neo-ZECT's charges…and we'll try to give you protection should you decided to defect from Neo-ZECT…"

Nodding, Daigo then went to work and made a worked play as Neo-ZECT Troopers arrived and the laboratory door opened and Daigo was "thrown out", with Kyo leading and Kyuu following, with "Eve" straddled on his back as her helmet fell off and the troopers saw who the girl is.

"They're escaping with the girl!"

"Stop them! But don't harm the girl!"

The Neo-ZECT Troopers couldn't open fire as they would risk hitting Eve while a Neo-ZECT Troopers assisted Daigo in getting away from here as Kyo summoned the Stag Beetle Zecter and had it knock down the troopers, and the Renjou brothers are preparing to make a daring escape from the Shelter.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_ Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_ Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_ Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_ Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_ Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_ Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_ Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_ Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_ That's my pride tada hitori_  
_ Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_ Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_ Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_ Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_ Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_ Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiseki ga okotteru_

_ Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_ Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

What a discovery…Neo-ZECT used a long-preserved sperm and secretly obtain an egg cell from Mrs. Renjou and used them to fuse with Kyu's DNA to create a Renjou "sister" laced with Mitochondria Eve's powers, and now the Renjou brothers are going to escape with the victim in tow.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

A fight inside the Shelter took place as the Renjou brothers try to escape with Eve in tow, but then they get into a fight with the Hopper Riders. Will they be able to escape?


	43. The Shelter part 3

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Trouble brewed as the Renjou brothers attempts to escape the Shelter taking "Eve" with them but a few enemies blocks their paths to reclaim their "catalyst" for the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures.

* * *

"The one I told you moments ago…the catalyst of the Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. That is the new Mitochondrial Eve. Unlike the previous Eve that almost succeeded in destroying humanity…this one has no recollections or memories of Mitochondrial her powers. She is a product created from Satoru Renjou's stolen, preserve sperm, his wife's stolen ovary samples…"

The Renjou brothers stared wide-eyed at what they just heard and Daigo concluded that the experimentation that led to "Eve" being created from their parents ' samples made it clear that she is Kyuu and Kyo's "sibling". But then Daigo saw a blinking light at the side of the stasis tank and became concerned, realizing what this meant.

"It appeared that you triggered the silent alarm when you removed her from the stasis tank. Try to get out of here while you can. I'll make it appear that I try to stop you so they won't suspect me of anything. There's a corridor that leads to a nearby cave exit within Shizuoka Island."

"Thanks."

"We'll see to it that you'll get exonerated from Neo-ZECT's charges…and we'll try to give you protection should you decided to defect from Neo-ZECT…"

Nodding, Daigo then went to work and made a worked play as Neo-ZECT Troopers arrived and the laboratory door opened and Daigo was "thrown out", with Kyo leading and Kyuu following, with "Eve" straddled on his back .

"They're escaping with the girl!"

"Stop them! But don't harm the girl!"

The Neo-ZECT Troopers couldn't open fire as they would risk hitting Eve while a Neo-ZECT Troopers assisted Daigo in getting away from here as Kyo summoned the Stag Beetle Zecter and had it knock down the troopers, and the Renjou brothers are preparing to make a daring escape from the Shelter.

* * *

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_)

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch._****_ 43: Hinan-sho part 3_******

As the Neo-ZECT Troopers are down and out thanks to the Stag Beetle Zecter, the Renjou brothers head for the path that Daigo told them and went there as Daigo stayed behind, feigning injuries as part of not letting his superiors know that he aided the Renjou brothers. By the time more troopers arrived, they saw Daigo and helped him up.

"Which way did they go?"

"That way! They have Eve with them! Don't harm her as we still need her!"

"Yes sir!"

Daigo tricked the troopers into going the wrong way, though he is unaware that someone else knew where the Renjou brothers are heading to, and is heading their way right now. A silhouette shows that the pursuer is rather large.

* * *

As the hallway of the tunnel, Kyo leads the way while Kyuu is behind him, knowing that the Neo-ZECT Troopers couldn't open fire having heard that they can't risk harming Eve, and they took advantage of it. But as they passed by a corner, a huge hand grabbed the still-sedated Eve and another hand punched the Class Q leader, busting his nose while knocking him own. It was Golem # 9.

"He-he-he…uh-uh-uh…can't let you take her…she belonged to Neo-ZECT…and she's not for sale or taken away fro free…to bad you'll die here and offer your lives to me…"

"Not you again…!"

"Give her back…!"

"See you later, suckers!"

Golem # 9 then boarded his motorcycle and speeds off towards the inside of the base, but before the brothers could give chase, Hercus and Sasword shows up along with the Neo-ZECT Troopers, and this was trouble for the twin brothers until Kyo raised his hand just as the Stag Zecter landed on his hand.

"Nii-san…I'm going to keep them busy…go after that Golem and get the girl back. Can I count on you?"

"Okay…go ahead…I'll get going!"

"Got it…henshin!"

Sliding the Zecter onto the center area of the Zecter Belt, the Zecter's high-pitched computer voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Stag Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon energy enveloped the younger Renjou and became Mask Rider Gatack, and from there he fired his shoulder cannons to keep the Neo-ZECT Troopers, Hercus and Sasword preoccupied as Kyuu changed into his Parasite form to fly and go after Golem # 9. But before Hercus could make a move, Gatack beats him to it by firing another round of his shoulder cannon ammo, while the Neo-ZECT Troopers are gunned down.

"That's far as you can go…Oda."

"Don't think you won this battle, DDS boy…you're twin brother will fall in our hands…"

"Wanna bet?"

"Mada-mada dane…you have no idea how strong Golem # 9 is, Kyo Renjou…"

"Coming from the Pipsqueak-Prince of Tennis…"

"I'll kill you for that insult…"

"You're welcome to try…"

"You're death wish…Cast Off…!"

Sasword then toggles the tail of the Scorpio Zecter attached to the Yaiba Blade and soon his bulky armor is starting to fall apart.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CAST OFF…_"

Metallic debris flew around but Gatack managed to evade them as Sasword assumed Rider form.

Scorpio Zecter: "_CHANGE SCORPION…_"

Seeing this, Gatack had to do something and an idea popped into his head as he fired his shoulder cannon at the ceiling of the tunnel, causing a cave-n which blocked the way. As Hercus executed the Rider Beat to activate his Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode" to slash his way through the debris, but as they made their way through, metallic debris flew towards them and struck their helmets, knocking both Hercus and Sasword down as Gatack assumed Rider form and used "Clock Up" to get away.

"You won't escape this place so easily…"

"Look like they're going to die…"

* * *

Several minutes later, "Parasite Kyuu" arrived and managed to catch up with Golem # 9 and tried to stop him but Golem # 9 began to use Eve as a hostage and Kyuu couldn't make a move until Gatack arrives to help, but then Golem versions of Artificial Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures showed up and blocked the twin brothers' paths as Golem # 9 makes his escape. By then Kyuu reverted back to normal and summoned the Beetle Zecter and slides it onto his Zecter belt.

"Henshin!"

Sliding the Zecter onto the center area of the Zecter Belt, the Zecter's low-pitched computer voice spoke to confirm the activation.

Stag Zecter: "_HENSHIN…_"

Tachyon energy enveloped the younger Renjou and became Mask Rider Kabuto, and then toggled the Zecter's horn and his bulky armor started to "fall apart".

"Cast off!"

Metallic debris flew around hit the Golem-type ANMCs and a few exploded but five more remained as Kabuto has Rider form.

Beetle Zecter: "_CHANGE BEETLE…_"

"We'd better take care of these small fries and get that Golem!"

"Got it, nii-san!"

Kabuto and Gatack struggled to contain the five Golem-type ANMCs as Golem # 9 took the opportunity to make another getaway as the melee took place as the two armored DDS students make their way through the gauntlet of fire power and brute strength, and seeing Golem # 9 getting farther away, the Renjou brothers made a last-ditch effort to get out of this situation and kicked the Golem-type ANMCs back and then toggled their Zecters by pressing the buttons on it.

Beetle Zecter: "1…2…3…"

Stag Zecter: "1…2…3…"

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Gatack: "Rider Kick!"

The two then toggled the horns of their Zecters and their Zecters' voice responded to the users' voice commands and are now activated.

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Stag Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Kabuto performed a standing roundhouse kick and hit the first ANMC, sending him towards the other two and the trio exploded as the first ANMC that got hit exploded which it caught the other two. Gatack ran towards the remaining two and does a dashing tornado kick, and the 4th ANMC exploded, just as it collided with the 5th ANMC, and was caught in the explosion, and now the Golem-type ANMC are no more. Not wasting time, the two activated their "Clock Up" mechanisms and went after Golem # 9.

* * *

After three minutes the armored Renjou brothers arrived, surprising Golem # 9 as Kabuto and Gatack blocked his path, and there he was given an stern warning about giving up Eve or face a series of consequences, but then trouble arises as the Hopper Riders showed up, triggering a stare off between the two pairs as Golem # 9 smirked at the sight and makes his escape.

"Hey…**_aniki_**…we got ourselves a pair of brothers to face…who do you think would be the better brotherhood…?"

"Then let us find out…shall we then…**_aibo_**…?"

Aware of what Daisuke and Ken are capable of while in possession of the Hopper Zecters, Kabuto and Gatack braced themselves as the two possessed Class C members ran towards the two and a fistfight took place, and though Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper's fight with Class P was quite easy for them, they were slightly surprised that their new targets are putting up a good defense but they didn't let up, and while Kabuto tries to reach out Kick Hopper by voice, Punch Hopper is treating Gatack like a punching bag , slowly overwhelming him despite Kyo's experience in street fighting.

"Rider Punch…"

Toggling the Hopper Zecter, PunchHopper activated the Rider Punch and kicked Gatack square on the chest, sending him colliding against a wall, and fell to the ground, the Stag Zecter fell off, and Kyo reverted back to normal, spitting out a mouthful of blood as his chest area seeming had a fracture. Kabuto went to Kyo's side and looked around for a way to get away, and there he saw the ceiling and got an idea.

"Clock Up!"

Activating the Clock Up mechanism, Kabuto went towards the ceiling by walking on the sides of the wall, activating his Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode" and "Gun Mode", causing a cave in and then scooped Kyo and left. As the Clock Up mechanism ended after 10 seconds, the Hopper Riders were rather surprised at how Kabuto pulled it off and opted not to go after them, knowing that they'll have another chance and a shot against the two brothers. By then, Hercus arrived and told the two to head back to the meeting hall as they have discussions to make. The three Neo-ZECT fighters then left and passed by Golem # 9, instructing scientists to load her back to the stasis tank.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_ Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_ Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_ Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_ Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_ Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_ Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_ Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_ Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_ Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_ That's my pride tada hitori_  
_ Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_ Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_ Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_ Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_ Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_ Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_ Kiseki ga okotteru_

_ Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_ Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_ Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_ Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_ Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_ Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_ That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_ Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Kyuu and Kyo are so close in getting their "sibling" out if not for Golem # 9 and the Hopper Riders…at least they got some very crucial info that would help them fight off Neo-ZECT…all they have to do now is coordinate with ZECT…that is…if the council agrees to Yamaki's proposal in letting Kyuu join ZECT…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Tension mounts as Class G leader and Super GAL Ran Kotobuki decided to do her own way of investigating her uncle, Riju Kotobuki in hopes of learning if he is involved with ZECT or Neo-ZECT, which would soon turn physical as the uncle-niece confrontation turns physical.

Kyuu is about to get…"Hyper".

Yup, "Hyper".

It's no pun, really, as Kabuto gets a major makeover as he faces another powerful ANMC which neither his Zecter, Parasite form nor Orphenoch powers may not be enough to handle this ANMC…


	44. Hyper Kabuto

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Surprises will be seen in this chapter as Kyuu gets to use the device he found at Area-X , and this will help him out in future chapters as the enemy becomes increasingly stronger thus he needed to be stronger as well.

* * *

As the armored Renjou brothers arrived after a fight and finding their target, surprising Golem # 9 as Kabuto and Gatack blocked his path, and there he was given an stern warning about giving up Eve or face a series of consequences, but then trouble arises as the Hopper Riders showed up, triggering a stare off between the two pairs as Golem # 9 smirked at the sight and makes his escape.

"Hey…**_aniki_**…we got ourselves a pair of brothers to face…who do you think would be the better brotherhood…?"

"Then let us find out…shall we then…**_aibo_**…?"

Aware of what Daisuke and Ken are capable of while in possession of the Hopper Zecters, Kabuto and Gatack braced themselves as the two possessed Class C members ran towards the two and a fistfight took place, and though Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper's fight with Class P was quite easy for the, they were slightly surprised that their new targets are putting up a good defense but they didn't let up, and while Kabuto tries to reach out Kick Hopper by voice, Punch Hopper is treating Gatack like a punching bag , slowly overwhelming him despite Kyo's experience in street fighting.

"Rider Punch…"

Toggling the Hopper Zecter, PunchHopper activated the Rider Punch and kicked Gatack square on the chest, sending him colliding against a wall, and fell to the ground, the Stag Zecter fell off, and Kyo reverted back to normal, spitting out a mouthful of blood as his chest area seeming had a fracture. Kabuto went to Kyo's side and looked around for a way to get away, and there he saw the ceiling and got an idea.

"Clock Up!"

Activating the Clock Up mechanism, Kabuto went towards the ceiling by walkin on the sides of the wall, activating his Kunai Gun in "Ax Mode" and "Gun Mode", causing a cave in and then scooped Kyo and left. As the Clock Up mechanism ended after 10 seconds, the Hopper Riders were rather surprised at how Kabuto pulled it off and opted not to go after them, knowing that they'll have another chance and a shot against the two brothers. By then, Hercus arrived and told the two to head back to the meeting hall as they have discussions to make. The three Neo-ZECT fighters then left and passes by Golem # 9, instructing scientists to load her back to the stasis tank.

* * *

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_)

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Ch. 44: Haipā Kabuto_******

A few hours later at DDS, inside the conference room, Dan was surprised to hear from Kyuu on his and Kyo's discovery of The Shelter, and that the cause of the spawning of the ANMCs, which are results of Neo-ZECT stealing Kyuu's Mitochondria-laced DNA, and the DNA of his dad, which explained why he sensed a faint aura he felt at the Shibuya Crash Site, as well as discovering the link of Shizuoka Island and Shibuya via the tunnel of the secret base. Yamaki adjusted his glasses and prepares to head back at ZECT HQ to inform his superiors and hoped they would listen to him this time.

"This is serious…we had no idea that Neo-ZECT has been doing this while the Cult of Illuminites were still active…I'll tell this to HQ and hope the Council would listen to me this time…where's your brother?"

"At the hospital…he got a pretty good beating…"

"Were you able to find Daisuke and Ken?"

"Yes…and just like what Kitazawa said…they've been brainwashed…and their Zecters are as strong as mine…"

"We'll bide our time…Superintendent Touyama…have your other law enforcement agencies put on alert level…we mustn't let our guards down…anytime Neo-ZECT might unleash these ANMCs on the city proper…"

"Yes…"

After Yamaki left, Kyuu decided to ask Dan about something which seem to surprise both adults upon hearing the Class Q leader's question.

"Um…Dan-sensei…do you happen to know about a certain Riku Kotobuki…?"

"Wait…I heard of him…he's a high-ranking police official at Shibuya, what about him…?"

"Well…you see…"

Dan and Touyama were surprised about hearing from Kyuu about seeing his name on the list he found at the hidden room inside Shibuya Crash site, and when he confronted him at Shibuya, Riku claimed to have known about the Renjou parents and how Kyuu lost his cool when made comments on them. Both seniors are now pondering on whether Riku is in league with their current enemy or not.

* * *

At Shibuya, inside the Kotobuki house, Riku pays a visit to his younger brother, Taizo, and while the two brothers are in good moods, Taizo was still unsure on how to talk to him after recalling recalling how Riku said to Kyuu that caused the Class Q leader to lose his cool and caused a shouting, but then Taizo decided to give him refreshments after that they talked about the usual security measures and all, but as Riku was ready to leave, Ran confronted him and there was tension as she showed a tint of hostility towards her uncle.

"Ran…what are you doing? Do not show disrespect to your uncle!"

"Let me handle this, dad. Okay, Uncle Riku…we need to talk."

"What is there to talk about?"

"That scene at the Shibuya Police Department…my schoolmate from DDS, Kyuu Renjou…"

"Ah, the boy with Parasite powers…quite an intriguing character…"

"And a very uneasy one…especially how you told him you know about his parents…and you dodge his questions about seeing your name on a list he found at a secret room underneath the Shibuya Crash Site…which both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are there…going after Kyuu…"

"That has nothing to do with me."

"I think other wise…after what you said to him…"

"Which is…?"

While Riku was cool and calm, Ran was getting irritated that she resorted to using evidence and took out a tape recorder and played the verbal confrontation between her uncle and Kyuu, which Taizo was surprised having to recall that moment again while Ran's mother watches on in curiosity.

**X-X-X**

"Leaving already when I haven't introduced myself yet?"

"I do know about you, Kyuu Renjou…but strutting around with your fame wouldn't be a good way to promote it…"

"I'm here for a reason…you."

"Send me a calling card then…"

"I already have. Your name's on the list that I found…"

"That's right…I saw your name on the list that I found inside a secret room at the Shibuya Crash Site. Aside from seeing your name, I happened to saw a blueprint about a space station…it seems that both ZECT and Neo-ZECT are after me for this…"

"Not bad for a detective student…too bad I didn't get the chance to woo Mizue Renjou. She's good looker even after becoming a single mother…if given the chance I'd take her to bed and that would make me your stepfather…"

"What…?"

"Even though Satoru Renjou died…Mizue didn't perform an operation that would make her stop having children…and what if I put a sperm inside her…you'd have a step-sibling…especially of it is laced with Mitochondria…"

"TAKE THAT BACK, YOU BLASTED PERVERT! DON'T DRAG MY MOTHER IN TO THIS!"

**X-X-X**

Riku still remained clam while closing his eyes, reminiscing how he made the Class Q leader lose his cool, but then things took a tense turn as Ran grabbed her uncle by his collar, shook him quite hard.

"You think I'm going to waste time fooling around? Please tell me what's going on! Are involved with ZECT or Neo-ZECT? Are you involved with some illegal activities?"

"Wasting time…I think you already have…now let go of me…you are showing disrespect to me…Taizo…better instill strict discipline on your daughter…her becoming a Super GAL is corrupting the Kotobuki family line…huh?"

Riku was a bit surprised as he noticed that Ran is already wearing the "A" Buckle and she made another threat which didn't intimidate him.

"I'm giving you an ultimatum…"

"Why…? What do I look like? The Ultimate Warrior?"

Gritting her teeth, Ran released her hold on Riku and activated the "A" Buckle, and a projection wall materialized, knocking down Riku while the projection wall enveloped Ran, initiating her transformation to **Glaive**, and there Taizo, his eldest son, Yamato, and Miyu Yamazaki, also a Super GAL like Ran and of Class G, grappled onto Glaive urging her to calm down which Riku smirked.

"Just like Kyuu Renjou, you lose your cool when you couldn't get what you wanted…you cannot be a good detective if you let your emotions overtake you…once you learned when to control yourself you eventually find out…"

Riku got up and arranged himself, leaving the Kotobuki house as the Kotobuki family and Miyu continued to calm a seething Ran, still inside her Glaive armor.

* * *

At the school gate of DDS, Kyuu is about to leave when Ryu came to him and gave him the box that the Class Q leader found at the Shibuya Crash site and told him that Yamaki has not seen it since they are unsure on whether to trust him, which Kyuu was hesitant to take it after seeing the contents.

"This is…?"

"Kazuma still couldn't figure it out yet, but we're guessing that this might operate the same as the Beetle Zecter. You might encounter some trouble so better take it with you in case you get in to trouble…"

"Okay…I'll take it."

As Kyuu left, he was pondering on heading for the hospital until he got a text message from Kyo saying that he's now recovered thanks to the Stag Beetle Zecter and is heading home. Smiling, the Class Q leader now heads out for home when Rena Mamiya shows up, blocking his way, and there he sensed Parasite aura from her.

"What the…?"

"So…you are the one who defeated Mitochondria Eve…and the Ultimate Being…I wonder why both lost to a brat like you…"

"You…you have the same power as Eve…"

"So you found out about the new Eve…this should be interesting…if you can defeat my subordinates maybe I can tell you what I know…"

"So you work for Neo-ZECT…"

"Don't misunderstood me…I'm just their guest…but I might consider joining them…my loyal subjects…get him…"

Rena's subordinates then went for Kyuu, and revealed their Parasite forms, both resembling that of the Ultimate Beings, only in mermen-like forms, and went on to attack Kyuu, who accidentally assumed his Parasite form and fought them off, but he was unable to fly as he was being pinned down to the ground and was being bombarded with energy blasts, weakening him until he summoned the Beetle Zecter which knocked them back and Kyuu reverted back to normal form and grabbed the Zecter and slides it on the Zecter Belt.

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Now in Masked Form, Kabuto tries to get back at his attackers but even his Masked form wasn't enough as they proved to be too strong and he needed an opening, and resorted to use the Kunai Gun in Gun form and fired back, but they were to agile and there Kabuto Casts Off to assume Rider Form, and tries to use Clock Up, but surprisingly, they too are capable of moving at fast speed, and he was pinned down again.

"Nice try…but even with that device we can move at fast speed…so better give up…"

But Kabuto ignores her as he continued to fend off her subordinates, and there Rena took the opportunity to deliver a cheap shot by sneaking behind and punching Kabuto on his back, then his chest, sending him crashing against a car.

"_Darn…what would it take to beat them…huh?_"

Recalling what Ryu gave him, he decided to give the new device a chance and he mentally summoned it, and the device emerged from Kyuu's bag and flew towards Kabuto, surprising Rena.

"What…? The Hyper Zecter! But only ZECT has it!"

The device, which the Hyper Zecter, resembles the Beetle Zecter, but is round-shaped flew towards Kabuto and after glancing at it, he looked at the Zecter Belt and found another docking area and places the Hyper Zecter there, and within moments he is initiated in a series of transformations, assuming Hyper Form, which he has gained an additional mass layer of armor and his helmet further resembles a real beetle as his horn gained an additional size.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter.

The Super GAL leader tried, and failed, to get answers from his uncle about what he said to Kyuu and about his involvement with ZECT or Neo-ZECT, but this doesn't end there.

The device which turn out to be the Hyper ZEcter, now gives Kyuu the added power needed, but is it enough to fend off Rena Mamiya and her subordinates, who appear to resemble the Ultimate Being's pupa stage?

**_

* * *

_**

Preview:

Hyper Kabuto in action…see what Kyu can do in that form…


	45. Maximum Power

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Kyuu gets a reprieve as he assumed Hyper form and becomes Hyper Kabuto. Now see him in action as he demonstrates what power the Hyper Zecter can give him…and it'll be action-packed to the max before we resume the usual plot…

* * *

Rena's subordinates then went for Kyuu, and revealed their Parasite forms, both resembling that of the Ultimate Beings, only in mermen-like forms, and went on to attack Kyuu, who accidentally assumed his Parasite form and fought them off, but he was unable to fly as he was being pinned down to the ground and was being bombarded with energy blasts, weakening him until he summoned the Beetle Zecter which knocked them back and Kyuu reverted back to normal form and grabbed the Zecter and slides it on the Zecter Belt.

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Now in Masked Form, Kabuto tries to get back at his attackers but even his Masked form wasn't enough as they proved to be too strong and he needed an opening, and resorted to use the Kunai Gun in Gun Mode and fired back, but they were to agile and there Kabuto Casts Off to assume Rider Form, and tries to use Clock Up, but surprisingly, they too are capable of moving at fast speed, and he was pinned down again. Rena then took a cheap shot by punching Kabuto on his chest, sending him crashing against a car.

"_Darn…what would it take to beat them…huh?_"

Recalling what Ryu gave him, he decided to give the new device a chance and he mentally summoned it, and the device emerged from Kyuu's bag and flew towards Kabuto, surprising Rena.

"What…? The Hyper Zecter! But only ZECT has it!"

The device, which the Hyper Zecter, resembles the Beetle Zecter, but is round-shaped flew towards Kabuto and after glancing at it, he looked at the Zecter Belt and found another docking area, which is located at the right hip of his Zecter Belt and places the Hyper Zecter there, then presses the Hyper Zecter's Horn switch, and within moments he is initiated in a series of transformations, assuming Hyper Form.

Hyper Zecter: "CHANGE HYPER BEETLE...!"

* * *

As Kabuto assumes the Hyper form, it dramatically altered his armored appearance, as this armored appearance is a stronger version of his usual Rider Form. While it vaguely resebles the Rider Form, Hyper Kabuto's appearance has additional armored plates and his helmet horn became slightly larger, which resembled a giant beetle. Rena was quite taken aback, seeing that Kyuu now has additional power but is confident enough to face him, curious at what the power of the Hyper Zecter can do.

* * *

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**_)

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch.**** 45: Saidai Shōhi Denryoku**_

"My subordinates...go and get him. See what he can do and show him that this isn't child's play...and see if you can get BOTH Zecters from him. You have the option to kill him if you get the chance. AND make sure not to give him room."

With that, Rena's subordinates uses their own "Clock Up" abilities and began getting cheap shots at Hyper Kabuto, but the Class Q leader managed to defend himself and then tapped the red orb-like pad of the Hyper Zecter and then nchanted the voice command prompt.

"Hyper Clock Up!"

Hyper Zecter: "_HYPER CLOCK UP...!_"

With that, Hyper Kabuto's back opened, revealing Tachyon-like energy and a projection of a beetle's wing emerged, while spikes appeared on his armored ankles. Then he released an energy burst that sent her subordinates reeling back but they got up and began to use their speed to get back on the game.

Rena Mamiya glanced in curiosity as Kyuu activated the Hyper Clock Up of the Hyper Zecter, and from there Hyper Kabuto, in Hyper Cast Off, began to counter-attack her subordinates and she wondered if the DDS student has what it takes to possess such a device so she ordered her subordinates, who then recovered, to take on their target, but Hyper Kabuto was starting to gain ground as his upgraded form managed to weaken and kill the two ANMCs.

"_This is not good...he now can move at faster speed while in his upgraded form...I cannot afford to let myself get beaten by a boy who has the power of Mitochondria Eve...I'll have to kill him if could. Then after I succeeded, I'll take both Zecters from him..._"

As the remaining subordinates of Rena reeled back, his Hyper Cast Off wore off after fighting for about 10 seconds, and reverted to his Hyper form, but it appeared that Hyper Kabuto wasn't breaking a sweat, and this ticked off Rena's subordinates and attempted to take him down the moment he stopped after the Hyper Clock Up was deactivated, pummeling him with brutal force, but then he raised his arms and pulled himself up, sending them reeling back. He then grabbed one of his targets and did a deep punch, sending her reeling back, then grabbed another and did the same, and again on the 3rd target and another on the 4th target, lining them up.

"Okay...let's try it again..."

Pressing the lever of the Hyper Zecter and chanting the voice command, Hyper Kabuto assumes Hyper Cast Off form and again he tried an experiment as he presses the lever again, this time another voice command spoke, much to Kyuu and Rena's surprises.

Hyper Zecter: "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER..."

"Hmm...not bad...okay, then..."

Then he presses the three buttons of the Beetle Zecter, expecting something good would come out of it since both Zecters are now connected on his Zecter Belt and thus he can come up with a stronger finishing blow. Rena is getting a little rattled seeing what her target is about to do, wondering if he could pull something off that easily.

"_Seriously...that brat can't pull off something like..._"

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3..."

"Rider Kick!"

After toggling the horn of the Beetle Zecter, the next voice prompt came from the Hyper Zecter as the Beetle Zecter's Tachyon energy travelled towards the Hyper Zecter and then it coursed around his Hyper Form's armored body, energizing him and his "wings" flashed brightly, and then flew into the air, marking the first time that Kabuto can fly.

Hyper Zecter: "RIDER KICK...!"

Hyper Kabuto flew into the air then descends down diagonally and performed a left-legged flying kick, hitting all of Rena's subordinates and an explosion occur, and after a minute of smoke and flames, the scene emerged after the smoke cleared, as Kabuto stood still, his Hyper Clock Up deactivated and returned to his Hyper Form, pointing his finger at Rena.

"If a detective gives up...the case will never be solved...and now I'm intending to solve this case...are you connected to Neo-ZECT? Who sent you and how and why do you know about the two Zecters?"

"Grr...why do you ask when you're about to die?"

Rena was seething in anger and frustration at the unexpected defeat of her subordinates and she activated her Parasite form, which appeared to be a weaker-looking version of Mitochondria Eve yet her power tells a different story and both fought each other and the fight is even until she started to gain the upper hand as she revealed that she too is capable of possessing a power similar to the "Clock Up".

"Oooff!"

Parasite Rena kept up on the momentum as she flew and ran around using her "Clock Up" abilities and landed several sneak attack blows that send Hyper Kabuto reeling, and as he tried to anticipate her next attack, she was all over him, managing to keep him in one place while delivering several blows and she never let up until he fell to the ground. As he gets up, she does a front kick that sent him crashing against a car, and evaded it as she tries another frontal kick.

There Kyuu accidentally activated the "Hyper Clock Up" and though he realized it he settled for this one in order to match the speed used by "Parasite Rena", assuming Hyper Clock Up form and the two are again at an even pace until both stopped as they try to find another opening.

"Darn you...you're really good…but I won't allow you to do another flying kick...!"

As Parasite Rena grappled onto Kabuto, the two went airborne since he is in Hyper Cast off form, but as he tries to punch her out, she kept on holding him and even landed a few blows, and after 10 seconds the Hyper clock Up mechanism was over and both plunged down, right in the heart of Tokyo park, as several pedestrians noticed the commotion and saw the fight, and yet they were intrigued rather than scared.

"Isn't that...Mitochondria Eve...?"

"She looked weaker...check out her size..."

"Mommy...look...a real live beetle..."

"A human-sized mecha beetle...?"

"Cool..."

"Hey, man...check that out..."

"Whoa! A Kamen Rider! Shinier and beetle-looking!"

By then a squadron of Chaser-Type ANMCs came and this is where the show ended as they plowed through some of the pedestrians, killing them along the way, causing the rest to ran off in terror and both Hyper Kabuto and Parasite Rena are left, amid the corpses of the ones killed, and they slowly overwhelmed Hyper Kabuto though he managed to fight back as he began pressing the buttons of his Beetle Zecter.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3..."

"Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK..."

Despite being in Hyper form, Kabuto is still able to access his regular finishing move and activated the Rider Kick (standing roundhouse kick) and performed the move, which sends the Chaser-type ANMCs thrown back, and some exploded, reducing their numbers while "Parasite Rena" tries to intervene but was held back as the remaining Chaser-Type ANMCs tried to ram through Hyper Kabuto, so he tried to get an opening by jumping back and presses the lever of the Hyper Zecter, assuming Hyper Clock Up form once more and then he presses the lever of the Hyper Zecter again, and another voice command spoke, much to Rena's surprise.

Hyper Zecter: "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER..."

Seizing the chance, Hyper Kabuto began pressing the buttons of the Beetle Zecter again.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3..."

"Rider Kick!"

After toggling the horn of the Beetle Zecter, the next voice prompt came from the Hyper Zecter as the Beetle Zecter's Tachyon energy travelled towards the Hyper Zecter and then it coursed around his Hyper Form's armored body, energizing him and his "wings" flashed brightly, and then flew into the air, ready to execute his finishing move for the 3rd time.

Hyper Zecter: "RIDER KICK...!"

With this, Hyper Kabuto activated the "Hyper Rider Kick", which is a charging flying kick, which sends the ANMCs back and exploded, and in the midst of the explosion, the blast also caught Parasite Rena and injured her, which she reverted back to her human form, and in her injured state, she was forced to retreat.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Kyuu now got an additional power in the form of the Hyper Form, and this surely saved him from getting beaten up and killed. Now with the power of the Hyper Zecter in his hands, the Class Q leader will surely save DDS and Japan, but also expect ZECT and Neo-ZECT to go ballistic at seeing him as a potential and dangerous threat.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu gets another power-up, but I can't say what it is...so check out next chapter to see what he's about to get...


	46. The Perfect Zecter

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Last chapter Kyuu got additioanl power as well as showcasing his ultimate for besides his Parasite form, so in this chapter another weapon is introduced, but this one will be used by ZECT to match Kyuu's as well as attempting to retrieve the Hyper Zecter from the Class Q leader.

* * *

By then a squadron of Chaser-Type ANMCs came and this is where the show ended as they plowed through someof the pedestrians, killing them along the way, causing the rest to ran off in terror and both Hyper Kabuto and Parasite Rena are left, amid the corpses of the ones killed, and they slowly overwhelmed Hyper Kabuto though he managed to fight back as he began pressing the buttons of his Beetle Zecter.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3..."

"Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK..."

Despite being in Hyper form, Kabuto is still able to access his regular finishing move and activated the Rider Kick (standing roundhouse kick) and performed the move,which sends the Chaser-type ANMCs thrown back, and some exploded, reducing their numbers while "Parasite Rena" tries to intervene but was held back as the remaining Chaser-Type ANMCs tried to ram through Hyper Kabuto, so he tried to get an opening by jumping back and presses the lever of the Hyper Zecter, assuming Hyper Clock Up form once more and then he presses the lever of the Hyper Zecter again, and another voice command spoke, much to Rena's surprise.

Hyper Zecter: "MAXIMUM RIDER POWER..."

Siezing the chance, Hyper Kabuto began pressing the buttons of the Beetle Zecter again.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3..."

"Rider Kick!"

After toggling the horn of the Beetle Zecter, the next voice prompt came from the Hyper Zecter as the Beetle Zecter's Tachyon energy travelled towards the Hyper Zecter and then it coursed around his Hyper Form's armored body, energizing him and his "wings" flashed brightly, and then flew into the air, ready to execute his finishing move for the 3rd time.

Hyper Zecter: "RIDER KICK...!"

With this, Hyper Kabuto activated the "Hyper Rider Kick", which is a charging flying kick, which sends the ANMCs back and exploded, and in the midst of the the explosion, the blast also caught Parasite Rena and injured her, which she reverted back to her human form,and in her injured state, she was forced to retreat.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

**Ch.**** 46: The Perfect Zecter**

As Rena limped her way from the scene of the battle, a HUMVEE came and opened its sliding door, and a hand was shown which she graciously accepted and hopped in, which the vehicle sped away, and by then Kyuu came and saw it escaped, but opted not to go after it, as he sees it pointless to go after it as he is now exhausted after a long battle. He glanced at his hands where both the Beetle and Hyper Zecters are in his hands and now he has the confidence to combat Neo-ZECT, but then he recalled what Rena said earlier and realized that ZECT might have known that he accessed Kabuto's Hyper form, so he is now careful and alert, guessing that they'll harrass him again.

* * *

ZECT HQ.

The next day, an emergency meeting took place as the Council summoned Mishima and told him that they are facing a crisis which affects ZECT itself and while Mishima assured to him that ZECT is still the "super power", they told him otherwise in a concerned and apprehensive tone.

Through unknown means, ZECT have somewhat procured footage of Kyuu's action as Hyper Kabuto and both Mishima and the "Council" became increasingly apprehensive that they agreed to get someone to go and get both the Beetle and Hyper Zecters back at any costs, which Mishima agreed to, seeing that the two Zecters in Kyuu's hands are a mere black eye and an insult to ZECT as a whole.

"We must get those Zecters back at any means! Mishima...you're the onl;y one we can count on...go get them back! Even if it means severing our alliance with DDS, just go get those Zecters back! Failure is not an option...we cannot let a teenager like Y-Chromosomal Adam defeat an organization that originated from ours!"

"I promise you I will get them back..."

"Aren't you people getting a little paranoid? Getting jittered by a mere detective boy who successfully used the Hyper Zecter and defeated high-level ANMCs and saved lots of lives? I believe you are getting envious and jealous that he defeated the Ultimate Being six months ago."

Everyone turned around and saw who spoke to them. It was Yamaki, who just arrived, saw the footage as well but argued with the Council about their views towards Kyuu. A heated argument took place but Yamaki was unable to dissuade them from going after the DDS student. They are determined to get the Zecters back from Kyuu regardless of what he has done to save Japan and defeating the Cult of Iluminites.

"We care not what he has done...he is not a member of ZECT, and therefore he has no reason to use our inventions...OUR inventions! So stop defending him and do your part in regaining them! Or are you intending to rebel against us? We are noticing that you're favoring that boy over our best agents..."

"I co-founded ZECT, so I have no intention of rebelling, but you are getting out of hand...getting flustered over a boy...so what if he has both Zecters? He used them to combat both Neo-ZECT and the Artificial NMCs, and if he intends to use it in wrong ways, he would've done it earlier! You should be grateful he used the Beetle and Hyper Zecters to help us, not use against us!"

"How dare you..."

"Well, how dare you..."

As Mishima and Yamaki are glaring at each other, an unexpected interruption took place. Kurosaki and Yamato arrived and quelled off the tension as Yamato urged Mishima to calm down while Kurosaki ordered Yamaki to leave the Council's room and claimed that they will try to convince the council on letting Kyuu join ZECT, which he reluctantly agreed.

"Let us handle this situation...we will try to convince them to soften their stance on Kyuu Renjou..."

"Very well...please do your best..."

As Yamaki left the room, his mind played back at the events of yesterday, which he took it well and became concerned at what's going to happen in a few days from now.

**_- - - FLASHBACK- - -_**

Last night, Yamaki paid a visit at the Renjou house after hearing about a "beetle warrior flying and defeating mutants", and there Kyuu childishly brandished both the Beetle and Hyper Zecters, and Kyo was there to bear witness at what he saw, and told him that if not for Kabuto's Hyper form the Renjou brothers would've meet "certain death", and that the Hyper Zecter is better off in Kyuu's hands than with someone else, so Yamaki nodded his head, seeing the logic and hoped that ZECT won't get into a fit should they find out about this. As he was about to leave, he saw the twin brothers bickering and as he turned around, he saw Kyuu holding the Hyper Zecter and heard them arguing.

"You want me to what?"

"Activate your Zecter…then I plug in this one…who knows…you might get a Hyper Form…"

"Nii-san…use your eyes…it resembles the Beetle Zecter…and it's compatible with your belt…not mine! So knock it off and let go of me!"

"Oh, come on…you'll never know unless you try it…"

"You moron…my Zecter's based on the stag beetle…I might get hay-wired if you keep insisting…"

"Here we go…"

"I'll beat you up!"

Yamaki smiled seeing how calm and carefree the two teens are, and wished the same for ZECT, and slowly left the house as he heads home and report to ZECT HQ the next day.

**_- - - END FLASHBACK - - -_**

It was later revealed that prior to coming to ZECT Yamaki went to DDS and there he urged Kyuu to hold on to the Hyper Zecter no matter what, regardless of what ZECT would think of him, and told him he'll go to ZECT HQ to try and persuade them to stop harassing him and consider the idea of accepting the Class Q leader into ZECT.

* * *

The next day…

At ZECT HQ, a HUMVEE has left the base and is heading towards Tokyo after being debriefed by Mishima and while the ZECT Troopers are preparing themselves, Tezuka is still pondering on what to do next, as he was seen holding a sword-like weapon that was given to him by ZECT. His mind was full of uncertainty as he wondered what good this device would do and why he was given a direct order to use it on someone. That someone turn out to be Kyuu.

"_Why do I get a feeling that I'm being used to do something against my will…_"

"Sir?"

"It's nothing. Just be ready…"

"Yes, sir. We'll be arriving at the targeted point in about 45 minutes from now…"

"Okay…"

"Our target is Kyuu Renjou, am I correct?"

"Yes…our job is to regain the Beetle and Hyper Zecters…"

"Sir…we were also told to take down the boy…"

"…if he lays a finger on us…"

"Umm…Mishima gave us a strict order…we take him down the moment he lower his guard…"

"We stick with my orders…get the Zecters and we beat it. If he tried to attack us, then we apply lethal force…until then…we stick with it. Understand?"

"If we do what you told us…what will you tell Mishima?"

"I'll take care of that…when he sees the two Zecters we retrieved, he'll be happy enough not to scold me…"

"Very well, sir…"

The HUMVEE cruises away, halfway from Kyuu's house as they have orders coming from ZECT, which are to get the two Zecters back and to take out Kyuu if needed, should he tried to resist. And while on their way to the Renjou residence, Tezuka's mind flashed as he recalled what took place yesterday, and he realized that if Yamaki finds out about this he'll go on a collision course against ZECT itself.

A flashback scene is shown that after Yamaki left the Council's room, Tezuka was walking by and a few minutes later he was summoned to come ion, and there Mishima gave him the sword-like weapon, dubbed the "Perfect Zecter" and there he was told that it possesses several capabilities that can overpower any opponent, even Kabuto, and Tezuka was given a direct order: recapture the Beetle Zecter using the Perfect Zecter.

"This weapon can also harness the power of the other Zecters…once you get the two Zecters…you can use it to defeat the others who also posses the rest…the Dragonfly and Scorpion Zecters…now listen well…when the opportunity arises, use it to take out that kid…make it appeared you kill him by accident…I don't care how you can pull it off…just do it and regain the Beetle and Hyper Zecters…understand?"

"Yes, sir…"

With that, Tezuka left along with a squadron of ZECT Troopers. As the flashback ended, the Seigaku player is convalescing on how to resolve this without spilling blood and not to take a life unnecessarily.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

ZECT developed a new weapon…

Kunimitsu Tezuka is the appointed user and will be using it against Kyuu…

What would Yamaki do if he finds out that ZECT is determined to go after Kyuu?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Tezuka's trip to the Renjou house goes into a slight detour as the Renjou brothers and George Koizumi goes to Shizuoka Island to try to re-enter the Shelter. There TheBee will attempt to use this new weapon as Drake, Kabuto and Gatack are going up against Neo-ZECT, so expect a brawl to erupt.


	47. Koizumi's Redemption

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The scene will shift from Tokyo to Shizuoka Island as Koizumi and the Renjou brothers head out for the Shelter to get "Eve" out, but TheBee is pressured to face them using the Perfect Zecter, so a conflict will erupt, but then expect Neo-ZECT to pop out to interrupt the fight.

* * *

The HUMVEE cruises away, halfway from Kyuu's house as they have orders coming from ZECT, which are to get the two Zecters back and to take out Kyuu if needed, should he tried to resist. And while on their way to the Renjou residence, Tezuka's mind flashed as he recalled what took place yesterday, and he realized that if Yamaki finds out about this he'll go on a collision course against ZECT itself.

A flashback scene is shown that after Yamaki left the Council's room, Tezuka was walking by and a few minutes later he was summoned to come ion, and there Mishima gave him the sword-like weapon, dubbed the "Perfect Zecter" and there he was told that it possesses several capabilities that can overpower any opponent, even Kabuto, and Tezuka was given a direct order: recapture the Beetle Zecter using the Perfect Zecter.

"This weapon can also harness the power of the other Zecters…once you get the two Zecters…you can use it to defeat the others who also posses the rest…the Dragonfly and Scorpion Zecters…now listen well…when the opportunity arises, use it to take out that kid…make it appeared you kill him by accident…I don't care how you can pull it off…just do it and regain the Beetle and Hyper Zecters…understand?"

"Yes, sir…"

With that, Tezuka left along with a squadron of ZECT Troopers. As the flashback ended, the Seigaku player is convalescing on how to resolve this without spilling blood and not to take a life unnecessarily.

* * *

At Neo-ZECT HQ, Rena Mamiya is fully recovered from her injuries and is itching a rematch against Kyuu when Hidenari Oda came, and informed her that something came up and that her vengeance will have to wait…for a little while longer, urging her to regain her strength while a Neo-ZECT Trooper came and told him of the developments, which made him curious.

"A new weapon made by ZECT, huh? And they're going to use it against Kyuu Renjou? Interesting…"

"What's so interesting about it?"

"That, Ms. Mamiya…is where the interesting part comes in…and you get to use this interesting fact as an opportunity to rid ZECT…and get your chance against that detective brat…after I tell you what I just got…like to hear it…? I promise you'll like it…"

"This better be interesting…"

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 47: Koizumi no Shōkan**_

Several minutes away, the scene shifts to the Renjou Residence as Ryu and Kyo examine the Hyper Zecter on the table that Kyuu showed. Even Mrs. Renjou was baffled as to why her eldest son got another weapon and she mentally pondered what kind of situation he got himself into. First her son got accepted into DDS and almost lost his life several times; her son died the first time during the Orphenoch incident, which he was revived; then he was killed the second time during the Mitochondria Eve crisis which he was again resurrected and now he has the same powers as Eve; and now ZECT and Neo-ZECT are after him, which she mentally prayed that her son would get peace and closure once this situation is resolved.

"Seriously…We'd better do something about ZECT…they're getting on my nerves…they're now an even more pain in the asshole since you got the Beetle Zecter that Tsubasa gave you…and now with the Hyper Zecter in your hands, they're going after your balls…"

"Kyo…calm down…"

"Fuck it, Ryu! We got Neo-ZECT and a high-level, Eve-type enemy in our midst, and ZECT is worsening the situation by targeting nii-san! How can you tell me to calm down…what do you want me to do? ZECT's gone over their heads and I say we tell Principal Dan that DDS should split off from them!"

Kyuu wasn't quite sure of his younger twin brother's idea, since they still have Yamaki to trust, so he intervened and tried to instill some order and calm in the Class R leader. As much as he hate to admit, DDS still needed ZECT's help, even if they have to rely on Yamaki's connections.

"Easy, Kyo…I don't think everyone from ZECT is against us…we still have Yamaki to trust, so we should bid our time and concentrate on Neo-ZECT…"

"Your brother's right, Kyo…let's calm down and think this over…"

"I'm already thinking…and I say we should pay ZECT a visit and give them OUR fucking piece of mind…"

A knock on the door is heard and Mrs. Renjou answered it. As Kyuu followed, he was rather surprised to see who the visitor is, as Kyo stood his ground and summoned the Stag Beetle Zecter, which flew and went onto his hands, but the visitor, George Koizumi waved his hands and spoke in a neutral tone which seem to put the Renjou residents at ease, save for Kyo.

"Easy, everyone…I come in peace. I come to apologize for my past actions. I found Yukari and learned the truth…plus…I brought some information in regards to Neo-ZECT…"

"Really?"

"Then perhaps…"

"Hold it! How do we know you're not lying?"

"Calm, down, Kyo…"

"But nii-san…"

"Koizumi…what about this information?"

"Here…"

"A video tape?"

"Play it…and you'll find out…an anonymous sender sent me this with the note attached, saying that you must see this no matter what…"

It turn out that Koizumi went to Kyuu's house and there a surprised Kyuu was approached by Koizumi and showed him a video tape that was sent to him in secret by Daigo Tachikawa and after playing it, it was revealed that the Ryoma Echizen who caused trouble during his stint with the Cult of Illuminites and as a current member of Neo-ZECT is actually a clone and that the real Ryoma has been a sedated prisoner all this time, and there Koizumi revealed to the Class Q leader where the real Ryoma is.

"No way…so the Ryoma who is attacking all this time…but…how come he didn't turn into an ANMC like the ones who disguised themselves as Shizuko?"

"Kyuu…unless…"

"What Ryu is saying, nii-san…is that the Ryoma impostor might be the same as that woman who attacked us two days ago…"

"Wait…a woman you say? Dressed in red and can change into an Eve-type of attacker?"

"You know her?"

"Not quite…she attacked me and Kunimitsu Tezuka after he told me that Neo-ZECT has been manipulating me all this time…and surprisingly, she spared us after defeating us…"

"She could be from Neo-ZECT…"

"I believe so…before I sprang Yukari and Ryoma out in secret, I accidentally saw her at Neo-ZECT HQ…talking to Oda and a man in shades…"

"A man in shades? Can you describe him?"

"Dark-haired, mean-looking…"

"Mishima!"

"But what's he doing at Neo-ZECT?"

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

With all these revelations, Kyuu suggested that they needed help, so he contacted the other DDS students to have an emergency meeting. The Class Q leader invited Koizumi to join them in their meeting, which agreed to, to make up for the troubles he caused and to exact vengeance against Neo-ZECT for deceiving him all this time.

* * *

_Fifteen minutes later…_

At Dan Detective School, Koizumi told everyone what he knows about Neo-ZECT but admitted he knows nothing about the construction of a space station or about the new "Eve", but also admitted not knowing about Daigo Tachikawa. After a thorough discussion everyone agreed that the Renjou brothers and Koizumi will go to Shizuoka while the other s will stay while Kazuma and Kite will try to get more info on what they have.

"Yes…I'll take you to the Shelter…there I happen to know a few hotspots there…"

"Thanks, Koizumi…but the rest of you should stay here…in case Neo-ZECT tries to attack here and use this to distract me…"

"Very well…"

* * *

Somewhere in Odaiba, Taichi Yagami is strolling at the streets after school with Agumon tagging along, until both stopped as Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji stood in front of them, with Ryoma leading them. Taichi knew of the current situation and attempted to reach through his fellow tens but to no avail as the two remained brainwashed by Neo-ZECT.

"Mada-mada dane…shout all you want…it won't work. Our target is DDS, but seeing that you are a Digimon trainer, I guess my boys here wouldn't mind a little training simulation…boys, he's all yours to play with…"

"Aniki…who gets the Digimon?"

"You can have him, aibo…the high-top hair guy is mine…"

As Ryoma left, Taichi uses his Digivice to have Agumon evolve knowing what Hikari told him about the two…having Zecters of their own so he urged Agumon to use brute force to pin down Ken and Daisuke, even if it means hurting them just to weaken them.

**_- - - START DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

Agumon changes…to Greymon…

Greymon Mega-digivolve…to War-Greymon!

**_- - - END DIGIMON EVOLVE SEQUENCE - - -_**

As War-Greymon stood in front of his partner, Daisuke and Ken smirked wickedly as they both raised their hands and their Zecters "hopped" out of nowhere, hitting Taichi on his head, busting him open before they landed onto the two teens' hands.

"Taichi!"

"Henshin…"

"Henshin…"

Placing their Zecters inside the buckle of their Zecter Belts, Tachyon energies enveloped their bodies and are encased in armors that vaguely resembled a grasshopper and a locust, and both are in their rider forms since they do not possess Masked forms. Their transformations completed and are ready to attack their prey.

Hopper Zecter: "_CHANGE PUNCH HOPPER…_"

Hopper Zecter: "_CHANGE KICK HOPPER…_"

Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper slowly walked towards War-Greymon, and the Ultimate-level Digimon is now in a fix, as he ponders what to do, knowing that if he tries to pick up Taichi he'll be wide open to attacks from his opponents, but if he chooses to fight them off Taichi might go into shock as he is starting to lose blood.

* * *

At the Renjou house, Tezuka was talking to Mrs. Renjou, and was informed that her sons, Ryu and Koizumi have left for DDS. As the tennis player left, he got a radio call from ZECT HQ informing him to head for Shizuoka Island, and Tezuka knew what this means, which he realized that Kyuu will be faced with facing ZECT and Neo-ZECT, and now he must make a decision on what to do next.

Realizing that he couldn't disobey orders at this time, he led the until to head to the road and saw a taxi carrying Koizumi and the Renjou brothers so he and his until followed them in secret as they all head for Shizuoka Island. Neither Koizumi, Kyuu nor Kyo noticed that they're being followed by ZECT inside their HUMVEE, hence they are unaware of the impending dangers they are about to face.

* * *

Arriving at Shizuoka Island 40 minutes later, Kyu pointed out to Kyo and Koizumi about where he first found the entrance to "The Shelter" and as the trio are about to head there when Tezuka and several ZECT Troopers and Shadow Troopers arrived and demanded to Kyuu to surrender the Beetle and Hyper Zecters, which he promised that they'll leave if Kyuu do so. Tezuka raises the Perfect Zecter, getting ready to use it on Kyuu anytime but he first gave him an ultimatum.

"Hand over the Zecters…and you have my word…we'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry…I can't…not right now…but I'll give them to you after this crisis is solved…"

"You don't understand…"

"No…you don't understand…"

While Kyo and Koizumi summoned their Zecters, Kyuu held them back and went to Tezuka, telling him his deduction why the Seigaku team captain joined ZECT in the first place, and told him that the REAL Ryoma has been rescued, surprising Tezuka.

"What? Ryoma Echizen is saved? How did you know all of this?"

"Ask Koizumi here…he's the one who told us…and he has the proof to back it up…"

Koizumi then showed to Tezuka the tape that Daigo Tachikawa brought to them and after a quick look, Tezuka is convinced that his "charge " is saved, and now he has nothing more to worry about, and now he can face any criticism ZECT would impose on him should he decided to side with Kyuu and Koizumi.

At this point, Rena Mamiya arrived with upgraded versions of the Golem-Type ANMCs as well as a huge number of Stalker-type ANMCs, and again she challenges Kyuu claiming that not even Kabuto's Hyper Form can save him this time.

"You said what?"

"You heard me well, Y-Chromosomal Adam…this time I can defeat you…once the Perfect Zecter is in my hands…"

Tezuka stared wide-eyed, surprised that Rena knows about the Perfect Zecter even though no one within ZECT has spilled this fact to anyone, and now he suspects that there is a "mole" within ZECT HQ, and he started to feel that there is a spy among their ranks.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Koizumi is now DDS' official ally and are now going to face off Neo-ZECT…

With the fact that the REAL Ryoma rescued and safe, will Kunimitsu Tezuka defect from ZECT as well?

The FAKE Ryoma is still on the loose, so how will they deal with him, since they now know he's an ANMC? And what if he kills the REAL Ryoma and took his place? That would be disastrous…unless someone from DDS protects him…

The Hopper Riders struck again…and now War-Greymon is their target…but will they be able to defeat this ultimate-form Digimon?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The battle in Shizuoka Island commences as Koizumi and the Renjou brothers forms a truce with Tezuka's team as the face off Rena Mamiya and her ANMC, but this won't be an easy battle despite Kyuu's possession of the Hyper Zecter due to the huge number of the ANMCs.

Also, the Perfect Zecter will be showing its power and capabilities, but it will also show who gets to wield and use it. You'll be surprised who would get his hands on…and it'll be a blast to remember…

And lastly, the Hopper Riders' battle with War-Greymon…


	48. Zecter Combination part 1

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

A two-way battle ensues in this chapter as Tezuka's ZECT team and Kyuu's gang are locked in battle until Rena Mamiya came in to crash their fight, and plans to steal the Perfect Zecter. So expect a huge battle to take place, while we also shift on the Hopper Riders, having a fight of their own.

* * *

Arriving at Shizuoka Island 40 minutes later, Kyu pointed out to Kyo and Koizumi about where he first found the entrance to "The Shelter" and as the trio are about to head there when Tezuka and several ZECT Troopers and Shadow Troopers arrived and demanded to Kyuu to surrender the Beetle and Hyper Zecters, which he promised that they'll leave if Kyuu do so. Tezuka raises the Perfect Zecter, getting ready to use it on Kyuu anytime but he first gave him an ultimatum.

"Hand over the Zecters…and you have my word…we'll leave you alone."

"I'm sorry…I can't…not right now…but I'll give them to you after this crisis is solved…"

"You don't understand…"

"No…you don't understand…"

While Kyo and Koizumi summoned their Zecters, Kyuu held them back and went to Tezuka, telling him his deduction why the Seigaku team captain joined ZECT in the first place, and told him that the REAL Ryoma has been rescued, surprising Tezuka.

"What? Ryoma Echizen is saved? How did you know all of this?"

"Ask Koizumi here…he's the one who told us…and he has the proof to back it up…"

Koizumi then showed to Tezuka the tape that Daigo Tachikawa brought to them and after a quick look, Tezuka is convinced that his "charge " is saved, and now he has nothing more to worry about, and now he can face any criticism ZECT would impose on him should he decided to side with Kyuu and Koizumi.

At this point, Rena Mamiya arrived with upgraded versions of the Golem-Type ANMCs as well as a huge number of Stalker-type ANMCs, and again she challenges Kyuu claiming that not even Kabuto's Hyper Form can save him this time.

"You said what?"

"You hear me well, Y-Chromosomal Adam…this time I can defeat you…once the Perfect Zecter is a in my hands…"

Tezuka stared wide-eyed, surprised that Rena knows about the Perfect Zecter even though no one within ZECT has spilled this fact to anyone, and now he suspects that there is a "mole" within ZECT HQ, and he started to feel that there is a spy among their ranks.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 48: Zekutā no Kumiawase part 1**_

Seeing the situation at hand, Kyo and Koizumi initiated their transformations to Gatack and Drake and went ton to face the ANMC army while Tezuka instructed the ZECT and Shadow Troopers to join the battle, despite getting radio calls from Mishima to go after Kyuu, which Tezuka stated that he no longer obey "reckless orders" as he now know that his "reason" for joining ZECT is now found. He initiated his transformation to TheBee and went for Rena, who changed into her Parasite form just as Kyuu initiated his transformation into Kabuto.

Mishima: "What was that? You're orders are capturing the Zecters from that boy!"

TheBee: "And there are about 25 ANMC…including an Eve-type ANMC…and we're all being surrounded! The troopers under my command will deal with them! For now my team will deal with the bigger threat. And whether you like it or not…Kyuu Renjou is our ally here. Berate me later once I return to HQ. Tezuka out."

Mishima: "Don't you dare sign out of me, you ingrate…!"

TheBee turned off his codec as he went for Rena, who changed into her Eve-type form and deflected his initial punch which she punched him back, sending him staggering back but he appeared to be relatively unharmed, and he goes for another punch attack and again she shoved him back, this time he hits the ground., and he is more determined to fight her now that his initial reason for joining ZECT is fulfilled and now he can concentrate on dealing with Rena.

Meanwhile, Kabuto and Gatack (in their Masked Forms) joins Drake in using their projectile weapons in dealing with the Stalker-type ANMCs and managed to decrease their numbers to a handful while the Golem-type ANMCs remained still and are awaiting their next orders. However, as the Stalker-types are finally eradicated, it was then that the Golems acted and slowly charged towards the trio.

When seeing TheBee assume Rider Form and is struggling against "Parasite Rena", Kabuto decided to go help him as Gatack and Drake assumed their Rider Forms which minutes later killed at least three of the Golems using their finishers, the Rider Kick and Rider Shooting respectively.

As Kabuto joins TheBee in fighting Rena in her Parasite form, he realized that she is no pushover as she was able to land several strong blows and could feel her attacks even in Masked Form, so he toggled with his Zecter and initiated Rider Form and uses the "Clock Up" mechanism, and seeing this prompts TheBee to do the same, but to their surprise, Rena seem to be aware of this and uses her "telekinesis" to shove the two back, and this went on until the effects of the "Clock Up" expired.

"Even you're famed "Clock Up" is no match for my Parasite powers…I can still function even during time itself stopped…your end is drawing near and soon the infamous Y-Chromosomal Adam will perish in my hands…so brace yourself and look forward to dying, you worthless humans…"

After regaining their composures, both Kabuto and TheBee tried their hands in taking her down but like in their previous encounters, but she is too strong to deal with so Kabuto initiated his reverse "Cast Off" and assumed Masked Form again, and when Kabuto attempts to hold her while TheBee initiated the Rider Sting, but then with a blink of her eye from Parasite Rena, he is telekinetically shoved back, and so was Kabuto. Seeing that this tactic failed, the Kabuto initiated "Cast Off" again and he in his Rider form once more and again tries to resort in weakening her by using "Clock Up", but even "Parasite Rena" was able to sense Kabuto's presence and managed to knock him down. TheBee is starting to get a bit desperate as he knew he can't let her get her hands on the Perfect Zecter, but then that fact appeared to give him hope.

"_She's too powerful and even my Rider Sting can't get close to her…unless…of course! This might come in handy…now if I could get closer to her…I might be able to defeat her…and then the threat will gradually lessen…_"

Getting an idea, TheBee makes an attempt to use the Perfect Zecter at her but she caught him and beat him up, sending him crashing against the mountain wall, de-armoring him and disabling him.

"Now that's one down…two more humans and a freak to go…go, Golems…kill them all!"

Gatack and Drake saw that and tried to help Tezuka but the ANMC army held them back and the two are forced to focus on them as the ZECT and Shadow Troopers are slowly being killed off, reducing their numbers and the two are forced to go on the defensive, seeing that the tide of the battle is going against them, but Drake thought of a way to slow them down. Toggling with his Zecter, Drake initiated the Rider Shooting and succeeding in reducing the Golem-type ANMC to just 13, but the Golems kept on advancing.

"Darn…I need at least three minutes to recharge..Kyo..we'll have to fight them manually…!"

"That's just darn great…! Blast! Tezuka needs our help!"

"Let your brother deal with her…I think he has a trump card up his sleeve…!"

Seeing that Tezuka is too dazed to get up and fearing that Parasite Rena might kill him, Kabuto activated the Hyper Zecter to assume Hyper Form and tried to get her, but a more prepared Rena was now able to counter her opponent's attacks, sending him reeling until he found the Perfect Zecter on his foot.

"Huh? This is…"

Managing to wake up, Tezuka saw Kabuto holding the Perfect Zecter and realized that he may be the only one to stop their attackers so he shouted to him to use it, seeing that this is their only option left in order to defeat the advancing ANMCs and Rena.

"Renjou! Use the Perfect Zecter! Press a button and you'll be able to do the rest!"

Upon hearing Tezuka's words, Kabuto did a careful toggling, and he accidentally pressed a button and this caused the weapon to summon the Beetle Zecter and docked onto the Perfect Zecter but strangely Kyuu remained in Hyper Form and a high-pitched voice spoke from the weapon.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…"

After another careful observation and toggling, Kabuto was able to figure out how to utilize the weapon and presses a button where the next moment led to the Golems' defeat, much to Rena shock and disbelief at seeing what is about to happen. After hitting the button, the Perfect Zecter starts to emit a powerful laser-like blade and there it siphons energy from the Kabuto Zecter, reinforcing the blade with a tachyon-charged blade gradient that allows for a powerful slash attack.

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER BLADE…"

Hyper Kabuto then performed a powerful energy slash attack that destroys the Golem, and performed the Hyper Blade on the remaining ANMCs beside Rena, killing them. Rena, still in her Eve form, ponders on what to do next as Hyper Kabuto brandishes the Perfect Zecter and is ready to face off Rena.

* * *

Meanwhile, the battle rages on as the Hopper Riders are facing the arriving SWAT members of the police and tries to use their weapons on them, but within minutes the streets became a pool of blood as bodies pile up while being dismembered by a few punches and kicks. The officer managed to get inside his mobile car and radio for help.

"Emergency…emergency…! We're being attacked by two armored suspects! No…they're not armed but they packed a punch…nearly all my squad members are being killed off! Requesting help…"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER PUNCH…"

As the beleaguered officer peered through the window, he sees Punch Hopper standing there and punched the car, and it exploded, killing the officer who is summoning help. He then went back to the fight where War-Greymon is fending off Kick Hopper, as the Digimon couldn't afford to leave himself open but he couldn't leave Taichi alone, who is injured and is in danger of dying if not given emergency treatment.

As the minutes passed by, War-Greymon was able to hold off the Hopper Riders while Rika Nonoka and Henry Wong of Class T passes by and saw the situation, and as the two dragged a still-unconscious Taichi away, Terriermon and Renamon went into battle, but they were too late as the Hopper Riders executed their finishers and narrowly defeated War-Greymon, who reverted back to being Agumon. As Renamon handles Punch Hopper, Terriermon evolves to Rapidmon and handles Kick Hopper and both managed to hold off and were able to drive the Hopper Riders away.

In reality, the Hopper Riders were summoned via their codec and were ordered to retreat for now.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Looks like the Seigaku captain now has no reason to blindly follow ZECT's orders now that he knows that Ryoma is in good hands, and he can freely assist Kyuu in fighting off Neo-ZECT. Moreover, you get to see the first of the many abilities of the Perfect Zecter, in which it can be used by Kyuu, provided that he is in his Hyper Form.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

More freebies from the Perfect Zecter as Kyuu tries out what the weapon he got can do...and see what happens if he uses another Zecter to fuse with his new-found weapon…and the results can be exciting..and suspenseful…


	49. Zecter Combination part 2

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The Perfect Zecter arc continues as Kyuu was able to utilize thisa new weapon which was meant to be used by Tezuka, and he succeeded when the Beetle Zecter is docked in, but what would happen if another Zecter is used to perform another attack?

* * *

Seeing that Tezuka is too dazed to get up and fearing that Parasite Rena might kill him, Kabuto activated the Hyper Zecter to assume Hyper Form and tried to get her, but a more prepared Rena was now able to counter her opponent's attacks, sending him reeling until he found the Perfect Zecter on his foot.

"Huh? This is…"

Managing to wake up, Tezuka saw Kabuto holding the Perfect Zecter and realized that he may be the only one to stop their attackers so he shouted to him to use it, seeing that this is their only option left in order to defeat the advancing ANMCs and Rena.

"Renjou! Use the Perfect Zecter! Press a button and you'll be able to do the rest!"

Upon hearing Tezuka's words, Kabuto did a careful toggling, and he accidentally pressed a button and this caused the weapon to summon the Beetle Zecter and docked onto the Perfect Zecter but strangely Kyuu remained in Hyper Form and a high-pitched voice spoke from the weapon.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…"

After another careful observation and toggling, Kabuto was able to figure out how to utilize the weapon and presses a button where the next moment led to the Golems' defeat, much to Rena shock and disbelief at seeing what is about to happen. After hitting the button, the Perfect Zecter starts to emit a powerful laser-like blade and there it siphons energy from the Kabuto Zecter, reinforcing the blade with a tachyon-charged blade gradient that allows for a powerful slash attack.

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER BLADE…"

Hyper Kabuto then performed a powerful energy slash attack that destroys the Golem, and performed the Hyper Blade on the remaining ANMCs beside Rena, killing them. Rena, still in her Eve form, ponders on what to do next as Hyper Kabuto brandishes the Perfect Zecter and is ready to face off Rena.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 49: Zekutā no Kumiawase part 2  
**_

As Hyper Kabuto stood in front of a beleaguered Parasite Rena, more reinforcements arrived in the form of Neo-ZECT Troopers and more Golem-type ANMCs arrived and stood in front of Hyper kabuto, and the armored Class Q leader was a bit taken aback, realizing that this is Shizuoka Island, so it makes sense that Rena gets additional help, so now he and his friends will have to hold them off until help arrives or in the worse case scenario – retreat.

"Don't get overconfident, Y-Chromosomal Adam…the battle has just begun…and soon you will fall down to the knees of Neo-ZECT…and you and your accursed school…along with ZECT…will be erased forever…that I assure you and this will be the last day you will breathe your last breath…"

"Don't bet on your purse, ANMC…we detectives don't just give up…if we do, the case will remain unsolved…and that we are not intending to give in…even to the likes of you. Neo-ZECT must be stopped, and we won't let them toy with everyone's lives…"

"And what makes you think you can win over us, brat?"

"Obaa-chan says this…"crime does not pay…"…and you know it."

"Bah! Screw your grandmother!"

The remaining ANMCs regroups around Rena and Hyper Kabuto tries the move again and finished them off, leaving Rena alone with two quartets of Golem-type ANMCs left and she is now weighing her options on how to steal the Perfect Zecter from Kyuu's hands.

"_Blast…as long as that boy has his hands on that weapon…we'll be eradicated in no time…if there is a way…I'll see to it that…huh? Kunimitsu Tezuka…of course…he's disabled enough that he couldn't reach his Zecter…good. If I could get him towards my side I can use him as a hostage and put that boy on hold…and even if he tries to use his "Clock Up", I can take him by surprise…_"

With an idea formed in her mind, Rena makes her move as she slowly walked towards the still dazed Tezuka, and the Seigaku player realized that at the moment he is in no shape to fight even if he managed to reach his Zecter, as the Wasp Zecter is on the ground, momentarily knocked down. He struggled to move but is unable to, fearing that Kyuu would be placed in a precarious situation.

"_Darn…that woman sees my condition and she's taking advantage…! I'm in no shape to fight at this moment…can't let myself become a hostage…or Kyuu will be forced to surrender the three Zecters to her…that I must ensure that it won't happen…!_"

As she walked towards the still-weakened Tezuka, Rena ordered the Neo-ZECT Troopers to go for Tezuka as this would cause Kyuu to go there and shield the weakened Seigaku captain and there she can steal the Perfect Zecter. As she expected, Kabuto went for Rena and uses his Kunai Gun and fired at the Neo-ZECT Troopers and was able keep them at bay, but then some Golem-type ANMCs join in on the fray, providing cover so the troopers can advance towards the weakened Seigaku player.

"_Blast…those Golems are getting to be a pain…I've got to do something or Tezuka will be in trouble…_"

* * *

At ZECT HQ, Mishima was livid as Tezuka deliberately disobeyed orders, and Yamaki came and told him to sit and wait, as he claims to see a "miracle" about to happen, which he rebuffs, but then glances back at the monitor to see what Yamaki meant about a "miracle" waiting to happen.

* * *

Back at the scene of the battle, seeing what is going on, Gatack and Drake went there to shield Kabuto and Tezuka while the remaining ZECT Troopers and Shadow Troopers stood in front and opened fire, but they were trampled to death and Drake was forced to activate the Rider Shooting and was able to take down three of them while Gatack uses the Rider Kick to take down at least one, leaving four more to go, but he got pinned down and Drake stood in front of Tezuka, firing back to keep the Golem-Type ANMCs at bay.

"This is no good…their hides are too tough…and I need a few minutes for the Zecter to recharge and go for another blast…!"

Kabuto is weighing his options and had to think of a way to shift the tide of the battle in their favor as their numbers have decreased, and he couldn't afford to let someone die in front of him. However, he didn't notice "Parasite Rena" sneaking around and managed to get close to Tezuka and held him at gunpoint holding a gun and there the fight momentarily stopped, as a hostage crisis began, and Drake, Gatack and Kabuto are now in a fix.

"Just great…!"

"Blast!"

"Sneaky bitch…"

* * *

At ZECT HQ, Yamaki is alarmed that Rena has taken Tezuka hostage but Mishima was silent, mentally mocked Tezuka for disobeying orders and mentally thought that Tezuka will now pay the price for going against ZECT orders, and wouldn't care if anything happen to the tennis player, but then the next series of event would change all of that…

* * *

Going back, Rena pointed a gun at Tezuka's head while she gave Kabuto an ultimatum: surrender the three Zecters or Tezuka will die. While Gatack claims that this is just a bluff, she made her point clear by butting the gun on Tezuka's head, busting his forehead open and blood spilled, and Drake urged Gatack not to provoke her.

"AARRGGHH!"

"Tezuka!"

"Does it look like I'm bluffing..? I can be serious if needed…all you have to do is give me the Beetle, Hyper and the Perfect Zecters…then I'll be on my way…at least you get to live in one piece…but for how long…? Maybe my boys here can feast on your intestines…ha-ha-ha!"

Drake and Gatack couldn't make a move without provoking Rena to pull the trigger and stood in front of Kabuto, and Kabuto saw Gatack secretly making finger gestures while no one else is looking and he got the drift, and decided to feign surrendering, which she took it well.

"Okay…you win…"

"Good…but in exchange…I take your head with me…"

As Kabuto slowly walked towards Rena, he was getting a little close so he can pull out a miracle move to take her by surprise so that in the confusion he could get her to move away from Tezuka and deal with her once and for all.

Once he is within range, and weighing his option, Kabuto discovered another button within the Perfect Zecter and presses it, and this caused the sword-type device to speak and summoned the Wasp Zecter, which flies and began docking itself on another docking bay of the Perfect Zecter.

Perfect Zecter: "THEBEE POWER…"

"What the…?"

With Rena distracted, Tezuka mustered the strength to slap the gun out of her hand and jumped out of her reach, and Kabuto swings the Perfect Zecter which she evaded it and stood in front of the Golems as Kabuto types in another button and activated the next button.

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER STING…"

With this command activated the **Hyper Sting** siphons energy from the Wasp Zecter, producing a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that is thrust in the form of a projectile, which Kabuto does and activated the Hyper Sting and took out the ANMCs. This leaves Rena as the only one left and is now outnumbered.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Another Zecter combination…and it got Tezuka out of a sticky situation…and now the tide of the battle shifts to Kyuu's favor…and possibly against Neo-ZECT…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what happens next…will Kyuu use the Perfect Zecter and finish off Rena? Or will he go inside the Shelter?


	50. Zecter Combination part 3

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

Okay…looks like Kyuu and co has gotten the upper hand as he gained access to Zecter Combination # 2, and now Rena is in a bind…or so we think as she is not the type of ANMC who would give up so easily, so expect her not to surrender herself just like this.

Also, later within this chapter, expect another combination to take place…

* * *

As Kabuto slowly walked towards Rena, he was getting a little close so he can pull out a miracle move to take her by surprise so that in the confusion he could get her to move away from Tezuka and deal with her once and for all.

Once he is within range, and weighing his option, Kabuto discovered another button within the Perfect Zecter and presses it, and this caused the sword-type device to speak and summoned the Wasp Zecter, which flies and began docking itself on another docking bay of the Perfect Zecter.

Perfect Zecter: "THEBEE POWER…"

"What the…?"

With Rena distracted, Tezuka mustered the strength to slap the gun out of her hand and jumped out of her reach, and Kabuto swings the Perfect Zecter which she evaded it and stood in front of the Golems as Kabuto types in another button and activated the next button.

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER STING…"

With this command activated the **Hyper Sting** siphons energy from the Wasp Zecter, producing a tachyon-charged arrowhead gradient that is thrust in the form of a projectile, which Kabuto does and activated the Hyper Sting and took out the ANMCs. This leaves Rena as the only one left and is now outnumbered.

-x-

"Okay…either you surrender peacefully…or we'll be forced to take you out…you're choice…"

"You expect a perfect species like me to bow to you lowly humans…you'll regret those comments you made, Y-Chromosomal Adam…a big mistake looking down on me. I am not that easy to be defeated…let alone persuade me to give in to the likes of you…"

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 50: Zekutā no Kumiawase part 3  
**_

At Neo-ZECT HQ, Hidenari Oda was a little rattled at seeing things getting out of hand as Kabuto is already in Hyper Form and now performed another attack from the Perfect Zecter when a voice from behind spoke, and though the person is only seen in silhouette, you can see that he is wearing a hat which he appeared to be someone who is seen from before.

"Be calm, my comrade…all is not at loss…"

"How can you say that? We lost our foot soldiers…Rena is being cornered…that DDS brat has all of the three powerful devices in his hands…if he beats her and make his way in…all of our hard effort will be thrashed down…I'm going out there to stall him…"

"No need…"

"Why not?"

"I already took care of that…by now they should receive the "call"…"

"Huh…? The "call"…?"

Hidenari glances at the monitor screen and wondered what the stranger meant about Kyuu and co. getting the call, but his curiosity would get the best of him and opted to wait and see what would happen next. He hoped this would help their case as he couldn't afford to let any of Kabuto, Gatack or Drake get inside the shelter, or lose Rena to those "pesky" brats and a fashion designer.

* * *

Outside, Rena, still in her Parasite form, stood her ground as the trio slowly approaches her until Gatack gets a call, and after a few minutes of listening, he realized that this is bad news and meaning that they'll have to abort their mission as something more important needs attention, more than staking out the Shelter.

"Koizumi…nii-san…we have to fall back!"

"What? Right now?"

"What's wrong, Kyo?"

"I just got a call…DDS is under attack!"

"What?"

"What timing…"

Hearing this, TEzuka knew that this is a bad timing for Kyuu and the others to waste their chance at invading neo-ZECT but he knew which is more important to them so he persuaded them to go and aid their school instead.

"Go…your school is more important…we will meet again…as allies…"

"But…"

"I'll be fine…though I doubt I could return to ZECT…"

"Then go to Yamaki for help…he's the only one you can trust…"

"I'll do that…thanks…"

And so Kabuto, gave the Wasp Zecter back to Tezuka as the foursome immediately withdrew from Shizuoka Island and left on one remaining vehicle and sped off towards Tokyo leaving Rena behind. She assumed her human form and pondered on what to do next as she felt humiliated that she was almost defeated by two teenagers when she got a call from Neo-ZECT.

"Rena…return inside…we have something to discuss…"

"I do hope it would help our cause in the future…"

"I promise you it will…"

Rena Mamiya was summon back inside the Shelter as someone summoned her and she went back inside, vowing to kill Kyuu the next time she meets him, confident that she'll defeat him and get the Zecter devices from him, once she gets the score on what discussion her superiors have in mind.

* * *

Inside Neo-ZECT HQ, Hidenari is smiling with relief at seeing the footage on the monitor screen which he realized what led to Koizumi and the Renjou brothers' sudden retreat. Now they have a respite and can make plans on executing their wave of strategies and how to deal a "death blow" to DDS and Kyuu. On top of that, they have "New Eve" within their grasp and all they need now is to make more ANMC armies.

* * *

At DDS, the scene shows that the school is under heavy attack as a horde of Artificial NMCs are trying to force their way through the school walls as several SWAT team units opened fire, and though they held them off, some managed to get through and made their way inside the campus while the students managed to get inside the building and barricaded the doors.

Luckily a few DDS sections are outside and initiated their transformation with no one looking and started to take out the ANMCs that are already inside the campus, though this was no easy tasks given the sheer number that their opponents have, even after using their weapons. Class C was among the students inside the building barricading since their Digimon partners are already dead.

Outside, Class F, G and R managed to ward off several Artificial NMCs but their defenses is starting to fall despite the assistance of the MPD and the SWAT team and the mutates are starting to make their way through the gates of the school. As the DDS staff members and students are being rushed inside the main building, the ANMCs were breaking through the doors when Koizumi and the Renjou brothers arrived. Summoning their Zecters, Koizumi and Kyo initiated their transformations to Drake and Gatack and attacked the ANMCs, diverting their attentions.

"Darn…the school's being decimated…nii-san…you'll have to use the Perfect Zecter to finish them all in one blow…!"

"I understand!"

However, Drake got an idea and told Kyuu what he should do…and he got the drift, which Kyo was a bit baffled as to what plan his elder twin brother have in mind.

After a careful observation and calculating, Kyuu initiated his transformation to Kabuto, and then to Hyper Kabuto, and told Koizumi and Kyo to have the ANMcs gathered in one place and said he needed the Dragonfly Zecter. Koizumi did so as he de-armored himself as Hyper Kabuto presses a button on the Perfect Zecter.

Perfect Zecter: "DRAKE POWER…"

The Dragonfly Zecter then went to wards the perfect Zecter and docked itself in and with Koizumi nodding, they did what they were told and within minutes all of the ANMCs are in one place and Hyper Kabuto toggled the Perfect Zecter and it assumes "Gun Mode" after pressing a button which the Dragonfly Zecter docks in, and there Hyper Kabuto executed a new move, the Hyper Shooting,

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER SHOOTING…"

With the Perfect Zecter in "gun mode", it fires a powerful blast which hits the ANMC and finally destroyed the mutates and the school is saved. Kyuu reverted back to normal and hid his weapons, with Kyo and Koizumi following suit and so are Class F. a few minutes later the other DDS students emerged and are relieved that the carnage is over.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

DDS saved…and a 3rd combo is born…

Neo-ZECT went far just to get Kyuu out of their "hair"…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Ryoma as a normal person again and is reunited with his family…but what if the "fake" Ryoma shows up…?

And the final Zecter combination is about to be revealed…


	51. Zecter Combination part 4

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

With the Beetle, Wasp and Dragonfly Zecters have been used on the Perfect Zecter, all that leaves the Scorpio Zecter that has not been used, so here the final arc of the Zecter Combination. Also, Ryoma is now reunited with his family and the Prince of Tennis characters are in attendance, but what if the impostor shows up?

-x-

Kyuu initiated his transformation to Kabuto, and then to Hyper Kabuto, and told Koizumi and Kyo to have the ANMcs gathered in one place and said he needed the Dragonfly Zecter. Koizumi did so as he de-armored himself as Hyper Kabuto presses a button on the Perfect Zecter.

Perfect Zecter: "DRAKE POWER…"

The Dragonfly Zecter then went to wards the perfect Zecter and docked itself in and with Koizumi nodding, they did what they were told and within minutes all of the ANMCs are in one place and Hyper Kabuto toggled the Perfect Zecter and it assumes "Gun Mode" after pressing a button which the Dragonfly Zecter docks in, and there Hyper Kabuto executed a new move, the Hyper Shooting,

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER SHOOTING…"

With the Perfect Zecter in "gun mode", it fires a powerful blast which hits the ANMC and finally destroyed the mutates and the school is saved. Kyuu reverted back to normal and hid his weapons, with Kyo and Koizumi following suit and so are Class F. a few minutes later the other DDS students emerged and are relieved that the carnage is over.

-x-

In the aftermath of the attack on DDS, Yamaki arrived and personally talked to Tezuka about what happened and that the "council" has put on hold Mishima's intention to punish him and that Kurosaki was able to persuade all within ZECT to consider the fact that with the Perfect Zecter in Kyuu's hands, all will be for the better in stopping Neo-ZECT.

As Tezuka was relieved, Kyuu and Kyo remained skeptical, as they felt that Yamaki is being deceived and decided to confide to him that he better be careful or he might be targeted by Mishina's wrath. There's no telling when ZECT's truce with Kyuu would end and what would happen if ZECT decided to use backstabbing tactics to get their hands on Kyuu's Zecters, and this is one scenario that Class Q and the others will have to anticipate.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 51: Zekutā no Kumiawase part 4  
**_

"Hmmnnn…"

"Good morning, sleeping beauty…"

"Huh? Fuji…?"

"Welcome back, Ryoma. It'd good to see that you are okay and in one piece. Seigaku has never been the same without you for the last nine months. We missed you sorely and we were praying continuously that one day you return to us…and our prayers have been answered…you are now here and back to your old self…and now you can start over again and pick up the pieces that were left behind…"

"Sensei…"

"Oh…the others are here to see you…come on in…our shorty's awake now…"

Upon opening his eyes, Ryoma realized that a few days has passed, and that he is confined at the Tokyo Hospital, which he slowly regained consciousness and finds himself surrounded and greeted by Syosuke Fuji and his coach, Sumire Ryuzaki, where they told him that, thanks to Koizumi's testimony, his innocence is proven and that he can go home a free person.

By then the rest of the Seigaku players came in and they all greeted Ryoma with a bevy of gifts, much to his embarrassment. The following team members, who appear sans Tezuka, are all in attendance and are wearing their Seigaku uniforms:

- Shusuke Fuji

- Shuichiro Oishi

- Eiji Kikumaru

- Takashi Kawamura

- Sadaharu Inui

- Takeshi Momoshiro

- Kaoru Kaidoh

Things went a little tense when Inui brought out his latest "Inui juice" which caused Ryoma to shriek out in terror and the others to back away towards the wall while Coach Ryuzaki urges him to stop bringing his "juice" and stand down, but Inui heard nothing and had him drank the juice, causing Ryoma to faint and the others tried to wake him up. The nurse arrived and saw what has happened and there she had the entire Seigaku team, except for Fuji and Ryuzaki, expelled from the hospital, while doctors try to revive a still-fainted Ryoma.

Oishi: "That's it, Inui…no more of that venomic drink…it's a good thing we weren't banned from the hospital…!"

Kikumaru: "Yeah…that drink of yours is cursed!"

Kawamura: "Don't ever make one again!"

Kaidoh: "And don't visit me in the hospital if I'm confined!"

Inui: "Guys…come on…I assure you this is healthy…"

Seigaku team members: "DON'T YOU DARE BRING THAT SHIT UP!"

-x-

A few days later, the rest of the Seigaku players came to pay him a visit much to Ryoma's embarrassment but nevertheless appreciated their company, but he affirmed that Inui not bring his "juice" with him, which is evident as Inui was restless without his "sacred beverage", but had to abstain himself after he got stern warning from the nurse in bringing them inside Ryoma's hospital room. Nevertheless things went well and that all are glad that Ryoma is cleared from the charges and he is proclaimed innocent, though they wondered why Tezuka isn't paying him a visit, though Ryoma seem to know why, as he sensed that Tezuka has some "loose ends" to tie up with ZECT.

-x-

At ZECT HQ, Riku Kotobuki made a courtesy call and told the "council" that they should not penalize Tezuka for his actions and that with Ryoma back to normal, and informed them that Tezuka intends to defeat the impostor Ryoma, so that the real Ryoma would play the role as Sasword, entertaining the idea of having him join ZECT, which the council states that they will decide, but agreed to spare Tezuka any punishment but still asserts that they will consider Kyuu a threat, though will still decide on whether if he is eligible to join ZECT or not.

-x-

Two days later Ryoma was discharged from the hospital and heads home with his coach accompanying him, and when they arrived at the Echizen house, all of the Seigaku players are in attendance, and his parents greeted him and a party is in session.

"Welcome home, shorty!"

"Glad that you're back home!"

"We still have a lot to do now that you're back with us!"

"And this time we will enter the national sports!"

"Better not get yourself kidnapped again…ssssssss…"

"Tezuka called and said he is going to join us shortly…so better enjoy yourself…"

"Care to try my latest Inui juice…?"

"NNNNOOOO!"

Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku players screamed in unison and tied Inui up on a chair and gagged him, much to the Echizen parents' delight, and Nanjiro hugged his son while giving him his favorite softdrink while encouraging him to move on with his life and even challenged him to a friendly match one he is fully recovered and when he has the time.

"…be yourself always and move forward. I'm sure you'll eventually forget the ordeal you experienced…"

"Thanks, dad…"

"Now enjoy yourself…and when you have time…let's have a little tennis match together…"

"…okay…"

By then, Tezuka and Kyuu dropped by, and the rest are delighted to see and are rather intrigued to see Kyuu, especially after seeing him on TV about how he defeated Mitochondria Eve more than six months ago, but as the party went on, the Seigaku captain told everyone the reason why he and Kyuu came here and told them that he have a feeling that the impostor might show up and attack the real Ryoma, hence Kyuu's presence is needed.

"…really, captain? The impostor is still here…?"

"If so…how can we keep Ryoma safe if he and the fake faces off…?"

"Then I'll confront him while you keep Ryoma inside the house…Kyuu will keep an eye on him…"

However, a few minutes later, Kyuu's Parasite energy kicked in, and his "Parasite sense" tells him that the fake Ryoma has arrived, and the impostor showed up, and brought out his Yaiba Blade and points it towards the real Ryoma, challenging the Prince of Tennis to a duel, and with his teammates encouraging him, the Prince of Tennis accepted and his dad gives him a Dao sword to use and soon the two Ryoma's began to fight.

"Looks like I'll be enjoying this…"

"I'm going to make Neo-ZECT pay for causing me to miss school for nearly a year…now 'I'm really pissed off…you even used my image to cause crime…and this is a good time to blow off some steam, you impostor…!"

"Bring it on, you loser…!"

And so the fake Ryoma began to swing the Yaiba Blade and tried to slice Ryoma with it, but the Prince of Tennis appeared to retain his tennis poise as he was able to avoid the sword slashes and strikes and began to counter attack using his grace and used some of his tennis techniques, such as the Twist Serve and Cool Drive, and surprisingly, it sent the faker back, much to his surprise.

"Not bad for a human…but how about this…?"

Mirroring his counterpart, the fake began to use the same technique and this sent the real Ryoma going for the defensive and the two are now even in sword-fighting, and using his tennis techniques, though Ryoma gains the upper hand as he stages a comeback until the fake Ryoma summoned the Scorpio Zecter and that nearly costs the Prince of Tennis' life as the Zecter narrowly missed its target after Ryoma dodges it.

"You cheater!"

"No rules…except you die…henshin!"

The fake Ryoma then attaches the Scorpio Zecter onto the Yaiba Blade and this initiated his transformation to Sasword and began to attack the real Ryoma but his tennis skills helped him evade the attacks, though Tezuka feared that this would put his teammate in a predicament knowing he is in a severe disadvantage but then an idea forms within Kyuu's head and confided it to Tezuka. The Seigaku captain agreed to it.

"…agreed…but stay hidden…I'll distract him."

"Good."

-x-

As Sasword is still trying to reach him, an evil idea formed in his head and he used the "tubes" within his "Masked Form" and binds Ryoma, trapping him and is ready to kill him off when a hail of debris struck him and this caused Sasword to lose his hold on Ryoma, and when he turn around, he saw Tezuka in his armored guise as TheBee, and he had just initiated the "Cast Off" and is in his "Rider Form." Though amused, he wasn't looking forward to have fun with the Seigaku captain as he wanted to concentrate on killing Ryoma.

"Stay out of this."

"You want to kill him…get past me first."

"Your funeral, you four-eyed trash for a human…"

TheBee is getting ready to face off Sasword and this distraction on Sasword worked as by then Kyuu initiated his transformation to Kabuto, and then to Hyper Kabuto, and with TheBee fighting the fake Ryoma, he activated the Perfect Zecter to summon the Scorpio Zecter and Sasword is de-armored and there the fake Ryoma is wide open as Ryoma stabs him on his gut, but then backs away as the fake started to convulse, and then he began to initiate a transformation, as his body changed in size and appearance, his clothes ripped up, and finally revealed himself as a scorpion-type ANMC and began to attack Ryoma though TheBee blocked his path and uses the "Rider Sting", but was blocked and tossed aside as the ANMC is heading straight for the Prince of Tennis.

"Hey, eight legs! Over here!"

Turning around, he saw Hyper Kabuto standing there and is holding the Perfect Zecter as the Scorpio Zecter docks onto it and is ready for an attack.

Perfect Zecter: "**SASWORD POWER…**"

As the Scorpio ANMC goes straight for Hyper Kabuto, the armored Class Q leader toggles the Perfect Zecter and presses a button and there he initiated a new move which powers up the weapon and Tachyon energy is charged onto it, and is ready for the attack.

Perfect Zecter: "**HYPER SLASH…**"

As the Scorpio ANMC charged towards his target, Hyper Kabuto then slashes his opponent with a strong slice, and the mutate quivered in pain for half a minute before he exploded. This is because the "Hyper Slash" siphons energy from the Scorpio Zecter, causing the blade to drip venom in the same fashion as Sasword's Rider Slash, and this energy venom is stronger than the Scorpio ANMC's thus he is overwhelmed until his body couldn't take any more of it and succumbs.

The impostor is destroyed once and for all, and everyone within the Echizen residence is relieved that the threat is over and that Ryoma is finally freed and saved. The party then continued despite a few mess around the garden area, not minding it as the players agreed to help clean up the garden area once the party ended.

-x-

Near the end of the day, Tezuka approaches and gives the Yaiba Blade and the Scorpio Zecter to Ryoma and told him his help is needed to stop Neo-ZECT, and with the others encouraging him, Ryoma accepted, and now Tezuka contacted Yamaki about this development and in turn called ZECT HQ about inviting Ryoma to join ZECT, which the response was that a debate will be held.

Kyuu is glad that the Scorpio Zecter is in good hands and that he now seemed to have knowledge in using the Perfect Zecter now he knows all of the four "ultimate attacks" as long as Koizumi, Tezuka and Ryoma's Zecters are around him but then ponders as a thought hit him.

"_Hmmm…I wonder…what would happen if all of the Zecters are docked in…?_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Now Ryoma's really back and he is freed from Neo-ZECT's clutches now that the impostor is dealt with and the Scorpio Zecter is now in his hands, though this would start another debate within Zect's Council after Kyuu has the Beetle, Hyper and Perfect Zecters.

And now…Kyuu wonders…if all of the four Zecters docked onto the Perfect Zecter at the same time…what would happen…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Another new enemy shows up…

And the clue: remember at the end of chapter 22 when Koizumi is shown a footage of Yukari being "raped"? And in chapter 36 where Tezuka showed to Koizumi the impostor impersonating Kyuu?

The next chapter will finally reveal who this Kyuu impostor is…and it'll give our Class Q leader a new set of trouble…


	52. Devious Trap

**_Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon_**

In this chapter, the person whom Koizumi mistook as the one who kidnapped Yukari several chapters ago will finally be revealed, and this would serve as a connection to Kyuu as he attempts to rescue "new Eve" from Neo-ZECT's clutches, as well as starting a series of heated battles between the Class Q leader and the impostor from hereon.

**-x-**

Kyuu initiated his transformation to Kabuto, and then to Hyper Kabuto, and with TheBee fighting the fake Ryoma, he activated the Perfect Zecter to summon the Scorpio Zecter and Sasword is de-armored and there the fake Ryoma is wide open as Ryoma sabs him on his gut, but then backs away as the fake starte to convulse, and then he began to initiate a transformation, as his body changed in size and appearance, his clothes ripped up, and finally revealed himself as a scorpion-type ANMC and began to attack Ryoma though TheBee blocked his path and uses the "Rider Sting", but was blocked and tossed aside as the ANMC is heading straight for the Prince of Tennis.

"Hey, eight legs! Over here!"

Turning around, he saw Hyper Kabuto standing there and is holding the Perfect Zecter as the Scorpio Zecter docks onto it and is ready for an attack.

Perfect Zecter: "SASWORD POWER…"

As the Scorpio ANMC goes straight for Hyper Kabuto, the armored Class Q leader toggles the Perfect Zecter and presses a button and there he initiated a new move which powers up the weapon and Tachyon energy is charged onto it, and is ready for the attack.

Perfect Zecter: "HYPER SLASH…"

As the Scorpio ANMC charged towards his target, Hyper Kabuto then slashes his opponent with a strong slice, and the mutate quivered in pain for half a minute before he exploded. This is because the "Hyper Slash" siphons energy from the Scorpio Zecter, causing the blade to drip venom in the same fashion as Sasword's Rider Slash, and this energy venom is stronger than the Scorpio ANMC's thus he is overwhelmed until his body couldn't take any more of it and succumbs.

**-x-**

At DDS, two weeks later, Kyuu was talking to Class Q and the other sections about the recent events which drew some relief but a new set of theories on what to expect ahead of them, while others pointed out that though Koizumi no longer harbored any grudge towards the Class Q leader, they still have no idea who impersonated Kyuu though Kazuma studied the footage that Tezuka gave them and the youngest Class Q member is a bit baffled at the mysterious person who resembles Kyuu though the impostor's appearance contradicts his impression.

"_He resembles a young adult and his age says it all…and with his skin color and hair color…I wonder how Koizumi mistook this guy for Kyuu…_"

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 52: **__**Yokoshimana Torappu**_

At Neo-ZECT, Hidenari Oda and Rena Mamiya are not pleased with the recent events as they have lost the Scorpio ANMC and the Scorpio Zecter, thus one of their trump cards has been detached but then a shadowy figure shows up to reassure them that all is not yet lost as he claimed that their plans will push through, which brought some relief in the two.

"Oda…Miss Mamiya…please do not lose hope, and have faith…everything will go on as scheduled…"

"Easy for you to say…"

"And what makes you think our plans will push forward…?"

"Well…up until now the authorities, DDS and ZECT has not made any moves to invade our base…as we still have our ANMCs with us…plus with "Eve" in our clutches…and with the Hopper Riders still in our control…it is more than enough to keep our enemies at bay and we will continue our next phase."

"Geez…"

"Splendid…but what about the boy…if you wished me to, I'll deal with him…as my Parasite powers can match against his…just give me the word and I promise you he won't live to see that "promised day"…and I will have his power to add it to mine…"

"No need, Miss Mamiya…I already sent our "agent" to deal with Kyuu Renjou…"

"Your "agent"…?"

"Wait…you don't mean…?"

The shadowy figure said nothing but you can see a grin on his lips, and this puts Oda and Mamiya at ease, seeing what their ally meant, as the scene shifts to another person in silhouette, except that he resembles Kyuu, but his white hair is seen, along with a red glove that displayed a small flame blazing within his palm before leaving. By then the shadowy figure gives the other person some instructions.

"You know what to do…find Kyuu Renjou and kill him if possible. The important matter is to retrieve the three Zecters from his possession, nothing else, though it'll be a bonus if you do kill him. Bring us the Zecters and you'll be rewarded…do that AND kill Kyuu Renjou and your reward will be doubled."

The person said nothing as he continued to leave the premises while a Zecter, which resembles the Beetle Zecter, was hovering and following the Kyuu look-alike as Mamiya glanced a the person, who appeared to be a few years older than Kyuu though he is still a teenager himself, while Oda asked the shadowy figure why brought him into Neo-ZECT.

"He plays a major role…and though I can't say he can be trustworthy, he's can be trusted enough to do some assignments for our faction…at least we have someone who can replace Sasword…"

"But why does he have to resemble Kyuu Renjou?"

"Part of my creation…and remember…his appearance fooled Drake into attacking the REAL Kyuu Renjou, though ZECT filmed it…but nevertheless…he WILL defeat that boy…believe me, he will defeat him…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to Seigaku Academy, where Ryoma is shown entering the tennis court as he rejoins Seigaku Team after he managed to answer a series of home study to make up for his more than six months of missing school, and passed them after two weeks of answering them. His teammates are ecstatic at the events and the tem is in high spirits.

"Alright, Ryoma!"

"Our team is complete again!"

"Way to go, shorty…!"

"Better not scare us like that again, boy…sss…"

"Looks like we can now get back to business…our training is never the same without you, Ryoma…"

"Thanks, Fuji-sempai…"

"Would you like a sample of my latest Inui special tonic…"

BLAG!

SPLAG!

KA-PLAG!

WHA-KA-PLAG!

POW!

PUNCH!

KICK!

RACKET-BUTT!

Ryoma and the rest of the Seigaku team members ganged up on Inui after hearing him entertaining the idea of making another of his feared "Inui special drink" and made their moves to disable him before he brings them inside the court, and Coach Ryuzaki had to physically intervene to save one of her "charges" while berating Inui for his suggestion, but then Fuji noticed that Tezuka isn't here right now, and Momoshiro had to ask where is Tezuka right now.

"He will come…he's working on some loose ends right now…"

The scene shows that Tezuka is at ZECT HQ right now as Yamaki and Riku Kotobuki are there and managed to persuade the "council" to let Tezuka off the hook given that Sasword is no longer a threat and that the idea of Ryoma joining ZECT would sound promising, something the council felt a bit of a risk, and Mishima was seething silently as his seemingly insecurity towards Kyuu increases yet he willed himself not to intervene and opted to let the council take care of that matter.

A few minutes later, the Seigaku captain is off the hook, and he gets to continues to play his role as a ZECT agent and surprisingly he is still welcomed in ZECT and allowed to keep the Wasp Zecter provided that he keeps an eye on Kyuu, as the Class Q leader still has the three Zecters (Beetle, Hyper and Perfect) in his possession, though the Seigaku captain has a feeling that Mishima is up to no good.

"_Mishima is still not giving up…I have a feeling he is determined to get the three Zecters away from Kyuu…perhaps he is jealous of Kyuu's accomplishments since he defeated both Mitochondria Eve and the Ultimate Being several months ago…Mishima…are you really that jealous over the Renjou boy only because he has Parasite powers which he acquired in a surgical accident…?_"

**-x-**

At Edo Mountain, an hour later, Class P remains in critical condition while Nagisa and Honoka are transferred to Tokyo Hospital a few weeks ago after their conditions were stable enough but are far from being out of danger. Ken Kitazawa then volunteers to go out and buy important items to help fasten the three PPGZ members' recovery, and while he is in the Osaka-Kobe border though, he did run into some trouble with some stray ANMC until an unexpected interference from Fuzzy Lumpkins saved him from trouble.

"Hah! Mutants are off-limits! This is my territory! Buzz off!"

As the ANMCs tried to get their paws and jaws on Lumpkins, they couldn't as his brute strength is enough to keep them at ay which allowed the boy genius/scientist to get away to safer grounds as ZECT Troopers arrived to take care of the matter, though Lumpkins didn't want anyone else to take the "fun" away, so after taking out the ANMCs, he and the ZECT Troopers started fighting against one another.

"_Thank goodness…but I hope those troopers would take care of Lumpkins…he's really a bother…!_"

**-x-**

Several minutes later, about 25 minutes, while on his way back, Ken Kitazawa happened to saw Golem # 9 driving along the road carrying "new Eve" with him and the Class P leader recalled what Kyuu told him in case he sees someone carrying "new Eve", call his number and inform him of where she is last seen, and now he hid himself so he won't be seen.

"_If anyone can beat that guy…it's Kyuu Renjou…! I hope he can beat that guy knowing that he has all three Zecters with him…_"

**-x-**

At DDS, Kyuu gets a cellphone call from Kitazawa and was told of the place and who has "new Eve", and in turn the Class Q leader told him to stay out of sight but keep an eye on Golem # 9, and then boards a taxi telling the driver to take him to the Kobe-Osaka area at once. Kyuu wasted no time in heading to where Golem # 9 is seen and hoped to stop him and rescue her, while Ken gives Kyuu the coordinates before being told to leave as Kyuu intends to face Golem # 9 alone.

**-x-**

At Shibuya Police HQ, Riku Kotobuki received a text message from Mishima, which it stated that he is making a BIG mistake meddling with the "council" on decision matters and promised him that his "dues" will come forth, as well as stating that his days at ZECT will soon be over. Undaunted, Riku personally called ZECT but no one is answering, which led him to think that Mishima is bluffing.

"_Really…? We'll see about that…I don't think that ZECT would go that far…unless…if my suspicions are right…if what I suspect is true…then I should prepare myself in case that event becomes a reality…but nevertheless…I don't think they would stoop to that level…but then again…I'd better be ready for some contingency plans if that scenario goes ugly…_"

By then his niece Ran Kotobuki came and seeing that he is alone, approached him and asked her uncle what is the connection between him and ZECT, which he remained mum on the matter, feeling that now is not the time to "spill everything", at least not yet, much to her chagrin.

**-x-**

Several minutes later, Kyuu arrived at the Osaka-Kobe border and found "new Eve" slumped on the ground and carefully looked around to see if there are any other people around him, and seeing that he is alone and that Golem # 9's presence isn't here, he went near her to see is she is breathing or not, and thankfully, she is.

"Thank goodness…but why would Golem # 9 would abandon her here…unless she is not needed anymore…wait…if she is the source of the ANMC…why would they discard her?"

Ken Kitazawa arrived and told Kyuu that Golem # 9 has left the area about two minutes ago and checked her pulse, which is faint but she is alive and told her that she should be brought to Edo Mountain to have his father, Professor Kitazawa, check on her, but then a thought hit him.

"Kyuu…do you think…she's the catalyst of the ANMC? If so, why would they abandon her here…?"

"Unless they found a new method of bringing up the ANMC without her aid…but right now we'd better help her and maybe have your dad check on her…we might get the answer we need…"

"No argument from me…"

Just as the two DDS students are about to help her, the atmosphere tensed when Kyuu's "Parasite Energy" tingled, and someone walked towards them and this surprised the two young detectives at seeing who the intruder is and Kyuu is equally surprised at seeing the stranger walking towards him. He then realized why Koizumi went after him in the first place and pinned the blame on Yukari's abduction on him.

A tan-skinned boy, nearly taller than Ryu, showed up and he resembles Kyuu, only that he is slightly slimmer, white-haired, wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, and sports a red glove on his right hand. He then stood and eyes Kyuu as he slowly removed his shades and placed it on his jacket's pocket while pointing a finger at the class Q leader.

"Kyuu Renjou…hand me the Zecters…and if you do…I'll let you go…"

"So you're the one whom Drake mistook me for you…and what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll beat you up…"

"Kitazawa…go!"

"What…? But I…"

"Just go!"

As the Class P leader reluctantly backed away, Kyuu stood up and slowly went in the middle of the road just as the intruder did the same thing. Then the intruder raised his red glove-covered right hand and a flame was produced, which Kyuu's "Parasite Energy" registered that the intruder also possesses "Parasite Energy" as well.

"Who are you?"

"Simply…**K'**."

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Finally…the impostor who abducted Yukari several chapters ago is revealed, and it appears that he resembles Kyuu, but in a slightly different fashion. A clone perhaps?

And with him possessing the same Parasite energy as Kyuu, this is going to be one heck of a slugfest.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Kyuu vs. K', and it'll be a riot as both get to display their Parasite energies, but with Kyu having the Beetle Zecter, Kabuto can make quick work out on him, right…? But what if he has a trick up his sleeve…? If you look above, he has a Zecter that resembles Kabuto's…

**_Note:_**

The name K' is pronounced as "k-dash", and that name is taken from a character of the same name from the video game, **King Of Fighters '99**, and he is owned by **SNK-Playmore Japan**.


	53. Dark Kabuto part 1

**_Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon_**

A battle involving two Kyuu's…one from DDS and the other from Neo-ZECT. Looks can be deceiving as the one called **K'** may be more than what he appeared to be, sans his tanned skin, white hair and leather outfit, as he too possesses Parasite Energy…and a ZECTER.

**-x-**

Just as the two DDS students are about to help her, the atmosphere tensed when Kyuu's "Parasite Energy" tingled, and someone walked towards them and this surprised the two young detectives at seeing who the intruder is and Kyuu is equally surprised at seeing the stranger walking towards him. He then realized why Koizumi went after him in the first place and pinned the blame on Yukari's abduction on him.

A tan-skinned boy, nearly taller than Ryu, showed up and he resembles Kyuu, only that he is slightly slimmer, white-haired, wearing a leather jacket, leather pants, and sports a red glove on his right hand. He then stood and eyes Kyuu as he slowly removed his shades and placed it on his jacket's pocket while pointing a finger at the class Q leader.

"Kyuu Renjou…hand me the Zecters…and if you do…I'll let you go…"

"So you're the one whom Drake mistook me for you…and what if I refuse?"

"Then I'll beat you up…"

"Kitazawa…go!"

"What…? But I…"

"Just go!"

As the Class P leader reluctantly backed away, Kyuu stood up and slowly went in the middle of the road just as the intruder did the same thing. Then the intruder raised his red glove-covered right hand and a flame was produced, which Kyuu's "Parasite Energy" registered that the intruder also possesses "Parasite Energy" as well.

"Who are you?"

"Simply…**K'**."

**-x-**

Kyuu stood still as he can sense his opponent's Parasite Energy and knew he is going to have a tough time knowing him and had to take things slow and he told Kitazawa to leave, as he feared that if Kitazawa tries to carry Eve, K' might use his pyrokinesis to incinerate the Class P leader so he opted to face him alone instead.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 53: **__**Daku Kabuto part 1  
**_

Filled with worry over Kyuu's welfare, Kitazawa hid behind a thick bush to witness the fight between Kyuu and his look-alike, and fortunately K' didn't notice him as he is focused on eyeing the Class Q leader, looking forward to do battle with him, though he appeared to be intimidating enough, and thus the Class P leader is unsure if he should use his cellphone to call for help or not.

"_What is going on here? First they made a girl based on the Renjou family's DNA, and then infused her with Kyuu's Mitochondria DNA…now Neo-ZECT created a Kyuu-clone with the same powers as Kyuu…darn, what should I do…? If I try to call for help that white-haired guy might incinerate me in an instant…!_"

**-x-**

At the Kotobuki residence, Kyo Renjou drops by in Shibuya after seeing Ran Kotobuki following her uncle, Riku Kotobuki. Since hearing from his elder twin brother about the way he made comments about their mom, he deduced that Riku did that just to avoid answering Kyuu's question, but now this is his chance to pry answers himself and he is not afraid to use physical force if needed.

"_If he thinks he can sweet-talk his way out…he's making a big, FUCKING mistake…_"

Outside the Kotobuki residence, Kyo had to distance himself so as to take them by surprise and to see how much of a threat Riku is, and from the front door he could hear Ran prodding her uncle in answering her queries, though she is initially unsuccessful.

"…for Kami-Sama's sake, uncle…please tell me what you know about ZECT…!"

"And why would I tell my niece who chose to become a kogal than an aspiring police officer…?"

"You're dodging the question!"

"Would you like to play a game of dodge ball?"

Having heard enough, and sensing that time is of essence, Kyo barged inside the house and joins in as Riku is a bit surprised to see Kyuu's younger brother, and tried to stall him but he wouldn't budge. He then tried to use the same tactic he used on Kyuu a few weeks ago but the younger Renjou wouldn't budge and was persistent in pressing on.

"Nice try, asshole…but if you tried that tactic again, I think the next time you're going to smile you be getting a set of false teeth. Now if you really care about Shibuya as a police officer, then spill the FUCKING beans and tell us why is your name among the list of ZECT officials!"

Impressed by Kyo's persistence and with Ran prodding him on, Riku decided to tell the two teens what they really seek and started to tell them about his connection to ZECT, how and why it is founded, which began following Hypnos' disbandment. He also explained that he was among the person Yamaki approached prior to forming ZECT.

**-x-**

At the Osaka-Kobe border, the intruder, identifying himself as **K'**, challenges Kyuu to a fight on who will win and gets to take "new Eve", which the DDS student accepted as he intends to rescue her from Neo-ZECT's clutches. Lke a detective would, Kyuu decided to take the slow approach to see what his opponent is capable of and to see how much of a threat he could be.

"Are you with Neo-ZECT? What are you doing here and why challenge me?"

"If I were you I'd quit yakking and start fighting…you do know what's at stake here…and to see which one of us is the stronger Y-Chromosomal Adam…but this I promise you…I will win and that girl will belong to me, and you won't win this battle…that I assure you."

"I wouldn't bet on that…"

"Then assume your Parasite form…surely could barely stand against me…though I don't have one…my powers are enough to take you down…in one, fluid motion. And this battle will end under five minutes. After that you'll meet defeat..a humiliating defeat."

"Say what?"

Without a second of a thought, K' started the fight as he showed to Kyuu that he too possesses Mitochondria energy by displaying his pyrokinesis via a huge fireball on his right hand, and despite this his right, red glove didn't burn, and it appeared to have no effect. But Kyuu refuses to use his and instead changes into the Angel Orphenoch and fought him, but despite this K' was agile and was able to best him in combat, be it land or air.

"_Darn…this guy's nimble…he isn't bluffing…he can dodge my attacks…!_"

"I told you that your best chance to stand against me is using your Parasite form…that form you're using won't make that cut!"

Undaunted, Kyuu, as the Angel Orphenoch, flapped his wings and darts are heading his way but K' jumped up and went for his target, delivering a quick, but strong flying kick attack, sending his opponent staggering back, and wishing to subdue him, he uses his "tentacles" to bind him, but thinking fast in anticipation, he managed to grab both tentacles with his left hand while his right hand touches them.

"That won't do…I tell you…you don't stand a chance against me…!"

There he used his Parasite Energy and caused a line of flames travelling from the tentacles up to the Angel Orphenoch's body, causing harm to Kyuu despite being immune to pyrokinetic attacks. As he staggers back the Angel Orphenoch was again assaulted by K' as he did a palm strike using his gloved, right hand, coupled with a strong charge of explosive flames, which sends Kyuu slamming to the ground and the Class Q leader reverted back to normal.

"Rrrrrgggghh!"

"Foolish boy…I told you that you can't win over me. Surrender the three Zecters and I'll let you go…just only one time…but if you persist, I'll be forced to take your life…don't make me regret this…or you'll be a losing face to your superiors…"

"A detective doesn't give up…! And I will not give up!"

Kyuu gets up and shrugs off the flame around his body, half of his upper clothing incinerated but he appeared to suffer nothing save for a minor burn marks on his hands, and behind the bushes Kitazawa was starting to fear for Kyuu's welfare, seeing that this K' is no pushover, and fortunately he already used his cellphone in video mode and has already began recording the fight.

"_Just what the heck is he…? He appeared to best Kyuu even in his Orphenoch form…! Will he use his Parasite form or will he become Kabuto…? Maybe option # 2 could be the recommended option since Dr. Maeda stated that there's a possibility that if pushed to the limit the Mitochondria cells inside Kyuu might take over his mind…!_"

**-x-**

Elsewhere, someone is watching the fight and is hiding behind a large boulder as he observes the battle, seeing Kyuu about to get serious after his Orphenoch form is no match to K's powers and sensed that it's just a matter of time before he uses his last resort in facing his opponent. The observer resembles Kyuu but he appeared to be a little taller than Ryu but a few inches shorter than Kinta, and is dressed in an aristocratic clothing.

Then a mechanical bat is hovering around him as the mechanical bat also watches the battle and is rather neutral on who is going to win.

"Are you sure we shouldn't interfere, Wataru-sama?"

"No, Kivato…at least not yet…we watch the battle a little more before we make our move…"

**-x-**

After two more minutes, Kyuu landed on the ground, and again he reverted back to his normal form after trying to use his Orphenoch powers but is outmatched, and tries to reason with K', which he appeared to ignore it, but when asked by Kyuu if he is a clone of himself and based on Mr. and Mrs. Renjou's DNA, this seem to tick him off.

"What…did you say…?"

"You resembled me…you have the same Parasite Energy as me…so it's possible that you're my clone…! So tell me how and why you have the same power as me…why do you resemble me…?"

"You…lousy brat…!"

Agitate by those remarks, and feeling insulted K' then uses his pyrokinesis to attack Kyuu, which the Class Q leader countered by using his Parasite Energy, forming a barrier and the fight appeared to be even, but there he saw K' revealing his trump card by summoning what appeared to be the Beetle Zecter and reveals his hidden Zecter belt, and he is ready to initiate his transformation to a Zecter-based fighter.

"What…? A Zecter? And it resembles a beetle…how…?"

"You mocked me…now you pay the price! Henshin!"

Slipping the Beetle Zecter onto the Zecter Belt, K' is enveloped in Tachyon energy and is covered in armor which resembles Kabuto in Masked Form, and Kitazawa is surprised to see what is happening, realizing that the battle may be more than Kyuu could handle. Even Kyuu himself is surprised by waht he is seeing.

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

"Now you'll regret saying those words, Kyuu Renjou..."

"A Zecter and a a masked Form armor just like mine...? Who are you? Are you with Neo-ZECT?"

Ken Kitazawa couldn't do anything from his position except watch and record the footage on his cellphone and wondered how Kyuu will get himself out of his current predicament.

"_Now we're in trouble…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Looks like the battle between two Kyuu's are heating up, as K' is giving our DDS hero a hard time, as Kyuu's first form is no match for his opponent's Parasite powers, but then his opponent is pissed and shows out his trump card, which appeared to be a copied version of the Beetle Zecter and now he is using a copied version of the Kabuto armor in Masked Form.

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The battle between two Kyuu's intensifies as Kyuu followed suit and becomes Kabuto, and the two Kabuto's are going for a hard-earned brawl.


	54. Dark Kabuto part 2

**_Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon_**

The battle between Kyuu and his apparent copy intensifies as the so-called "**K'**" revealed his trump card, which appeared to be a copy of the Beetle Zecter, and now has the same armored powers of Kabuto, who now dubbed himself as "**Dark Kabuto**".

-x-

After two more minutes, Kyuu landed on the ground, and again he reverted back to his normal form after trying to use his Orphenoch powers but is outmatched, and tries to reason with K', which he appeared to ignore it, but when asked by Kyuu if he is a clone of himself and based on Mr. and Mrs. Renjou's DNA, this seem to tick him off.

"What…did you say…?"

"You resembled me…you have the same Parasite Energy as me…so it's possible that you're my clone…! So tell me how and why you have the same power as me…why do you resemble me…?"

"You…lousy brat…!"

Agitate by those remarks, and feeling insulted K' then uses his pyrokinesis to attack Kyuu, which the Class Q leader countered by using his Parasite Energy, forming a barrier and the fight appeared to be even, but there he saw K' revealing his trump card by summoning what appeared to be the Beetle Zecter and reveals his hidden Zecter belt, and he is ready to initiate his transformation to a Zecter-based fighter.

"What…? A Zecter? And it resembles a beetle…how…?"

"You mocked me…now you pay the price! Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Slipping the Beetle Zecter onto the Zecter Belt, K' is enveloped in Tachyon energy and is covered in armor which resembles Kabuto in Masked Form, and Kitazawa is surprised to see what is happening.

"_Now we're in trouble…_"

**-x-**

Kyuu stared wide-eyed at seeing his opponent standing before him, now clad in the same armor as Kabuto in Masked Form, and he appeared to be the same, except for his height, as he appeared to be taller than Ryu and this poses a problem because his opponent also has the same Parasite powers.

"We'll see who's the real deal here…and you will face…**Dark Kabuto**…"

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 54: **__**Daku Kabuto part 2  
**_

Kitazawa was staring in disbelief at what he is seeing, and he couldn't believe that Neo-ZECT has created a clone based on Kyuu himself, but at least he get to see with his own eyes who uses Kyuu's image in kidnapping Yukari. But right now he is more concerned on what the Class Q leader can do facing a spitting image of Kabuto.

"_Seriously…Kyuu's going to have a hard time dealing with this guy…especially when that guy is wearing a similar Masked Form…_"

Indeed, as Kyuu assumes his Parasite Form and uses his pyrokinetic attacks to slowly weaken his opponent, but Dark Kabuto appeared to be unfazed and slowly walked forward without stopping, and "Parasite Kyuu" charged towards his opponent to get close and give him a stronger jolt, but then Dark Kabuto took out his Kunai Gun and toggled it until it assumes "Ax Mode" and struck him several times before ending it with a straight punch that sent him colliding against an electrical post, and the force was enough to cause Kyuu to revert back to normal.

Kyuu: "_Oof…he's so strong even my Parasite Form isn't enough…_"

Ken Kitazawa: "_Wha…I can't believe what I'm seeing…that guy smack Kyuu even in his Parasite Form…but what if Kyuu uses the Beetle Zecter…? That may be his only chance…! Come on, Kyuu…don't let that faker get you…or he'll kill you right on the spot…darn, I can't expose myself or that faker will kill me too…!_"

The Class P leader was in utter shock at what he saw and felt helpless as he could do nothing more than watch the scene behind the bushes, and hoped that Kyuu would prevail over his new opponent who is from Neo-ZECT.

**-x-**

At Neo-ZECT base, Hidenari Oda and Rena Mamiya are waiting inside the conference room as they are anxious as to what K' is doing, as they are skeptical on whether he could defeat Kyuu or not, but the mysterious person whose shadow is only shown, responded to their silence to raise their spirits as well as to assure to them that K' will get the job done in no time.

"Are you sure this look-alike of Kyuu Renjou will bring the three Zecters back?"

"Perhaps you should have let me go instead…my Parasite powers are enough to take him down…"

"My dear Rena...you had your chance and you almost lost your life…Oda, my comrade…be patient…K' will bring the Zecters to us before the day ended…and by now Kyuu Renjou is reeling from my creation's attacks…and he should by now realized that neither of his two forms can stand up to K's "Parasite powers"…and by this time he should activate the Beetle Zecter and faces K', as I expect him to activate HIS Zecter…"

Oda adjusted his Zecter Brace as he recalled that he saw a Zecter followed K' earlier and slowly deduced what this means, and is a bit surprised in realizing that the Zecter that followed K' earlier is the same Zecter that Kyuu uses. Even Rena has also deduced this and this made the two curious at what the current situation is and what the results would be like.

Oda: "Two Kabuto fighters…this sounds intriguing…but I'm wary…does this K' have what it takes to defeat Kyuu Renjou who also possesses the original Beetle Zecter? Bear in mind that the boy also possesses the Hyper Zecter and he may assume Hyper Form. I even doubt K's armor…"

Mysterious person: "Dark Kabuto…"

Rena: "Eh…? "Dark Kabuto"?"

Mysterious person: "That's what K' will be called while in his Masked and Rider Forms…and even if Kyuu Renjou has the Hyper and Perfect Zecters…that won't be a problem…I'm sure everything will be fine…"

At this time, Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji arrived, both still brainwashed by Neo-ZECT, and both asked the mysterious person a question that even Oda and Rena are taken by surprise by what they are about to hear from their two "allies".

Daisuke: "Hey…I heard that Golem # 9 took Eve out on a "walk" several minutes ago…but…how come I saw her still locked at that lab…?"

Ken: "Is the Eve you have a real one or a fake…?"

Oda: What…?"

Rena: "You…explain yourself…!"

The mysterious person just smirked and told them to wait… as he assured to them that soon they will get their answers as well as the results will benefit Neo-ZECT as a whole, which made the four wary, but nevertheless nodded and decided to wait.

**-x-**

Back at the scene of the battle, with Dark Kabuto in Masked Form, he charged towards Kyuu and started kicking him around before the teen detective student could fully stand up, and there the Class Q leader gets throttled around, beaten up and thrown towards the ground, As Dark Kabuto is feeling unsatisfied with simply beating him up and wanted to see more of him exposing his true self, something that he unusually demanded.

"Get up…fight back or I won't hold back…unless you want me to attack other people!"

Needing to get "new Eve" away from here, as well as to survive his opponent, he raised his hand and the Beetle Zecter shows up from his bag and struck Dark Kabuto on his head before heading towards the DDS student and there he initiated his transformation to Kabuto by summoning the Beetle Zecter.

Kyuu: "Henshin!"

Beetle Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Now in Masked Form, both versions of Kabuto went for each others' throats, and fought with punches and kick, as well as using their weapons though Dark Kabuto appeared to be the better fighter than the original, and is slowly getting the upper hand, which Kitazawa started to get nervous that Kyuu might lose the fight. He then saw Dark Kabuto getting heated up and further beats up the Class Q leader as the intruder brought out his Kunai Gun and toggles it to assume "Axe Form" and struck Kabuto several times, further beleaguering the 15-year old detective student,

"Is this all you can give me? If so, I'll finish you off and take this girl with me along with your Zecters…"

"Don't look down on me! I haven't given up yet!"

"Then give me everything you got or else I'll beat you and tarnish your life!"

"You wish!"

Kabuto stood up and fought back by taking out and using the Kunai Gun in "Gun Form", and began firing away at his armored opponent, though this hardly bothered Dark Kabuto and he retaliated with stronger blows from his Kunai Gun in "Axe Form", but after sending Kabuto down with his weapon, he threw it aside, in which he decided to up the ante by initiating "Cast Off" and assumed "Rider Form".

Dark Kabuto: "CAST OFF…"

Beetle Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

The armored debris from Dark Kabuto struck down Kabuto and again the enemy is once more in control of the fight and he is ready to unleash more punishment onto the DDS student as he walked closer, cracking his knuckles as he intends to make Kyuu's life miserable before finishing him off and take what he is tasked to do.

Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE…"

Kabuto: "What the…?"

Kabuto is taken by surprise by the appearance of Dark Kabuto's secondary form, which it resembled Kabuto's Rider Form except that it is dark-colored and had circuitry accents, and began to use "Clock Up" to get more cheap shots on Kabuto, which sends the Class Q leader reeling and Kabuto realizes that he'll have to do something to match his opponent's attacks, though neither he or Dark Kabuto had noticed that a dimensional wall enveloped the two as Kabuto initiated "Cast Off" to assume "Rider Form" and activated the "Clock Up". Kitazawa was surprised by this and now he couldn't tell what is happening beyond the dimensional wall.

"What the…what's going on? I can't see a thing!"

**-x-**

Inside the dimensional wall, while in "Clock Up" mode, Kabuto and Dark Kabuto fought back and forth, as the scene outside them moved in slow motion while the two moved in the speed of sound, but surprisingly Kabuto is able to cope up with his opponent and is able to read his movements and can now anticipate his attacker's next move, slowly putting the level on even terms, something K' finds it amusing.

"Good…you're adjusting…but you need to exert more effort in order to beat me…"

"Eh?"

As Kabuto landed a right-hand punch, Dark Kabuto caught it with his left hand and slowly placed his right hand near his opponent's face, and snapped his fingers, which a pyrokinetic explosion is formed and this sent Kabuto falling to the ground, dazed, but still able to fight. As Kabuto gets up, Dark Kabuto utilizes his "Parasite Power" and had a fire formed within his right hand and did a powerful, blazing punch and struck his opponent on his chest, sending him reeling back, and again the enemy walked forward and is ready to repeat the move but before this move is about to be connected, Kabuto took out the Perfect Zecter from his bag (which is near him) and used it to block Dark Kabuto's blazing punch and then he head-butted him, and then followed it with a sword-butt on his head and chest, causing him to reel back and Kabuto gets a room to recuperate for a moment.

"So…that's the Perfect Zecter…had you gave that to me earlier along with your other Zecters…we wouldn't have to fight like this…"

"I rather fight than giving them to Neo-ZECT…"

"Your death wish…"

**-x-**

As both version fought while the "Clock Up" mode is still in effect, neither one noticed that the observer can watch and move freely despite the Clock Up's mechanism and noted that the real Kyuu must be kept alive no matter what. As the Clock Up mechanism expired, Kabuto and Dark Kabuto remained standing though neither one of them are backing away, and both of them simultaneously toggled their Zecters, ready to activate their Rider Kicks.

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Dark Kabuto: "Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Both Kabuto and Dark Kabuto activated their Rider Kicks, and performed their roundhouse kicks with Tachyon energies flowing within their armored right legs, but as the moves connected and hit each other, the impact sends them hurling back and both are down, though Kabuto willed himself to get up and is able to get something inside his bag, which is the Hyper Zecter. Dark Kabuto, surprisingly, is dazed and is open and Kabuto decided to use this opportunity to assume Hyper Form.

"Okay…it's now or never…!"

The observer looked on, seeing that Kyuu is going to win but then notices that someone is moving closer to Kyuu, and the armored DDS student is unaware of this.

As Kabuto is about to activate the Hyper Zecter, New Eve appeared to have awakened and held onto him, stalling him as Dark Kabuto looks on, wondering what is happening when New Eve exploded, which Kyuu was de-armored but New Eve is still alive, and exploded again, wounding him to unconsciousness, and he is starting to bleed all over, and Eve is nowhere to be found, except that a mechanical being is laid next to the unconscious and injured Kyuu, revealing that Eve is a mere, mechanical decoy…or rather, a mechanical bomb.

"_Eh…? This isn't what I expected…but nevertheless…my objectives are still the same…take the Zecters and leave…as for Kyuu Renjou…what shall I do with him…?_"

As Dark Kabuto picks up the Beetle, Hyper and Perfect Zecters, he is now pondering on whether to kill Kyuu on the spot or bring him to Neo-ZECT HQ, the observer finally intervenes and stood in front of the unconscious Kyuu and confronted Dark Kabuto, as the stranger is revealed to be **Wataru Kyurenai** of **Kiva's World**.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the fight…

And poor Kyuu gets defeated by a bomb that is masquerading as Eve…

Dark Kabuto now has the three Zecters in his possessions, and is contemplating on what to do with Kyuu…

…but then Wataru Kyurenai of Kiva's World intervenes and may help Kyuu survive this dilemma…

Wait…wasn't he seen on Seeds Of Agito? What's he doing here?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

See what happens on whether Kiva will persuade Dark Kabuto on sparing Kyuu or if he would fight him to save Kyuu…

Meanwhile, George Koizumi gets some help from the DDS students and learned the true origin of Rena Mamiya and how she rose to fame but in the end became an Artificial NMC…and he may have to face her in a final battle to save potential victims as she holds a concert similar to what Melissa Pearce did in the previous fanfic, **Parasite Eve: Resonance till Evolution**…


	55. The Final Song

**_Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon_**

Drake takes over from here as he faces off Rena Mamiya while this one-chapter story will remind you of the concert scene from Parasite Eve: Resonance Till Evolution where the late Melissa Pearce staged a concert where she turned people into NMCs.

**-x-**

Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

Dark Beetle Zecter: "1-2-3…"

"Rider Kick!"

"Rider Kick!"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Dark Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Both Kabuto and Dark Kabuto activated their Rider Kicks, and performed their roundhouse kicks with Tachyon energies flowing within their armored right legs, but as the moves connected and hit each other, the impact sends them hurling back and both are down, though Kabuto willed himself to get up and is able to get something inside his bag, which is the Hyper Zecter. Dark Kabuto, surprisingly, is dazed and is open and Kabuto decided to use this opportunity to assume Hyper Form.

"Okay…it's now or never…!"

The observer looked on, seeing that Kyuu is going to win but then notices that someone is moving closer to Kyuu, and the armored DDS student is unaware of this.

As Kabuto is about to activate the Hyper Zecter, New Eve appeared to have awakened and held onto him, stalling him as Dark Kabuto looks on, wondering what is happening when New Eve exploded, which Kyuu was de-armored but New Eve is still alive, and exploded again, wounding him to unconsciousness and she is no more, revealing that she is a mere decoy…or rather, a mechanical bomb.

"Eh…? This isn't what I expected…but nevertheless…my objectives are still the same…take the Zecters and leave…as for Kyuu

Renjou…what shall I do with him…?"

As Dark Kabuto picks up the Beetle, Hyper and Perfect Zecters, he is now pondering on whether to kill him on the spot or bring him to Neo-ZECT HQ the observer finally intervenes and stood in front of the unconscious Kyuu and confronted Dark Kabuto, as the stranger is revealed to be Wataru Kyurenai of Kiva's World.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 55: **__**Saigo no Kyoku  
**_

"So…you narrowly been defeated…but what shall I do with you…? Though it is not fair…I have my orders…I guess I'll have to finish you off so that only one of us will be declared the original…though you might say it's punishment for calling me a clone…"

"You cannot kill him. He is a very important person in this world. If you kill him, not only is this world finish…so are you."

"Eh?"

Wataru Kyurenai walked towards Dark Kabuto in a calm manner despite Dark Kabuto showing some hostile, yet defensive gesture, though the enemy sensed that Wataru is no threat as he appeared to be unarmed though he didn't let his guard down and watched him with a guarded eye. He is rather curious to see what this stranger has in mind and why he claimed that he canot kill Kyuu Renjou.

"You'd better have a good reason why I shouldn't finish this brat off."

"Rest assured, clone of Kyuu Renjou…his life is important in this world…and if you choose to spare him…you will find the answer that you seek…and though I couldn't give you a direct answer…I can provide you clues to your search…"

"This better be good…or else I'll waste you…wait…you claim that I'm a clone…what about you? You looked just like him. Don't try to spin my head…I'll finish you off! "

"I did not come here to fight…"

"Tell me that after you defeat me, trickster!"

"It appears that you left me no choice…Kivato!"

His bio-mechanical bat, as well as his companion, Kivato, flew around and rammed Dark Kabuto on his head which dazed the enemy and then bit Wataru's left hand, where black veins covered his skin and several chains appeared around his waist and formed a huge, metallic belt where Kivato attaches itself on. There he underwent a metamorphosis and bio-phased into a hybrid of armor and anatomical transformation to Kiva.

As Dark Kabuto got up, he went for Kiva and the two began to clash, and it appeared that both are evenly matched in terms of strength, and speed. However, as Dark Kabuto activated the "Clock Up" mechanism, he tried to beat his opponent but is surprised to see Kiva moving freely and is unaffected by the Clock Up's effects. Kiva then does a strong punch on his opponent's gut, sending him rolling to the ground and the Dark Beetle Zecter fell off from his Zecter belt, de-armoring him, but K' wasn't relenting and summoned fireballs from his right palm-covered glove, but then Kivato detaches itself from Kiva's belt, and Wataru is de-armored as well.

"Why did you power down? Are you looking down on me?"

"Like I said…I have no intention of fighting you…all I ask is for you to spare Kyuu Renjou. He is very important…and as you can see…I resembled him, for I am an alternate version of Kyuu Renjou…from another dimension…there about nine of us…and the one you defeated is among the nine. Some unknown enemy wishes to exterminate him…and I am tasked to ensure he won't get killed…and that is why I ask you to spare him."

"If I am to do that…where will this leave me?"

"The clues on the key to your queries lie within the place where you were created…"

"Neo-ZECT…"

Wataru Kyurenai talked to Dark Kabuto and persuaded him to spare Kyuu reasoning that he is needed to stay alive to save not only this world but other worlds as well, and while Dark Kabuto scoffed at this rebuttal at first, he was told that the answers on whether he is a clone or not lies within Neo-ZECT, and out of curiosity, as well as to learn about his origins without compromising himself, he agreed to spare Kyuu and took the three Zecters with him and left.

As the dimensional walls disappears, so does Wataru, and Ken Kitazawa was alarmed by seeing Kyuu sprawled on the ground, bloodied and called for help.

"Hello…Dad! It's me! Come quick! Kyuu's in bad shape!"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Koizumi drops by DDS to visit Kazuma as he wanted to get some information on Rena Mamiya after discovering a past newspaper article on her, stating that she was a famous J-Pop idol before controversially retiring, much to her fans' shocks.

"Wow…she's really pretty…but she retired for undisclosed reason…wait…isn't she the one who you and Tezuka fought several weeks ago? And then you fought her again when you, Kyuu and Kyo went to Shizuoka Island to try and infiltrate the Shelter?"

"That's right…she is also able to assume an ultimate form just like Kyuu did when you showed me the footage of him fighting the Ultimate being and Melisa Pearce…wait…you don't suppose…"

By then they got a call from Kitazawa and were told that Kyuu was injured in his fight with a clone of Kyuu. When asked for the description, Koizumi realized that Kyuu's opponent is the one who took Yukari. Both glanced at each other and decided to head for Mt. Edo to see the professor and his son, where they were told of Kyuu being sent there.

**-x-**

Arriving at the Kitazawa Lab in Mt. Edo, they found Professor Kitazawa and Peach (his bio-mechanical dog) using their machines to help speed up Kyuu's recovery, while his son Ken accommodates the visitors and showed to them the current conditions of the three Powerpuff Girls Z members, who are 50 % recovered. He then showed to them the recorded footage of Kabuto and Dark Kabuto, and they all realized that Neo-ZECT is getting bolder and now they have an advantage as the enemy has the three Zecters in their hands.

"This is not good…if this Kabuto-clone…or rather, Kyuu's clone, get to use the Hyper and Perfect Zecters…"

"ZECT and DDS…along with Japan's Diet…are finished."

"Kyuu will recover..and get those Zecters back. Believe me, guys! He's not the type who gives up easily."

Koizumi and Ken Kitazawa nodded at Kazuma's declaration and decided to work together while awaiting Kyuu's recovery.

**-x-**

After reading the article on Rena, they have no idea how she became an ANMC but they slowly deduced that someone may have injected Mitochondria cells inside her body and she ended up being like the late Melissa Pearce.

"Something doesn't make sense…if she's like Mitochondria Eve…why work with Neo-ZECT…? Like she's a subordinate instead of being the leader…"

"Kyuu said that a new Eve is the one controlling the ANMC…so my guess is that Neo-ZECT laced those DNA on her and new Eve is mentally influencing Rena…"

"I don't think so…when Tezuka and I first fought Rena, she fought us in her own free will, and after she defeated us, she spared us and said we should train harder before we challenge her again…"

But the trio's discussion is interrupted when a TV news was aired reporting that Rena Mamiya is going to do a one-night performance in Akihabara, and there Koizumi, Kazuma and Kitazawa first guessed that she might cause trouble, but Kazuma recalled what Kyuu told him several months ago about Melissa Pearce did at the concert when she played "Shakespeare", which where she first transformed into Mitochondria Eve and there the trio realized that she might used the fans to either incinerate them or turn them into ANMCs, so they called available DDS students for help. Class R and F responded and both sections went and meet up at the Kitazawa lab for a careful planning.

**-x-**

At Kitazawa Laboratory, Class F and r are assembled and told of the situation. As the F-4 agreed to the instructions that Koizumi told them, Anita called her "sisters", Maggie and Michelle for assistance while Kanata is getting his cards ready for battle.

Later that night, the concert was held and it was already started when SWAT members came and advised the audience to leave, but then Rena revealed herself as "Parasite Rena" and slowly turned both fans and the SWAT into ANMC, and they slowly kill the remaining fans. Domyouji, Nisahikado and Kanata were taken by surprise as things didn't go as they expected and are forced to go in there prematurely.

"Looks like we'll have to adjust our approach…come on, guys…we'd better kill thee critters…"

"This is just like half-a-year ago…"

"Same here…"

Activating their card buckles, Blade, Garren, and Leangle went first to stall the ANMCs from killing their prey but some managed to get past them and heading to where surviving victims are, getting ready to consume them. However, Junior and the Paper Sisters confronted the ANMC while Drake faces off Rena as she tries to escape the area, and there he did a different approach, trying to reach her through reasoning in hopes of "re-awakening" the REAL Rena.

"Foolish human…don't you get it…? My cells have taken over this body…her brain included…so Rena Mamiya is no more! You still persist that there is human left in this body? You humans are hopeless beyond hopeless!"

She began to use her Parasite Powers to attack Drake,and he managed to evade them and again tries to reach her by voice, but things are going nowhere and he finally realized that she is already dead is her Mitochoindria cells have already taken over her body, so he kills her with two strong versions of the Rider Shooting, while the others finally contained the ANMCs.

"Sorry…I did my best…but at least you're at peace now. I promise to avenge you by stopping Neo-ZECT…and that you'll be given a proper burial…"

By then the incident is contained but only a few survivors are saved as many are killed in the carnage and more SWAT, MPD and even ZECT arrived to assist and assess the situation that has happened a while ago.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Looks like Rena Mamiya has finally found her ending…and ironically, she did her final concert at the expense of several lives taken away…involuntarily. At least she's set free, but this is far from over, as Neo-ZECT still needs to be stopped.

Thank goodness the Kyuu from Kiva's World came and managed to "persuade" K' to spare OUR Kyuu and now he's off to get answers to his origins, though he has the three Zecters with him, and this might be a problem for DDS and ZECT to get them back…

* * *

Preview:

K' begins his quest to know the roots of his origin, and this might help shift the tide to DDS' favor, as he might leave Neo-ZECT should he learns of the truth…


	56. Turn Around

**_Parasite Eve II: Armegeddon_**

The scene will shift to K' as he considers the words told to him by Wataru Kyurenai and now he intends to find out about his roots and is determined not to let Neo-ZECT keep secrets from him, which would result in getting expelled, but also to know why he is created in the first place.

**-x-**

As ambulances, SWAT and ZECT Troopers assists the survivors, Koizumi slipped away unnoticed as Mishima arrived and confronted the F-4 and Kanata demanding Koizumi's whereabouts, as they noticed that Drake is nowhere to be seen, but then the DDS students were not bothered knowing that he is here to reclaim the Dragonfly Zecter so they pretended that they didn't know where he went.

Koizumi then found a taxi parked and boarded and told the driver where his destination would be.

"Mt. Edo, please…and move it on the double."

"Okay, mac…but buckle up…it'll be a bumpy ride as we're heading to the hills…"

And so the taxi drives off safely before ZECT Troopers had the chance to inspect the parking lot where other taxis are waiting, as the cab drivers' eyes flashed Yen symbols as lots of people are going to use their taxis to get a ride home or at the hospitals.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 56: Furimuku**_

As the taxi cruises all the way to Mt. Edo, his thoughts raced back as to the footages showed to him back then by Hidenari Oda about K' being Kyuu, and he mentally regretted being suckered into thinking that Kyuu kidnapped Yukari, and after Kitazawa showed to him the footage of K' and Kyuu fighting using their Parasite Powers and then using Zecters, he wondered how strong this K' is what would happen if he were to face him. Though this could be his chance to get even for kidnapping Yukari, he couldn't jump to the gun yet as he has to consider what K' did to Kyuu.

"_Darn…I guess revenge will have to wait for now…I'd better go and see how Kyuu Renjou is doing…as much as I hate to admit…he may be the only one to beat this K' once he's recovered from his injuries…since both of them have Parasite Energies on an even scale…_"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, later that night, K' was praised by Neo-ZECT for bringing with him the Beetle, Hyper and perfect Zecters though they are unaware that he is starting to suspect something, and told him to report back later and head back to his quarters. Surprisingly they didn't bother asking him whether he killed Kyuu Renjou or not as having the three Zecters in their hands is enough for them.

"Well done, K'…well done…with the three Zecters in our hands…we are unstoppable…and with this…we can crush those foolish Japanese Diet…the Emperor and the Prime Minister…and DDS…well done…you are dismissed…you may go back to your quarters…we will call you if we need you…"

Though the ones speaking to K' is not shown, only Hidenari Oda is shown, and he wondered why his allies did not bother to ask if K' killed Kyuu Renjou or not, though his allies were not bothered by it even if Kyuu is killed or not. They appeared to be content with having the three Zecters with them for now that they don't seem to matter over anything else.

"Regardless…even if Kyuu survives…he won't be a threat…K' defeated him and brought the Zecters here…so it's no worry that if he tries to reclaim them…he won't survive the next encounter…and we will use the same tactic we used earlier…therefore…no need to worry over anything else…"

**-x-**

K' continues to walk towards his quarters but the nagging thoughts keep pounding his thinking as he continuously recalled what he was told earlier about him being the clone of Kyuu and that here in Neo-ZECT would he get the answers he seek about the origin of his individuality.

"_Rest assured, clone of Kyuu Renjou…his life is important in this world…and if you choose to spare him…you will find the answer that you seek…and though I couldn't give you a direct answer…I can provide you clues to your search…_"

"_Like I said…I have no intention of fighting you…all I ask is for you to spare Kyuu Renjou. He is very important…and as you can see…I resembled him, for I am an alternate version of Kyuu Renjou…from another dimension…there about nine of us…and the one you defeated is among the nine. Some unknown enemy wishes to exterminate him…and I am tasked to ensure he won't get killed…and that is why I ask you to spare him._"

"_The clues on the key to your queries lie within the place where you were created…_"

Despite his attempts to remove those thoughts he couldn't as his craving to know the truth kept on pestering him and there he recalled about how he defeated Kyuu Renjou, as the girl Kyuu is supposed to rescue grappled onto him and exploded, and injuring him severely. It wasn't part of his plans and he would feel more satisfying if he were to beat him on his own, not relying on underhand tactics.

"The answer lies here, huh…? If this were to be proved false…I'll make a fried bat out of that gothic-looking version of Kyuu…"

**-x-**

At Kitazawa Laboratory in Mt. Edo, Ken Kitazawa was relieved to see Koizumi coming back after he and the other DDS students narrowly defeated Rena Mamiya and now that one of Neo-ZECT's core threats is removed, they are a step ahead in defeating them, but then Koizumi reminded to them that this is far from over.

"Though we managed to kill Rena…don't forget…there's that Kyuu-clone that beat Kyuu…not to mention that liar Hidenari Oda…and let's not forget what you told me…ZECT wanted Kyuu…and it's likely that ZECT would recruit me because I have the Dragonfly Zecter…"

"Point taken…"

He then asked Ken to show him again the footage he got on Kyuu and his clone fighting, which is about the battle between Kabuto and Dark Kabuto. As Professor Kitazawa finished tending to the Class Q leader's wounds, Ken Kitazawa sent text messages to other DDS students about what happened. Koizumi and the Kitazawa's decided to retire for the night and before going to sleep he sent text messages to the Para-Kiss crew that he'll be staying at Mt. Edo for tonight.

"_Please recover soon, Kyuu…you're the only one who can beat Neo-ZECT…_"

**-x-**

Back at Neo-ZECT K' was walking towards his quarters when he happened to pass by two Neo-ZECT Troopers and overheard them saying that K' is indeed Kyuu's clone because he is based on Satoru, Mizue and Kyuu Renjou's DNA, as well as his Parasite Energy based on Kyuu, and that as long as he does not learn of this fact he will remain under Neo-ZECT control.

"So this K' is just a product of DNA from the Renjou family…but where did he get those fire powers?"

"Where else…? Kyuu Renjou. He's the only brat in DDS to have such power…of course it's all thanks to his Mitochondria cells…and with the higher-ups boosting his power…K' is stronger than that Renjou brat…and even if that Renjou brat beats K'…he won't win as long as he has the Dark Beetle Zecter with him…"

"And the little Eve bitch?"

"Just like K'…she's a product of the DNA of the Renjou parents…don't know how…but the higher-ups from Neo-ZECT managed to obtain Daddy Renjou's cryogenically-preserved sperm…then Mommy Renjou's egg cells…couple that with Kyuu's Parasite DNA…and we got ourselves our own Renjou…Eve."

""Wait…if K' is Kyuu Renjou's clone…shouldn't he be a baby…?

"Neo-ZECT scientists must've accelerated his growth…"

"What would K' do if he finds out about it…?"

"He won't…as long as we shut ourselves up…that's what our bosses said…"

As the Neo-ZECT Troopers walked away, K' was infuriated at what he just discovered and glanced at his right hand that is still covered in his red glove.

"_So…what that Wataru Kyurenai said is true…I'm just a carbon copy of Kyuu Renjou…why did Neo-ZECT created me in the first place…? Why? I can't accept this! I'm my own person! Wait…I still need to get definite answers…the answers are somewhere here within this base…!_"

Pissed and insulted, but nevertheless focused, K' sneaked into the lower levels of the base until he came across the science laboratory and went inside undetected, and there he managed to guess correctly the data he needed to download to check on the computers. There he learned about his origins as well as Eve's.

It turn out that Hidenari Oda stole the cells extracted from Kyuu and took DNA samples of Kyuu himself s well as the DNA of the Renjou parents then secretly left ZECT HQ to form Neo-ZECT, and there things were self-explanatory, up to the point where K' himself is created, along with the new Eve, although a slight miscalculation caused his skin color to become tanned, yet he still resembles the real Kyuu, but an unexpected side effect is shown, such as having while hair instead of his dark-green hair like Kyuu Renjou.

"_So…this is how I was created…and this Eve in the base…so then…she and I…are siblings by DNA…and Kyuu Renjou…no…I won't accept him…until then…I will seek my path to destiny…though I can't take her out of the base…_"

**-x-**

Upon leaving the lab, he sneaked to the other section of the base and found the three Zecters placed there and made sure no one is around, and in a quick thinking of a way, he replaced them with fake items identical to the real Zecters and sneaked the real items out of the room and secretly head for the secret exit to escape undetected.

"_At least this is my way of getting even for being deceived…though I have no intention of siding with Kyuu Renjou…at least he can do better in defeating Neo-ZECT…but I won't face him…but at least I know who I can sent these items to…_"

K' decided to hide himself until the night arrives so as to use the darkness to conceal his escape without encountering any resistance. He then realizes that by then the scientist would discover the fake Zecters and would probably sent their troopers to search for the real Zecters.

**-x-**

As the night went on, K' made sure no one else is around as he continued to trek the tunnels leading to the outside of the Shelter as he continued to sneaked out with the three Zecters and is halfway in making his way out when confronted by Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, who saw him carrying the three Zecters.

"Hey…_aniki_…look where he is going…"

"Why are you going out carrying those Zecters? Who gave you the order?"

"None of your business…"

"What did you say…?"

"Get out of my way…I have no business with you two…you should instead do monkey business…"

"You dare laugh at me?"

"_Aniki_…I sense something here…I smell a rat…"

By then one of the scientists came and told the two to stop K' from leaving with the three Zecters, and there the two brainwashed DDS students are getting hyped, and taking pleasure in punishing K' for the insults he made.

"I was right…a rat is here…"

"Yeah…and it looks like we'll be getting a good reward for trashing a traitor…and bringing the Zecters back to our bosses…so what do you say…partner?"

"Let's kill him…"

And so the two went after K' to try and beat him and physically take the Zecters back by force but he managed to keep them back with kicks and punches though he chose not to use his Parasite Energy as this would alert the guards so he had to use the old fashion way but he knew he cannot afford to waste time or else the guards would come and sense the problem and had to think of a way out without compromising himself as a thought hit him, though the other two thought ahead of him.

"_Aniki_…let's do the Hopper way!"

"I'm with you…partner!"

Before they were about to summon their Hopper Zecters, K' summoned the Dark Beetle Zecter and struck the two brainwashed teens on their heads and knocks them down and he snapped his right hand and the scientist was set on fire and died on the spot, so he wouldn't alert the guards and K' then proceeded to secretly leave Neo-ZECT base.

"_At least I can leave safely without getting caught…_"

Seeing that he is out of the base, he continued to trek through down the road and there he initiated his transformation to Dark Kabuto in Masked Form and after toggling with his Zecter he assumed Rider Form.

"_Goodbye, Neo-ZECT…one day I will have my revenge on you…_"

Activating the Clock Up mechanism, he traveled away from Shizuoka Island in a speed of sound and is now far away, though he'll have to find a way of transportation to get the Zecters to DDS but then a thought hit him. Since he's a clone of Kyuu, he should have knowledge of Kyuu's contacts and started to think of someone who can deliver the Zecters to Kyuu.

"_As much as I hate doing this…it can't be helped…I'll have to contact Kyuu Renjou's allies…but why am I doing this as I have a certain dislike for that boy…? Nevertheless…I'll see to it that I will rescue Eve…and take her with me…I'll protect her as Kyuu Renjou cannot…I do not trust him well enough…_"

Dark Kabuto continues to travel away as the Clock Up mechanism ticks down though he is now far away from Neo-ZECT HQ and there he will contemplate on making his next move.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Looks like K' has turned around…though he's far from being a "good guy" as he still has issues with Kyuu, but at least he severed his ties with Neo-ZECT and is going to send the Zecters to Kyuu in some way…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The secret of the space station being built by Neo-ZECT is slowly being unraveled…and more are on the way…


	57. Jacob's Ladder

**_Parasite Eve II: Armageddon_**

The secret of the blue print where Kyuu and Kyo found at Area-X several chapters ago will finally be revealed, and that DDS will discover that there is a spy from Neo-ZECT infiltrating ZECT, which will no doubt put the DDS students in between. And Kyo discovers another Zecter bundled in…just for him.

**-x-**

As K' continued to trek the tunnels leading to the outside of the Shelter as he continued to sneaked out with the three Zecters and is halfway in making his way out when confronted by Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji, who saw him carrying the three Zecters.

"Hey…aniki…look where he is going…"

"Why are you going out carrying those Zecters? Who gave you the order?"

"None of your business…"

"Aniki…I sense a traitor here…"

"Yeah…and it looks like we'll be getting a good reward for trashing a traitor…what do you say…partner?"

"Let's kill him…"

And so the two went after K' to try and beat him and physically take the Zecters back by force but he managed to keep them back with kicks and punches though he chose not to use his Parasite Energy as this would alert the guards so he had to use the old fashion way but he knew he cannot afford to waste time or else the guards would come and sense the problem and had to think of a way out without compromising himself as a thought hit him.

"Aniki…let's do the Hooper way!"

"I'm with you…partner!"

Before they were about to summon their Hopper Zecters, K' summoned the Dark Beetle Zecter and struck the two brainwashed teens on their heads and knocks them down and he proceeded to secretly leave Neo-ZECT base. Seeing that he is out of the base, he continued to trek through down the road and there he initiated his transformation to Dark Kabuto in Masked Form and after toggling with his Zecter he assumed Rider Form.

"_Goodbye, Neo-ZECT…one day I will have my revenge on you…_"

Activating the Clock Up mechanism, he traveled away from Shizuoka Island in a speed of sound and is now far away, though he'll have to find a way of transportation to get the Zecters to DDS but then a thought hit him. Since he's a clone of Kyuu, he should have knowledge of Kyuu's contacts and started to think of someone who can deliver the Zecters to Kyuu

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 57: Hashigo no Jacob  
**_

A few minutes later, Neo-ZECT received reports of the Hopper Riders found slumped on the ground, and that the scientists reported that the three Zecters are missing, while K' is nowhere to be found and they slowly suspect something is amiss, and soon they were able to confirm it. They have a traitor in their midst, and he had just left the base.

"So…K' chose to betray us…no matter…we'll get the Zecters back…and soon our master plan will be set in just a matters of weeks…"

"Sir… I got news…Rena Mamiya is defeated… by DDS…"

""it matters not…we will deal with DDS and ZECT…

"But what about DDS? And ZECT? With two of our powerful allies no longer useful to us…how can we defeat them?"

"Fear not, Oda…all is set and awaiting the signal…"

**-x-**

At DDS, the next day, Kyo and Ran were talking with Class G about what Riku Kotobuki told them regarding his role as a Shibuya Police official as well as being a core member of ZECT's "council", although they didn't get much information regarding Neo-ZECT.

"Some revelations, huh? So he's the one who managed to keep the council from executing an order to kill my brother…but to think your uncle is among the co-founders of ZECT…that I didn't expect…but at least Yamaki's not alone in keeping my brother safe…"

"Yeah…but what I don't get is how he knows about your family and why he made such comments that would enrage your brother…"

"Beats me…"

Miyu Yamazaki and Aya Hoshino of Class G arrived and join in on the conversation and after some serious discussion they all agreed that the only person they could get information regarding Riku's history with ZECT would be from Yamaki himself, and they intended to contact him as soon as possible.

"Looks like we're all in agreement…we should ask Yamaki about this matter…Ran…Yamaki's our only lead to get more info regarding Neo-ZECT since your uncle still refuses to open up about him and ZECT…"

"Couldn't agree more…"

"Aya…we'll be taking more active role since this is our turf and we should defend it…"

"Right…"

Kyo watches on as Class G are determined to defend Shibuya from Neo-ZECT threat, something that made him feel at ease…at least for now.

By then Ken Kitazawa of Class P arrived and informed Kyo and Class G that Kyuu is steadily recovering and he should be fine within the next few days while the Powerpuff Girls Z will be recovering soon as he revealed that their "White Light" is slowly repairing the injuries on the three girls and this brought relief to the four DDS students. Now all they have to do now is to get the rest of the other sections to meet up with them to discuss what to do next.

"Now that's good news…"

"Thank goodness…"

"That sure made our day…"

"Of course…Kyuu's the main star and can't be taken out that easily…"

All glanced at Ran's silly comment but it did brought relief to the others, as they are glad Kyuu and Class P are showing signs of recovery. Now they can make plans of taking down Neo-ZECT once and for all.

**-x-**

At lunchtime, Kazuma assembled Class Q, G, F and Kyo at the rooftop as he showed to them a packed box and he unwrapping them, revealing the items to be the Beetle, Hyper and Perfect Zecters, with a note attached stating that the items must be sent to Kyuu.

"Wow…talk about luck…! Looks like we got ourselves a good Samaritan…!"

"I wonder who sent these to us…I know that Neo-ZECT wouldn't pull this kind of stuff…"

"Kazuma…can you confirm if these are indeed the ones…?"

"No doubt about it…they're Zecters alright…someone helped us…and now we got Kyuu's advantage back…"

"But who has the guts to sneak them out of Neo-ZECT base that easily…? I doubt Daigo Tachikawa has the means to get out alive to risk delivering these to nii-san…"

While this brought relief to the rest, Kitazawa saw a disc bundled in and gave it to Kazuma to play on his laptop. As everyone glanced at each other, they decided to head for the computer room to see what the disc's contents are. Kyo was a bit apprehensive as to what the disc contains, and hoped that its contents are purely informational and not something worthless.

"_This better be good…and this better help us get to know more about Neo-ZECT…_"

**-x-**

At the computer lab, the DDS students, unaware that Nanami is watching, played the disc which shows the blueprint, and the completed prototype of the space station which is shown to be 90 % completed, and the insides of Neo-ZECT base where the Artificial NMCs are being created and stored, as well as the new "Eve" being used there to control the ANMCs. The disc also shows the space station being assembled and is dubbed "Jacob's Ladder".

"Hey…isn't that…?"

"Kazuma…Megumi…what do you think…?"

"That looked like the ones we saw on the blueprint that Kyuu and Kyo brought with them…there's no way I can forget that…and it looked like the near-complete construct is the same as the one in the diagram…Kazuma…you can conform this, right…?"

"No doubt about it…that's the space station that is shown on the blue print…they're close to completing it…"

"So that's where the Artificial NMCs are made…"

"Hey…who's that girl…"

"Kyo…?"

"That's…the girl who is made from the cells of Melissa Pearce…my parents' DNA…and my brother's Parasite Energy and cells…she's a clone of nii-san…thus making her our unofficial "sibling"…"

This caused everyone to glance at Kyo and then back at the monitor screen where Eve is shown sedated and unconsciously control the ANMCs inside Neo-ZECT base. They now know what caused them to be spawned and why are they created.

Before the disc ends it play, it shows that there appeared to be a "mole" from ZECT itself as Issei Kurosawa is seen talking to Hidenari Oda and this shocked the DDS students, believing that a ZECT agent is working for Neo-ZECT and they voted to inform ZECT of this.

"What the…? That's Caucasus! What's he doing there?"

"Obviously…he's working as a double agent…looks like ZECT isn't as perfect as we thought…"

"Looks like ZECT's going to have a fit when they learned of this…"

"Can't wait to see the reaction of their faces…"

However, while others are busy thinking of how to expose Kurosaki's betrayal, Kyo saw another packed item covered and checks it out, discovering that there is another Zecter, and it resembles the Hyper Zecter and is modeled after the Stag Beetle Zecter.

"_Hmm…a Hyper Zecter…neat. Now I can assume Hyper Form with this…but I need to test it out first…_"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

This certainly brought relief to DDS…Kyuu and the Powerpuff Girls Z are heading towards recovery…

And thanks to K'…the three Zecters are safely brought to DDS…

…but now they know that there is a spy within ZECT and is secretly aiding Neo-ZECT…

Kyo got a Hyper Zecter…? At least this gives DDS an added advantage…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

We shift to Ryoma as he gets to be Sasword for the first time…


	58. Ryoma's Redemption

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon  
**

The Prince of Tennis gets to star in this chapter…as he finally tries out the Scorpio Zecter and Yaiba Blade…assuming the mantle of Mask Rider Sasword…

**-x-**

At ZECT, Mishima learned that Neo-ZECT has a traitor among their ranks as he learned that the three Zecters are within Kyuu's grasps and intends to fins someone who can match up to the Renjou boy, and a thought hit him as he looked at the monitor screen which shows Ryoma Echizen doing his tennis technique, and an idea formed in his head as this would certainly give ZECT a temporary boost.

"_Looks like I'll have to approach him…_"

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 58: Ryoma no Shōkan**_

At Seigaku Academy, the next day, Mishima approaches Ryoma and invited him to join ZECT to help and oppose Neo-ZECT and offered him the benefits and privileges should he accepted the invitation. The rest of the Seigaku team members were eavesdropping and wondered if Ryoma would leave Seigaku if he joins ZECT and wondered why Tezuka isn't here today since they know the Seigaku captain is working for ZECT.

"What do you say…? You'll receive lots of benefits and privileges once you join ZECT…and your family will be placed under ZECT's protection…so you won't have to worry about anything…and everything. Does this meet your approval…?"

But after a few minutes of thinking, the Prince of Tennis asks Mishima to give him at least a week to decide claiming that this won't be an easy task considering what he went through, which Mishima accepted and allowed Ryoma to keep the Scorpio Zecter and Yaiba Blade in case Artificial NMCs might show up and attack him.

"Very well…you may keep the weapons in case your family come under attack…and you do not need to rush…you have time to think things through…just remember that this offer is good for the ones successfully chosen…and I believe you will be among the ones to be chosen…you have the potential to protect Japan."

"I will keep that in mind. And thank you for allowing me to keep these weapons. I will give you my answer by next week."

"I look forward to it. Until then…good day."

"Good day to you, sir."

After Mishima left, Coach Ryuzaki then had a talk with Ryoma and encouraged him to chose what's right for him and assured to him that Seigaku will keep its doors open for him if he decided to leave Seigaku and join ZECT, which Ryoma responded by saying he is still undecided on what to do next, though he reiterated that Seigaku will always be his first choice.

"Seigaku will always be the place I belong…but I'll have to consider that ZECT might give my family protection since Neo-ZECT would probably target them just to get at me…"

"Of course…only you can decide which path you choose to go…"

After that, Ryoma and the Seigaku team resumes practicing until it was time for classes. Coach Ryuzaki glances at the limousine where Mishima is riding as he takes his leave, pondering why he would approach Ryoma at a time like this as he should have taken a consideration that Ryoma had just recovered his freedom from Neo-ZECT.

**-x-**

Much later, as classes ended, Ryoma, Fuji, Momoshiro and Kaidoh left school to head for a nearby park, Daisuke and Ken shows up and demanded Ryoma to surrender the weapons, which the Prince of Tennis defies, and Ryoma urges his three schoolmates to leave, but then Tezuka shows up and stood by Ryoma as Daisuke and Ken initiated their transformations into the Hopper Riders while the two Seigaku players initiated their transformations into Sasword and TheBee.

"Aniki…let's take their Zecters…and their heads…"

"Right on, partner…"

"A pair of Hoppers…at least I can test out the Zecter I got and see if I can blend tens with this…"

"Be careful, Ryoma…they're DDS students…Neo-ZECT brainwashed them…try to knock them out so we could save them…"

"Got it, captain…"

The Seigaku members could only watch with worry while Fuji is calm and is guessing who will win the battle knowing that Ryoma and Tezuka are there fighting, and with their Zecters and their tennis skills, he is confident that their friends will prevail over the two brainwashed DDS students.

"They'll win for sure."

"How can you be so sure, Fuji?"

"You forget, Momoshiro…they're ace tennis players…sss…"

"Kaidoh's right, Momoshiro…they'll be fine…just watch them…remember the fight between Ryoma, Tezuka and the faker…"

"Ooohhh…fine…"

And so the three Seigaku members watches the fight as Sasword and TheBee began to move separately which causes the Hopper riders to follow their targets on individual ranges, with Sasword against Kick Hopper while TheBee faces off against Punch Hopper, and both parties braced themselves for this is going to be a very difficult battle.

"Mada-mada dane…I doubt you'll be kicking anyone's butt once I kick your butt…"

"You dare laugh at me?"

"Who else am I mocking?"

"You'll regret those words…"

"After I whack you with my tennis racket…"

"RRRRAAAAGGGGHHHH!"

Kick Hopper roared angrily as he goes after Sasword, but then stopped midway as he saw his opponent swinging his Yaiba blade and he narrowly evaded the sword strike and had to move around to avoid the strikes, but then Sasword picked up some palm-sized rocks and uses them as tennis balls as he uses the blunt side of the Yaiba Blade as a tennis racket and executed the "Twist Serve", and this hits his mark. Kick Hopper was starting to lose his cool after being struck by the pebbles for a few minutes.

"This isn't the tennis court you Prince of Bullshit!"

"I'd talk less and start running around you Hopper-horny."

"You'll regret those words, you dwarf!"

"Raindrops keep falling on your head…"

Pissed, Kick Hopper thought of a way to get past the boulder-shaped "tennis balls" and got an idea as he toggles with the Hopper Zecter and the Anchor Jack on his right armored ankle is activated and initiated the Rider Jump, which is one of his special attacks.

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER JUMP…"

As Kick Hopper jumps up, he was able to evade the Twist Serve attacks of Sasword and is now descending downwards, getting ready to execute the Rider Kick, but the Prince of Tennis has other ideas in mind…and in store for his opponent, which he calculated beforehand and is sure that his opponent will not have time to react or to come up with a counterattack or defense, as he toggles the Scorpio Zecter and initiated "Cast Off".

Scorpio Zecter: "CAST OFF…"

Sasword's bulky armor exploded and sends debris towards the descending Kick Hopper as he assumes Rider Form but this didn't deter him as he toggles the Hopper Zecter and activated the Rider Kick, just as Sasword toggled with his Zecter.

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Scorpio Zecter: "RIDER SLASH…"

As Kick Hopper descends faster, Sasword came up with an attack with a twist as he executed the Rider Slash before jumping in the air and uses the "Cyclone Smash", and the energy waves traveled straight towards Kick Hopper, hitting squarely and the force of the impact was great, and the impact knocks Kick Hopper down, but luckily it only disables him and the injuries were not fatal, only with enough force to immobilize him.

"That's one down…"

Kick Hopper is down on the ground, de-armored and the Hopper Zecter is detached from his belt. Sasword checks on Daisuke and sees that his is safe and relatively unharmed save for a bruise on his midsection. He then shifts his sight on TheBee as he deals with Punch Hopper in an even scale as both traded punches and TheBee assumes Rider Form as he tries to beat his opponent using speed, though he has not yet activated the "Clock Up".

However, Punch Hopper toggles with his Zecter and activated the Rider Jump and hopped around to evade his opponent's attacks, while delivering cheap shots by stomping onto his opponent, which causes Sasword and the three Seigaku members to get worried in seeing Tezuka getting pummeled. Despite this, TheBee persevered and timed his counter and when Punch Hopper landed, TheBee grabbed his opponent's leg as he swings and slammed him to the ground.

"See…I told you the captain will pull through…"

"Alright…looks like we're going to celebrate…"

"Sss…Fuji, Momoshiro…look carefully…looks like the next move will determine the outcome…"

Fuji and Momoshiro blinked their eyes as Punch Hopper and TheBee are toggling their Zecters and both are bracing and preparing to execute their final attacks which will show and tell the outcome of the battle and determine who will emerged the winner and who is going to fall down and move forward.

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER PUNCH…"

Wasp Zecter: "RIDER STING…"

Punch Hopper gets up and does a straight punch and TheBee did the same, as their fists collided and an explosion took place with smoke covering the battlefield, which made everyone wonder who won and who lost, which neither one of them couldn't tell what happened to the two, and the Seigaku players were pinning their hopes on Tezuka emerging on top, while Sasword braces himself in the event should Punch Hopper emerged the winner.

As Ryoma had anticipated, Punch Hopper emerged and stood there, while Tezuka was on the ground, knocked out and de-armored, though PunchHopper was clutching his right forearm as the impact seemed to have injured him to a certain degree but he can still fight, and upon seeing Daisuke down he became enraged and ballistic, and began to head for Sasword, intending to kill him.

"Oh no…"

"Tezuka-sempai…!"

"Darn…!"

"You…you dare hurt my partner…I'll kill you…!"

Sasword stood in front and shields his teammates with his Yaiba Blade but Punch Hopper struck him with the Rider Punch as he activated it and punched both the Yaiba Blade and the Scorpio Zecter away from Sasword's hands and then punched him away, de-armoring Ryoma and is now kicking the Prince of Tennis up. The three Seigaku players rushed in to help but they were shoved aside.

**-x-**

By this time Taichi and Hikari passed by the area and saw the Punch Hopper beating up Ryoma Fuji recognized the Yagami siblings and their Digimons, so he rushed towards them and informed them of the situation at hand, and Tailmon said that this is the chance to disable Daisuke and use this opportunity to save him and Ken, and so the two Digimons evolve into War-Greymon and Angewomon and aided Ryoma in weakening Punch Hopper and continued to fight him until their combined attacks de-armored Motomiya and then punched him on his gut and face, putting him out of commission, and the fight ended thus the Hopper Riders are down, and by then Tezuka got up and informed them that they must de-brainwash the two Class C members and decided to bring the two to Kitazawa Laboratories in Mt. Edo to de-brainwash the two Class C members.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Looks like the Hopper Riders' rampage have ended as luck and perseverance reigned and now the two are about to be restored to their normal sanities…though Ryoma will have to prepare to give his answer on whether he would join ZECT or turn the offer down…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

DDS are now bracing to invade Neo-ZECT, but K' challenges Kyuu again…who will win this time…?


	59. Kabuto vs Dark Kabuto: Round 2

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon  
**

Kyuu is back and in good condition, so he's going to lead the stake out at Neo-ZECT base but a certain someone is egging him for a rematch…and this time it's going to be a decisive factor…

**-x-**

Taichi and Hikari passed by the area and saw the Punch Hopper beating up Ryoma Fuji recognized the Yagami siblings and their Digimons, so he rushed towards them and informed them of the situation at hand, and Tailmon said that this is the chance to disable Daisuke and use this opportunity to save him and Ken, and so the two Digimons evolve into War-Greymon and Angewomon and aided Ryoma in weakening Punch Hopper and continued to fight him until their combined attacks de-armored Motomiya and then punched him on his gut and face, putting him out of commission, and the fight ended thus the Hopper Riders are down, and by then Tezuka got up and informed them that they must de-brainwash the two Class C members and decided to bring the two to Kitazawa Laboratories in Mt. Edo to de-brainwash the two Class C members.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 59: Kabuto vs. Dark Kabuto Round 2  
**_

An hour later, the Yagami siblings, Tezuka and Ryoma brought the unconscious Daisuke and Ken to the Kitazawa Laboratory in Mt. Edo and there Professor Kitazawa wasted no time and brought the two unconscious teens inside another room to have them de-brainwashed so that they'll be free from Neo-ZECT's control and restore their sanities, which will surely decrease Neo-ZECT's numbers dramatically and thus is going to be a big boost to DDS and the Japanese Diet.

"Okay…bring them here…and Ken, strap the two…but not too tightly…Tezuka…keep the Zecters away until these two are free from Neo-ZECT's control…Ryoma…can you guard outside…? In case intruders come here and try to attack my lab…"

"Yeah, yeah…got it…"

And the rest of the day went by as Daisuke Motomiya and Ken Ichijouji are being de-brainwashed using one of Professor Kitazawa's machines while the area is relatively peaceful, with Neo-ZECT apparently unaware of the Hopper Riders' fates, and strangely, they made no attempts to retrieve the two or their Hopper Zecters, as they seem to be busy with other matters.

**-x-**

Days passed by and the two Seigaku players left and returned to their homes while the two Class C members are still sedated while undergoing de-brainwashing, which went well so far. Not a single Neo-ZECT Trooper or an Artificial NMC came to attack the building, and this is a relieving news as they hope that things go on like this until the two teens are free from Neo-ZECT's controlling.

"That's strange…I wonder why Neo-ZECT made no attempts to get Daisuke and Ken…or try to retrieve the two Zecters…I suppose they're up to something…I guess we should have Dynamo-Z prepared in case of a surprise attack…"

"Well, son…it's a good sign…at least we can continue freeing the two boys from brainwashing with no interruption…and an interruption is the last thing we ever wanted…if they woke up and still under Neo-ZECT's control…imagine the damage they're about to do…and the Powerpuff Girls Z are still recovering…so until they are fully recovered…let's hope Neo-ZECT won't make a move coming here…"

"Yeah…you're right…let's keep monitoring the two boys…"

And so the father-and-son scientists continue monitoring Daisuke and Ken and see to it that they are steadily recovering while de-brainwashing methods are ongoing , which is now at 70% complete, and as long as this goes on, the two Class C members will be restored to normal.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, at Neo-ZECT base, Hidenari Oda is concerned that they have lost the Hopper Riders though the figure came and told him that they are no longer important, as he told Oda that the project is more important than anything else, and that he instructed Golem # 9 to have Eve prepared for the "final phase", which Oda seem to be a bit skeptical if this project would pull off without a hitch.

"Will this really work…? What about us?"

"You will be protected…and we have a sure way to oversee this without compromising ourselves…"

"Fine…"

"You don't need to fear anything…I have secured a financial backer…and they will join us soon…"

"I look forward to it…"

"I'm sure you will…"

**-x-**

A few days later, the DDS sections got news that Kyuu is fully recovered, and Mrs. Renjou is glad to hear that her eldest son is doing fine, as Kyo managed to keep his mom calm about Kyuu being hurt but assured to him that a friend is doing all he could to help him recover. With the good news, she won't have to worry about anything.

Class C was the first to react happily upon hearing this, thus Hikari Yagami, Miyako Inoue and Iori Hida went straight to Mt. Edo to see how their friends are doing after almost a week of confinement and non-stop recovery. They hope that their group would be complete once again and now they'll have plenty of time to make up for lost time. By the time they arrived, Ken Kitazawa informed them that the two cannot speak right now as they are still being observed for any other internal injuries, and assured to them that in the next few days they'll be up in no time, though they were allowed to take a peek and Class C did before leaving for DDS.

**-x-**

Another few days have passed, and DDS got a surprise as Daisuke and Ken came and showed to them that they are back to normal much to the joy and relief of Class C and DDS, but unfortunately, when Kyo asked them if they recall anything about Neo-ZECT, they couldn't remember anything about Neo-ZECT's base but Kazuma steps in to deliver the beneficial news.

"Sorry…but apart from waking up at the Kitazawa Laboratory…Ken and I couldn't recall anything…"

"It seems that Neo-ZECT blocked our memories regarding the location…so I guess we couldn't really recall anything…sorry, but that's about it…"

"But the good news is…Kitazawa was able to jam the frequencies of Neo-ZECT's signal on the Hopper Zecters, so now they don't have any hold on the devices…and Kitazawa told us that in a few hours he'll give us complete control over the Hopper Zecters…"

By then, Kazuma interjected and said that he has the location of the "Shelter" and other important areas within "Area-X", as the disc he examined gave him the info they needed and now all they need is to wait for Kyuu to arrive as he is now fully recovered from his injuries and they all plan to assemble inside DDS with the other DDS sections as they intend to put a stop to Neo-ZECT once and for all.

Then in an unexpected turn of events, Kyuu arrived and shows up, giving everyone a "thumb's up" sign and this means he is fully recovered from his injuries and now all is set for the "biggest case" they're about to solve and a mission they're about to undergo, which is shut down Neo-ZECT once and for all.

**-x-**

About 30 minutes later, Kazuma led Dan and Superintendent Touyama into showing to everyone about the disc that contains the important info on Neo-ZECT and the "Jacob's Ladder", and this certainly alarmed Touyama about this as he had no idea that Neo-ZECT has already amassed un unknown amount of money and were able to nearly complete a secret space station and that there is a spy within ZECT that is aiding Neo-ZECT.

"Darn…who would've thought that the guy who saved Kyuu in the past few months would be aiding Neo-ZECT right under our noses…I wonder…does ZECT know about this…? I don't want to assume that ZECT is in cahoots with Neo-ZECT…that's the last thing I want to expect…and let's hope that my hunch is wrong…imagine the disaster that would befall Japan if those two organizations would join forces…"

"Until we have proof that your suspicions are correct, we'll have to assume that ZECT is unaware of this…right now we'll have to rely on their help, Touyama…even though we know they're still apprehensive towards Kyuu…"

"Yes, Dan…I understand…"

By then, Kyuu and Kinta proposes to Dan and Touyama that they will mobilize all of the police force in Tokyo and Shibuya to prepare their invasion on Shizuoka Island, as well as contact the Minister of Defense for military aid once they show to them the evidence on Neo-ZECT's plans. However, they still have to wait for Tezuka and Yamaki to arrive as they intend to discuss to them about Kurosaki being seen on the disc's footage on him talking with Neo-ZECT.

"Has Tezuka ad Yamaki arrived yet…? We need to show to them about Kurosaki aiding Neo-ZECT…if Neo-ZECT finds out that we're on to them…they might sent those mutates to silence us…"

"Calm down, Touyama…I'm sure Tezuka and Yamaki will arrive…and once they see this I'm sure ZECT will soften their stance towards Kyuu…right now we'll have to be a little patient about this matter…"

"Ah…yes, you're right…"

However, the phone rang and Dan answered it and the caller turned out to be the guard manning the school gate of DDS and he called Dan to inform him that there is someone outside calling out for Kyuu, and when Kyuu looked out from the window, he saw K' standing outside the gate and the Class Q leader knew that he is out for him so he went outside to confront his clone.

"Hey…won't anyone want to stop him? Kyuu just recovered…"

"This is Kyuu's fight…I'm sure he won't fall down again like last time…"

"Hey…Koizumi's down there…!"

"What?"

Dan and Touyama saw this and are rather surprised to see him, seeing that K' has a vague resemblance to Kyuu, and saw Kyuu walking towards his clone, sensing an inevitable encounter between the two, and he told Nanami to keep an eye on Kyuu, which he obliges.

"Looks like I'm back to babysitting our Class Q hero…leave it to me…the right-hand man of Principal Dan will keep an eye on the fight."

**-x-**

At the DDS school gate, Kyuu arrived as Koizumi is there assuming his Zecter-powered appearance of Drake in Masked Form, looking ready to get back at K' for abducting Yukari though K' has no interest in him as he is here just for Kyuu and no one else.

"Okay, you faker…I'm going to make you pay for abducting Yukari…"

"You got your girl back…so you should be happy about that and leave. I have no business with you…"

"Yes you have…because of you…I mistook Kyuu Renjou as you and I ended up nearly killing him…"

"But he is alive…no leave now before I kill you…"

By then Kyuu arrives and advises Drake to leave K' to him, which Drake didn't like the idea at first, but was persuaded to do so and he backed away as he watches the two Kyuu-look-alikes staring off and there K' issues a challenge for a rematch and assured to him that he has severed his ties from Neo-ZECT, which Kyuu is doubtful at first but finally accepted his claim though he tried to turn down the challenge, but K' is persistent and the DDS student is forced to accept as long as he is able to lure him away from the school.

"I didn't come here to be rejected…face me now or I'll be forced to use drastic measures to make you accept my terms…"

"Fine…but win, lose or draw…I leave you as I have an important case to crack…"

**-x-**

At a park near DDS, where Dan asked Superintendent Touyama to have the police to cordons the area, Nanami managed to hide himself as he watches the two staring off while Drake is on standby, looking ready to jump in should things get ugly. He wondered how Kyuu would get out of this predicament though he now sees how dangerous Neo-ZECT can be now that they have spawned a clone of the Class Q leader.

"_I guess Kyuu has gotten so popular that Neo-ZECT stole his and his parents' DNA to create something to match Kyuu's powers…it's a burden for him his DNA was stolen and perverted by that blasted faction…and even created a "sibling" just to get a hold on the ANMC's they've created…_"

Meanwhile, the scene shifts to the two as both summoned their Zecters and activated them after inserting them onto their Zecter Belts, initiating their transformations, and both are in their Masked Forms.

Kabuto and Dark Kabuto had a stare down and the atmosphere became quite tensed as he tries to persuade his clone to call of the duel but Dark Kabuto refuses to heed, and there finally made their moves, as they slowly walked around in circles, with Nanami watching intently, using a hidden camera to record the footage, and the footage is being transmitted to the school's TV inside Dan's conference room, where the DDS sections and Superintendent Touyama are watching.

"Goodness…now how can you tell which one is Kyuu and the other is the clone…? Their armors are identical ad the same…!"

"Just shut up and watch, dad…"

"Is that how you show respect to your dad, Kinta?"

"Shh…!"

The scene shifts back to the park as Kabuto and Dark Kabuto began fighting and both fought with sheer intensities and traded punches and kicks, going back and forth within the park. Dark Kabuto brougyt out the Kunai Gun and toggled it until assuming "Gu Form", firing away, while Kabuto did the same, firing back and both staggered back yet they kept on firing away, until Kabuto toggles with the Kunai Gun and assumed its "Axe Form", going ahead and delivered at least four strikes which sends his opponent slamming against a parked car, and there Dark Kabuto loses his cool, trearing out a carr door and threw it at his opponent, but Kabuto slices them away with his "axe", but it was only a distraction as Dark Kabuto toggles with his Zecter and his "bulky" armor turned into debris.

Dark Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE…"

"There, dad…that's Dark Kabuto…his upper armor is dark-colored with circuit-like appearance, while Kyuu's armor are red and silver accents…"

With Dark Kabuto in Rider Form, he can gain speed and this is where his advantage is gained and he goes on the offensive which Kabuto is on the receiving end, getting pummeled with punches, kicks, and blows from the Kunai Gun in "Axe Form", and this went on until Kabuto toggles with his Zecter and initiated his transformation into Rider Form.

Beetle Zecter: "CHANGE BEETLE…"

And from there, Kabuto regains his momentum and the two resorted to use "Clock Up" to match Dark Kabuto's "Clock Up", and the two were even. Despite that the "Clock Up" mechanism is still in effect, both continued to punch and kick away and K' felt that he is pleased with the fight, as he no longer felt pressured into doing someone's orders and that no one is interfering, and now he can concentrate on dealing with Kyuu, wanting to prove his superiority over Kyuu to show that he is no mere clone, but as an independent person.

"More…give me more! Show me everything you got!"

Dark Kabuto was starting to gain ground and began to get Kabuto to back away after landing several blows but Kabuto bounces back with his own counterattacks, and after getting some space he brought out the Hyper Zecter, and Dark Kabuto anticipates that Kyuu is going to assume Hyper Form, but to his surprise, Kyuu de-armored himself and backed away.

"What…? Why are you stopping…?"

"Now isn't the time…I have other important things to do than going for a meaningless fight…"

"What do you mean by that? Doesn't this fight mean to you? Aren't you sticking to your belief that you are the original than me? Armor yourself again and face me!"

"No."

"Why?"

Dark Kabuto asked why Kyuu did not try to use the Hyper Zecter to assume Hyper Form, in which the Class Q leader said in reply that he knows that Dark Kabuto is not a dirty fighter, and that someone needs help, which he said that Eve must be saved from Neo-ZECT's clutches and then he asks K' to join forces with him in opposing Neo-ZECT, but he declines and asked if Kyuu has what it takes to stop Neo-ZECT, and when Kyuu says yes, and seeing Kyuu's firm resolve, K' departed, making Kyuu promise to get "Eve" out of Neo-ZECT.

Koizumi, now de-armored, approaches Kyuu, asking him if he did the right thing, which Kyuu nodded and the two head back to DDS, while Nanami is smiling at seeing Kyuu in control of the situation.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

Kyuu's back, and so are Class C, but then K' challenges him to a duel but Kyuu stops mid-way and instead invited K' to join forces with him but he declined…but at least they reached a truce so now the Class Q leader can concentrate on aiding DDS in stopping Neo-ZECT…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

DDS are now laying the plans on preparing their "final strike" on Neo-ZECT, but then something went wrong along the way as ZECT is now turning the tables and demanded Yamaki's surrender.

And Ryoma gives his answer on whether he would join ZECT or not…


	60. Double Turn

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**

You are now reading the final chapter for the current arc, as the next chapters will be the FINAL ARC of this fic, though in this chapter twists and turns will happen here as the organization that appeared in Parasite Eve will TURN against DDS after the alliance would turn into a dis-alliance…while DDS are now preparing to do a stake out at Neo-ZECT base to save Eve and shut down the space station dubbed "Jacob's ladder"…

**-x-**

Kyuu and K' had a stare down and the atmosphere became quite tensed as he tries to persuade his clone to call of the duel but K' refuses to heed, and there initiated his transformation, with Kyuu following suit upon seeing this, and the two are now in their armored forms of Kabuto and Dark Kabuto, right in their Masked Forms and they slowly walked around in circles.

As Kabuto and Dark Kabuto began fighting and both fought with sheer intensities and traded punches and kicks, going back and forth within the park. Dark Kabuto then initiated Rider Form and goes on the offensive which Kabuto is on the receiving end until he initiated Rider Form and regains his momentum and the two resorted to use "Clock Up" to match Dark Kabuto's "Clock Up", and the two were even.

Despite that the "Clock Up" mechanism is still in effect, both continued to punch and kick away and K' felt that he is pleased with the fight, as he no longer felt pressured into doing someone's orders and that no one is interfering, and now he can concentrate on dealing with Kyuu, wanting to prove his superiority over Kyuu to show that he is no mere clone, but as an independent person.

Dark Kabuto was starting to gain ground and began to get Kabuto to back away after landing several blows but Kabuto bounces back with his own counterattacks, and after getting some space he brought out the Hyper Zecter, and Dark Kabuto anticipates that Kyuu is going to assume Hyper Form, but to his surprise, Kyuu de-armored himself and backed away.

"What…? Why are you stopping…?"

"Now isn't the time…I have other important things to do than going for a meaningless fight…"

Dark Kabuto then asked why Kyuu did not try to use the Hyper Zecter to assume Hyper Form, in which the Class Q leader said in reply that he knows that Dark Kabuto is not a dirty fighter, and that someone needs help, which he said that Eve must be saved from Neo-ZECT's clutches and then he asks K' to join forces with him in opposing Neo-ZECT, but he declines and asked if Kyuu has what it takes to stop Neo-ZECT, and when Kyuu says yes, and seeing Kyuu's firm resolve, K' departed, making Kyuu promise to get "Eve" out of Neo-ZECT.

**

* * *

**

**NEXT LEVEL** by **YU-KI**  
(Opening Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Kimi ga negau koto nara subete genjitsu ni naru n' darou_

_Erabareshi mono naraba_  
_Bousou hajimete 'ru sekai wo moto ni modosu ni wa mou_  
_Jikan ga nai_

_MOVING FAST Kokoro no tokei ni hashirase ashita no sono saki e_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Hikari ga sagashite iru atsui kumo no aida kagayaku_  
_Erabareshi mono dake wo_  
_Kimi ga souzou shite 'ta mirai ga arukidashita michi ni_  
_Mirai wa nai_

_TAKE A CHANCE kokoro ga motome-tsuzuketa shunkan koko ni aru_

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_[Instrumental]_

_Kimi no tonari tatakau tabi umarekawaru_  
_Me ni mieru SPEED koete 'ku MOTION_  
_Ittai jibun igai dare no tsuyosa shinjirareru?_  
_Kousoku no VISION minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

_Dare mo inai jikuu hitori shinka shite 'ku_  
_Mitaiken eria de hajimaru riaru_  
_Zettai jibun dake ga kono jidai wo kaete yukeru_  
_Saikyou no LEGEND minogasu na_  
_Tsuite koreru nara..._

**_

* * *

_**

_**Ch. 60: Daburutān**_

After K' departed, Kyuu went back to DDs where the other DDS sections are relieved to see him alright and in one piece while others congratulated for showing K' who is boss though Kyuu himself felt that he'll be hearing from him again though he is at least relieved that K' is no longer an enemy, though he is a bit disappointed that K' didn't became an ally, as his strength is an added boost to dismantle Neo-ZECT.

"Well…at least he won't be harassing me for a while…right now let's get the show on the road…we'll be making our move and shut down that space station before they reach its completion. Dan-sensei…we'll be back in one piece…we detective students will never give up."

"Good to hear that, Kyuu."

And so the DDS crew await the arrival of Yamaki so that they can hear from him to know whether ZECT would aid them in stopping Neo-ZECT or not, which they hope that they'll join and team up with DDS.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, Ryoma was approached by Mishima at the Echizen residence and is surprised to see Tezuka there and asked the Prince of Tennis if he decided to join ZECT or not, though there was a few minutes of silence as Ryoma eyed Mishima, then glances at the Yaiba Blade and the Scorpio Zecter, as he felt attached to the two devices, as he felt he wanted to join ZECT so he can avail of the benefits, but that would also mean leaving Seigaku and his tennis career behind. By then finally gives out his answer.

"Thank you for the offer, Mr. Mishima…but I humbly decline the offer…I've thought about this for a week, and I realized that I'm more suited in the tennis court than in the battlefield itself, so my apologies, but I can't accept it. I do hope you understand and accept my decision to turn down your offer."

"I see…I accept and respect your decision…but in doing so, you must surrender the Zecter and the blade."

Mishima told Ryoma to surrender the Zecters and weapons as he claims that they're properties of ZECT, and surprisingly, the Prince of Tennis willingly surrenders, and Tezuka gave his Zecter as well, stating that he is quitting because he refused to lay a hand on Kyuu. Mishima is rather surprised to see this and saw him handing the Wasp Zecter and Wrist Brace, and he took them calmly, while eyeing Tezuka, seeing that he means what he said.

"So this is your answer, Tezuka?"

"Yes…and that's final. I rather stay with Seigaku than going against Kyuu Renjou."

Though displeased at first by the Seigaku captain's comments, Mishima was nevertheless satisfied that he has the two Zecters and devices, thus he can now find and appoint new recruits who would obey ZECT's orders without questions, and now he can concentrate on doing his job with less opposition, so he left the area and as soon as Mishima's limousine is out of sight, the two Seigaku players head out to DDS.

**-x-**

At DDS, several minutes later, Tezuka and Ryoma arrived and revealed to Kyuu that what they surrendered are fake imitations of the Zecters that even Mishima himself is easily fooled and there they showed out their real Zecters and expressed their willingness to help in invading Neo-ZECT to save Japan and stop their madness once and for all.

"We rather use the Zecters to help you after all that you've done for Japan…and I know you are the MAIN character here, Kyuu…you're Parasite powers may be the only thing to help you get Eve out of her confinement…but you may have to kill her should she goes out of control like the mutated baby you fought eight months ago…"

"Me too…I'm doing this after Koizumi saved me as well as to get even at Neo-ZECT for using my image to do their dirty work…"

"Thanks, you two…I appreciate it…"

Daisuke and Ken came and brought with them their Hooper Zecters and are also joining in on invading Neo-ZECT, and Kazuma lay out the blueprint of the Neo-ZECT base located in Shizuoka Island and summoned all of the DDS sections to discuss the plans on doing a "divide and conquer" tactic. Miyako then came and told them that Taichi and the first-generation Chosen Children are to join on their quest and that V-Mon, Patamon and other Digimons perished a year ago are to be revived, much to Daisuke and Ken's delight and so they all began their careful planning on going onto their final battle against Neo-ZECT.

"Really…I'm going to be reunited with V-Mon…!"

"And Stingmon…I really missed him…!"

Miyako also pointed out that Hawkmon, Armadimon and the other Digimon who perished are also going to be revived, so now they'll have lots of alies to aid DDS in taking down Neo-ZECT, so now they are going full steam and began to lay the work while awaiting Yamaki's arrival.

**-x-**

A few minutes later, Yamaki arrived at DDS and oversaw the planning and suggested that the team be split up which Dan agreed to based on the numbers that they have , and the advantage they got so far:

1) Kyuu and Kyo will rescue "Eve" while others are to keep the others busy causing distractions at the entrance of the Shelter as Kabuto and Gatack will use their "Clock Up" to sneak inside undetected;

2) Drake, TheBee and Sasword will use the Digi-gate to sneak inside Jacob's Ladder to disable the space station to disrupt whatever Neo-ZECT is up to, then head back here on Earth;

3) The Hopper Riders will lead the other DDS sections and the police and SWAT in dealing with the ANMCs should Neo-ZECT decide to unleash them if they are to lose the battle.

As the suggestion is met with approval, Yamaki told them that he is still in the process of getting ZECT to join their fight though he is surprised to hear that Mishima got the fake Zecters after he demanded their surrender when Ryoma turn down the invitation. He then left to speak with Riku Kotobuki. Daisuke was quite apprehensive at what's going to happen as he told Kyuu he is skeptical on ZECT's commitment in stopping Neo-ZECT while Kyuu wondered if what Daisuke thinks is right or not.

"_Really…is ZECT with us or against us…? Is it because they dislike me for defeating Melissa Pearce and the Ultimate Being…?_"

**-x-**

At Shibuya, Class G went to Ran's house to inform Taizo Kotobuki about their planned invasion on Neo-ZECT and he reluctantly gave them his blessing and made them promise to return safely. By then, Riku arrived after getting a text message from Yamaki to meet him here. There he heard from Taizo about this and glanced at his niece, and gave her his blessing though Ran was reluctant to accept it.

"Uncle Riku…please…tell us what you know about ZECT…do you know that the organization that you helped founded is acting erratically because of Kyuu…?"

"Isn't it enough about what I told you about?"

"Not enough…we're now unsure if we could trust ZECT or not…"

"I see…very well…I'll tell what I haven't told you about…"

But before Riku could commence his speech, Yamaki arrived, and he asked Riku what is happening at ZECT and told him why is ZECT now demanding the re-acquisition of the Zecters after Tezuka chose to side with Kyuu while Ryoma turn down their offer, and before Riku could comment on this, ZECT Troopers arrived and informed Yamaki and Riku that they are relieved of their posts and no longer affiliated with ZECT and demanded their surrender.

"Riku Kotobuki and Mitsuo Yamaki…the Council informed us that you're no longer affiliated with ZECT…so now you must surrender and come with us peacefully. Nothing personal, we're just following orders…"

"So what Yamaki and my niece said is true…your jealousy towards Kyuu has made you act reckless…"

"What do you mean? I co-founded ZECT! Why are you aiming your weapons against us! Neo-ZECT is your enemy…not us! And Kyuu Renjou is our ally in this! Cease this foolishness right now!"

Miyu Yamazaki peered through the window and saw several ZECT Troopers are storming the house, surrounding them from the outside and sensed that something is definitely wrong. And she whispered to Ran about this, thus confirming the Super GAL her suspicions that ZECT has gone rogue.

"Ran...it seems that our worse case scenario has become a reality...it seems that ZECT is determined to oust Kyuu..."

"I agree, Miyu...and what's worse...they're holding us, and my uncle at gunpoint...it seems that they no longer need DDS or Kyuu...we'd better..."

"Ran...Miyu...what..what if ZECt joined forces with Neo-ZECT...this may may sound outrageous..."

"No...that's a possible theory...until we figure that out...we'd better get everyone out of here...put on your CHANGE KELBEROS cards into your buckles...we're going to have a brawl...Super GAL-style..."

Seeing this and sensing that something is not right after Aya's suspicions about ZECT's actions, Class G initiated their transformations into Glaive, Larc and Lance and fought the ZECT Troopers, with Larc leading the Kotobuki family, Riku and Yamaki out of the house as Lance and Glaive keeps the troopers busy, and by then SWAT troopers arrived to give ZECT Troopers the option to stop, but the troopers opened fire and a firefight ensued, but then Class G uses the opportunity to slip away unnoticed until they are at a safe distance and heads out to DDS.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

**Lord Of The Speed** by **RIDER CHIPS** feat. Yuuki Sato  
(2nd Ending Song from _**Kamen Rider Kabuto**__)_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

_Chikyuu to iu na kono hoshi ni kiseki ga okoru_  
_Zetsubou... (who's got the real?) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Kiki no sukuu sonzai_

_Daremo tomerarenai jikan wo nukisatte yuku_  
_Saisoku no... (you've got the speed) soreijou (they've never seen)_  
_Tsuyosa ayatsuru mono_

_Ame no hitotsubu (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Otosanai to chikau nara kumo no kanata e toberu darou_

_Unmei no gate ima hirakareta_  
_Dead or alive kimi wa tadori tsukeru_  
_Saki wo yuku mono to sore wo ou mono_  
_That's my pride tada hitori_  
_Michi naki michi dake wo hashire lord of the speed_

_Nijuuyon jikan to iu ichinichi sugoshiteite mo_  
_Dare de mo (who's got the real?) kitsuka nai (they've never seen)_  
_Ichibyou ga aru darou_

_Kehai wo kanjite furikaeru sonna shunkan_  
_Saisoku no (you've got the speed) kaze no naka (they've never seen)_  
_Kiseki ga okotteru_

_Fuan na yoru wo (just change your form)_  
_Ai suru hito e (got to cast off)_  
_Misenai koto chikau nara donna asa demo tsuretekuru_

_Unmei no gate toikakete iru_  
_Left of right? kimi wa doko wo mezasu_  
_Kono sora no shita de saikyou na no wa_  
_That's my pride jibun no mi_  
_Itsudatte massugu ni hashire lord of the speed_

* * *

A double turn indeed, and ZECT slowly shows their true face…though it's unclear if they're still going to fight Neo-ZECT by themselves…

...or...

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The FINAL arc commences at the next chapter, and it's going to be a multiple chapter conclusion as DDS drives their forces and leads an attack at Neo-ZECT base while others head out for the space station to shut it down…it's going to be a showdown where the strong will emerge as the winner.

Yup…the ending is just upon us…can't say how many chapters it would comprise…but it might reach as long as...10 chapters…but I promise the ending will be action-paced just like the last Parasite Eve fic…


	61. Countdown part 1

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**

We are now at the FINAL arc of this fic and this is where the showdown begins…the end is near and be on the look out as betrayal will appear within this final arc! And Kyuu, along with DDS, are in for a wild ride!

So fasten your seatbelts as we are now heading towards the conclusion in this multi-chaptered finale! And expect some drama-like scenes to prevail here as Kyuu struggles save his "sibling "from being used as a weapon…!

And here we go…!

* * *

At Shibuya, Class G went to Ran's house to inform Taizo Kotobuki about their planned invasion on Neo-ZECT and he reluctantly gave them his blessing and made them promise to return safely. By then, Riku arrived after getting a text message from Yamaki to meet him here. There he heard from Taizo about this and glanced at his niece, and gave her his blessing though Ran was reluctant to accept it.

"Uncle Riku…please…tell us what you know about ZECT…do you know that the organization that you helped founded is acting erratically because of Kyuu…?"

"Isn't it enough about what I told you about?"

"Not enough…we're now unsure if we could trust ZECT or not…"

"I see…very well…I'll tell what I haven't told you about…"

But before Riku could commence his speech, Yamaki arrived, and he asked Riku what is happening at ZECT and told him why is ZECT now demanding the re-acquisition of the Zecters after Tezuka chose to side with Kyuu while Ryoma turn down their offer, and before Riku could comment on this, ZECT Troopers arrived and informed Yamaki and Riku that they are relieved of their posts and no longer affiliated with ZECT and demanded their surrender.

"Riku Kotobuki and Mitsuo Yamaki…the Council informed us that you're no longer affiliated with ZECT…so now you must surrender and come with us peacefully. Nothing personal, we're just following orders…"

"So what Yamaki and my niece said are true…your jealousy towards Kyuu has made you act reckless…"

"What do you mean? I co-founded ZECT! Why are you aiming your weapons against us! Neo-ZECT is your enemy…not us! And Kyuu Renjou is our ally in this! Cease this foolishness right now!"

Miyu Yamazaki peered through the window and saw several ZECT Troopers are storming the house, surrounding them from the outside and sensed that something is definitely wrong. And she whispered to Ran about this, thus confirming the Super GAL her suspicions that ZECT has gone rogue. Seeing this and sensing that something is not right, Class G initiated their transformations to Glaive, Larc and Lance and fought the ZECT Troopers, with Larc leading the Kotobuki family, Riku and Yamaki out of the house as Lance and Glaive keeps the troopers busy, and by then SWAT troopers arrived to give ZECT Troopers the option to stop, but the troopers opened fire and a firefight ensued, but then Class G uses the opportunity to slip away unnoticed until they are at a safe distance and heads out to DDS.

* * *

**_61: Countdown part 1_**

At the streets of Shibuya, a SWAT van arrived and gives Class G, Yamaki the Kotobuki's a ride which Glaive told the driver to take them to DDS, as they could hear gunshots getting louder and that civilians are running in utter panic, realizing that they got a new enemy to watch out for, and never did they expect that ZECT would turn against them,

"Darn…Yamaki…what's happening here…?"

"I…I don't know…"

The SWAT van continues to cruise as the gunfight ensues as more SWAT vans arrived to quell off the ZECT Troopers as they continued to fight the police. But then the ZECT Troopers got orders to retreat and they did so and covered their escape using smoke screen.

* * *

About an hour later, Class P arrived at the outskirts of the Shelter and opened the laptop they've brought, and there they sent an e-mail to Class C, who is still at DDS. Hikari then opened the Digital Gate so Kyuu, Kyo and Tailmon can enter there, and within a few minutes they emerged from the laptop and are now outside the Shelter.

"Looks like we're all systems go…"

"But remember the plan…we rescue Eve and stop Neo-ZECT from unleashing more Artificial NMCs…and to do that…we'll be needing reinforcements…"

"Hikari says that the others will join us shortly…"

Now all they have to do now is wait for the signal as Class C intends to wait for the others to arrive at DDS so they too can join the fight, but then something went a little wrong. Which the Renjou brothers and Tailmon didn't anticipate about…

* * *

Outside DDS, a dozen vans parked itself outside the school gates and out came several duplicates of the F-4 (about 40 of them in all) and slowly revealed themselves as Stranger, Stalker, Suckler, Scavengers, Chasers, and Diver-type Artificial NMC's. The guard on duty managed to alert DDS of this but was eventually consumed, even after he closed the gates.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Darn…first NMCs…and now this…got to set off the alarm…!"

The other guard called for the SWAT while another opened fire to keep the mutates at bay and a third one set off the silent alarm, which alerted the campus of the attack. Within a minute, all students and staff members are all heading for the main building as the ANMCs managed to break through the wall and started to make their way inside the campus as another DDS school staff started to have the other students go inside the main building to keep them safe. Domyouji and Nishikado of Class F confronted them and initiated their transformations to Blade and Garren to hold the ANMCs off.

"Great…just as we're about to stake out Neo-ZECT…now I can't pick up girls after this…!"

"Just keep your mind on defending the school, Sojiro…!"

"You're such a killjoy…"

As the ANMCs approached the two, the two Class F members brought out their cards to swipes them on their weapons that have card readers.

Blade Rouser: "TIME…"

Swiping the Spade 10 card: TIME SCARAB, Blade caused the ANMCs in front of them to stop moving, freezing them in time, and there Garren swipes the Spade 2, 4, and 6 cards (BULLET ARMADILLO, RAPID PECKER and FIRE FLY respectively).

Gun Rouser: "BULLET…RAPID…FIRE…"

His cards levitated around him before being absorbed into his armor, Garren fired concentrated, but powerful blast of gunshots from his Gun Rouser and this caused the time-frozen ANMCs to be blasted away until nothing was left, and while the two Class F members heave a sight of relief, more of the ANMCs of the same types emerged from the broken wall and are in greater number, taking the two F-4 members by surprise.

"Looks like we haven't gotten a fight for a long time…"

"Yeah…better than beating up punks in school…"

And so Blade and Garren took out their cards and are ready to swipe them into their weapons, looking forward to take their fight to the next level. Inside the main building, Dan watched as he suspected that Neo-ZECT did this to keep his students from interfering and knew that this would give them time to complete their schemes but nevertheless the founder of DDS has full faith in his students.

* * *

Back at the entrance of the Shelter, Class P told the Renjou brothers that they'll have to send them inside the Neo-ZECT base via the computer, which Ken Ichijouji believes that he could do that, so the brothers went back inside the laptop to enter the Digital Gate and Ichijouji sent them inside the Shelter's computer room, where Kyuu and Kyo emerged and disabled the scientists before they could alarm the Neo-ZECT Troopers.

"That takes care of those scientific shit-heads…right now we'd better armored up and start the search so we can disable this hell-house of horror…"

"Right on…we won't give up…if a detective gives up…"

"Will you knock it off?"

"E-he-he-he…"

There Kyuu and Kyo initiated their transformations to Kabuto and Gatack and began to storm the other areas to stall the enemy until the other DDS students could arrive here and at the space station. However, a CCTV saw them and someone activated the lever, releasing the holding cells of the ANMCs within the area, called the "Neo-Ark".

* * *

Having learned of this, Hyper Blossom told Ichijouji to open the Digital Gate so she can send Rolling Bubbles and Powered Buttercup inside the base while she stands by outside, and as Ichijouji did so, the two Class P members are inside the Neo-ZECT base and began taking down the approaching Neo-ZECT Troopers while Kabuto and Gatack fought others within the base. There they decided to split up once they've reached the middle portion of the Shelter. As they moved lower, they encountered more Neo-ZECT Troopers, and fought them in a gauntlet as they plowed their way through.

"Just great…more welcoming…"

"Never mind it…just plow your way through until one of us gets ahead…"

"You sound cool and calm…"

"As what a detective does…"

"Hmph…"

* * *

Elsewhere within the Shelter, using her huge mallet, Powered Buttercup slammed the ceiling which caused it to fall and pinned the Neo-ZECT Troopers down and this bought them some time as they went for the computer to find the button so that the front gate of the Shelter would open and this would give DDS students, who are slated to arrive later on, the opportunity to get inside. Hyper Blossom would have to wait until then, as she wondered how DDS itself would hold out against the ANMC's.

"You think DDs can hold out against those ANMCs?"

"I'm sure they will…that's why we should have faith in them…as they have faith in us…"

"Yeah…"

* * *

Inside the lower area of the Shelter, Kabuto and Gatack managed to take down their opponents and continued to trek down lower as they are heading for the area where "Eve" is being placed, and Gatack guessed that if "Eve" is knocked out at least, her hold on the ANMCs would be severed, however, as they arrived at the area, they found a dying Daigo Tachikawa being mauled by Golem-type ANMCs and the Renjou brothers fired their weapons to send them back, but as others are still mauling Daigo, they assumed Rider Forms and fought them.

"Nii-san…go check on him…leave those critters to me…!"

"Daigo…Daigo…hold on!"

As Kabuto tends to Daigo, Gatack uses the Double Calibur to slice most of the Golems away, but one more remained and thus he began to use a unique finisher call "Rider Cutting", forming a huge, shears-like weapon and cuts the remaining Golem apart. He stood still while looking around to see if there are any more Golem-type ANMCs around and seeing that the coast is clear, he returbed his weapons on its scabbard and checks on Daigo, seeing that the wounds inflicted on him were fatal, and both brothers deduced that he won't make it to the hospital even if they used the Digital Gate.

"Daigo…you've got to hold on…!"

"Nii-san…there's nothing you can do…"

"T-there is something…you t-two can d-do…stop ZECT and Neo-ZECT…"

"What…?"

"ZECT and Neo-ZECT? Are you saying that those two faction joined forces…? You've got to be kidding me…better not be a mental delusion…that's something I find it farfetched…let alone an organization ripping off the original version…"

"I-it's true…ZECT has joined…forces with…Neo-ZECT…and…they're planning…to use her to turn…Earth into…a breeding…ground of ANMCs…"

"What?"

"Don't fuck with us! Why would ZECT do something like that?"

A dying Daigo then told the Renjou brothers that ZECT has formed an alliance with Neo-ZECT and both planned to use Eve as a catalyst as both groups intend to turn everyone in Japan, and the rest of the world, into NMCs on a planetary scale, with Eve controlling them. He urged the two to inform the Japanese Diet of this as he expired due to his injuries. Placing a white cloth to cover Daigo's corpse, the Renjou brothers left and continue their search for Eve.

"I can't believe this…Yamaki's going to throw a fit if he hears about this…"

"Probably…if my hunch is right…and based on what Daigo said just now…ZECT should be showing their true colors by now…I hope DDS is aware of this…I'll try to send a message and have it sent to Dan-sensei…"

As Gatack sent an e-mail message to DDS, he and Kabuto continued their trek and encounter some small fries along the way and yet they took them down in a not-so difficult way.

* * *

At the streets of Tokyo, more police from Shibuya scrambled as Taizo Kotobuki made an emergency call informing them of ZECT's treachery and soon some police from Tokyo came and protects the Kotobuki family as they hold off the pursuing ZECT Troopers while Ran commandeers a van and heads for DDS, where she plowed her way through the amassing ANMC's just as Blade and Garren initiated Jack Forms.

"It's about time you GALS came…we're getting a bit of a warm up here…"

"Then prepare for an exercise…because I got news for you…ZECT's our enemy now…the ZECT Troopers tried to arrest Yamaki and my uncle and they tried to shoot us down…"

"You've got to be kidding me…!"

"We'll worry about that later…let's deal with these uglies first…!"

As Yamaki and Riku heads inside the main building of DDS, Class G joins the two Class F members to fight off the mutates while the Japanese Armed Forces sent some of its troopers to aid DDS. Despite getting additional help from Class G, the ANMCs are still advancing their way, and the five DDS students uses their finishers and dealt about 90% of the enemy. Garren told Blade to assume King Form and Blade did so, assuming his King Form and is getting ready to deal with the remaining enemy.

* * *

At the conference room of the DDS main building, Yamaki and Riku arrived and learned that Dan is aware of ZECT's treachery after receiving an SOS e-mail from Gatack, and then Riku used Takeru's laptop to scan the area of ZECT HQ, and an enraged Yamaki uses it to transport himself to ZECT HQ to confront the Council as well as to get an explanation from them.

As he arrived, he demanded to the Council why are they doing this, and the Council revealed that they can no longer abide by their "foolish" and "naive" principles and claimed that they will run Japan and the world their way, and even revealed that they were approached by Neo-ZECT and offered 50-50 sharing, and thus a new alliance is formed.

"You…you can't be serious…!"

"Whatever you prefer…we made our choice. Now stand down or be eliminated!"

"You wish!"

* * *

At the Shelter, Kabuto and Gatack arrived to the laboratory room where Eve is kept, but they soon learn that she is no longer there and are about to search elsewhere when K' shows up and demanded a rematch from Kabuto, initiating his transformation to Dark Kabuto, from Masked Form to Rider Form. Kabuto told Gatack to go ahead as he accepted the challenge, much to Gatack's exasperation.

"You got to be kidding me…!"

"I'll be fine…I'll catch up…"

As Gatack left, Kabuto and Dark Kabuto are facing off and are about to engage in combat as Dark Kabuto asked his opponent a question.

"You have what it takes to solve this problem…?"

"I do…"

"Face me first if you seek to continue this…"

* * *

Gatack left as Kabuto and Dark kabuto had a stare-off as he continued his search for Eve, encountering some Neo-ZECT Troopers along the way and disabled them using Clock Up, and continued towards the passageway of the Shelter's lower levels, where he encountered more loose ANMCs which slowed down his progress in searching for Eve.

"Out of my way you mutant motherfuckers!"

He brought out his shotel blades and made quick work on the ANMCs and proceeded down further, only to encounter more ANMCs along the way, infuriating the younger Renjou more.

* * *

Back at the upper level, Kabuto asks his clone if he would like to hold off their battle temporarily so they could work together to save Japan, but Dark Kabuto declined and went for the first attack which Kabuto managed to deflect it and there the fight started intently, as both activated their Clock Up mechanisms and started to trade punches and kicks while moving in the speed of light, which lasted for a minute.

* * *

At ZECT, HQ, Yamaki arrived via the base's computer monitor and there he confronted the Council about why they sent the ZECT Troopers to subdue him and Riku, and when told that they are fed up with the Japanese Diet, they said they will run the country from here on, eliminating the diet and have the people serve them.

"That is what we should have started in the beginning…not wasting our time helping a teenage brat doing detective work…!"

"You are more than a fool…!"

When Yamaki threatened to expose them for this coup and reminding them that Neo-ZECT is the real threat, he was shocked to see that Mishima showing up, and one of the Council member removed his hood, revealing his name as "Negishi", and revealed himself as a ANMC like Rena Mamiya, as well hiding within ZECT who worked with Mishima in getting ZECT and Neo-ZECT to put aside their differences and joined forces.

"No…!"

"Yes…and this time we will rid of trashes like you…and we will rule this country and then the rest of the world…!"

Then another Council member removed his hood, revealing his name as Nogi and told Yamaki that he and Riku are officially removed as ZECT members and ordered him to have DDS surrender themselves, which Yamaki shook his head in defiance, becoming determined to stop ZECT's madness.

By then Class G arrived via the Digital portal and stood by Yamaki, but then ZECT Troopers came and surrounded the four as Mishima, Negi and Nogi opened a laptop and revealed that they too created their own portal and left, which Yamaki saw them heading towards the space station dubbed "Jacob's Ladder", while one of the ZECT Troopers pressed a button, which as voice spoke and said that the missiles will be fired at 5 minutes, which Class G soon learned that the missiles are aimed towards the Shelter.

"They're going to bomb the Shelter…!"

"Kyuu and the others are there!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

A double turn gone worse, as ZECT slowly shows their true face…and intends to rule Japan alongside Neo-ZECT…so now it's up to the DDS students to stop their mad plans of conquest…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The FINAL arc continues as our heroes struggle to stop ZECT and Neo-ZECT from achieving their goals…while Kyuu and K' continue their fight…which may come to a indecisive conclusion…


	62. Countdown part 2

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**

We are now at the FINAL arc of this fic and this is where the showdown begins…the end is near and be on the look out as betrayal will appear within this final arc! And Kyuu, along with DDS, are in for a wild ride! Also expect some dramatic situations once you reached the final ending!

The battle between DDS against the combined forces of ZECT and Neo-ZECT continues as Yamaki and Riku have found out that the very organization they founded has betrayed them and are intending to rule Japan and then the rest of the world and it's up to them to stop them at all cost…

The second part of the final arc is about to continue…!

**-x-**

At ZECT, HQ, Yamaki arrived via the base's computer monitor and there he confronted the Council about why they sent the ZECT Troopers to subdue him and Riku, and when told that they are fed up with the Japanese Diet, they said they will run the country from here on, eliminating the diet and have the people serve them.

"That is what we should have started in the beginning…not wasting our time helping a teenage brat doing detective work…!"

"You are more than a fool…!"

When Yamaki threatened to expose them for this coup and reminding them that Neo-ZECT is the real threat, he was shocked to see that Mishima showing up, and one of the Council member removed his hood, revealing his name as "Negishi", and revealed himself as a ANMC like Rena Mamiya, as well hiding within ZECT who worked with Mishima in getting ZECT and Neo-ZECT to put aside their differences and joined forces.

"No…!"

"Yes…and this time we will rid of trashes like you…and we will rule this country and then the rest of the world…!"

Then another Council member removed his hood, revealing his name as Nogi and told Yamaki that he and Riku are officially removed as ZECT members and ordered him to have DDS surrender themselves, which Yamaki shook his head in defiance, becoming determined to stop ZECT's madness.

By then Class G arrived via the Digital portal and stood by Yamaki, but then ZECT Troopers came and surrounded the four as Mishima, Negi and Nogi opened a laptop and revealed that they too created their own portal and left, which Yamaki saw them heading towards the space station dubbed "Jacob's Ladder", while one of the ZECT Troopers pressed a button, which as voice spoke and said that the missiles will be fired at 5 minutes, which Class G soon learned that the missiles are aimed towards the Shelter.

"They're going to bomb the Shelter…!"

"Kyuu and the others are there!"

"We've got to inform them…!"

**-x-**

**62: Countdown part 2**

Back at the Shelter, Gatack searched every room within the lower levels but so far hasn't found Eve's traces, and continued to navigate further down the base, encountering minor NMCs and took them out before proceeding with his search, while along the way he opened numerous computers and sent the coordinates so Class C would sent help via the digital portal through Neo-ZECT's computers.

"_Hope the guys at DDS are aware of the computers I've opened…I'm starting to lose patience with a load of motherfucking troopers getting on my nerve at every turn I make…! All I see are nothing but a bunch of obstacles getting in my way…!_"

BLAM!

ZWAP!

"Stop him!"

"Don't let him get past us!"

"Kill him!"

Gatack brought out his dual shotel blades and made quick work of the Neo-ZECT Troopers, not minding the pool of blood left in its path, since he was brought up by SMART Brain nearly 15 years ago, he was thought to be an assassin and spy, so the sight of dead bodies and bloodied corpses are not new to him, and is used to such sight,

"YOU GET OUT OF MY FUCKING WAY, YOU MEGALOMANIACS!"

After clearing the path, he proceeded to find Eve as he is unaware that ZECT HQ had launched the missiles and are heading this way, and all the while Kabuto and Dark Kabuto are busy working on their rivalry, as they too are unaware of the impending danger.

**-x-**

As the search took him to another lower level, he is greeted by combined forces of ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers, so he toggles with the Stag Beetle Zecter and reverts to Masked Form, using the Vulcan Cannons to take out most of the enemies until the remaining ones slowly revealed themselves as Artificial NMCs, specifically the Stranger-types.

"Oh, fucking great…first Shizuko look-alikes…then F4 impostors…and now this…looks like I'll have to deal with them in another way…maybe if I can blast them like I did a while ago…maybe I can clear a path…okay, you mutated-motherfuckers…have a blast you won't forget…!"

KA-BLAM! KA-BLAM!

"What the…?"

Gatack uses the Vulcan Cannons on the ANMCs, but they were too quick to hit them, so he assumes Rider form, but before he could use the Clock Up, he was pinned down, but then Daisuke and Ken of Class C arrived through the nearest computer and they initiated their transformation to Punch Hopper and Kick Hopper, helping Gatack fending off the Artificial NMCs.

"About time you guys showed up…!"

"Hey…better late than never…"

"The others will arrive shortly…so until then, we'll have to hold them off…"

"Yeah…and once we clear a path we need to find Eve…"

**-x-**

At the ZECT Base, Yamaki and Class G frantically tries to halt the missile launch sequence when ZECT Troopers came and surrounded the four, and a fight ensued, which the ZECT Troopers slowly changed into ANMCs and attempted to kill Yamaki, but Glaive, Larc and Lance held them back, so that he could figure a way to stop the missile launch.

"I can't believe that these troopers are ANMCs! I wonder when they did something like this to their own men…"

"Maybe it's been a while before ZECT and Neo-ZECT joined forces…"

"Mishima…since he secretly met with Neo-ZECT…he must've secretly administered them to these troopers before they turned against us…"

"Let's worry about that later and try to stay alive to halt those missiles…!"

And so Class G worked together and took down the transformed, mutated troopers, and was able to eradicate them. Though they managed to take them down, Class G was taken aback as more arrived and also revealed to be ANMCs.

"Darn!"

"We have no choice…we'll have to fall back…!"

"But we can't…"

"Ran…Miyu…Mr. Yamaki…leave it to me! Let's fall back and regroup…!"

With time running out, Yamaki and Class G were forced to retreat, but not before Larc fired the Mighty Ray at a propane gas which caused a portion of the base to explode, though the ANMCs miraculously survived, but they are not quite uptight and are somewhat weakened from the explosion.

**-x-**

At Jacobs Ladder (the space station), Mishima, Negishi and Nogi arrived and detected a small meteorite approaching the solar system, and there Issei, Oda and Yamato also arrived, which soon revealed that they too are conspiring with Neo-ZECT from the very beginning, having fooled DDS into thinking that Neo-ZECT is their enemy. They all assembled and calculated their plan in order to make their ambitions a success.

"Well done, gentlemen…you managed to keep DDS from suspecting us about our plan…Issei…well done in fooling that Kyuu Renjou into thinking that you're allied with ZECT and DDS…"

"I too wish to thank you for funding our plans in creating the Jacob's Ladder…and once our plans succeeded, we will rule Earth…and we will share the planet and divide it to ourselves…we will be kings of the continents and the ANMCs will serve us well…"

"But what good can this space station can do to fulfill our plans…?"

"That, Mr. Mishima…will come in…"

Issei then told Mishima that the space station has a special device which is a built-in Clock Up system which allows them to manipulate time and space, as well as the speed of time. Mishima then told Issei that with this he can have Eve placed in a special cocoon and have it collide with the upcoming meteorite so that once it lands on Earth it would release the dust particles that are laced with air-born particles of Mitochondria DNA via nanotech technology, thus turning population into NMCs and Artificial NMCs.

"Excellent plan…this would surely further bolster our goals…with no foolish government to interfere or tell us what to do…"

"I can't wait to turn those fools into ANMCs…I do love being a slave driver…"

**-x-**

However, Drake, TheBee and Sasword arrived and sneaked inside, and having overheard the plot, the trio now intends to stop and sabotage the space station before it all happens. As Sasword sends an SOS message, a Neo-ZECT Troopers saw this alerted them to the Neo-ZECT forces.

"Intruder! Intruder! Sound the alarm!"

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Darn…there goes our sneak attack attempt…"

"Who cares? Let's just smash this place and foil their plans…"

"I already sent an SOS message along with what those idiots said…they should get the message…right now let's stall them until one of us halts this flying station…"

"I'm amendable to that….let's go…!"

And so the trio began to brawl with the Neo-ZECT Troopers and a firefight ensued, and there things went out of control as the ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers came and open fire, and Sasword assumes Rider Form to activate the Rider Slash to disable the space station from moving, but this didn't slow down Mishima's plans as he is calm and confident things will work his way.

"Those fools…they think they can stop us by halting this space station…Oda…Issei…Yamato…would you be so kind in taking care of those meddlers…?"

"Yes…"

"We'll deal with them…"

"Time to kill time…"

Having learned of the intruders, Issei, Oda and Yamato confronted their opponents, initiating their transformations to Caucasus, Hercus and Ketaros. There the evil trio approached the intruders and both groups confronted each other and paired themselves with their opponents:

- Hercus faces TheBee;

- Ketaros takes on Sasword;

- Caucassus squares off with Drake;

"Ah…so the fashion designer and the two tennis players are here to congratulate us…"

"You don't deserve to smell my rose of victory…"

"You'll never stop us from conquering Earth…we are meant to be rulers…"

"I can't believe you sold your ideals to become megalomaniacs…"

"_Mada-mada dane_…ruling Earth by turning everyone into mutates is never the best solution…"

"Now I'll pay you back for kidnapping Yukari…and for manipulating me!"

All of them went to separate battle fields to deal with each other, as Neo-ZECT scientists and repair crew rush to repair the space station so it could move again.

**-x-**

Back on Earth, Blade-King form unleashes the Royal Straight Flush and successfully dealt with the ANMCs, and DDS is saved, but then they got a call from Kazuma and went inside the conference room where they were told that the Renjou brothers need help and so Blade, Garren and Kanata went though the digital portal and head out for the Shelter. However, they are unaware of the arriving missiles that are heading to the Shelter, programmed to bombard it.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The battle now spreads to the space station where the lead founder of Para-Kiss and the two Seigaku players try to stop Neo-ZECT and ZECT from using the space station to further bolster their plans…can they hold him off until help arrives?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The clocks is ticking as the missiles are approaching the Shelter, and could the DDS sections who arrived there be able to stop the missiles before they hit the ground?


	63. Countdown part 3

**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**

Part 3 is now underway…and the plot takes a further dramatic turn for the worse…unless Kyuu and K' finishes off their rivalry before he resumes his mission to find Eve…but would K' let him as he insisted to fighting him to the finish? And who would win in this duel?

Read on below…

**-x-**

Drake, TheBee and Sasword arrived and sneaked inside, and having overheard the plot, the trio now intends to stop and sabotage the space station before it all happens. As Sasword sends an SOS message, a Neo-ZECT Troopers saw this alerted them to the Neo-ZECT forces.

"Intruder! Intruder! Sound the alarm!"

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

"Darn…there goes our sneak attack attempt…"

"Who cares? Let's just smash this place and foil their plans…"

"I already sent an SOS message along with what those idiots said…they should get the message…right now let's stall them until one of us halts this flying station…"

"I'm amendable to that….let's go…!"

And so the trio began to brawl with the Neo-ZECT Troopers and a firefight ensued, and there things went out of control as the ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers came and open fire, and Sasword assumes Rider Form to activate the Rider Slash to disable the space station from moving, but this didn't slow down Mishima's plans as he is calm and confident things will work his way.

"Those fools…they think they can stop us by halting this space station…Oda…Issei…Yamato…would you be so kind in taking care of those meddlers…?"

"Yes…"

"We'll deal with them…"

"Time to kill time…"

Having learned of the intruders, Issei, Oda and Yamato confronted their opponents, initiating their transformations to Caucasus, Hercus and Ketaros. There the evil trio approached the intruders and both groups confronted each other and paired themselves with their opponents:

- Hercus faces TheBee;

- Ketaros takes on Sasword;

- Caucassus squares off with Drake;

"Ah…so the fashion designer and the two tennis players are here to congratulate us…"

"You don't deserve to smell my rose of victory…"

"You'll never stop us from conquering Earth…we are meant to be rulers…"

"I can't believe you sold your ideals to become megalomaniacs…"

"_Mada-mada dane_…ruling Earth by turning everyone into mutates is never the best solution…"

"Now I'll pay you back for kidnapping Yukari…and for manipulating me!"

All of them went to separate battle fields to deal with each other, as Neo-ZECT scientists and repair crew rush to repair the space station so it could move again.

"Hurry…! Get the space station moving again while those meddlers are preoccupied…!"

"We're doing what we can…"

"Don't give me that bullshit! You're the best technicians…so do something or il throw you out to outer space!"

"Mishima…be patient…let our repair crew do their jobs…you don't need to worry about anything…"

"Negishi…"

"Issei, Yamato and Oda will win over those meddlers…that I promise…"

"…fine…"

**-x-**

**63: Countdown part 3**

Back on Earth, Blade-King form unleashes the Royal Straight Flush and successfully dealt with the ANMCs, and DDS is saved, but then they got a call from Kazuma and went inside the conference room where they were told that the Renjou brothers need help and so Blade, Garren and Kanata went though the digital portal and head out for the Shelter.

"Okay…DDS is secured…the SWAT will take over from here…Sojiro, Kanata, let's head for the Shelter…"

"Jeez…can't I pick up a chick…?"

"Want to be barbecued by an ANMC?"

"Wonder what's happening there at Neo-ZECT HQ? Class P's there…"

"We'll find out when we get there…"

And so the two Class F members and Kanata entered Takeru's laptop and entered the Digital portal and are on their way to Neo-ZECT HQ to assist the rest there, however, they are unaware of the arriving missiles that are heading to the Shelter, programmed to bombard it.

**-x-**

The scene shifts back at the Shelter as Kabuto and Dark Kabuto fought ferociously and their battle went back and forth, neither one gaining the advantage and both are evenly matched. K' is a bit bothered that Kyuu didn't even attempt to use the Hyper Zecter, which would have given him the advantage.

"You're holding back…I can tell! Why don't you assume Hyper Form to strengthen yourself if you wish to defeat me?"

"No need…this is enough…a detective never uses underhand tactics!"

"This isn't a detective arena! Fight seriously or else I would!"

Instead the DDS student uses the "Clock Up" which K' did the same, and both used punches and kicks while maneuvering within the battled field while time slows down, but after a minute time resumed its pace and neither one are getting anywhere.

"Why are you holding back?"

"I need to save my strength and stamina…I have more important matters to attend to…"

By then, some of the escaped Artificial NMCs arrived and ZECT Troopers arrived and began to open fire at the two, causing the fight to be interrupted, and Dark Kabuto lashed at the troopers using the Kunai Gin in "Gun Mode", which caused them to reveal themselves as Artificial NMCs, and Kabuto joins in on the fight, and both activated their Clock Up, dish out some attacks and ended it with a pair of Rider Kicks.

"Darn…they really get on my nerves…interrupting our fight…"

"Let's call it off for now…"

"What? I'm not letting you go that easily…"

"Let's postpone our duel temporarily…"

After dealing with the troopers, Kabuto told his clone that their fight will have to wait because he has a mission, but promised that once the crisis is over, he'll accept the challenge. Dark Kabuto was at first unwilling thinking he is going to escape, but after being told by Kabuto that he needs to find and save Eve first, and once ZECt and Neo-ZECT are dealt with, then he can resume the fight, and Dark Kabuto is moved by Kyuu's promised enough and accepted the request.

When Kabuto asked Dark Kabuto to help him find Eve, K' accepted Kyuu's request to help him find Eve, and the two then left the battlefield and went to search for Eve.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the Hopper Riders then went to work, helping Gatack fend off the Artificial NMCs but as more of the escaped mutates arrived, Gatack told the two to wait as he took out a chain and uses Clock Up to move and tie the mutates down in one place and there both Gatack and Kick Hopper performed their Rider Kicks and dealt with the threat for now.

"That took care of them…come on…let's go find Eve…"

"Got it!"

"Kyo..Daisuke…hold on…I got an emergency message from Takeru…"

As Gatack and Kick Hopper are about to go ahead to find Eve, Punch Riders got word from Yamaki at DDS about a pair of missiles heading for the Shelter, and thus the he and Punch Hopper went outside to intercept it while telling Gatack to go ahead and find Eve.

"_Darn…so ZECT really intends to kill us in one place…_"

**-x-**

After about 20 minutes of search, in which his time was wasted due to encountering and defeating several stray ANMCs and Neo-ZECT Troopers along the way, Gatack was able to find a clue as liquid particles, possibly water, left droplet trails and followed it to a hidden exit that leads to a longer tunnel and found Eve, in the hands of Golem # 9.

"_Okay, there's Eve…huh? That's Golem # 9…what the fuck is he doing…and what's with that huge thing…? Shit! That looked like a cocoon…! What's he going to do with her? Whatever he's doing…I'm going to stop them at any way possible…!_"

As Gatack sneaked his way in, Golem # 9 is instructing Neo-ZECT Troopers to place a sedated Eve inside a cocoon-like pod that was docked inside a rocket, and Gatack uses his radio to inform Kabuto of this development while keeping an eye on Eve as she is moments from being loaded inside the coccon-like object, and saw the object dripping with mucous-like substance, leading the younger Renjou to deduce that it may be an ANMC-type entity.

"_Don't tell me that Golem's going to feed her inside that thing…!_"

However, one of the Neo-ZECT Troopers saw Gatack contacting someone, and alerted him to the others, and Golem # 9 then sent Golem-type ANMCs to deal with the intruder while ordering the Neo-ZECT Troopers to load Eve inside the cocoon and have the cocoon placed inside the rocket ship.

"Hurry…! Load her inside the cocoon…and into that rocket! Do it now or else all will be lost!"

"Out of my way you Golem gorillas! That's my sister you about to sacrifice!"

"Hah! You call her your sibling even though she is a clone of your brother? And you won't be needing to mourn her…coz you'll be dead by then!"

"FUCK YOU!"

Gatack tries to ram his way through but he was held back by the Golems and resorted to use the Rider Kick to get them out of his way but to his surprise, his Rider Kick had half effects, as the Golem is still standing and as more arrived, Kyo recalled about bringing the Hyper Zecter with him and brought it out. It resembled Kyuu's but had a pair of pincer-like ornaments and placed it on the left side of his belt, triggering the Tachyon energy and he was slowly encased in additional armored plates and his appearance slight changed, giving him a rather grotesque-like appearance of his Rider form, becoming Hyper Gatack.

"What the…? Another Hyper Zecter? But only Kyuu Renjou has one!"

"Surprise, surprise, asshole…now you're going down…and I'm taking my sister home with me and my brother…!"

Hyper Gatack then slowly took down the first wave of the Golems, slowly but gradually defeating them but this gave Golem # 9 the time to load Eve completely inside the rocket. By then, Kenji Fujima shows up and aided Hyper Gatack in defeating the Golems, revealing to him that since he learned of Mishima's plot, he was restrained sedated and locked in a cell, but Daigo set him free and he is now here.

"Kyo! Use this! Drench that Golem with water! It'll jam his nervous system!"

"Thanks, Fujima!"

Hyper Gatack then took out a stun gun that Fujima gave him and taped the trigger then threw a bottled water at Golem # 9, dousing him wet then threw the stun gun at Golem # 9, electrocuting him and ends up falling inside the cocoon, slowly triggering something inside the pod.

"The cocoon's moving!"

"Darn! Eve's inside that thing! I've got to get her out…!"

"Wait, Kyo…! don't be rash!"

Ignoring Fujima's pleas, Hyper Gatack went for the cocoon-like entity that is still inside the rocket, as Eve is also inside, and it began to react after Golem # 9 is thrown in, his fate unknown for now.

**-x-**

Outside the Shelter, Hyper Blossom is joined by Blade, Garren and Kanata, who initiated his transformation to Leangle, and there they are informed by Yamaki about the arriving missiles and the four DDS students stood there, waiting for the missiles to arrive in visible view.

"So ZECT intends to blow up the Shelter just to kill off Kyuu…"

"Poor Yamaki…all that he worked for so long…only to turn against him…"

"Guys…! Here comes the missiles!"

Seeing the missiles arriving, Hyper Blossom flew up and uses her yo-yo to hit the first missile to slightly change course, ending up hitting a forest area, while Blade and Garren initiated their transformation to Jack Forms to fly, taking Leangle with them, and intercepted the other missiles. Blade uses the Lightning slash to disable two missiles while Garren uses the Burning Shot to deal with two more, while Leangle uses Blizzard polar card to freeze three more, taking out two more, but one frozen missile managed to reach down.

"Darn…I missed it!"

"Let's go and try to keep it from hitting the Shelter!"

**-x-**

At the ground, the Hopper Riders arrived and saw the falling, frozen missile coming down and are about to deal with it when a stray ANMC made its way out and pinned the Hopper Riders, but they used the Rider Jump to send it upwards, colliding with the fallen missile and falls down, where Punch Hopper finishes off the mutate with the Rider Punch.

"Got him!"

"Ken…the missile is still falling down!"

"Darn it!"

However, the missile that the ANMC collided in mid-air veered slightly and instead hits square on the site where the rocket is set to be launched, smashing a hole in the ceiling but the missile shattered and crumbled before it hit the pod, when Eve's eyes opened and glowed, but then she stood still as if nothing happened, and Golem # 9, who is revealed that he is still alive, attempted to get out of the pod, was pulled back in, slowly being absorbed by the pod itself.

"Wha…? The blasted pod's trying to meat me!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Looms like the missiles have been taken cared of, but then this triggered the pod to "wake up" and is devouring Golem # 9. At least Eve is okay, but who will save her?

Kyuu and K' reached a truce and are now working together to find and save Eve…but will they get there in time to save her?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The cocoon moves by itself and is starting to cause trouble for our heroes as they tried to stop it from leaving the Shelter, but will they be able to? And what will happen to Eve, who is still inside there?


	64. Countdown part 4

**Parasite Eve II**

With the missiles taken cared of, all that leaves now is Eve, who is stuffed inside a cocoon-like object, but then it is revealed to be alive, as it started to absorb Golem # 9 inside, with Eve still inside the cocoon as well…now the DDS students within the Shelter must do something to stop it and get Eve out.

**-x-**

Outside the Shelter, Hyper Blossom is joined by Blade, Garren and Kanata, who initiated his transformation to Leangle, and there they are informed by Yamaki about the arriving missiles and the four DDS students stood there, waiting for the missiles to arrive in visible view.

"So ZECT intends to blow up the Shelter just to kill off Kyuu…"

"Poor Yamaki…all that he worked for so long…only to turn against him…"

"Guys…! Here comes the missiles!"

Seeing the missiles arriving, Hyper Blossom flew up and uses her yo-yo to hit the first missile to slightly change course, ending up hitting a forest area, while Blade and Garren initiated their transformation to Jack Forms to fly, taking Leangle with them, and intercepted the other missiles. Blade uses the Lightning slash to disable two missiles while Garren uses the Burning Shot to deal with two more, while Leangle uses Blizzard polar card to freeze three more, taking out two more, but one frozen missile managed to reach down.

"Darn…I missed it!"

"Let's go and try to keep it from hitting the Shelter!"

**-x-**

At the ground, the Hopper Riders arrived and saw the falling, frozen missile coming down and are about to deal with it when a stray ANMC made its way out and pinned the Hopper Riders, but they used the Rider Jump to send it upwards, colliding with the fallen missile and falls down, where Punch Hopper finishes off the mutate with the Rider Punch.

"Got him!"

"Ken…the missile is still falling down!"

"Darn it!"

However, the missile that the ANMC collided in mid-air veered slightly and instead hits square on the site where the rocket is set to be launched, smashing a hole in the ceiling but the missile shattered and crumbled before it hit the pod, when Eve's eyes opened and glowed, but then she stood still as if nothing happened, and Golem # 9, who is revealed that he is still alive, attempted to get out of the pod, was pulled back in, slowly being absorbed by the pod itself.

"Wha…? The blasted pod's trying to eat me!"

**-x-**

**64 Countdown part 4  
**

The cocoon is revealed to be an ANMC, but it also reveals that it was "programmed" by Neo-ZECT scientists to have Eve and another sacrifice loaded inside and fly out into outer space using the rocket to head for the meteor in order to collide with it. Golem # 9 tries to fight his way out, but the cocoon showed out its "tentacle" and slowly devours him, giving the pod enough energy to move and head out of the Shelter.

"AAARRRGGGHHHHH! Get of me! I'm not the one you should consume! Your food is right there!"

But the cocoon said nothing and continues to absorb Golem # 9, and despite him firing his weapons it did not appear to inflict any damage and kept on absorbing Golem # 9 completely. With this the cocoon-like ANMC is proceeding to head up into outer space with no one to stop it from achieving what it is programmed to do: head upward.

**-x-**

Eve is awakened and became terrified and tries to climb out, but she is a being pulled back inside. Hyper Gatack saw this and jumps up, managing to grab Eve and tries to pull her out, with Fujima joining in, pulling Eve out of the pod.

"Hold on! I'll pull you out!"

"H-help…me…!"

"Kyo…use Clock up and try to pull her out!"

However, the pod's tentacles "whipped" the two away and pulled Eve back inside, and began to levitate, with Gatack trying to stop it but failed, as the pod is now out of his reach. He screamed out Eve's name as he felt helpless to stop it, until Kabuto and Dark Kabuto arrived and performed their Rider Kicks to hit the pod's opening, opening it, but then tentacles sprang out and pulled the two inside and it continues to levitate towards the broken ceiling.

"Nii-san!"

"Kyo…who's the one with your brother?"

"That's…Dark Kabuto…my brother's clone…"

"What?"

**-x-**

Outside, the Hopper Riders, Class F and Leangle saw the pod inside the rocket and both Blade and Garren flew towards the rocket to stop it, executing the Lightning Slash and Burning Shot, but the pod fought back and sends the two Class F members crashing to the ground.

"Ouch…that thing's tough…!"

"Even our Jack Form's finishing moves are not enough to stop it…"

Leangle and the Hopper Riders attempted to stop it, but they too watched helplessly as the pod inside the rocket heads upward, going to outer space. Kick Hopper attempted to use the Rider Jump and Rider Kick to slow it down but was thrown back, as the pod flew upwards with no one unable to stop it.

"Darn…that thing is alive…and it even repulsed me…Ken…we've got to inform Yamaki about this…"

"But how? It's heading for outer space…"

Inside the Shelter, Hyper Gatack called Takeru on the laptop and asked him to send him the coordinates of the space station, and after getting the answer, he directed the Class C member to send him to the space station via the digital portal, and after a minute of hesitation, Takeru sends Hyper Gatack to the space station via the digital portal.

"Takeru…did you really have to…?"

"Kyo insisted on it, Hikari…and I trust he knows what he's doing…and besides, the others are inside the space station…so he should be okay once he meets up with Koizumi and the others…"

**-x-**

The scene shifts to the space station as the fighting is ongoing, as the six fighters are brawling all over the place while the technicians are frantically struggling to get the space station going, but Sasword and Drake managed to damage a few key components of the engine, which forced Caucasus and Hercus to get the two away from the engine room.

"Darn…we lost another power to the main engine!"

"Fix it, you fools!"

"We'll have to re-route the energy supply…"

"Do whatever it takes to get the space station moving!"

"We're doing what we can, sir…"

"Don't give me excuses!"

With the fighting continues, Hyper Gatack arrived at the space station, emerging from the computer and managed to conceal himself as he witnessed the fighting among the six fighters, and sees that the good guys are struggling to defeat Neo-ZECT.

"_Looks like they'll be needing my help…_"

Looking around, he saw Drake struggling to keep up against Ketaros and saw Drake getting beaten up to the point of being disarmed and reverted back to normal. Before Ketaros is about to finish off Koizumi, Hyper Gatack grabbed him and the two began to struggle against each other, which both lost their balance and fell towards the garbage disposal room and both accidentally got ejected and are now in outer space, though their armors kept them safe from the effects of the vacuum of outer space.

"_Darn…Kyo's off to outer space…hope that Zecter of his can keep him from dying from the vacuum of space…wait…is he in Hyper form…? I've never seen him in that form before…if so…he still has a chance to win…_"

However, both kept on pounding at each other, but despite the Hyper Form's power, Gatack couldn't shake off or get Ketaros to let go of him, as Ketaros is clinging on Kyo and is ready to activate the Rider Beat and intended to use it to disable both the Stag Beetle and Hyper Zecters.

"You're going to die, DDS student!"

"Go jack off, you asshole!"

Recovering, Drake saw this and had to do something to save Kyo, so he took back the Dragonfly Zecter and initiated his transformation to Drake again and went to the nearest exit and fired a hole that is big enough to fit the nozzle of the Zecter then he initiated Cast Off, which caused some of the armored debris to head for the hole leading to outer space and went straight for Ketaros, hitting him and made him let go, but it also damaged his Centaurus Beetle Zecter.

"What the…?"

Toggling the Zecter into "Gun Mode", Drake activated the "Rider Shooting" and hits Ketaros, sending him propelling towards Earth, while Hyper Gatack toggles his Zecter and activated the Rider Kick, sending him towards the space station and managed to get inside the disposal room and made his way inside the space station, where he joins Drake goes to where Sasword and TheBee are.

"Thanks, Koizumi…!"

"No problem…"

Meanwhile, as he descends into Earth's atmosphere, Ketaros attempts to toggle his Zecter to get him back to outer space but then discovered that his Zecter is damaged, and as he re-enters Earth's atmosphere, Ketaros' Zecter gives in and he is de-armored, which caused him to revert to normal and dies instantly from the effects of outer space as well as being burned alive due to re-entering Earth's atmosphere.

**-x-**

Somewhere within the space station, Hercus and TheBee both back and forth in one area and neither one backing away, both are evenly matched and appeared that the two might reached a draw as both are getting exhausted, and Hercus seemingly pleaded for mercy but TheBee didn't buy it and is getting ready to activate the Rider Sting.

"No…please…spare me…!"

"Did you show mercy to everyone back at Earth? You intend to turn everyone into ANMC yet you plead for your OWN life? Sorry…but I won't let you do what you want…so ask forgiveness for the victims you killed, you murderer!"

However, Hercus uses underhanded tactics and managed to overpower TheBee, and is ready to kill him, but then ZECT Troopers arrived and aimed their guns at TheBee. Hercus told the troopers to kill off TheBee and see to it that they search for more intruders. But then TheBee grabbed one of the troopers and threw him at Hercus ad the others, causing one of the troopers to accidentally fire his gun and hit the nearby window, causing a vacuum which sucks the troopers out of the space station, and they are instantly killed as their suits are not designed to protect them from the effects of outer space.

Hercus held on in order not to be sucked outside, but then TheBee saw an incoming meteorite approaching and feared that it may be the one Mishima is waiting and decided to take matters in his own hands and activated the Rider Sting and punches Hercus, sending him out of the space station and there Hercus was sent propelling towards the approaching Meteorite, crashing against it, and in the process shattered the Hercules Beetle Zecter, reverting Oda to normal form and he instantly dies from the effects of being in outer space.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The battle still rages on...

Kyo managed to reach outerspace and managed to lessen the threat inside the space station.

With Hercus and Ketaros dead, this now leaves Caucasus as the sole threat, but with troopers from ZECT and Neo-ZECT still around, the problem still persists...and as the pod is heading for outer space, what will happen to Kyuu, K' and Eve, who are still inside the pod?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

As the battle rages on at Earth and inside the space station, Kyuu and K' are taking their battle against the pod as it attempts to aborb the two boys and Eve. Will they be able to defeat it and save Eve?


	65. Countdown part 5

**Parasite Eve II**

With Ketaros and Hercs dealt with, this leaves Caucasus and once he's taken care of, this leaves Mashima and Negishi to deal with, and surely the Class R leader, the fashion designer and the two Seigaku members can easily dispatch the two, right? But Caucasus has something ins store for our heroes and he may be a force to be reckoned with.

Read on below…

**-x-**

Somewhere within the space station, Hercus and TheBee both back and forth in one area and neither one backing away, both are evenly matched and appeared that the two might reached a draw as both are getting exhausted, and Hercus seemingly pleaded for mercy but TheBee didn't buy it and is getting ready to activate the Rider Sting.

"No…please…spare me…!"

"Did you show mercy to everyone back at Earth? You intend to turn everyone into ANMC yet you plead for your OWN life? Sorry…but I won't let you do what you want…so ask forgiveness for the victims you killed, you murderer!"

However, Hercus uses underhanded tactics and managed to overpower TheBee, and is ready to kill him, but then ZECT Troopers arrived and aimed their guns at him. But then TheBee grabbed one of the troopers and threw him at Hercus ad the others, causing one of the troopers to accidentally fire his gun and hit the nearby window, causing a vacuum which sucks the troopers out of the space station, and they are instantly killed as their suits are not designed to protect them from the effects of outer space.

"Blast! I won't die here! I'm going to rule Earth and make those foolish people serve Neo-ZECT!"

"Not in your life, you foolish megalomaniac!"

Hercus held on in order not to be sucked outside, but then TheBee saw an incoming meteorite approaching and feared that it may be the one Mishima is waiting and decided to take matters in his own hands and activated the Rider Sting and punches Hercus, sending him out of the space station.

"NOOO! IT CAN'T END LIKE THIS! I WAS MEANT TO RULE EARTH!"

"Tell that to the victims who died in your underhanded tactics, Oda…your foolish pride and thinking are what caused your instant death…"

With this, Hercus was sent propelling towards the approaching Meteorite, crashing against it, and in the process shattered the Hercules Beetle Zecter, reverting Oda to normal form and he instantly dies from the effects of being in outer space. The impact then sends the meteor to head to another direction and avoided Earth, taking the lifeless corpse of Hidenari Oda with him.

**-x-**

**65: Countdown part 5**

Seeing what just happened to Oda, Drake and Hyper Gatack went towards TheBee and the trio began to make their way towards the engine room and saw the repair crew still trying to repair the engines to get the space station moving, and there Hyper Gatack told Drake to further disable the engines, which Drake knew that this would mean killing the repair crew but realized that they too serve Neo-ZECT ad had to prevent them from attempting to reactivate the space station's engines so he is forced to fire the Rider Shooting, but TheBee stops him at the last minute as he finds a nearby computer and scans the coordinates.

"Wait…let me assess the situation before you make a decision…"

"Okay…"

"Better hurry up…we're running out of time…"

There TheBee discovers that a second meteorite is heading towards Earth within ten minutes and told Drake to keep an eye on Mishima, Negishi and the repair crew, instructing them that the moment the space station is moving again, one of them has to keep the bad guys back while the other programs the station to collide with the coming meteorite, which Hyper Gatack and Drake agreed to as TheBee goes to look for Sasword.

"Got it…"

"Yeah… as long as those assholes are taken cared of…"

**-x-**

Meanwhile, somewhere within the space station, Caucasus and Sasword fought back and fought and are evenly matched as both couldn't gain an advantage or upper hand. Sasword began using the Rider slash and applied some tennis techniques such as the Cool Drive and Drive Shoot, but Caucasus counters it with his Kunai Gun in "Axe Form" which is charged by the Rider Beat, deflecting the Rider slash's energy waves, and starts to make a comeback.

"Foolish boy…you think you can blend tennis with fighting? A weed like you can never beat the beauty of a rose…"

"Then I'll spray you with pesticide…!"

TheBee arrives and saw Caucasus sending Sasword reeling back and observes to see if Ryoma could fight back, and saw the Prince of Tennis activating the Clock Up and attempts to finish off Caucasus, but Caucasus also activated the Clock Up and counters it with the Rider Beat, disarming and knocking down Ryoma, who is badly beaten up and needs first aid treatment.

"See…? Not even a tennis prodigy like you could beat me…now say goodbye to your beloved tennis team…I will send you head wrapped neatly on a picnic basket…"

As the Clock Up mechanism expires, Caucasus is ready to finish off the weakened Ryoma when TheBee toggles his Zecter to assume Masked Form, then Rider Form, sending his armored debris at Caucasus and disorients him, allowing TheBee to activate his Clock Up to take Ryoma out of the space station and heads back to the Shelter via the computers using the digital portal.

"_What a fool Tezuka is…he had the chance to finish me off and yet he chose to save his tennis teammate…now the trump card is within me there is no stopping Neo-ZECT from ruling Eartjh…!_"

Thinking that they retreated, Caucasus did not bother going after the two Seigaku players and instead went to check on Mashima and Negishi, seeing if the space station is moving again or not.

**-x-**

Meanwhile, the repair crew managed to get the space station to move again and Drake fires away to keep the others back as Hyper Gatack began to program the space station's coordinates, and then sends it towards the incoming meteorite within ten minutes, and is ready to join Drake when Caucasus arrives and fought Hyper Gatack, while Drake accidentally killed the repair crew while Negishi, Mishima and Nogi fled back to Neo-ZECT HQ using the Digital portal on the computers, which Mashima boasts that they to have the knowledge of creating their own portal.

"What the…?"

"You think you're the only ones who know how to make a digital gate to travel to places? We too have acquired that knowledge after Yamaki showed us!"

Drake then goes after the trio while Caucasus and Hyper Gatack fought both each other, knowing that the station is heading for the approaching Meteorite in less than eight minutes.

"Don't think that your acquired Hyper Zecter would save you…you are inferior to your brother…as you do not have the power of Mitochondria…"

"There is only one Y-Chromosomal Adam here…and he's the one who'll beat your assholes and stop your fucking plans!"

"We'll see about that…!"

As the two fought in sheer intensity, Caucasus managed to get an upper hand as he uses the Rider Beat to charge his Kunai gun in "Axe Form" and struck his opponent, which Gatack reverts back to his Rider Form and there he tries to finish him off but Gatack held onto Caucasus and both accidentally entered the Digital portal and heads back to Neo-ZECT HQ.

**-x-**

Both arrived at Neo-ZECT HQ, where several ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers are waiting and lynched onto Gatack as Caucasus and Negishi fled back towards the space station to alter the space station's programming so it won't collide with the meteorite.

"Get off me, you trash-troopers! I don't have time to play with you!"

"Just hold onto him until Negishi succeeds!"

"Yes…we will rule the world!"

"For Neo-ZECT!"

Gatack fought his way out but there were too many troopers holding him down so he managed to re-activate the Hyper Zecter and assumes Hyper Form once more and fought his way out and heads back to the space station.

**-x-**

At Earth's atmosphere, the rocket breaks up and the cocoon-like pod now heads up towards outer space, and is now making its existence known to Kabuto and Dark kabuto, after completely absorbing Golem # 9, the cocoon began to absorb Eve into itself while both versions of Kabuto tries to pull Eve out, but then the pod opens to throw out the two.

"Darn…K'…we don't have much time…I have a plan and I'll be needing your help!"

"Why would I…fine…just tell me your instructions…"

Kabuto activates the Hyper Zecter and assumes Hyper Form, and after seeing the space station, he grabs Dark Kabuto and instructed him to head for the space station as he threw Dark Kabuto out towards the space station, and there Dark Kabuto is thrown out, while activating the Clock Up and then toggles with the Kunai Gun, assuming "Gun Mode" and fires at the opposite direction, propelling him towards the space station.

"_You'd better stay alive, Kyuu Renjou…we have a score to settle…_"

Hyper Kabuto then tries to get Eve out but then Eve is already being absorbed and the cocoon began to manifest itself, taking the form of a huge, humanoid form while in cocoon form and began to use its tentacles, knocking the two Zecters off Kabuto's belt and Kyuu is de-armored. The cocoon now resembles a giant, humanoid butterfly in half-human, half pupa stage-like butterfly form as it attempt to absorb Kyuu inside it, but Kyuu's Mitochondria cells began to rebel against the cells of the cocoon, and he assumes Orphenoch form to fight off the cocoon-like ANMC.

"You won't absorb me…and I'm going to save my sister…I won't let you and Neo-ZECT do whatever you wish to do to Earth…! I'll protect them with my life! I'll stop you even if it means sacrificing my life to save them from the likes of you!"

As he is halfway inside the cocoon's body after being absorbed, the Angel Orphenoch sees Eve still in one piece and saw the cocoon's "heart", and realized that Eve would be consumed if the absorption continues he uses his "tentacles" to pierce the heart, and there it worked, as the heart "crumbles", Kyuu assumes "Parasite Form" and ignited the inside of the cocoon-like ANMC with his pyrokinetic powers, causing the mutated pupa to convulse in pain, ready to eject its "prey".

Kyuu took the Beetle Zecter and activated it, assuming Kabuto's Masked Form, then toggles it to assume Rider Form, sending the armored debris around the cocoon and this further injures the pupa-like ANMC, and there Kabuto activated the Hyper Zecter, assuming Hyper form, then activated the Hyper Clock Up and then executed the Hyper Rider Kick, propelling himself and the still-unconscious Eve towards the space station, plowing their way out of the cocoon-like ANMC, destroying it in the process while making their way inside the space station's entrance and got inside safely, though he noticed something within himself as he felt that he could no longer sense Eve's "Parasite aura".

"We're saved, Eve…but…what's happening…I don't feel my power…as if…my Parasite energy is gone…could it be that…my power is burned up after rebelling against the cocoon-like ANMC…?"

**-x-**

As the two got in, he saw Negishi trying to alter the space station's course, but Hyper Gatack arrived and disables the controls of the space station so that it won't change course and is surprised to see Eve with Hyper Kabuto, there he told his twin brother that in less than three minutes the space station will collide with an oncoming meteorite and explode, while Hyper Kabuto tells Negishi that with the cocoon destroyed, ZECT and Neo-ZECT's plans are doomed, but then Negishi laughed stating that he will start again from scratch and slowly reveals himself as an ANMC, and stated that he will take Eve back and use her to start their plans all over again.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"You won't lay a finger on our sister…we will defeat you…!"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Eve saved… the cocoon destroyed…but Negishi still doesn't give up, as he revealed that he is an advanced version of the ANMC…but then the Renjou brothers will stop him. There is one problem though…Kyuu appeared to have lost his "Parasite powers"…so now he'll have to rely on his Zecters…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The battle rages on as the fight spills back to Earth while the space station gets destroyed…while a life is sacrificed to save Kyuu…


	66. Countdown part 6

**Parasite Eve II**

A new problem occurs as Negishi is revealed to be an ANMC though unknown means, but how and why he became one…it'll be explained below. For now the Renjou brothers will take him on until someone will sacrifice his life to destroy the space station, which would be quite tragic…

**-x-**

As Hyper Kabuto tries to get Eve out, he managed to grab her but she is pulled back, she is already being absorbed into the cocoon and the cocoon began to manifest itself, taking the form of a huge, humanoid form while in cocoon form and began to use its tentacles, knocking the two Zecters off Kabuto's belt and Kyuu is de-armored. The cocoon now resembles a giant, humanoid butterfly in half-human, half pupa stage-like butterfly form as it attempt to absorb Kyuu inside it, but Kyuu's Mitochondria cells began to rebel against the cells of the cocoon, and he assumes Orphenoch form to fight off the cocoon-like ANMC.

"You won't absorb me…and I'm going to save my sister…I won't let you and Neo-ZECT do whatever you wish to do to Earth…! I'll protect them with my life! I'll stop you even if it means sacrificing my life to save them from the likes of you!"

As he is halfway inside the cocoon's body after being absorbed, the Angel Orphenoch sees Eve still in one piece and saw the cocoon's "heart", and realized that Eve would be consumed if the absorption continues he uses his "tentacles" to pierce the heart, and there it worked, as the heart "crumbles", Kyuu assumes "Parasite Form" and ignited the inside of the cocoon-like ANMC with his pyrokinetic powers, causing the mutated pupa to convulse in pain, ready to eject its "prey".

Kyuu took the Beetle Zecter and activated it, assuming Kabuto's Masked Form, then toggles it to assume Rider Form, sending the armored debris around the cocoon and this further injures the pupa-like ANMC, and there Kabuto activated the Hyper Zecter, assuming Hyper form, then activated the Hyper Clock Up and then executed the Hyper Rider Kick, propelling himself and the still-unconscious Eve towards the space station, plowing their way out of the cocoon-like ANMC, destroying it in the process while making their way inside the space station's entrance and got inside safely, though he noticed something within himself as he felt that he could no longer sense Eve's "Parasite aura".

"We're saved, Eve…but…what's happening…I don't feel my power…as if…my Parasite energy is gone…could it be that…my power is burned up after rebelling against the cocoon-like ANMC…?"

**-x-**

As the two got in, he saw Negishi trying to alter the space station's course, but Hyper Gatack arrived and disables the controls of the space station so that it won't change course and is surprised to see Eve with Hyper Kabuto, there he told his twin brother that in less than three minutes the space station will collide with an oncoming meteorite and explode, while Hyper Kabuto tells Negishi that with the cocoon destroyed, ZECT and Neo-ZECT's plans are doomed, but then Negishi laughed stating that he will start again from scratch and slowly reveals himself as an ANMC, and stated that he will take Eve back and use her to start their plans all over again.

"You've got to be kidding me…"

"You won't lay a finger on our sister…we will defeat you…!"

**-x-**

**66: Countdown part 6**

As Hyper Kabuto and Hyper Gatack stood in defensive stances, "Parasite Negishi" glances at Kyuu, trying out his powers to scan Kyuu, but to his surprise and joy, he finds out that Kyuu's "Parasite powers" appeared to be non-existent, thus making him somewhat non-threatening and his confidence increases as he believes that he can take him on.

"I see that the cocoon's destruction has a meaning…it appears that it has absorbed your "Parasite powers"…you are once again a normal human…and therefore…you're no longer a threat that ZECT and Neo-ZECT feared…so once we destroy your Zecters…you are easy picking…"

"Don't look down on me, Negishi…I may have lost my powers…but it's a small price to pay to save an innocent life…and other innocent lives you're about to take…"

"We're going to take you down, you psycho-fucker!"

"Don't dream that high, Renjou…you don't know how we can pull off a grand scheme like this…"

As the Renjou brothers wondered what he meant, "Parasite Negishi" claimed that even if the cocoon is destroyed and the space station damaged, ZECT and Neo-ZECT can still pull it off by starting from scratch once all oppositions are eradicated. Once all threats are removed, they will take Eve back and recreate more ANMCs and recreate the cocoon that would serve as a vessel.

He vowed that once their plans are in place, ZECT and Neo-ZECT will turn nearly 100% of the entire population into both NMCs and ANMCs, with Eve controlling them and they will create a "new world order" that will rule Earth to their liking. With Eve on their side, there will be no one stopping them and with that "peace" will be achieved.

The Renjou brothers are incensed by hearing this and vowed to stop them with their lives, which Negishi shrugged it off as "pathetic", but then Hyper Kabuto surprised Negishi by landing a strong punch that sent him reeling back, surprised that even Kyuu lost his "Parasite powers", he is still a threat only when he has possession of the Zecters. Parasite Negishi fought back and the two grappled at each other trying to push off one another but neither one backed away.

As Hyper Gatack is about to pick up the unconscious Eve and send her to the digital portal, he saw Hyper Kabuto being thrown to the wall, and saw Parasite Negishi about to fire a powerful pyrokinetic blast, and he stood in front to take the blast.

As Hyper Gatack took the blast meant for Kyuu, he was thrown back ad slammed against the wall and tries to get up, but Parasite Negishi caught him and began to clobber him back and fro, punching, kicking and slamming him all over, though he is a bit peeved that despite the assaults, Gatack remained in Hyper form, and after throwing him aside, Negishi decided to target Kyuu first, seeing that he is getting up.

As Hyper Kabuto got up, he was caught by surprise and is punched and kicked all over, and then slammed against the wall, which nearly took his head off, but as Hyper Kabuto tries to fight back, he got a blast of Negishi's pyrokinetic shot, which hits him squarely on his chest, and he is slammed against the wall and reverted back to Rider Form. Hyper Gatack is too dazed to get up as Negishi is ready to administer ht e death blow when a voice is heard and saw Dark Kabuto toggling his Zecter, about to use the Rider Kick.

Beetle Zecter: "ONE-TWO-THREE…"

Dark Kabuto: "Rider Kick…"

Beetle Zecter: "RIDER KICK…"

Before Parasite Negishi could react, Dark Kabuto did a propelling flying kick as opposed to the standing roundhouse kick, hitting Negishi on his chest, which weakened him enough to send him kneeling down, and Dark Kabuto grappled onto Negishi, while shouting at the Renjou brothers which surprised the two.

"Take Eve and leave…I'll stay behind and hold him off! Kyuu Renjou…I'm afraid I can't keep my promise…but I'll be waiting for you…in Hell! If you don't want that to happen…take care of her and protect her with your life! I'll hunt you down if anything happens to her!"

Kyuu is surprised to hear this and told his clone to join them in escaping, but Dark Kabuto declined reasoning that someone has to hold off Negishi or else all of them will die. With Hyper Gatack carrying Eve, he urged his elder twin brother to go as he entered the digital portal, and Kabuto thanked his clone for his help, which Dark Kabuto replied something which didn't even made Kabuto flinch.

"I'll be waiting for you…in Hell."

With that, Kabuto nodded as he entered the Digital portal and both he and Hyper Gatack, with Eve in tow, are heading back to Earth via the laptop, while Parasite Negishi tries to break free from Dark Kabuto's grasp, but he is locked in a full nelson lock and pleads to Dark Kabuto to release him. However, Dark Kabuto laughed at him and applied more pressure to keep him in place.

"No! Let go! I can't die here! I have to guide Neo-ZECT in taking over Earth! We're meant to rule it with an iron fist! I can't let them have good time without me! Let go, you blasted, failed experiment of a clone! I was wrong to have you based on the Renjou family DNA sample, you trashed failure!"

"Ha-ha-ha-ha…too bad you won't live to see your warped dreams shattered…we are going to hell…together…! And don't feel bad..you won't be alone…you have me for company! And besides…your cohorts of an organization will be joining us shortly…there you'll feel right at home…in down under!"

At the window of the space station, Parasite Negishi saw the approaching meteorite heading closer and he screamed in fear as he realized that despite becoming an ANMC, his body won't be able to stand against a force like this and that he won't survive the vacuum of space. Outside the space station, the meteorite collided with the space station and exploded…with no trace of the two inside.

**-x-**

Outside the Shelter, the rest of the DDS sections arrived and are now assembled as the ZECT and Neo-ZECT forces gathered. Blade and Garren of Class F are there; Leangle, and Anita of Class R; Glaive, Larc and Lance of Class G; the Powerpuff Girls Z; Rika Nonoko with Renamon, Henry Wong with Galgomon and Takato Matsuda with Guilmon of Class T. they are prepared to face off with the troopers when Nogi, Caucasus and Mishima arrived and told the troopers to kill everyone at sight, and there the troopers slowly revealed themselves as ANMCs, which Henry slowly deduced that the troopers may have injected themselves with the serums laced with Mitochondria cells.

"That's gross!"

"I know it…"

"You know, Henry?"

"Yup…that's right, Takato…I knew that do something like that…they'll do anything just to win…but they also sold their souls…so let's show them that Earth is a place for benevolent humans…not to warp-minded megalomaniacs…and let's show them that we DDS students are not only good for solving mysteries…we can do more than that…!"

By then Sasword, TheBee and Drake arrived and are seemingly recovered, and joined the DDS side to face off against the opposing forces. There the trio told the DDS side that the Renjou brothers have halted the space station yet Mishima bragged that as long as the space station is still there at outer space, he can still make their plans a success. This made Class G infuriated as Glaive led the assault and the melee began.

"You psycho morons…! You really took advantage of the incident more than six months ago so you can create something horrible…Kyuu Renjou sacrificed his life to save everyone…and now you want to kill everyone? You ZECT fools are barbaric!"

"All is fair in love and war…we do what we wish…and for the sake of Earth…so DDS must fall…and so is Kyuu Renjou! Everyone…kill! Take no prisoners! Se to it that they are all dead! This I command you! Go! Spill the place with their flesh and bloods! You are free to consume!"

The DDS sections then did a "divide and conquer" route as one lane has Class T merging with their Digimon partners that resulted in Takato becoming Gallanrtmon, Henry becoming Rapidmon and Rika becoming Sakuyamon.

Class P joins Class G as they took lane 2 and fought the ANMCs which they began to use their techniques while Class G uses their "Mighty" cards to deal their opponents.

Blade and Garren initiated their Jack Forms while Leangle uses the REMOTE TAPIR card to unseal some of his powerful decks, unsealing the Elephant Clow Beast, the Tiger Clow Beast and the Tarantula Clow Beast, and there they took on several ANMCs, including the Golem-type ANMCs.

"Come on! Let's show those idiots that Earth is a peaceful planet…and that ZECT and Neo-ZECT don't deserve to be our rulers! We can't let those who died suffer eternal suffering until we give them justice!"

"Let's beat them up so when Kyuu returns…he'll be proud of us!"

Mishima, Nogi and Caucasus watched on as the two sides fought to a standstill yet they appeared to be confident that they will win this fight and couldn't wait to get back at the space station, just as long as the cocoon-like pod collides with the meteor and they would win this battle, expecting that the pod's collision with the meteor would produce spores that would land on Earth's atmosphere and become air-borne agents that will turn the population into ANMCs.

"Those fools…they still think they stand a chance against us…"

"I'm pretty sure Kyuu Renjou's dead by now…having been gobbled up by that pod we created…along with Eve…"

"Yes…a weed must be removed from a beautiful rose…"

By then Hyper Kabuto, Hyper Gatack and Eve arrived and emerged from the Shelter's entrance, and there they told everyone that the space station has been destroyed and that the cocoon-like pod is no more, along with the deaths of Hercus and Ketaros. This announcement became a bit of a blow to Mishima's pride and cursed Kyuu for his actions which he and Nogi glanced at each other and decided to take matters into their own hands.

"That can't be…surely that brat is bluffing…!"

"It's no joke…Hercus and Ketaros should be here if that boy is bluffing…but…the particles from the meteor should be here by now…"

"That Renjou brat…he ruined everything…we'll have to deal with this ourselves personally…! Nogi…!"

"Right…we should've done this from the start…"

Mishima and Nogi then stepped forward and there they revealed that they injected themselves with Mitochondria-laced serum and there they slowly changed into advanced versions of the ANMCs and now they told DDS that they will destroy everything in their paths and to start their plans from scratch, and with this they revealed that among their abilities are to control the other ANMCs. Soon more ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers arrived and slowly changed into ANMCs as well.

"Oh great…!"

"Just when we are about to relax…"

"Then let's finish the job so we can go home early…"

"Everyone! We're DDS students! We can't give up! If a detective gives up…the case will go unresolved! We made it this far..so we're not turning our backs on a case we just uncovered!"

"He's right…"

"Way to go, Kyuu!"

"We're with you, then…!"

As the battle gets ugly, Class C was instructed by Hyper Kabuto to take the sleeping Eve to a safe place and there Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori went to a safe place while Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya decided to join the fight, summoning their Zecters to initiate their transformation into Hopper Riders.

After becoming Hopper Riders, they began taking down low-level ANMCs amid the melee that ensued. Drake, TheBee and Sasword joined the battle and took out most of the higher-level ANMCs, and used their special attacks as a last resort while other DDS sections are doing the same.

By then the military arrived in full force and joins the DDS sections in fighting off the mutates, and though it gave the allied forces the edge, it wasn't enough as slowly the soldiers are being consumed and devoured which then leaves the DDS sections on their own. Feeling confident, Caucasus enters the fray and saw Class C about to take Eve to a safer place and knocks down Iori and Takeru and grapples with Hikari and Miyako, ready to kill them until the Hopper Riders attacked him to release his grip on the two girls.

"Leave the girls alone, you chauvinist!"

"Treat women with respect!"

"Oh, I just did…I'll treat them to a beautiful respect…instant death!"

Amused, Caucasus accepted the challenge and activated the Rider Beat and tries to take down the two, but then the Hopper Riders had their own counters, activating their Rider Jump and performed their finishers, which damaged his Zecter and reverted to normal. Then Issei got caught in a stampede with the ANMCs and is crushed to death.

"Darn…we lost Caucasus…"

"It doesn't matter…we can take over from here…!"

Despite this, Mishima and Nogi, in their ANMC forms, continued to lead their forces until an unexpected help arrives, which are the revived Digimons of Class C: Angemon, Magnamon, Aguilamon, Stingmon, and Drillmon. They joined the good side and the tide of the battle shifts to DDS' favor.

"Sorry we're late…"

"The computers seemingly got busy so we had to wait…"

"Good to see you again…"

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

The Digimons returned…now DDS has hope in defeating Neo-ZECT…

K' is dead…along with Negishi as the space station exploded along with the pod and the meteor…it's too bad he was a cool character and Kyuu's equal rival…at least he did something good in the end…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Mishima and Nogi are going to prove themselves as bad-assed bad guys as they started to mount a comeback and slowly takes down the DDS section piece by piece…and Kyuu is gong to determine whether to face them personally or not…


	67. Countdown part 7

**Parasite Eve II**

Mishima and Nogi are going to show DDS that they are still a force to be reckon with despite losing some of their best fighters…and they're going to great lengths even if they have to kill Kyuu themselves in order to win and take over Japan and the rest of Earth…

**-x-**

Mishima, Nogi and Caucasus watched on as the two sides fought to a standstill yet they appeared to be confident that they will win this fight and couldn't wait to get back at the space station, just as long as the cocoon-like pod collides with the meteor and they would win this battle, expecting that the pod's collision with the meteor would produce spores that would land on Earth's atmosphere and become air-borne agents that will turn the population into ANMCs.

"Those fools…they still think they stand a chance against us…"

"I'm pretty sure Kyuu Renjou's dead by now…having been gobbled up by that pod we created…along with Eve…"

"Yes…a weed must be removed from a beautiful rose…"

By then Hyper Kabuto, Hyper Gatack and Eve arrived and emerged from the Shelter's entrance, and there they told everyone that the space station has been destroyed and that the cocoon-like pod is no more, along with the deaths of Hercus and Ketaros. This announcement became a bit of a blow to Mishima's pride and cursed Kyuu for his actions which he and Nogi glanced at each other and decided to take matters into their own hands.

"That can't be…surely that brat is bluffing…!"

"It's no joke…Hercus and Ketaros should be here if that boy is bluffing…but…the particles from the meteor should be here by now…"

"That Renjou brat…he ruined everything…we'll have to deal with this ourselves personally…! Nogi…!"

"Right…we should've done this from the start…"

Mishima and Nogi then stepped forward and there they revealed that they injected themselves with Mitochondria-laced serum and there they slowly changed into advanced versions of the ANMCs and now they told DDS that they will destroy everything in their paths and to start their plans from scratch, and with this they revealed that among their abilities are to control the other ANMCs. Soon more ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers arrived and slowly changed into ANMCs as well.

"Oh great…!"

"Just when we are about to relax…"

"Then let's finish the job so we can go home early…"

"Everyone! We're DDS students! We can't give up! If a detective gives up…the case will go unresolved! We made it this far..so we're not turning our backs on a case we just uncovered!"

"He's right…"

"Way to go, Kyuu!"

"We're with you, then…!"

As the battle gets ugly, Class C was instructed by Hyper Kabuto to take the sleeping Eve to a safe place and there Takeru, Hikari, Miyako and Iori went to a safe place while Ken Ichijouji and Daisuke Motomiya decided to join the fight, summoning their Zecters to initiate their transformation into Hopper Riders.

After becoming Hopper Riders, they began taking down low-level ANMCs amid the melee that ensued. Drake, TheBee and Sasword joined the battle and took out most of the higher-level ANMCs, and used their special attacks as a last resort while other DDS sections are doing the same.

By then the military arrived in full force and joins the DDS sections in fighting off the mutates, and though it gave the allied forces the edge, it wasn't enough as slowly the soldiers are being consumed and devoured which then leaves the DDS sections on their own. Feeling confident, Caucasus enters the fray and saw Class C about to take Eve to a safer place and knocks down Iori and Takeru and grapples with Hikari and Miyako, ready to kill them until the Hopper Riders attacked him to release his grip on the two girls.

"Leave the girls alone, you chauvinist!"

"Treat women with respect!"

"Oh, I just did…I'll treat them to a beautiful respect…instant death!"

Amused, Caucasus accepted the challenge and activated the Rider Beat and tries to take down the two, but then the Hopper Riders had their own counters, activating their Rider Jump and performed their finishers, which damaged his Zecter and reverted to normal. Then Issei got caught in a stampede with the ANMCs and is crushed to death.

"Darn…we lost Caucasus…"

"It doesn't matter…we can take over from here…!"

Despite this, Mishima and Nogi, in their ANMC forms, continued to lead their forces until an unexpected help arrives, which are the revived Digimons of Class C: Angemon, Magnamon, Aguilamon, Stingmon, and Drillmon. They joined the good side and the tide of the battle shifts to DDS' favor.

"Sorry we're late…"

"The computers seemingly got busy so we had to wait…"

"Good to see you again…"

**-x-**

**67: Countdown part 7**

Seeing that the revived Digimons have returned, Mishima and Nogi became more determined to eradicate anyone who stand in their way and decided to deal with this matter personally. Moreover, they became more irritated as Angemon evolves into Holy-Angemon and uses the Heaven's Gate to send half of the ANMC forces to another place where they perished and this is enough for the two go spring into action and began to take on the Digimon, slowly beating him up and gained ground to get the upper hand, surprising Takeru.

"What the…?"

"If you're an angel…we're the demons…!"

"And once we are through with you, your friends will follow next…we will send you to Hell!"

Despite his evolved form the Digimon was overwhelmed by the energy blasts from the two and is slowly defeated, prompting the other Digimons to go after the two, but soon realized that they underestimated the new-found power of Mishima and Nogi. As Angewomon goes for a quick attack, she was caught by Mishima from behind and got stabbed in the back, and she reverted back to being Tailmon.

Magnamon goes for an energy blast but Mishima and Nogi combined their energy blasts and the blow was powerful enough to render him injured, which he reverted back to being Chibimon, and is badly hurt. Stingmon was the next, but even his huge size did not deter the two as they managed to attack the Digimon in two places, and they managed to strike him down and is out for the count.

"So…who is the next to fall down…?"

"Come on, now…don't be shy…your precious Dan Detective School will join you soon…at the afterlife!"

Drillmon tried his luck using his drill missile and managed to score some hit, but then Nogi sneaked and attacked Drillmon from behind and struck him with a blast on the Digimon's head, and Mishima did the same, and the Digimon falls to an unexpected defeat.

"Drillmon!"

"He-he-he…so this is the power of the Digimons? Pathetic!"

Tailmon wiled herself to recover and the Digimon evolved into Agewomon again and this time went on the offensive Angewomon and fired the Holy Arrow and scored a direct hit, which seem to push down Mishima, but he quickly rebounded and used his speed to catch her by surprise, stabbing her on the stomach with his claws and unleashed a blast, seriously injuring the Digimon, and she fell to the ground, reverting back to normal. Now the DDS sections are becoming apprehensive as they saw how dangerously strong Mishima and Nogi have become after becoming Artificial NMCs.

"This is bad…"

"We can't give up now…we're the only ones who can mount Japan's defense!"

"What are Kyuu and the others doing?"

"They'll join us in a moment…for now we should buy ourselves more time…!"

Their woes continued as Nogi slowly overwhelms Magnamon until the Digimon is the next to fall, and he reverted back to V-Mon, beaten up to unconsciousness. By then more ZECT and Neo-ZECT Troopers arrive and are on standby on what they are about to do next. Class T was the next to step up, with Henry, Takato and Rika getting ready to merge with their Digimon partners, but Nogi and Mishima have other plans in mind.

"Oh no you don't! Though you brats may be Tamers, but now it's our turn to tame you…!"

"Say goodnight, kiddies…!"

Unleashing a pair of powerful blasts, Class T and their Digimon partners are blasted away, sending them thrown back and they are critically injured, with their Digimon partners too injured to continue the fight.

"Darn! Quick…pull them out of harm's way!"

"Those two haven't broken up a sweat!"

Blade and Garren are the next to step up, seeing that they have no other choice but to match the two with power against power. As Blade steps up, he faces Mishima and brandishes his Blayrouser and the ANMC is getting ready to take the fight until seeing his opponent swiping two cards onto his weapon.

Blayrouser: "ABSORB QUEEN…EVOLUTION KING…"

Bright light momentarily blinded Mishima but after 30 seconds, Blade assumes King Form and then the fight commences while Garren takes on Nogi, unleashing several blasts from his Gunrouser with no effect, but this was a ploy as he swipes two cards while keeping the enemy back.

Gunrouser: "ABSORB QUEEN…FUSION JACK…"

Soon Garren assumes Jack Form and kept on firing away, this time the blast appeared to have an effect as the impact sends Nogi staggering back and there Garren swipes three of his category Diamond cards into the Gunrouser to activate his ultimate attack.

Gunrouser: "RAPID…FIRE…BULLET…"

His three cards floated into the air and then went through his armor and Garren's "wings" unfolded and he flew to the air as he unleashes the "Burning Shot" attack, somehow it struck down Nogi, but Nogi's crafty mind didn't fail him as he concentrated in making a counterattack and fired a powerful blast that struck his flying opponent, and Garren was falling down on the ground, reverting back to normal and is out of the fight.

"One down…"

Meanwhile Blade was able to push back Mishima as his strength was enough to pose a threat to the ANMC, and after a few punches the villain was knocked down t one knee, and is about to draw his weapon when Nogi fired a blast and struck the Spade Buckle, which it then fell to the ground and Blade is de-armored. Mishima then took advantage and punched the F-4 leader, and Domyouji was hurled a few meters away, hitting the ground and is out of the fight.

"Domyouji! Blast…Ran, Miyu…Aya…it's up to us now!"

"Okay!"

"Let's kick their butts!"

"And save Shibuya!"

Kanata and the Super GALS saw this and realized that its up to them to hold them off until the injured are evacuated so they all activated their buckles and assumed their armored guises. He challenges Mishima while Class G gang up on Nogi, which the two villains are eager to show more of their power.

"Ha! You bitches should instead run home! You don't stand against us!"

"You're no match for us! If that's what you want…then we will kill you here and now!"

Taking out his Club Staff, Leangle was the first to initiate his attack but each time he strikes Mishima always block it and retaliated with a sneak punch and kick. By then Leangle took out three cards and swipes them on his staff's card reader so he can unleash some devastating card combo attacks.

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD…POISON…STAB…"

The surprise attack appeared to work as Leangle managed to nail Mishima with the attack and the villain was struck by the attack, yet he still stands and applied another card combo attack.

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD…SCREW…"

Another card combo attack connected and hits Mishima square on, but this time he timed his counterattack and unleashed another strong blast and this sends Leangle back to a few meters away, hitting the ground. He was de-armored and is out of the fight, and Mishima seemingly recovered from the two card combo attacks.

"That was not so bad…now where were we…?"

The scene shifts to Class G as Glaive and Lance are having problems landing a blow on Nogi, as the ANMC is on his feet, blocking the weapon strikes while retaliating with his feet and throws. However, Larc is waiting for the right moment to strike, and once within range, she swipes the MIGHTY RAY card and activates the "Ray Bullet" attack which struck Nogi from behind.

"UUNNNFFHHH…! You bitch! Take this!"

Grabbing Lance, Nogi threw her onto Larc and as the two are down, he unleashes a powerful blast which sends the two thrown away, and the two Class G members are de-armored and out of the battle.

"Aya! Miyu! You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Angered by what he has done, Glaive goes after Nogi and managed to stab him with the Glaive Rouser, but then he held her by the arms and fired another strong blast which sends her slamming against the wall, and Ran is de-armored and too injured to continue the battle. Class G is the next to fall.

"That's three down…and now my friend and I are going to take over the world…!"

The other DDS sections are becoming worried as four DDS sections are taken down by Nogi and Mishima, and the two ANMCs are showing no signs of weakening, which they felt that the combined ZECT and Neo-ZECT factions are slowly regaining their advantage and are now contemplating on making their next moves.

**_To Be Continued…_**

* * *

Mishima and Nogi are giving our DDS heroes a HUGE problem…and four DDS sections are out of the fight, and unless Kyuu and Kyo steps in, the entire DDS sections may get obliterated in less than 30 minutes…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The remaining heroes goes on the offensive as they take on Nogi and Mishima, while the others stood to stall the troopers as they slowly became ANMCs…

Only two more chapters to go...and we say bye-bye to DSQ canon...


	68. Countdown part 8

_**Parasite Eve II: Armeggedon**_

The battle rages on…and the Renjou brothers have yet to step in…

**-x-**

Blayrouser: "ABSORB QUEEN…EVOLUTION KING…"

Bright light momentarily blinded Mishima but after 30 seconds, Blade assumes King Form and then the fight commences while Garren takes on Nogi, unleashing several blasts from his Gunrouser with no effect, but this was a ploy as he swipes two cards while keeping the enemy back.

Gunrouser: "ABSORB QUEEN…FUSION JACK…"

Soon Garren assumes Jack Form and kept on firing away, this time the blast appeared to have an effect as the impact sends Nogi staggering back and there Garren swipes three of his category Diamond cards into the Gunrouser to activate his ultimate attack.

Gunrouser: "RAPID…FIRE…BULLET…"

His three cards floated into the air and then went through his armor and Garren's "wings" unfolded and he flew to the air as he unleashes the "Burning Shot" attack, somehow it struck down Nogi, but Nogi's crafty mind didn't fail him as he concentrated in making a counterattack and fired a powerful blast that struck his flying opponent, and Garren was falling down on the ground, reverting back to normal and is out of the fight.

"One down…"

Meanwhile Blade was able to push back Mishima as his strength was enough to pose a threat to the ANMC, and after a few punches the villain was knocked down t one knee, and is about to draw his weapon when Nogi fired a blast and struck the Spade Buckle, which it then fell to the ground and Blade is de-armored. Mishima then took advantage and punched the F-4 leader, and Domyouji was hurled a few meters away, hitting the ground and is out of the fight.

"Domyouji! Blast…Ran, Miyu…Aya…it's up to us now!"

"Okay!"

"Let's kick their butts!"

"And save Shibuya!"

Kanata and the Super GALS saw this and realized that its up to them to hold them off until the injured are evacuated so they all activated their buckles and assumed their armored guises. He challenges Mishima while Class G gang up on Nogi, which the two villains are eager to show more of their power.

"Ha! You bitches should instead run home! You don't stand against us!"

"You're no match for us! If that's what you want…then we will kill you here and now!"

Taking out his Club Staff, Leangle was the first to initiate his attack but each time he strikes Mishima always block it and retaliated with a sneak punch and kick. By then Leangle took out three cards and swipes them on his staff's card reader so he can unleash some devastating card combo attacks.

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD…POISON…STAB…".

The surprise attack appeared to work as Leangle managed to nail Mishima with the attack and the villain was struck by the attack, yet he still stands and applied another card combo attack.

Club Staff: "BLIZZARD…SCREW…".

Another card combo attack connected and hits Mishima square on, but this time he timed his counterattack and unleashed another strong blast and this sends Leangle back to a few meters away, hitting the ground. He was de-armored and is out of the fight, and Mishima seemingly recovered from the two card combo attacks.

"That was not so bad…now where were we…?"

The scene shifts to Class G as Glaive and Lance are having problems landing a blow on Nogi, as the ANMC is on his feet, blocking the weapon strikes while retaliating with his feet and throws. However, Larc is waiting for the right moment to strike, and once within range, she swipes the MIGHTY RAY card and activates the "Ray Bullet" attack which struck Nogi from behind.

"UUNNNFFHHH…! You bitch! Take this!"

Grabbing Lance, Nogi threw her onto Larc and as the two are down, he unleashes a powerful blast which sends the two thrown away, and the two Class G members are de-armored and out of the battle.

"Aya! Miyu! You bastard! You'll pay for that!"

Angered by what he has done, Glaive goes after Nogi and managed to stab him with the Glaive Rouser, but then he held her by the arms and fired another strong blast which sends her slamming against the wall, and Ran is de-armored and too injured to continue the battle. Class G is the next to fall.

"That's three down…and now my friend and I are going to take over the world…!"

The other DDS sections are becoming worried as four DDS sections are taken down by Nogi and Mishima, and the two ANMCs are showing no signs of weakening, which they felt that the combined ZECT and Neo-ZECT factions are slowly regaining their advantage and are now contemplating on making their next moves.

**-x-**

_**68: Countdown part 8**_

Seeing that Class C, F, G and T are too injured to continue the fight, Kyuu told Kyo to stall the two villains while he tries to come up with a plan to weaken the enemy which the younger Renjou agreed on, and determined to stop the villains, he called on Daisuke and Ken as the two activated their Zecters and became Kick Hopper and Punch Hopper, telling them what they should do for the time being.

"Daisuke…Ken…my brother is cooking up something, so while he prepares himself, we'd keep those two busy…so we'd better hold up until he's ready…the others already fell…"

"Got it…"

"Let's go…"

After agreeing on their plan, Hyper Gatack and the two Hoppers challenged Nogi, which the villain confidently accepted, while Mishima orders the ANMCs to slaughter everyone else, and Kyuu told Drake to hold off the ANMCs, which Drake didn't waste time, opening fire at the mutate armies, which the blasts splits them into two groups.

"Okay…divide and conquer…"

By then Kyuu went to Tezuka and Ryoma as he has a plan to quickly end the siege and knew that this is their only chance to save Japan in one go and not give the remaining villains the chance to rebound.

"Tezuka, Ryoma…I need your help…"

As Kyuu went to Tezuka and Ryoma, he asked them to keep Mishima pre-occupied as he intends to come up with a plan to stop the villains for good, which the two Seigaku members agreed to, and activated their Zecters to become TheBee and Sasword.

"Henshin!"

"Henshin!"

Wasp Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

Scorpio Zecter: "HENSHIN…"

The two Seigaku platers then toggled their Zecters to assume Rider forms, though their "debris" hardly stunned Mishima as the showdown is getting underway.

Wasp Zecter: "CHANGE WASP…"

Scorpio Zecter: "CHANGE SCORPION…"

TheBee and Sasword then challenged Mishima which the villain accepted and the fight commences. Meanwhile Drake managed to wipe out about 20% of the ANMCs, but then one of the ANMCs managed to knock down Drake but Drake managed to back away and tries to regroup.

"Great…I hope Kyuu's plan is underway…I can't leave just yet until Para-Kiss becomes the no.! boutique in Japan…!"

Meanwhile, Hyper Gatack and Kick Hopper took on Nogi and both are fighting to a standstill until Punch Hopper did a sneak attack that sent the villain off-guard and this gives the heroes the opportunity they needed as Hyper Gatack locks Nogi on a full-nelson lock while Kick Hopper held him by the legs.

"Daisuke…hurry and attack! This is the only shot you can get!"

"Got it!"

Seeing the opportunity, Punch Hopper toggles with his Zecter and activated the Rider Punch, and the impact finally weakens Nogi to a degree, and as he staggers back, Hyper Gatack and Kick Hopper took the advantage, and toggled their Zecters to activate their attacks.

Hyper Stag Zecter: "Rider Kick!"

Hopper Zecter: "Rider Kick!"

Hyper Stag Zecter: "RIDER KICK!"

Hopper Zecter: "RIDER KICK!"

Hyper Gatack and Kick Hopper performed and executed a double Rider Kick attacks and the moves connected, this time it managed to bring down Nogi, though he remained in his Partasite form but he is weakened enough not to pose a threat for the time being. The trio then saw Mishima holding his own against TheBee and Sasword and they wondered if they should help or not.

As Drake is holding on his own, Class S arrived with Sakura unleashing her Clow Cards and have the dealt with the ANMC army, with Syaoran using his tarot cards, managing to eradicate more ANMC armies, and Drake left to go after Mishima, activating the Rider Shooting and fired at Mishima, but Mishima grabs TheBee and uses him as a shield which weakens Tezuka to a degree.

"Hah! You should do some target proactive, Koizumi! It's a pity that you chose to go against us instead of siding with us!"

After tossing Tezauka aside, Mishima fires a powerful blast at Drake, sending him crashing against a wall and he is de-armored and out of the fight.

"Now it's your turn, Prince of Tennis!"

"Bring it on, you maggot…"

Sasword then tries his luck at taking on Mishima and managed to have him scamper back, and there he toggles with his Zecter and activates the Rider Slash, and though it did hit Mishima, the villain managed to evade the attack, which only grazed his shoulder. Mishima then overwhelmed Sasword with several punches and a few strong blasts that sent him rolling towards the ground, his Zecter thrown out from the Yaiba Blade.

"Now that's three down…that leaves Y-Chromosomal Adam and his twin brother…"

By then TheBee recovered and activated the Rider Sting and stabbed Mishima from behind, managing to connect the move, though the villain is able to withstand it and shoves TheBee away, and when TheBee tries another, Mishima blocks it and slaps the Zecter off its wrist brace, de-armoring Tezuka and gave him a severe beating.

"Now you're going to die, fool!"

After tossing Tezuka aside, the Hopper Riders went on the offensive and delivered several punches and kicks simultaneously, which Mishima blocks them, not noticing that Hyper Gatack is standing from behind, waiting for the right moment to strike, but he had to wait as Punch Hopper was blasted away leaving Kick Hopper on his own. As Kick Hopper is defending himself, Mishima didn't notice that Hyper Gatack is toggling his Zecter and prepares to execute a Rider Kick.

"Rider Kick!"

Hyper Stag Zecter: "HYPER RIDER KICK!"

As Mishima turns around, Kick Hopper toggles his Zecter and executed the Rider Jump and the Rider Kick, and the two delivered a pair of flying kicks from both directions, connecting the moves and this is a start where Mishima is beginning to weaken, falling to one knee and the two stood still, thinking that they have got the advantage they need, but then Mishima gets up and blasts Kick Hopper back.

"Insolent fool! Neo-ZECT will win!"

Mishima managed to blast away Kick Hopper and is about to do the same to Hyper Gatack, but he noticed that his opponent is not moving and looked very confident. He became suspicious and asks him what Gatack is up to. The next conversation would soon make Mishima feel uneasy.

"Alright…what are you up to…?"

"Why not turn around so you'll get your answer!"

"You think I'll fall for that petty trick?"

"It's up to you…though you're a few seconds to late…"

"Eh?"

Looking behind him, Hyper Kabuto is standing there, holding the Perfect Zecter and is ready to slash him but instead he held it high and appeared to do something no one would ever expect to see something.

"Time to call for the Zecters…and this is the first…and the last time you get to see this kind of attack…"

Pressing four buttons, the Perfect Zecter's mechanisms appeared to produce a signal which three of the four Zecters are summoned by remote control and each docked on four docking areas within the weapon. The Wasp, Dragonfly and Scorpion Zecters, and finally, the Beetle Zecter, are now docked onto the Perfect Zecter. Because the Hyper Zecter is docked onto Hyper Kabuto's Zecter Belt, Kyuu wasn't de-armored and remained in Hyper Form and then he presses four buttons again.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…THEBEE POWER…DRAKE POWER…SASWORD POWER…"

As Nogi gets up, he appeared to have recovered sufficiently, but then Hyper Kabuto uses the Perfect Zecter to take down Nogi, using each of the Zecters' ultimate attacks, and after four consecutive strikes, Nogi's body was unable to cope with such powerful strikes and is unable to recover, though he is still standing.

"I won't…go down…that…easily…you DDS brat…!"

"Then say goodbye, you megalomaniac…"

Hyper Kabuto then presses the four buttons again and this time, aside from the four Zecters being called, a 5th voice spoke which tells Nogi that the Perfect Zecter's ultimate attack is about to be unleashed.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…THEBEE POWER…DRAKE POWER…SASWORD POWER…"

"What the…?"

Perfect Zecter: "ALL ZECTERS COMBINED…"

As a last resort, Hyper Kabuto presses another button, and this one harnesses all of the four Zecters, and executed the "Maximum Hyper Cyclone", and this time that attack became the deciding factor. Nogi slowly fell down and exploded into nothingness. Mishima was angered by this and is about to attack when he saw Sakura using her Clow Cards to finally eradicate the ANMCs. This causes Mishima to get distracted as his army is completely wiped out.

"NO! NOT MY ARMY!"

Hyper Gatack grabbed Mishima by his arms and told him that it is over and that he should just simply surrender, but unwilling to yield, Mishima grabbed Hyper Gatack by his arms and lifted him, throwing him at Hyper Kabuto and the two collided, dropping the Perfect Zecter in the process, and Mishima decided to grab the weapon and use it to kill his opponents in one strike.

"Now I'll use this to kill you DDS Brats in one blow!"

However, Yamaki grabbed the Perfect Zecter and was able to keep it away from Mishima and shouts at the Renjou brothers to put him away for good, and Hyper Kabuto and Hyper Gatack, who recovered, toggled with their Zecters and executed their Hyper Rider Kicks, and both moves hit their target and Mishima exploded until nothing is left. The battle has ended and the remaining DDS sections roared in victory, as the threat of ZECT and Neo-ZECT has ended and Japan, as well as Earth, is saved.

**_To Be Concluded…_**

* * *

DDS has finally won…as ZECT and Neo-ZECT has been dealt with a deciding blow…

So where will this take them from here on…?

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

The epilogue will tell you what will happen to our heroes, as well as what fate awaits the ones who have the Zecter…

The FINAL chapter is just within your grasps, readers, and see next chapter on what will happen to Kyuu, his family and friends…and Eve.


	69. Epilogue  1

_**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**_

And now…the FINAL chapter…after about a year of uploading this fic…we have reached the end of the trail. Here our DSQ heroes are shown what they are doing after the fall of ZECT and Neo-ZECT, and what has become of Kyuu and Eve…and what future lies ahead of them…

**-x-**

As Hyper Kabuto is standing there holding the Perfect Zecter and is ready to slash him but instead he held it high and appeared to do something no one would ever expect to see something.

"Time to call for the Zecters…and this is the first…and the last time you get to see this kind of attack…"

Pressing four buttons, the Perfect Zecter's mechanisms appeared to produce a signal which three of the four Zecters are summoned by remote control and each docked on four docking areas within the weapon. The Wasp, Dragonfly and Scorpion Zecters, and finally, the Beetle Zecter, are now docked onto the Perfect Zecter. Because the Hyper Zecter is docked onto Hyper Kabuto's Zecter Belt, Kyuu wasn't de-armored and remained in Hyper Form and then he presses four buttons again.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…THEBEE POWER…DRAKE POWER…SASWORD POWER…"

As Nogi gets up, he appeared to have recovered sufficiently, but then Hyper Kabuto uses the Perfect Zecter to take down Nogi, using each of the Zecters' ultimate attacks, and after four consecutive strikes, Nogi's body was unable to cope with such powerful strikes and is unable to recover, though he is still standing.

"I won't…go down…that…easily…you DDS brat…!"

"Then say goodbye, you megalomaniac…"

Hyper Kabuto then presses the four buttons again and this time, aside from the four Zecters being called, a 5th voice spoke which tells Nogi that the Perfect Zecter's ultimate attack is about to be unleashed.

Perfect Zecter: "KABUTO POWER…THEBEE POWER…DRAKE POWER…SASWORD POWER…"

"What the…?"

Perfect Zecter: "ALL ZECTERS COMBINED…"

As a last resort, Hyper Kabuto presses another button, and this one harnesses all of the four Zecters, and executed the "Maximum Hyper Cyclone", and this time that attack became the deciding factor. Nogi slowly fell down and exploded into nothingness. Mishima was angered by this and is about to attack when he saw Sakura using her Clow Cards to finally eradicate the ANMCs. This causes Mishima to get distracted as his army is completely wiped out.

"NO! NOT MY ARMY!"

Hyper Gatack grabbed Mishima by his arms and told him that it is over and that he should just simply surrender, but unwilling to yield, Mishima grabbed Hyper Gatack by his arms and lifted him, throwing him at Hyper Kabuto and the two collided, dropping the Perfect Zecter in the process, and Mishima decided to grab the weapon and use it to kill his opponents in one strike.

"Now I'll use this to kill you DDS Brats in one blow!"

However, Yamaki grabbed the Perfect Zecter and was able to keep it away from Mishima and shouts at the Renjou brothers to put him away for good, and Hyper Kabuto and Hyper Gatack, who recovered, toggled with their Zecters and executed their Hyper Rider Kicks, and both moves hit their target and Mishima exploded until nothing is left. The battle has ended and the remaining DDS sections roared in victory, as the threat of ZECT and Neo-ZECT has ended and Japan, as well as Earth, is saved.

"WE LIVE!"

"JAPAN' IS SAVED!"

"LONG LIVE DDS!"

"WAY TO GO, KYUU!"

The DDS section members rushed and hugged Kyuu for dealing the decisive blow against the villains and all celebrated for their hard-earned win and saving their country from total genocide, while Kyo is being hugged by Yukihira and both are in romantic bliss, though Ryu was silent as he looked up at the sky, mentally speaking to someone. A sad smile formed at the blue-haired Class Q member's lips as tears slowly fell down from his eyes.

"_We won, Shizuko…the bad guys who claimed your life…they've been dealt with…I hope you can rest in peace now…I wish you were here with me…thank you for being a part of my life…_"

Meanwhile Class P and Ken Kitazawa glanced at the sleeping Eve, and they wondered what will become of her after this, but Ken decided to let Kyuu decide what to do with her since she is a product of the Renjou family's mixed DNA samples. He also wondered what to do with her as he still believe she still retains her Mitochondria powers and might pose a problem and this would give the Japanese Diet and the army something to worry about.

"What should we do with her?"

"Have her join us…she would make a good Powerpuff Girl Z member…"

"Cool! And we can teach her some fashion sense…"

"Girls…I think we should let Kyuu decided with her…but first see if her Mitochondria powers are latent..we don't want to start another Parasite Eve…"

"Aww…"

**-x-**

**Epilogue # 1**

As the weeks followed, Japan is slowly picking up the pieces and the Japanese Diet held an emergency meeting on how to address the situation as to not cause a stir and to protect DDS' privacy as some of them are aware that Kyuu led the fight to save their country from ZECT and Neo-ZECT and came to an agreement that they will announce that an explosion took place at ZECT base within Shizuoka Island and was destroyed along with Neo-ZECT.

Before this took place, Riku Kotobuki and Yamaki secretly met with the Japanese Emperor and the Minister of Justice about what happened and discussed about how Neo-ZECT was able to gather the funds to create their own Zecters and why ZECT turned against the Diet. Suspecting something, they all agreed to conduct a secret investigation on this matter while the clean-up is being done.

"I see…very well…we will look into this matter…"

"Thank you, your Majesty…but I think you should do this in a surprise way…"

"Alright then…"

As another week followed, DDS and the Emperor's cabinet, along with the Japanese counterpart of the FBI (Federal Bureau of Investigation), made a hard-earned investigation and their hard work paid off as they discovered that there are some government officials are secretly conspiring with Neo-ZECT and are instrumental in persuading ZECT into joining forces which led the two organizations to form a secret partnership and that they secretly funded the creation of the space station. The conspirators are exposed and arrested, which eventually expelled them from the Diet and face hard time.

"Wah! I don't know what you're saying!"

"Do you know who we are? We are senators! You're just a lowly investigators…"

"Tell that to the Emperor and the Minister of Justice, you scumbag…"

**-x-**

After to the fall of Nogi and Mishima, Kyuu took the unconscious Eve to Yamaki and asked him to give her a thorough check-up to see if she suffered anything within her body which he agreed to but when he asked how Kyuu is doing, the Class Q leader told him that he feels fine but then he is unable to sense any Mitochondria aura and that he is unable to change to his Parasite and Orphenoch forms.

"What? You felt you lost your powers after emerging from that pod while in outer space?"

"Yeah…that pod tried to absorb me but my cells rebelled and that gave me the opportunity to destroy it with my Orphenoch powers and then using the Zecter before me and Eve head for the space station…"

Sensing something, he invited Kyuu to head for the secret laboratory within Shibuya for a thorough check-up while he tries to contact Kunihiko Maeda to see what has happened to the DDS student's body after being told of fighting inside the parasitic pod when it launched and went to outer space. Ken Kitazawa of Class P offered to facilitate the check-up and the Class Q leader accepted, and they are now waiting for Maeda to arrive.

**-x-**

Another few weeks have passed, and the Renjou brothers have turned 16, and by then Maeda, along with Kitazawa, performed some blood test and took his samples, and had Kyuu undergo some more random tests, which, to their surprises, shows that Kyuu did not display either of his Parasite powers or Orphenoch abilities. Kyuu himself is wondering what has happened to him.

Eve also underwent a series of tests and the results are the same as Kyuu, but what also surprised them is that she is unable to recall her time at Neo-ZECT, and they agreed not to make her recall those moments as they chose to have her live a normal life. After another week, the results came it shows that Kyuu has lost BOTH his powers and is now 100% normal, as his Mitochondria and Orphenoch DNA were mysteriously absorbed into the parasitic pod and Maeda assures to Kyuu that he can no longer affect his love partner with any risks.

"Really? I'm a hundred percent human again? I'm back to normal?"

"Yes, Kyuu…you are now free from the curse of Mitochondria…you can start making a family without any risks involved…"

"YIPPEE! I'M NORMAL AGAIN! I'M NORMAL AGAIN! I CAN MAKE LOVE TO MEGU AGAIN! YAHOO!"

**-x-**

About two months have passed and life returned to normal and the people of Japan are unaware of the ZECT-Neo ZECT assaults as the Diet covered it up with a terrorist plot so that they won't suspect a thing. Only a few government officials are aware of this and they still keep an eye for Kyuu even though he lost his powers.

"EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! TERRORISTS STOPPED FROM CARYING A TERRORIST ACT WITHIN JAPAN! EXTRA! EXTRA! READ ALL ABOUT IT! TERRORISTS STOPPED FROM CARYING A TERRORIST ACT WITHIN JAPAN!"

At Kyuu's request, Yamaki asked Riku for some assistance and he did "pulled some loose strings" within his department, as well as processing some paper works so that Eve can blend in with society and made it appeared that she is the youngest "sibling" of the Renjou family…NO QUESTIONS ASKED. And while the Renjou family is pondering what they would name her, Kyuu glanced at Eve, seeing that her hair is light blue, like a sea of water, and came up with a name which Ryu, Kyo and Mrs. Renjou approved of. They agreed to name her **Kula**.

"Kula?"

"That's right, Kyo…calling her Eve doesn't sound right…not to mention that it might cause paranoid fear among the people after Mitochondria Eve made herself public last year…besides…she's a normal girl now and deserves a normal name…"

"Your elder twin brother is right, Kyo…but Kyuu…why come up with the name Kula…?"

"You see, mom…if you look at her hair…its colored blue…just like Ryu…"

"You named her just because of my hair color?"

"Well…her hair color is like that of a flow of water…like ice…and I find it…cool. So I came up the that name…Kula."

"Hmm…okay, son…Kula will do…"

**-x-**

At the former Hypnos HQ, a week later, Kyuu, Kyo, Ryoma, Fujima and Koizumi are summoned by Yamaki and Riku, and they are discussing on what to do with the Zecters. While Riku told the five that he and Yamaki have first rights over the Zecters, Yamaki candidly informed them that they can keep the Zecters as long as they don't use it irresponsibly and for personal gains.

"Really? We can keep the Zecters?"

"Yes, Kyo…as long as you don't use them for committing crimes…"

"You know me and Kyo…we don't do bad stuffs…"

"Good to hear that from you, Kyuu…"

Surprisingly, Tezuka, Ryoma and Koizumi voluntarily surrendered their Zecters as they stated that they have no more use. They felt that no more threat is coming and so they chose to return to normal life. The two tennis players returned to Seigaku High to resume their schooling and tennis while Koizumi resumed his career in fashion designing and re-commences in rebuilding "Para-Kiss".

"What about you two…?"

"We keep the Zecters…who knows…you might need our help again…"

Smiling while adjusting his shades, Yamaki gave the Renjou brothers his blessings and they shook hands before parting. Later he summoned his assistants from Hypnos and told them his plans while Riku Kotobuki came and the two came to an agreement on what their next task would be after all that has happened.

"So, Yamaki…is this what you intend to do from now on?"

"Yes, Riku…we are going to disband ZECT…and also includes ridding all the files we have…we don't want THIS to happen again…Kyuu has suffered enough…and Eve has also suffered enough as well…and we don't want another Mitochondria Eve to be spawned once more…"

"Ha-ha…just as I expected from you…here is the pass code from my files…delete them completely…I'm retiring…I'm going to be a police commissioner of Shibuya…it'll be more fun that training ZECT Troopers…at least humans are more willing to be disciplined that turning them into puppets…"

And so Yamaki began the process of disbanding ZECT as well as eliminating all files on ZECT, its weapons and blueprints and other important files. Yamaki then decided to form a private investigation office that is similar to Hypnos and with Riku's involvement they can share information rapport with the Shibuya Police and solve crimes and other cases.

Meanwhile, Kula was finally brought to the Renjou house and is welcomed by the Renjou family, acting as the "youngest sibling". Ryu mentally noted that Kula appeared to have no memories of her time at Neo-ZECT and seemingly did not show any side effects as Ken Kitazawa and Kunihiko Maeda assured to Kyuu that she no longer possesses any Mitochondria powers as he theorized that her case is the same as Kyuu's as the pod seemingly absorbed her powers.

"Welcome to the family, Kula…"

"This is your home now…"

"My…home…?"

"Yup! You're our little sister now…"

As Mrs. Renjou shows Kula her room, Ryu went to Kyuu and asked him some questions which seem to bother him a little.

"Kyuu…something doesn't add up…she was created sometime after last year…so how can we discern her age…?"

"Maeda said her body's been accelerated…and it shows that her body is that of a 14-year old girl…"

"But…what if her memories about her time at Neo-ZECT return…"

"Then we will tell her piece by piece…I know she isn't the kind who would turn malevolent like the cells that overtook Melissa Pierce's body…"

"I guess…"

Later Mrs. Renjou made dinner where everyone is assembled – Class Q, R, F and other DDS sections as they welcomed Kula to the "world", and Kula shows that she is a bit shy but cheerful girl and shows some interest in science. Thanks to the F-4, they shouldered the costs of having her do home studies so that she can catch up academically and within a few months she has passed elementary requirements and now she is ready to attend junior high school.

**_End of Epilogue # 1_**

* * *

Okay…this officially ends the Parasite Eve story…and what a blast…after two years, it has finally come to an end…and sadly, this will be my LAST DSQ canon. This is the end of the line, folks…and I would like to thank you all for the support you gave to this fic…

Also…the name "Kula" is inspired from a character of the same name, and she is from the **King Of Fighters** series…

**_

* * *

Preview:_**

Okay…so why another epilogue…well, I thought I should give you readers a taste of what Kula would do as she joins society…and to show how she is coping at living normally…like living as a normal girl...and what would happen if she decides to join DDS…?

Well…three Renjou siblings as detective students doesn't sound bad, right?


	70. Epilogue 2

_**Parasite Eve II: Armageddon**_

Here it is…the final, FINAL chapter of this fic. Here you will get to see the Renjou family resuming their normal lives and what Kula (formerly Eve) is doing at this time. Yup, before I close this fic, I'll be giving you a treat in a DDS fashion so that once you read this final part you'll be treated with a detective smorgasbord since the past 69 chapters had little detective themes.

**-x-**

At the Renjou house, a few months have passed since the fall of ZECT and Neo-ZECT, everything went back to normal, and thankfully, the fact that Kyuu being the equivalent of Mitochondria Eve has permanently died down and now no one suspects the Class Q leader of anything that would promote fear, doubt and distrust. The eldest Renjou sibling couldn't be much happier as he can finally walk around freely.

Kyo is also glad, as everything is peaceful again after more than half a year of non-stop fight against Neo-ZECT, but he was more surprised when he learned that ZECT has secretly conspired, and joined Neo-ZECT while secretly created the space station while learning of Eve, which he and Kyuu would eventually learn that she was created from the DNA samples of their parents as well as implanting portions of Kyuu's Mirochondrial DNA that would give her the ability to control the Artificial NMCs.

Since peace has been restored, Kunihiko Maeda ran some tests on her and Kyuu and to everyone's delight, and relief, Kyuu and Eve's DNAs are now normal. They deduced that the parasitic pod that that tried to absorb the two teens have also absorbed their Mitochondrial powers thus when Kyuu arrived back at Earth, the two did not display their powers. And as a bonus, Eve seemingly lost her memoires of her time at Neo-ZECT's HQ.

And as gratitude for helping defeat both ZECT and Neo-ZECT, Mitsuo Yamaki and Riku Kotobuki accepted Kyuu's request to help Eve get a normal life and to hide her true origins, so the two former ZECT founders used their influences to do some paperwork and "pulled some strings" using their influences within Tokyo's National Statistics Office and gave Kula an identity of her own, and because she is a product of the Renjou parents' DNA, they made it appeared that Eve is Kyuu and Kyo's younger sister – NO QUESTIONS ASKED.

And given her hair color that resembles a beautiful flow of water and resembling an ice, Kyuu gave Eve her own name: Kula. As Kula was brought home Mizue accepted her and began to care for her so that Kula would start to learn more of herself and how to adjust to her new life.

Now that they are home, Class F (aka the F-4) offered to shoulder the expenses so that Kula would receive home study since her body growth was accelerated yet she received no forms of education. Surprisingly, Kula was able to adapt well and within a few months she was able to pass elementary equivalency tests, and thus she is now ready to be enrolled at junior high. Now her new life is about to commence as the new school year begins.

**-x-**

**Epilogue # 2**

The next day, Mrs. Renjou is preparing breakfast as Kyo and Ryu are at the table, getting ready to dine in while Kyuu is not yet here yet, though it hardly bothered them as Kula arrived down the stairs, dressed in her sailor fuku uniform and is ready for her first day at school. She has been enrolled to Kyuu's former school where he attended in junior high. She was cute and Kyo became a bit worried as her attractive appearance would attract a bevy of suitors.

"Hey, Kula…after school you go straight home. If there are boys ganging p on you, let me know."

"Okay."

"Kyo…aren't you a little strict?"

"It's better that way, Ryu…I'm not letting some boys drool their way on her…"

"Oh Kyo…you worry too much…"

"Mom…you can't spoil her too much…"

As Kyo and Mrs. Renjou argued, Ryu noticed that Kyuu hasn't been here yet so he asked Kula if she went to the boys' bedroom and called Kyuu, and the next conversation would lead to something…physical.

"Kula…did you fetch Kyuu?"

"I did went to your bedroom…but…I couldn't bring myself to call him…"

"Why…?"

"You see…Kyuu nii-sama is busy…"

"Busy…? What is he doing…?"

"Well, Kyo nii-sama…he is on your bed…doing push-ups on top of Megumi-sempai…and they're naked…I wonder if it's a new form of exercise…"

Ryu and Mrs. Renjou stared wide-eyed in surprise, while Kyo went into "overdrive", veins popped out of his head and knuckles and ran towards the 2nd floor, and 30 seconds later, it was pandemonium.

Loud thrashing can be heard, as well as a loud cursing, and within a few seconds trouble showed up. Kyuu was running own the stairs carrying Megumi in his arms…and both are NAKED, with kyo going after them.

"YOU PAIR OF HENTAI! WHY DON'T YOU GO TO A MOTEL INSTEAD OF FUCKING ON MY BED? I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU AND TURN YOU INTO A TRANSGENDER!"

"WAHHHH! KYO…YOU'RE SUCH A KILLJOY! I HAVEN'T "EXPLODED" YET!"

As the trio ran around the dining table, it was loudly before proceeding towards the door leading to the outside world, and Kula appeared to be very observant, much to Ryu and Mrs. Renjou's surprises.

"Kyuu nii-sama…is he hurt…?"

"Only if he gets beaten up…it's nothing to worry about…"

"But, mama…I think it's serious…"

"Why, dear…?"

"His "birdie" is swelling…it's even pointing upwards…don't you think he should see a doctor…?"

Ryu and Mrs. Renjou blushed deeply and both are clueless as to how to tell her what she saw, given her innocent nature, and they made a mental note to sermon Kyuu on his lovemaking habits inside the Renjou house. They have to consider Kula's curiosity on everything, and anything she sees.

**-x-**

At DDS, inside the old school building, Kinta and Kazuma snickered at seeing Kyuu and Megumi's faces, which the couple had sever bruises, while Kyuu and a HUGE lump and a pair of black eyes. They find it hilarious yet they were glad to have the "old" Kyuu back, and things are going back to normal.

"Good to see that you're adjusting back to normal lives, you two…too bad Kula had to see it…"

"Look, you two…given Kula's innocent nature…I think Kyuu and Megumi should restrain themselves and find a private place to "do it"…or else her mind would get corrupted…she'll keep bugging us on knowing terms regarding…that…Kyuu, Megu…you should know better than this…and be considerate about your sister's curiosity…"

"Yeah, yeah…we won't do it on Kyo's bed…"

"Right…"

"I know! Megu and I will do it on your bed, Ryu…"

KA-PLAG!

Kyo arrived a few seconds ago and heard it and smacked Kyuu on the head with great force.

"INSTEAD OF FUCKING INSIDE THE HOUSE…WHY DON'T YOU FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE, YOU HENTAI!"

"Ow…I'm just kidding…"

"Well I'm not laughing!"

By then Sojiro Nishikado and Akira Mimasaka of Class F came and told Class Q and Kyo the surprising news, and this surprised everyone inside the room.

"Hey guys! You won't believe what we just heard on the radio…your sister solved an attempted robbery case inside a house near a bank that is a block away from DDS! And on top of that…she single-handedly beat those would-be robbers…four against one!"

"Seriously?"

"Hey, Kyo…you trained her, didn't you?"

"No I haven't…I'm scheduled to teach her basic offense and defense this Saturday…"

"Hmm…if she received no training…how did she managed to beat up the robbers without getting captured…?"

A flashback scene shows that when Kula had just attended a school orientation she decided to pas by DDS when an elderly woman was outside her house and was locked out. She told the passing Kula that four men entered her house and wouldn't let her in, and she was too weak to go to the police station. Kula then sneaked her way through and entered the house, where she discovered that four men were digging a tunnel and she sneaked out of the house and climbed the roof and looked around, where she saw a pawnshop near the house.

Kula then deduced that the four men are digging a tunnel and are targeting the pawnshop and theorized that they are to strike there by night so she looked around for anything suspicious and saw the phone line was cut so she decided to handle the matter herself, but unknown to the Renjou family, Kula mysteriously developed a power of her own which apparently is not connected to her former Mitochondria powers. She apparently possesses ice powers as she can conjure small ice particles from her breath and decided to use this to her advantage and went back inside to confront the four men.

"You…don't you know that this isn't your house? Go home and find a job."

"Get lost, you blue-haired bitch!"

"Wait…she'll squeal us to the cops!"

"Bitch?"

"Yeah…you!"

Kula then took a dictionary and read it and learned what the term means, and this made her a bit agitated.

"Me…a female dog? That's obscene…now I'll make you pay!"

"And we'll turn you into a sex toy before we kill you! Get her, guys!"

As the four men are charging towards her, Kula did a flying kiss, and her breath emitted icy particles which slowly froze the men's feet and they started to slip and ended up banging their heads on the floor, knocking them out. She then left to open the front door and saw a passing mailman and told him to call the police and soon the would-be robbers are apprehended while she showed to them the diggings that the four men did and things went well in the end.

As Class Q and F are in a state of disbelief on what they were told, Kula came and gave Kyuu and Kyo some bentos. Kyuu asked her what really happened and how did she managed to defeat the four men, sensing that she may still possess some Mitochondria powers.

"They slipped…they were binging on cold water and they might have accidentally and unknowingly spilled them on the floor, so when they saw me, they stepped on it and ended up hitting their heads on the floor and they're out."

"Really? Thank goodness…for the moment I thought you still have…"

"Have what?"

"What Kyuu nii-san meant was you still might get captured…that's what."

"Oh."

Kyo then whispered to Kyuu that she shouldn't be told of her past until she is matured enough to understand it and the Class Q leader realized this so he had to choose his words carefully.

**-x-**

A few days later, it was the assessment exams and all the sections within DDS had to take them and in the next two days, the results came out, and most of the sections retained their assigned sections, but some were promoted to a higher ranking, much to Class Q's surprise.

"Hey…check it out! Kyo…you've been moved to **Class K**! And Kite and Kanata are there!"

"Really, nii-san?"

"Yeah and..huh? Kula's name is there too!"

"EHHH?"

Kite and Kanata, who also saw the results looked at the bulletin board and they too are surprised to see this and saw Kula standing there, smiling. She is wearing purple leather jacket, a purple leather pants and purple boots. Despite her clothing appearance she looked more attractive than ever. Class F also arrived and saw Kula, with Sojiro and Akira attempted top flirt with her but Kyo threatened them with harm if they tried to make a move on her, which Tsukasa kept his F-4 buddies in line while Rui glances at Kula, sensing that something is odd about her, believing it was not possible that she defeated the four would-be robbers by herself.

As such, Morihiko Dan came and congratulated Kyo, Kite and Kanata on being drafted to Class K, while he welcomed Kula to DDS. Kula returned the greeting and promised that she'll do her best to be a detective potential, and the Renjou brothers glanced at each other, seeing that this would be alright as they can keep an eye on her, as well as to teach her the basics of being a detective in case she is having trouble learning the lectures at DDS.

**_

* * *

End of Epilogue # 2_**

Okay…this officially ends the Parasite Eve story…and what a blast…after two years, it has finally come to an end…and sadly, this will be my LAST DSQ canon. This is the end of the line, folks…and I would like to thank you all for the support you gave to this fic…

And I hope you like this ending, where Kula is now a DDS student, and that a new DDS section is introduced. Now we have three Renjou siblings studying to become detectives, and this surely added a lot of fun.

Also note that the Class K in this section is not in any way related to Class K from "Seeds Of Agito". They're different...

However, something isn't right…

While Kyuu lost his Mitochondrial powers, Kula gained some sort of cryokinetic power – power of ice. How she gained them is a complete mystery…

Hope you like this final chapter…thank you for tuning in!


End file.
